Nace un nuevo amor
by kendrixxs.forever
Summary: Bueno esta es una historia de amor pero pasaran muchas cosas, conoceremos un poco mas de la amazona y un gran cambio en los personajes espero les guste mucho este fic que pienso hacerlo largo )
1. Chapter 1

**RANMA Y SHAMPOO : EL DESEO CUMPLIDO**

**CAPTHER 1: El último plan de Shampoo**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Nerima en los patios de la escuela Furinkan

No era la excepción, todos los días era la misma rutina monótona y cancina, como de costumbre Ranma y Akane iban llegando al colegio entre gritos y malos tratos, hasta que de pronto alguien se acerca a toda velocidad hacia ellos:

-Ranma Saotome prepárate a morir, gritaba el superior de kendo mientras empuñaba su espada, -no te molestes en pelear contestó Ranma sabes que no puedes vencerme, dijo con cierta superioridad el joven de ojos azules ¡Que dices! Como te atreves insolente, yo Kuno el relámpago azul de la escuela Furikan acabaré conti…

No terminó de hablar y Ranma ya lo había mandado a volar mientras el superior de kendo exclamaba ¡me las pagaras ¡Saotomeeeee!...

-Lo que digas Kuno respondía Ranma con una sonrisa por su victoria ante el relámpago azul.

Nos vamos Akane? Pregunto Ranma con una sonrisa, -claro contestó la chica de cabello corto.

-Hola Ran chan muy buenos días lo saludaba Ukyo, -hola U-chan contestó Ranma,

Mientras esta lo abrazaba de forma amistosa y muy melosa, -Akane estaba furiosa se podía ver un aura negra sobre su cabeza, pero se contuvo para no dejar notar sus celos a l chico de la trensa.

Ranma le dice con una sonrisa fingida te espero adentro del salón, se tuvo que contener de golpearlo.-Ranma y Ukyo notaron el enfado de Akane, es… espe… déjala Ran chan ya se le pasará más bien cuéntame cómo va su relación pregunto Ukyo, -bueno este…. Eeee.. El chico de la trenza no sabía que decir la verdad su relación no había avanzado mucho, -Ran chan porque no te vas a vivir conmigo pregunto Ukyo esperando escuchar la respuesta que tanto deseaba, -Ranma la miró a los ojos y le dijo con mucha sinceridad U chan no puedo hacer eso, sabes que estoy comprometido cn Akane además yo la a… Ranma hizo una pausa, pero Ukyo lo entendió todo y se entristeció al ver que Ranma nunca la miraría mas que como su mejor amiga, -Entremos al salón dijo Ranma tratando de desviar el tema y así entraron a tiempo a la primera clase..

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL NEKOHANTEN:**

Una hermosa amazona china empezaba a despertar, el imponente sol se escondía ante su belleza, se levanto de su cama y estiró su brazos… mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su hermoso rosto y exclamo ¡Ranma mi amor esta vez si seras mio!

-Shampoo Shampoo, l desayuno esta listo dijo Cologne desde la cocina, -ya bajo bisabuela contestó Shampoo, se quitó la pijama y se metió a la ducha mientras se bañaba cantaba una hermosa canción de amor china, al cabo de 20 minutos salió fue hasta su closet y se vistió para bajar a desayunar.

-buenos días bisabuelita, buenos días Mousse dijo Shampoo, buenos días Shampoo contesto cologne veo que estas muy bien arreglado vas a algún lugar en especial..-bueno sí bisabuela contestó la joven amazona con una sonrisa en los labios, voy a ver a mi Ranma, al oir esto Mousse que tenía un plato en la mano lo rompió con furia y dijo,- Shampoo yo te amo dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, siempre te eh amado Saoto… -no pudo terminar de hablar la amazona lo interrumpe y le dice tu sabes que Ranma es el dueño de mi corazón, mientras sus ojos brillaban- esto hizo que Mousse se ponga aún más furioso, pero Shampoo yo venceré a Ranma y me casaré contigo…

Ja ja ja rió Shampoo, no me digas, ni siquiera me pudiste ganar a mi y le ganaras a Ranma, no lo creo, -pero …. El chico pato no pudo terminar la frase cuando Cologne lo interrumpió y le dijo frunciendo la ceja…

-Mousse ve a abrir el local los clientes están por llegar, - pero abue…

No quiero peros recuerda que eres un invitado en esta casa y si quieres estar aquí debes obedecer, - el chico pato bajó la mirada y se fue resignado no sin antes decir un típico ya verá momia disecada.

Ya a solas Cologne pregunta a Shampoo, pero el yerno acaso no está en clases a esta hora… ? -así es contesto la amazona con una gran sonrisa pero esta vez tengo un plan que de seguro hará que mi Ranma nunca más se fije en la chica violenta.

-Cologne se quedo pensativa y le pregunta con curiosidad, y que plan es ese bisnieta,

Acaso quieres que te preste alguna pócima ? –NO bisabuelita se paciente que mi plan está por llegar, contestó la amazona joven mientras recuerda el plan que le ayudaría a acabar con la relación de Ranma y Akane.

**FLASHBACK**

**-P**ara que me citaste Shampoo, no me digas que por fin te decidiste y aceptaste salir conmigo ja ja sonreía seguro de sus atributos Mikado( mikado es el chico que compitió junto con Azusa frente a Ranma y Akane) –No te emociones contestó Shampoo fríamente, sabes bien que Ranma es el único hombre que me interesa, -Mikado al oír el nombre de Ranma se enfada y aprieta los puños recordando cómo este lo derroto en la competencia de patinaje ese ¡maldito! Exclamó con ira, -la amazona prosiguió, escúchame tengo un plan, si tú me ayudas a separar a esos dos Akane quedaría libre para ti. –Está bien contesta Mikado hagámoslo…. Mientras por dentro se decía (esta vez ya verás Ranma Saotome ), pero dime Shampoo que tienes en mente pregunto con curiosidad el patinador.

-Sencillo contesto la amazona muy segura de sí misma, el punto débil de Ranma es su gran ego, si él te ve besándote con Akane de seguro nunca la perdonara y se quedara conmigo, la chinita hablaba con mucha confianza, sacó un sobre de su brassier y se lo dio a Mikado, -toma escúchame con atención este es un polvo mágico cuando se lo tiras a alguien este polvo hace que esa persona te obedezca, el problema es que el efecto dura un par de minutos por eso debemos darnos prisa dijo en tono serio la chinita, - De acuerdo es un trato contestó el patinador prepárate Ranma…(mientras alzaba su puño al cielo)

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Tock tock sonó la puerta, Mousse abre la puerta exclamo Shampoo, -y quien rayos eres tu pregunto Mousse, - No te metas perdedor vengo a ver a Shampoo, - el chico pato se enfado pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Shampoo salta sobre él y saluda a Mikado, vaya Shampoo que hermosa estas le dice el patinador, gracias contesta la amazona, -Mientras el chico pato se enfurece, estaba a punto de atacar pero es mojado por Cologne, (no vas a dañar el plan de Shampoo y coje al pato y lo encierra en una jaula), - gracias bisabuelita le dice Shampoo, - no te preocupes mi niña ahora vete y conquista al yerno, -vamonos Mikado dice la amazona, el joven patinador asienta con la cabeza y salen rumbo a Furinkan.

**EN FURINKAN:**

Ring ring, suena el timbre y todos se preparan para almorzar, -Ranma podrías venir un momento dijo Akane… ehh.. yoo.. contesto Ranma algo nervioso pensando que la chica de pelo corto lo golpearía por lo que paso en la mañana con Ukyo, tomo valor y se acercó, dime Akane pregunto Ranma con curiosidad pero temeroso a la vez, -Queria disculparme contigo por lo de esta mañana, ya se que no soy muy tierna y dulce contigo lo siento Ranma, dijo la chica de cabello corto con una sonrisa en su rostro, -Ranma estaba sorprendido no era normal que Akane pidiera discupas pero no quiso alargar más el asunto y exclamo.. gra.. gracias Akane.. mientras tomaba su cabeza con la mano.

Salieron al patio y se sentaron en una banca, -el chico de la trenza no sabía que decir no estaba acostumbrado a esa situación, decidió coger valor y cuando iba a pronunciar una palabra… una bicicleta cayó sobre el ¡NI HAO RANMA!,-Shampoo que sorpresa dijo el chico de trenza, podrías quitar tu bicicleta de encima mío?, la amazona salta sobre el wo ay ni, decía la chinita mientras agarraba a Ranma del cuello. –Akane por su parte estaba furiosa, sentía que iba a explotar, mientras alistaba sus puños para saltar encima del chico de trenza, -Sintió que alguien la agarro de la cintura y se voltea… poff un polvo cae en su rostro… Akane estas bien? Pregunto Ranma, ja ja reía Mikado, que le has hecho a Akane maldito pregunto el joven de la trenza a su rival, -Solo hago que abra los ojos Ranma Saotome cuanto tiempo sin vernos, hoy es el dia en que vas a pagar caro tu osadía de vencerme, -Ya lo veremos… Shampoo tienes algo que ver con esto? Pregunto Ranma, - no airen Shampoo no tiene nada que ver con esto,- está bien Shampoo quedate detrás mío este tipo es peligroso, la chinita reía en su interior, solo esperaba que el patinador hiciera lo suyo..

En guardia grito Ranma, ja ja, - de que te ries pregunto el joven de la trenza a Mikado que es tan gracioso, - Yo no pelearé contigo, - Entonces? Pregunto sorprendido Ranma… - Akane acércate y bésame. – el cuerpo de Akane avanzaba hacia Mikado mientras Ranma le gritaba detente no lo hagas Aka.. Akane espera..- no podía hacer nada no llegaría a tiempo… - de pronto lagrimas empiezan a salir de los ojos de Ranma, queeee! Se sorprendieron todos, - era la primera vez que Ranma lloraba, incluso Mikado se detuvo y lo observo… - Shampoo estaba en shock no podía creer lo que había hecho, se sintió mal lo peor del mundo, no podía creer, había heho llorar al hombre que amaba, -Detente Mikado exclamo la amazona, -Ya es tarde dijo el patinador los labios de Akane se acercarón a los del patinador pero antes de que pudiera besarla… -la amazona lanza su bombo rin e impacta al patinador dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo , Akaneeeee, Ranma corrió donde la chica de cabello corto y la abrazó, al ver esto la joven amazona salió corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos había arruinado su último plan para conquistar a Ranma… Akane empieza a volver en si –Ran.. Ranma que paso porque estoy en el suelo y porque as estado llorando, - Ranma seca su mejilla y dice yoo llorando noo no es eso es que se me metió un bicho,- recordó cielos Shampoo debo agradecerle.. – Akane espérame debo hacer algo..

-La amazona se encontraba cerca del lugar- Espera Shampoo, - que pasa Ranma le dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, yo quería.. quería agradecerte lo que hiciste Shampoo, creo que me equivoque contigo, -pero Ranma no querer a Shampoo?.. Te ves linda cuando lloras dijo Ranma lo que hizo que la amazona se ruborize,.. Shampoo quiero preguntarte algo dijo el joven de trenza en tono serio…- tu me amas en realidad o solo es un capricho por las reglas de tu aldea..- la amazona toma aire y le contesta,- Ranma yo te amo wo ay ni, siempre te eh amado desde que supe que eras un hombe… Shampoo lo miró a los ojos y lo tomó de cuello, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando de repente…. ¡Mikado! Exclamo Ranma,

-Shampoo me las pagaras, el patinador se había recuperado y estaba listo para pelear con la amazona queriendo vengarse por su humillación, Acabare contigooo….

-Espera pelearas conmigo, dijo Ranma.. – No airen yo peleare con el, este es nuestro asunto exclamó la amazona… -Toma esto shampoo se abalanza sobre ella el patinador a toda velocidad la amazona lo esquiva y le lanza sus chuis… - ja esta vez no podrás, el patinador los sujeta y se los lanza a la amazona haciendo que quede de rodillas en el suelo sin poder moverse,- el patinador se dirige a toda velocidad mientras la amazona cierra los ojos esperando su fin… ¡awwwwwwww! Gritaba el patinador mientras salía volando por los cielos,- ¡me las pagaras Ranmaaaaaa! y cayó en un camión de basura.. el artista marcial había salvado a la amazona, le extiende la mano esta salta a su cuello y lo besa en los labios… Ranma no se mueve esta en shock no sabe cómo reaccionar, solo se deja llevar por el momento.. –la amazona se separa de él y le sonríe- wo ay ni, te amo mi airen, -Sube a su bicicleta y se marcha….

-Ranma queda pensativo… porque deje que me bese.. se pregunta y regresa a la escuela confundido.. –Ranma estas bien le pregunta Akane preocupada, - si estoy bien contestó sin mirarla a los ojos sintiéndose aun culpable por dejar que la amazona lo besara.. – Volvamos a clases el receso está por terminar contestó el… - está bien dijo Akane aun preocupada… -Llego la hora de la salida, caminaron hasta la casa Ranma no dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino….

Ya en el dojo…_Ranma, Akane buenas tardes que bueno que hayan llegado los saludo Kasumi con su sonrisa característica, hola Kasumi contesto Ranma algo pensativo, y subió a su habitación sin decir una palabra…- Akane sucede algo pregunto Kasumi preocupada… -No no pasa nada respondió Akane tratando de no preocupar a su hermana me voy a duchar dijo Akane y subió a su cuarto…

Al cabo de 20 minutos… - Ranma Akane bajen la cena está lista… Akane bajó y se sentó estaban todos en la mesa reunidos… - el chico de la trenza por su parte no había dejado de pensar en aquel beso, pero decidió bajar ya que si no bajaba podría dar a notar algo, …..Por fin bajaste Ranma dijo Kasumi toma y le extendió el plato de arroz, Ranma dijo Soun y ya an pensado la fecha de la boda…- Si hijo secundo Genma, ya es hora que ustedes dos den ese gran paso y heredes el dojo.. – papá eso es todo lo que te importa contestó Ranma molesto… Genma se echo a llorar, Ranma que mal hijo eres estoy avergonzado de ti…. Bahh exclamo Ranma ya empezaste con tus dramas no seas mentiroso… Soun miró a Ranma y le dijo..- espero no estés cambiando de opinión con respecto a tu compromiso con Akane ella ya a sufrido demasiado y no permitiré que te burles de ella has entendido… Akane estaba ruborizada sentía tanta vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando…. Qué bien hermanita dijo Nabiki, veo que te va bien con Ranma..- ya lo estas tratando bien o me lo vas a dar de nuevo,,, dijo en tono burlón recordando el día en que estuvo de prometida con Ranma…-Callate dijo Akane.. y se sonrojo.. Ranma se levanto de la mesa muy molesto y se fue a entrenar al dojo, Ranma no e terminado contigo… dijo Soun enojado…. Pero el joven artista marcial no le hizo caso y se fue… Saotome miró a Genma… que significa estoooo… Genma al verse en apuros saca un balde de agua y se baña… - saca un cartel que dice…. Yo no fui.. y todos se caen al piso con una gota de sudor en su frente…..

Akane seguía preocupada pero prefirió no molestar a Ranma y terminó de cenar.. Todos subieron a sus habitaciones después de cenar.. Solo se quedó Kasumi lavando los platos…. – tock tock, sonó la puerta de la habitación de Akane.. – que sucede Nabiki.. vengo a hablar contigo hermanita contesto esta…- Has notado a Ranma muy extraño… ahora que lo dices dijo Akanees verdad hoy en el receso de repetente se marcho y al regresar se comportaba de forma muy extraña… -mmmmm ya veo dijo Nabiki mientras cruzaba sus brazos y levantaba su ceja…- Akane no será queee…. – No será que eue pregunto Akane… -Nabiki prefirió no decir nada ya que sus sospechas no eran concretas y solo dijo olvídalo hermanita me voy a mi cuarto y se marcho…

Mientras tanto en el Neko Haten:

-La joven amazona estaba en la ducha, cantando una hermosa canción de amor china… estaba tan feliz ya que Ranma.. por fi la había dejado besarlo y ella había notado que el había sentido algo hacia ella…-Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo Mousse estaba en la cocina con Cologne…- anciana notó que Shampoo llegó muy feliz.. así es Mousse de seguro logró su objetivo… Mouse apretó el puño….- Shampoo… la amazona había bajado…. Explícame que hiciste con Ranma.. no es tu asunto.. Mousee… exclamo Cologne.. Toma ve donde este cliente a entregar ese pedido.. Pero abue…. – Sin peros Mousee.. Está bien.. Contesto Mousse y se fue…. – Ahora si cuéntame todo Shampoo…- dijo Cologne parada en su bastón abriendo los ojos y poniendo mucha atención a todo lo que la amazona menor le contó, vayaaaaa… así que eso pasó… estoy muy orgullosa de ti bisnieta.. Gracias bisabuelita dijo Shampoo y bostezo…- bueno bisabuelita me voy a dormir…..- está bien buenas noches….. buenas noches bisabuelita contesto la joven y se fue a dormir… Cologne se quedo en la cocina pensando ( Shampoo nuestras costumbres no permiten que nos enamoremos para nosotras no existe el amor solo buscamos al hombre más fuerte para casarnos con el… pero tú te has enamorado del yerno… se sentía preocupada tenía un mal presentimiento… pero prefirió no darle importancia….

Esa misma noche la chinita estaba dormida y empezó a soñar con su amado,…

**SUEÑO DE SHAMPOO**

-Estaba en un jardín junto a Ranma era un amplio jardín donde habían muchos animales, se estaban besando y se acostaron entre las rosas..- Ranma me amas?.. Claro que te amo contesto Ranma.. amor soy feliz contigo… los dos se miraban y se sonreían… ¡awwwwww! NOOOOOO Ranma, una lanza dorada vatravesaba el corazón de su amadooo, nooooo, cae al suelo Ranma, quien hizo esto, - jajajaja Shampoo veo que no as cumplido tu juramento nos has defraudado, tu y Ranma van a morir jajajajaja, preparate a morir shampoo…..

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

awwwwwwwwwww… que pasó subieron Cologne y Mousse por las escaleas y llegaron a la habitación de la chinita… Shampoo porque lloras.. – bisabuela tuve una pesadilla, una lanza dorada atravesaba el corazón de Ranma…. Pero que dices muchacha…..- Cologne la tomó del brazo y la miró con preocupación… tenemos que irnos cuanto antes no estamos seguras aquí…. –Pero que sucede anciana preguntó Mousse… - la puerta del neko haten se rompe….. Entran dos sombras misteriosasy atacan a Mousse antes que pudiera reaccionar…. –Cologne toca a Mousse.. Aun está vivo…. Y se siente aliviada.. Que quieren pregunta muy seria y en posición de ataque… tú lo sabes anciana contestan las sombras y la atacan…. Cologne era buena pero no púdo hacer nada contra las poderosas sombras…. Bisabuelaaaa grita.. shampoo…. Awwwww no te resistas Shampoo dicen las sombras.. la atacan, la noquean y se la llevan, dejando Mousse y a Cologne mal heridos….

Termino el primer capìtulo de mi saga espero les haya gustado soy nuevo en esto asi que lo siento jeje el siguiente será mejor ya lo tengo escrito solo tengo que pasarlo en la compu lo subiré en cuanto pueda…. Es un capítulo muy interesante..

EN el próximo episodio Cologne busca la ayuda de Ranma, se revela el secreto y se snbe quien secuestra a Shampoo y el porqué quieren matarla y aparece un nuevo enemigo o mejor dicho enemiga …..

Espero sus comentarios me den fuerzas para seguir de largo…..


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO : 2 EL SECRETO REVELADO, ¡ WO TAOYA NI RANMA ¡

La madrugada era lluviosa, Ranma despierta con un dolor en su pecho, (tengo un mal presentimiento se dijo el joven artista marcial)….

-Mientras tanto Cologne empezaba a reaccionar después del ataque un tanto mareada y adolorida…., no puede ser como nos encontraron, aun no puedo creerlo se preguntaba la amazona mayor, Mousse también empezaba a reincorporarse… abu.. abuela.. que sucede quiénes son y porque se llevaron a Shampoo..

-Hable anciana gritó el chico pato… -está bien Mousse te contaré presta atención todo sucedió el día en que Ranma venció a Shampoo en el torneo de la aldea….

FLASHBACK:

Te comiste mi premio, vamos a pelear decía Shampoo a Ranma, muy bien cuando gustes, La pelirroja vence a la amazona con un solo golpe, Shampoo es humillada ante la mirada atónita de todos le da el beso de la muerte a la pelirroja, mientras el guardián de los estanques se lamenta y les dice que deben irse de inmediato, Genma convertido en panda coge a Ranma del brazo si se van…!-Shampoo!, se escucha una voz ,era la reina Mei Xing la reina de la aldea de la supremacía femenina, ahora que le has dado el beso de la muerte debes seguir a la forastera y limpiar tu honor y el de nuestra aldea, tu ser la campeona de la aldea, no poder fallar, recordar que es una humillación perder contra una forastera y la paga de esa derrota es la muerte, debes regresar con la cabeza de esa pelirroja llamada Ranma, traerla ante mi o moriras tu! Irte con Cologne ella te entrenará y te enseñara todas las técnicas secretas de la supremacía, el control mental y las pócimas más poderosas…-y así fué, Shampoo entreno por casi 2 meses aprendió las técnicas secretas solo pensando en cómo la pelirroja la venció y en que pronto tomaría venganza, -llegó el día de partir a Japón antes de partir en el barco Mei le da una espada a Shampoo era una espada con un mango especial y tenía un dragón dorado en su mango, era muy filosa podría cortar lo que fuera, esta ser la espada secreta usarla con sabiduría y traerme la cabeza de la pelirroja…. Las 2 amazonas suben al barco, este zarpa y se alejan con una Shampoo decidida a limpiar su honor aunque le cueste su vida….

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

-Oh Shampoo porque tenías que enamorarte justamente de él, debiste cumplir las leyes de la supremacía se lamentaba Cologne . Aunque Mei no sabe que en realidad el yerno es un chico que ha caído en el estanque de la mujer ahogada,.. De todas formas eso será un problema ya que si un forastero derrota a una amazona este deberá ser su esposo y cuando se enteré de esto será otro problema aún mayor… pero anciana yo puedo casarme con Shampoo y así todo estará bien exclamo el joven pato….- cállate Mousse replico Cologne con su rostro enfurecido, este no es momento para tus tonterías, debemos avisar al yerno..- el joven pato agacho la cabeza y obedeció a la amazona mayor…

Mientras tanto en un edificio abandonado… una aturdida Shampoo emipeza a abrir sus ojos…se sentía muy mareada cuando escuchó una voz que le dijo….-al fin despiertas Shampoo.. – ¡reina Mei! Exclamo la amazona muy asustada,- así es soy yo contestó la reina… Mei era una amazona joven su piel era canela, su cabello negro y muy lago hasta la cintura, ojos color marrón y un cuerpo perfecto, estaba vestida con un traje de combate, adornado con figuras de las antiguas amazonas de la aldea y una tiara dorada en su cabeza…. –Porque no has cumplido tu misión decirme, as avergonzado a la aldea de la supremacía femenina,-¡responde! Gritaba Mei mientras la abofeteaba….. ¡Porque lo amo ¡ exclamo Shampoo…. Por eso no pude matarlo, que tú que ¡ la reina quedó boquiabierta , pe.. Pero.. Ella ser una mujer, Mei estaba furiosa justo cuando iba a golpear a Shampoo nuevamente… - ¡Espere reina!, es la verdad Ranma es hombre…-Rin Rin, Ran Ran, que decir.. Exclamo la reina, así es mi reina, el cayó en el estanque de la mujer ahogada en Jusenkio por eso se transforma en chica al tocar el agua fría! Y porque me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo,- exclamo la reina con notable enfado…. Es.. Este.. Mi reina discúlpenos exclamó Rin Rin, .. – está bien de todas formas me han servido bien….- ¡Rin Rin, Ran Ran porque!? Exclamó Shampoo con evidente decepción en su rostro.. – lo sentimos contestaron las niñas avergonzadas… Y tu Shampoo dijo la reina con sarcasmo y molestia en su rostro…- si el ser hombre y te derrotó, porque no haberse casado como mandan las leyes de la supremacía…. Saber que si un hombre nos derrota debemos casarnos con él y pasa a ser de nuestra propiedad… mmmmm… ¡Ya veo ¡ exclamo la reina, tu haberte enamorado de ese hombre por eso no obligarlo a seguir las leyes, tu ser una vergüenza, pensé que eras la mejor guerrera, veo que me equivoque, t entregué la espada secreta pensando que tu cumplirías,…- bien no tengo otra opción,…. La reina se paró frente a Shampoo… y la miró a los ojos… mientras los ojos de Shampoo caía en un trance.. y su resistencia se rompía - escúchame con atención.. Me traerás la cabeza de Ranma as entendido….. ¡Noo yo no!…. -Shampoo empezaba a caer en el trance… te traeré la cabeza de Ranma mi reina, exclamó la amazona… - ¡bien ahora vete!, le dijo la reina.. Mientras la chica amazona salía del edificio a toda prisa… -mmmm será mejor vigilarla.. Rin Rin, Ran Ran vamos nos aseguraremos que cumpla con las leyes de la supremacía exclamó la reina…. Y la siguieron…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DOJO TENDO:

Cologne había llegado con Mousse y contado todo lo sucedido a Ranma y a la familia tendo..-así es yerno no te casaste con Shampoo y ahí están las consecuencias…,-No se preocupe abuela contesto el joven artista marcial.. Yo rescataré a su nieta…-Cologne asintió con la cabeza.. –Gracias yerno exclamó, -esperen un momento porque no me pidió la ayuda a mí dijo el chico pato apretando los manos.. Yo amo a Shampoo yo la salvaré…. Mousse.. Dijo Cologne con un tono suave y una sonrisa en su rostro,.. sé que amas a mi bisnieta pero no tienes la fuerza suficiente, mientras pensaba( si tan solo hubieras vencido a Shampoo cuando aún eran unos niños)….. De todas formas iré contigo Ranma dijo el chico pato… -Akane no sabía que pensar, sentía mucha pena por Shampoo, pero a su vez se preguntaba el porqué Ranma quería rescatar a Shampoo con tantas ansias y su preocupación ya que la chinita aparentemente siempre había sido una molestia para su prometido.. Pero decidió no indagar… Ten cuidado Ranma dijo la chica de cabello corto.. ¡Sí! Contesto el chico de la trensa….. MMMMMM pensaba Nabiki. Esto es muy extraño… parece que Ranma está muy obsesionado con Shampoo… descubriré que hay detrás de esto se decía en su mente… ¡Saotome no cree que esas reglas son muy tontas! exclamo Soun.. Ya lo creo.. Tendo exclamó Genma mientras reían jajaja, no quisiera estar en el lugar de los hombres de esa aldea… mientras todos los miraban con ganas de mandarlos al volar.. Estos al darse cuenta se callaron y decidieron jugar una partida de shogui… -bien ¡Mousse vámonos! Exclamo Ranma… -de pronto la puerta de dojo se rompe ¡boommm! Shaa.. Shampooo.. Eres tú ¡qué alegría!… exclamaron todos.. y esta lanza su bombo rin sobre el chico de trenza… ¡qué te pasa! Porque me atacas Shampoo..- la amazona tenía su mirada llena de rabia y de ira, la misma mirada con la que vio a Ranma cuando este la venció en su aldea…-Escúchame con atención Ranma Saotome, eh venido a acabar con tu vida… ¡Queeeee! Exclamaron todos… -Oh no yerno ten cuidado, mi bisnieta ha sido hipnotizada por la reina, al parecer hizo que se activara el odio que te tenía cuando la derrotaste dijo Cologne, -Eso no es posible abuela dijo Ranma algo confundido, ya que cuando yo la vencí ella me vio en mi forma femenina..- Eso no importa ya que el hechizo de Mei es tan poderoso que ella te ve como la pelirroja que lo venció dijo Cologne.. ,Shampoo no quiero pelear contigo… pensaba Ranma,… menos aún de lo que pasó entre nosotros el día de ayer.. y recodó el momento en que la amazona lo besaba… -Yo pelearé contigo Shampoo y me casare contigo dijo el chico pato..(Es mi oportunidad pensó) –Mousse se aproxima a toda velocidad sobre la amazona para atacar.. –Es.. espera Mousse exclamó Cologne… - Shampoo impacta a al chico pato dejándolo noqueado… ¡queeee! Pero si Mousse es más fuerte que Shampoo abuela, pregunto el artista marcial a Cologne… -no es así yerno contestó Cologne con su cara llena de preocupación,..- escucha yerno, Shampoo nunca uso su verdaderas habilidades contra ti… ¡pe.. Pero.. Abuela que está diciendo,.. Pregunto Akane con curiosidad y sin aún poder creer lo que oía.. – si abuela hable.. Secundó Ranma..- no puedo decírtelo yerno.. Contestó Cologne, además no es momento para esto…- ¡Ranma pelea!, dijo Shampoo mientras empuñaba su espada.. y se lanzó sobre el… ¡wo taoya ni RANMA! (te odio Ranma), -empezó la pelea y Shampoo ataca a matar… Ranma la esquiva rápidamente, -vaya la abuela tenía razón, debo tener cuidado o me matará pensaba en su mente el joven Ranma, cuando de repente ¡no puede ser!, Ranma tenía una cortada en su rostro, la sangre empezó a regarse por su mejilla.-Muere Ranma, - la amazona se lanza nuevamente a atacar,-el joven de la trenza contraataca con su truco de las castañas calientes, -pero la joven amazona lo esquiva fácilmente, -¡maldición! Exclama Ranma, es muy hábil,- no quiero tener que usar el truco del dragón…. ¡ya basta Shampoo!- Aka.. Akane… que haces es peligroso.. Akane se había puesto en frente de la amazona y abrió sus brazos, si quieres matar a mi prometido deberás pasar sobre mi dijo muy decidida… ¡quee! Toda la familia se impresionó por la confesión de la chica del cabello corto.. y no era para menos, era la primera vez que Akane hablaba de esa manera… -Mei junto a las pequeñas amazonas observaban todo… ¡que dijo como que ser su prometido!?, pregunto la reina a las gemelas, -es verdad dijeron, -nosotras mismas tratamos de aniquilarla hace un tiempo, a ella y a todas las pretendientes de Ranma pero no pudimos…- ya entiendo… en ese caso ¡Muere Akane! Mei arrojó su lanza desde donde los observaba… ¡Akane cuidado! Gritó Ranma y la empujó…. ¡ noooo! Exclamaron todos.. La lanza dorada había lastimado el hombro del chico de la trenza..-un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él mientras caía de rodillas…! Quien ha sido ¡…. Todos miraban en todas las direcciones.. Pero no se veía a nadie… -Tengan cuidado dijo Cologne.. –La reina de la aldea de la supremacía está cerca!... ¡Mátalo Shampoo! Dijo la reina desde su escondite… Ranma estaba arrodillado… Akane había sido salvada por este y estaba en el piso observando la trágica escena a unos cuantos metros…-la amazona empuña su espada y pone el filo en la garganta del joven artista marcial…..!No lo hagas gritaban todos los presentes- por favor Shampoo no mates a mi hijo… rogaba Genma con lagrimas en sus ojos.. Kasumi estaba en shock, era la primera vez que su rostro no reflejaba una sonrisa.. Nabiki estaba paralizada ante tal escena… -¡Matame! –adelante Shampoo hazlo.. Exclamó Ranma, después de todo así debía ser, acaba con esto, -yo me comí tu premio, descarga tu furia contra mi… Ranma empieza a derramar lagrimas… en un instante vienen a su mente todos los momentos de su vida y cierra los ojos esperando su ejecución…la espada de la amazona cae al piso… ¡Wo ay ni ¡ Airen yo te amo Ranma mi amor, la amazona tenía lagrimas en sus ojos… y se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas….. ¡Mei no lo podía creer.. Las lagrimas de Ranma habían hecho que la joven amazona saliera de su trance…!no puede ser! … Sale de donde estaba escondida y se presenta ante los presentes…..Vaya veo que lograste desacerté de mi hechizo, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé Shampoo…..-la amazona se levanta y se pone en posición de combate.. Pelea Mei… ja ja…! Hoy no!, contestó Mei, ganaste la batalla pero yo ganaré esta guerra y mataras a Ranma…!no lo hare! Contestó Shampoo en tono amenazante…. -No me dejas opción Mei recoge su lanza y la arroja…. –Shampoo estaba lista para interceptar la lanza y detenerla, cuando esta se desvía e impacta a Cologne en su pecho.. Bisa.. Bisabuelaaa.. ¡Noooooo!, Maldita gritó Shampoo te mataré,…. ¡No lo hagas Shampoo, si tú me matas Cologne morirá, soy la única que tiene el poder de curar esa herida, y lo sabes.. jaja- Shampoo apretaba sus puños mientras las lagrimas caían de sus mejillas….-Escuchame con atención Shampoo, Cologne aún está viva pero pronto morirá si no me entregas la cabeza de Ranma no curaré su herida… j a ja..- dejaré que lo pienses, pero no demores ya que cada segundo que pasa su vida se desvanece….Nos vemos Shampoo,-Rin Rin, Ran Ran vámonos…-exclamó la reina con autoridad….!lo sentimos hermana, así son las reglas, les decían las pequeñas guerreas con evidente tristeza a la joven amazona.. ¡Ustedes no son más mis hermanas contestó Shampoo con su cara llena de decepción…, así se marcharon las tres amazona, -Shampoo recoge el cuerpo de su bisabuela le echa agua fría a Mousse y también lo recoge en sus brazos ..!Sha Shampoo.. Espera no te vayas exclamo Ranma…. Pero Shampoo solo salió por la puerta rota del dojo..Entre lagrimas… ¡Ranma! –Akane corre hacia él y este se desmaya del dolor.. –Kasumi avisa al doctor Tofu.. **Dijo** Soun..- si papá, contestó Kasumi… ¡Ranma Ranma despierta! ¡Baka! Por favor Ranma!...-Akane estaba llorando junto al cuerpo de Ranma mientras todos se acercan a él- para comprobar su estado.. –Genma apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Akane y le dice,, tranquila mi hijo es muy fuerte el saldrá de esta.. Hemos estado en peores,,, tratando de darle aliento….-¡Tienes razón tío respondió la chica de cabello corto, mientras pensaba en que la amazona podría regresar en cualquier momento por la cabeza de Ranma.. Después de todo no creía que Shampoo dejaría morir a su abuela…. ¡Tío por favor avísale a Ukyo ¡ dijo la chica de cabello corto, si Shampoo regresa por Ranma necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos para detenerla..! Tienes razón Akane! Contestó Genma iré de inmediato por Ukyo y partió.. Ryoga si solo estuvieras aquí,, pensó Akane –mientras tanto Genma llega con Ukyo y le explica la situación ¡ Que Ranma que! No puede ser, .. Así es Ukyo debemos detener a Shampoo por si regresa por Ranma, está bien señor Saotome contestó Ukyo cogió su gigante espátula y partieron rumbo al dojo..

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL NEKO HATEN:

El cuerpo de Cologne estaba recostado en su cama y Shampoo al pie de este junto a Mousse que ya se había recuperado….!Shampoo que esperas tu abuela está muriendo debemos hacer algo dijo el chico pato!...-Mousse exclamó la amazona y se acercó al hico pato, acaricio el rostro del mismo..!Perdóname por los malos tratos que siempre te di!.. Sé que me amas y harías lo que fuera por mi… pero yo no te amo.. y no es por las reglas de nuestra aldea.. Es porque me eh enamorado de corazón…-Entiendo Shampoo. Contestó el chico pato con resignación, …-Escucha Mousse quiero que cuides a mi bisabuela… ¡pe pero.. Shampoo ,- sin peros Mousse por favor haz lo que te pido… A dónde vas Shampoo preguntó el chico pato.. Déjame ir contigo,… -A donde voy no puedes ir, contestó la amazona, - pero a dónde vas.. Shampoo volvió a preguntar el chico pato.. ¡A arreglar viejas cuentas Mousse ¡ respondió la amazona mientras salía del lugar con su armadura de guerrera amazona y la espada que un día Mei le dio para que acabara con Ranma…..

Asi termina el segundo capítulo, perdón por los errores ortográficos, es mi primer fanfic, en el siguiente capítulo habrá aun más drama, que decisión tomara Shampoo? A que se refería con saldar viejas cuentas?. Será que entrega la cabeza de Ranma?...Esperen el próximo episodio y lo sabran .. No se olviden de poner sus reviews…. Hasta la próxima amigos…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 : BATALLA A MUERTE.. MEI VS SHAMPOO**

Una gran tormenta cubría los cielos de Nerima, la joven amazona había dejado a su abuela junto a Mousse dirigiéndose al dojo tendo, -en su mano llevaba la espada que Mei le había obsequiado mientras pensaba (no te mueras bisabuelita).

-En el dojo tendo,- Genma y Ukyo ya habían llegado, todos se encontraban alerta..-¿dónde está el maestro Hapossai cuando lo necesitamos?, dijo Soun muy molesto, -el pervertido solo viene cuando quiere comer o ocultar su botín, exclamó Genma…-Ranma ,¿cómo te sientes? preguntó la chica de cabello corto que se encontraba al pie del joven de la trenza..-estoy bien contestó el joven con su mirada perdida, estoy preocupado por Shampoo,…-Ranma ella tratara de matarte ya oíste lo que dijo Mei, replico Genma furioso con su hijo,-¡Ya basta papá ¡.., - no es momento de discursos,.. ¡Si no me hubieses llevado a China a entrenar en ese maldito lugar esto no estuviera pasando!…-Lo hice por ti hijo contestó Genma alterado..-¡Ya cállense! gritó Akane, no se puede con ustedes… -Es cierto Ran Chan tranquilo se acercó Ukyo yo te protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario, -Shampoo no te pondrá un dedo encima,..-U chan muchas gracias, pero yo se me cuidar, respondió el joven artista marcial.. –Además Shampoo es muy fuerte más de lo que piensas o nos habíamos imaginado…-¡Que dices RAN CHAN! –Eso no puede ser, ella y yo tenemos casi el mismo nivel, exclamó Ukyo con mucha confianza…-Es cierto lo que dice Ranma, secundó la chica de cabello corto.., -bien como sea, no importa porque ella no te hará daño,…-por su parte Ranma solo pensaba en que la amazona estuviera bien, se sentía muy culpable ya que Cologne había sido herida y la razón era porque él seguía con vida…- de repente , ¡boom!- la pared de dojo se parte.. ¡Shampoo!- todos se pusieron en guardia…-no dejaré que te acerques a Ranma le gritó Ukyo y se lanza al ataque….!toma esto!.. le arroja pequeñas espátulas..-pero la amazona la esquiva fácilmente ..-¡Detente Ukyo!,- o morirás.. Exclamó la amazona..-¡qué dices! ..- no será tan fácil contestó la hábil cocinera y se abalanzo sobre Shampoo con su espátula gigante…!te dije que no te metas en esto Ukyo!.. – la amazona arroja sus chuis, ..Ukyo los esquiva pero recibe una tremenda patada por parte de la amazona que la tumba en el suelo…-¡Te lo advertí! .. ¡no.. no dejaré que mates a Ranma!... repetía la cocinera con su labio sangrando… ¡Basta!- es a mí a quien busca no se metan dijo el joven de la trensa…-bien Shampoo que esperas toma mi vida y salva a la abuela..- la amazona se acerca con su espada, agarra el rostro del joven y le da un beso en los labios mientras derrama sus lagrimas…-¡lo siento mi amor! Wo ay ni Ranma… ¡poff! , lo golpea con el mango de su espada dejándolo inconciente….-¡Maldita bruja que has hecho! Gritó Ukyo, -Akane empezó a llorar y corrió donde estaba Ranma.. Abrazando su cuerpo…-Shampoo porque lo hiciste,….-Genma se abalanza sobre Shampoo para atacarla,…_!no lo haga! Exclamo la amazona.., el está vivo..- lo único que hice fue noquearlo para que no me siga, conozco a su hijo y si no lo hubiese hecho era capaz de seguirme para pelear contra Mei, -cuida bien a mi airen Akane, dijo la chinita mientras miraba el cuerpo de su amado,..pe..Pero.. Shampoo ¿Por qué?.., preguntó Akane..-No te preocupes Akane, sonrió la amazona, -mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta..-¡Akane! Exclamo la amazona con seriedad.. –quizás sea la última vez que nos vemos..- cuida bien a Ranma y hazlo feliz, solo eso te pido..-¡Sham Shampoo acaso tu!...exclamo la chica de cabello corto.. ¡Adios! Dijo la chinita y salió del dojo a toda velocidad dejando cae unas lagrimas…. –Shampoo.(jamás creí que amaras tanto a Ranma, pensó en su mente la joven de cabello corto)… ¡Ukyo no podemos dejarla ir sola! dijo Akane..-tienes razón Akane, debemos hacer algo, contestó la cocinera…-De repente Mousse entra con Cologne en sus brazos…-¡Shampoo está aquí!? Preguntó el chico pato.. Fue a pelear con Mei, le contestó Akane… ¡nooo!- no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras Shampoo pelea contra Mei, dijo Mousse.. –Y que le pasó a Saotome? Preguntó el chico pato.. Acaso Shampoo no vino por él?...-Si contestó Akane, después te explico no hay tiempo Mousse, debemos ir a ayudar a Shampoo, - de acuerdo vámonos dijo el chico pato..-Kasumi te encargo a la abuela… ¡si no te preocupes yo la cuidare Mousse! Contestó Kasumi… ¡e.. esperem!- ¡ Ranma!.. yo.. yo también iré!.. ni de broma Ran chan dijo Ukyo estas mal herido, ¡no me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada respondió el joven de trenza…! Saotome estas débil!, dijo Mousse, pero sé que será inútil detenerte.. –así que vámonos… mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse… bien en marcha, y salieron del dojo… ¡Mousse tienes idea de donde puede estar Shampoo.. ¡sí!.. Puedo sentir su olor, de algo me ha servido esta obsesión por ella sonrió Mousse, mientras corrian a toda velocidad…

-Mientras tanto Mei estaba en el viejo edificio afilando su lanza dorada esperando a que la amazona trajera la cabeza de Ranma, -Rin Rin, no crees que hicimos mal le pregunto Ran Ran,- ahora que lo dices es nuestra culpa por decirle a la reina donde se encontraba Shampoo..- sabes una cosa hagamos lo correcto… entendido…-Se acercaron lentamente hacia Mei, sin que esta las viera, ¡Toma esto!, arrojaron sus lanzas.. ¡estupidas!.. la reina esquiva las lanzas.. y las golpea con sus chuis dorados.., sabía que harían eso en cualquier momento, son igual de débiles que Shampoo,..-¡no nos vencerás tan fácil!…- las gemelas se pusieron en guardia ¡el truco del dragón!...-¡tontas que no lo entienden!... las golpea con sus puños en el estomago dejándolas indefensas en el suelo… ¡Ya no las necesito Mueran!...-¡espera Mei!,., - la joven amazona había llegado con su armadura puesta y su espada en alto con su mirada llena de determinación, lista para luchar con todas sus fuerzas…!sha.. shampoo! Pe.. Perdónanos por favor dijeron las gemelas mientras derramaban lagrimas, -no se preocupen aléjense lo más que puedan niñas respondió la amazona… -Donde está la cabeza de Ranma?... preguntó Mei,- ¡No te daré la cabeza de mi amado!..- te propongo algo una lucha a muerte dijó Shampoo..- Esta bien, aquí está el medicamento que puede salvar Cologne, dijo la reina y se lo mostro a Shampoo, mientras se lo guardaba entre sus pechos.. -si quieres quitármelo ven por el ¡Shampoo!.-la amazona se lanza rápidamente sobre la reina con su espada, Mei saca su lanza dorada y las chocan…, la colisión fué impresionante, ¡toma esto!.. Mei ataca rápidamente con un giro en el aire, pero Shampoo la esquiva y rápidamente la golpea con el mango de su espada en el rostro..!ja! eres buena dijo Mei mientras escupía la sangre..- pero yo soy la reina y verás porque…-Mei se lanza nuevamente y lastima la pierna de la amazona con su lanza…-Shampoo gritó de dolor… ¡ja! Mi lanza quintuplica el dolor de una lanza normal exclamo la reina… ¡aun no se termina!- la amazona se lanza nuevamente y golpea a la reina en el estomago a la reina..-Mei reacciona rápidamente… ¡Técnica especial secreta! Lanza dorada ritual de la muerte…- la lanza de la reina se transforma en un trinche dorado… ¡ no puede ser ¡ dijo Shampoo, -Mei ataca rápidamente a la amazona.., -Shampoo empuña su espada.. "técnica secreta espada de amazona"…. -Un remolino gigante sale de la espada rompiendo la lanza dorada y mandando a la reina contra las paredes,-¡awwwwwwww!- la reina cayó al piso…! Ja ja ¡ … exclamó la reina.. ¡Hazlo Shampoo termina con esto!,,,- la amazona se acerca a la reina y pone la punta de su espada en la garganta de la reina….-pero no puede matarla..- Shampoo a pesar de ser muy poderosa ya no era la de antes,-ella realmente había cambiado, se había vuelto más humana,…,! Ya veo! J aja,- la reina se levantó y golpea a Shampoo, eres una cobarde, no mereces llamarte amazona… empuña la espada y exclama. ¡Muere con la espada que algún día te encomendé… ¡Espera!...-Ran. Ranma exclamó la amazona desde el piso..- amor porque viniste .. –no podía dejarte pelear sola..-Mei yo seré tu rival dijo el joven de la trenza.. ¡Pero lo hare como mujer!..-Se hecho un balde de agua fría y se convirtió en su forma de pelirroja..- ya estamos iguales Mei.. ¡Pelea!.. Muy bien morirás primero Ranma.. – Mei se lanza rápidamente sobre Ranma este la esquiva.. el truco de las castañas calientes.. ¡ja ja! Que lento eres dijo la reina..- debes ser más rápido para ganarme y lo golpea..- muy bien no me dejas salida…! Truco del dragón!- ¡awwwwwwwww! –Mei cae al suelo herida… ¡lo logró! Exclamaron todos.., - Aun no Maldito .. los ojos de Mei estaban llenos de ira y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, salieron unos cuernos de su cabeza y unos colmillos en su boca, sus uñas se hicieron del doble de su tamaño y su cuerpo se volvió fornido…..,-¡ja ja! Esta es mi transformación, - pelea Ranma.. – la voz de la reina había cambiado, era una vos demoniaca…!Muere!, ataca con todas sus fuerzas a Ranma,! Cuidado! … exclamaron todos,- este es el ataque final.. ¡Ejecución de amazona!...la reina lanza una tremenda bola de energía contra Ranma… ¡cuidado Ranma!.. Gritó Shampoo y se lanzó sobre la bola de energía.. ¡awwwwwwwwwwwww!, la bola de energía estalla…. ¡ Shampoooo! ¡ nooooooooo! – La amazona queda en pie con su ropas hechas pedazos…-Ra.. Ranma…. Es lo único que dice cuando Empieza a desplomarse..-El chico de trenza la agarra en sus brazos antes que toque el piso.. Ella lo agarra por el cuello..- estaba agonizando y le dice.. Ranma amor mio.. Estoy muy feliz mientras las lagrimas cubrían sus ojos…-Shampoo porque? Lloraba Ranma.. –shii no llores Airen.. Estoy feliz porque al fin pude hacer algo por ti… -no digas eso estarás bien decía el chico de la trenza mientras lloraba..- Todos lloraban viendo aquella escena…-Mousse estaba destrozado y Ukyo lo abrazó….-Gracias por todo Airen… siempre te voy a amar!..- noo noo shampoo no.. Quédate conmigo no te duermas, no te duermas gritaba Ranma…,- airen, no llores mi amor, decía la chinita mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando y su voz se apagaba…!Shampoo! Porque, porque exclamo el joven de la trenza mientras apretaba sus puños y lloraba amargamente.. -Mei se acercó de a poco, había regresado a su forma normal..- tocó con sus manos las heridas de la amazona y estas sanaron… Ra.. Ranma… dijo Shampoo mientras abría sus ojos de a poco, …!Mei! porque? Preguntó Ranma incrédulo..- Ranma tienes mucha suerte de tener a una prometida como Shampoo, ella m demostró que te ama en verdad y daría la vida por ti…-Shampoo se levantó y se paró frente a Mei.. ¡Reina! Que quiere decir todo esto..-Tu perdonaste mi vida hace un momento pudiste haberme matado pero no lo hiciste….-las reglas de la aldea fueron hechas para cumplirse, pero esta vez haré una excepción dijo Mei, mientras se acercaba a curar a Rin Rin y Ran Ran,- ¡Gracias Mei! Dijo la amazona,- la reina se acaercó a Ranma y curó su herida..-ya me siento mejor dijo la pelirroja…!Shampoo la abuela! Gritó Mousse, -es cierto reina, por favor cure a mi bisabuela, -¡Bien regresemos al dojo! Exclamo la reina…

-ya en el dojo, Mei cura a Cologne y esta se levanta como si nada en su bastón..-¡Reina Mei!... dijo Cologne sorprendida..- perdóname Cologne dijo la reina, por todo el dolor que te causé..- no es nada mi reina contestó la anciana…-ese chico Ranma es muy fuerte digno de Shampoo, le dijo la reina a Cologne con una sonrisa…. –espero algún día se casen… -¡Shampoo puedo hablar contigo un momento! Le dijo Ranma a la amazona.. se sentaron en el patio y este le pregunta..-dime Shampoo porque te lanzaste hacia la bola de energía de Mei, no sabes que si te pasara algo no lo soportaría,, -los ojos de la amazona se iluminaron..-en serio mi amor? Preguntó la amazona y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza…-Akane observaba todo desde la ventana junto a Nabiki.. Mientras esta pregunta..-Akane no harás nada?!... no Nabiki.. Por ahora no y cerró la ventana….-Mousse también observó.. Pero esta vez su mirada era diferente..-sabía que Shampoo siempre lo querría pero como un amigo, y decidió resignarse al menos por ahora…-¡Shampoo, Cologne , amigos!, debemos regresar a China cuídense…! ¡espere reina! Exclamo Shampoo,- esto le pertenece..-esta es la espada que me dio para que asesinara a Ranma… ya no tiene caso que yo la tenga… Shampoo sonrió Mei.. Toma esto es para ti… se sacó su tiara dorada y se la entregó a la amazona….. ¡Muchas gracias reina! Dijo la chinita,-¡Shampoo ¡se lanzaron sobre ella las gemelas a abrazarla,- te queremos hermana… -yo también las quiero chicas…- después se lanzaron sobre Ranma… ¡Que hacen! …- Ranma te queremos también jejeje.. y pensar que tuviste que elegí entre las tres reían…-mientras Akane estaba disgustada por los comentarios, pero lo tomó de buena manera cuando se acordó que solo eran unas niñas,,-¡Bueno debemos irnos! Rin Rin, Ran Ran, vámonos.. Adiosss Adiosss, todos se despedían de las tres guerreras que regresarían a China y continuarían sus vidas…

-Es un alivio que esto terminara no lo cree Saotome decía Soaun,-claro Tendo que le parece si jugamos una partida de Shogui para celebrarlo,-No me desafié Saotome sabe que usted solo gana con trampas… parecían unos niños peleando mientras todos solo sonreían…-iré a preparar la cena me acompaña doctor Tofu dijo Kasumi.. cla.. Claro.. dijo el doctor mientras iva a la cocina…-Nosotros también debemos irnos dijo Cologne a Mousse y Shampoo, - yerno gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros… - no diga eso abuela Shampoo fue quien me salvó…- ¡Oh no! Dijo Cologne, ahora que recuerdo el local está destruido que vamos a hacer nieta…. ¡nosotros lo repararemos! Dijo Ranma, sí secundó Akane.. Yo también les ayudare dijo Ukyo… no se olviden de mí.. Dijo Nabiki… muchas gracias a todos dijo Shampoo mientras miraba a los ojos al chico de trensa…. –Ranma se puso rojo como tomate y Akane lo miró con celos… ¡BOBO! ¡BAKA! Y le sacó la lengua, - ¡Marimacho! ¡Pechos planos!, la chica de cabello corto le pega un golpe que lo manda a volar por los cielos ¡awwwwwwwwwwwww!, algunas cosas nunca cambian decía Ukyo mientras movía su cabeza... – Adiós se despidieron y se marcharon, la pelea contra Mei había terminado, y la paz había regresado a Nerima… pero quedaban muchas interrogantes…

Ya en el NEKO HATEN,- Shampoo recordaba a Ranma y como este había llorado por ella y cuando le dijo que la necesitaba…-¡Ranma te amo! Exclamó…-Bisnieta pensando en el yerno ehh?.. –si bisabuelita mañana será un gran día….- así es bisnieta.. así es.. y se acostaron a dormir..

En el dojo Ranma estaba en su habitación, mirando al techo y pensando en cómo Shampoo se interpuso en la bola de energía..!Mañana hablaré con ella!, dijo Ranma…. Será un gran día…

Asi termina el tercer capítulo, espero les haya gustado estuvo lleno de acción y drama, también romance jejee… no olviden dejarme sus review ustedes me dan ánimo para poder imaginar y seguir gracias…

Jrosass: gracias x tus ánimos enserio fuiste mi primer review, ayúdame a que todos lean mi historia si, gracias enserio por los ánimos..

En el siguiente episodio: Ranma está confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos, empieza la reparación del Nekohatem pero no será tan fácil como parece, aparece Ryoga con una gran sorpresa para todos, mientras que Shampoo se convierte en una cantante.. jeje suena raro verdad! Pero será un capitulo muy especial ya lo verán por eso va a demorar un poquito cuídense… hasta la próxima.. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: CONFESIONES Y SORPRESAS**

Era una hermosa mañana en las calles de la gran Nerima y nuestro héroe empieza a abrir sus ojos mientras se levanta de su cama, estira sus brazos y hace unos pequeños ejercicios de calentamiento… ¡ahhhh! Que agotado estoy dijo… - tock tock sonó la puerta de su habitación,- ¡Ranma! Kasumi dice que el desayuno está listo, dijo la chica del cabello corto,.- En un momento bajo Akane voy a ducharme,.. –de acuerdo pero no te demores, recuerda que hoy debemos ir al neko haten para ayudar a Shampoo y la abuela a repararlo le contestó la peli azul, mientras pensaba, (ese Baka de seguro quiere ir para ver a su Shampoo ) y bajó a desayunar..-ya en la ducha Ranma no dejaba de pensar en la amazona, no podía sacar de su mente el momento en que esta se lanzó a la gran bola de energía que Mei arrojó sin importarle su vida… -que es este sentimiento que estoy empezando a sentir por ella?..- se dijo Ranma..-oh no !es verdad!.. será mejor que me apure de seguro mi padre se ha de estar comiendo mi desayuno.., ¡nooooooo!.. –salió a toda prisa sin darse cuenta que no tenía la tolla puesta y que corría desnudo por la casa…-¡suelta mi desayuno papa!..Gritó el chico de la trenza…- ¡ahhhhh! Desvergonzado… gritó Akane al ver que este estaba completamente desnudo en plena sala y le dio un tremendo golpe que lo mandó a volar por los cielos cayendo Ranma para su mala fortuna justo en un baño público de chicas…..-¡poff! Toma esto desvergonzado gritaban las chicas mientras lo golpeaban y este salía corriendo a toda prisa… ¡Akane me las pagaras! Decía nuestro héroe mientras huía despavorido de la furia de las muchachas…..-Akane cálmate hermanita, decía Nabiki.. si Mei no acabó son Ranma de seguro tu si lo harás mientras todos soltaban una carcajada.. ¡ya se! Tengo una idea hermanita acompáñame, dijo Nabiki y la jalo del brazo..-ya en su cuarto..-¡QUE QUE!... no haré eso Nabiki..- decía la chica de cabello corto mientras se sonrojaba y se negaba rotundamente a la propuesta de su hermana mayor..- escúchame Akane si quieres que Ranma te vea de otra manera debes empezar a actuar diferente, tienes que empezar a vestirte como una chica de tu edad y sobre todo, no golpearlo,-además no querrás que Shampoo te lo quité o sí?...-además ella es muy bonita eso hay que reconocerlo hermanita…!Ya basta Nabiki!..,-está bien hermanita pero si quieres mi ayuda aquí estaré, sonreía Nabiki.. ¡ah me olvidaba!, - son 5000 yens…-Akane cayó al piso con una gota en su frente ¡Nabikiii!..-en la sala se encontraban Soun y Genma..- señor Saotome estoy preocupado por su hijo, usted cree que esté pensando en anular eL compromiso?..- no se preocupe Tendo mi hijo sabe que está comprometido con Akane y el no va a evadir su responsabilidad contestó Genma algo nervioso, mientras pensaba (Ranma espero que sepas que es lo que más nos combiene)…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL NEKO HATEN

Shampoo empieza a despertarse mientras recuerda a su amado chico, ¡será mejor que me dé prisa! Exclamó la bella amazona mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía a la ducha,- la chinita empezó a cantar como era normal en ella cuando se duchaba..-mientras tanto en la parte de afuera del local, ¡ya te dije Taksuki que quiero alguien para mi comercial!.. pe..pero señor Hoshiro exclamaba un pequeño hombre de contextura gruesa y calvo..! pero nada!... shiii ¡escucha eso!.., esa voz tan angelical… ¡oh mira! Viene de adentro de esa casa..-estas pensando lo mismo que yo Taksuki?...-¡si señor Hoshiro! Exclamó el hombrecito gordo….!por fin encontramos nuestra estrella! Los dos hombres se abrazaron mientras lloraban..-todos en la calle los estaban observando como si fueran raritos… ¡qué les pasa! Gritaron los empresarios…- que nunca han visto dos buenos amigos darse un abrazo.. –Mientras todos siguieron caminando mientras cuchicheando…. -¡tock tock!,- Mousse ve a abrir la puerta dijo Cologne… todo yo anciana exclamó con desgano el chico pato, Mousse abrió la puerta…- y quienes son ustedes?... –¡permítenos presentarnos!…- yo soy el gran ¡Hoshiro! y yo su fiel asistente ¡Taksuki! Y somos los productores más famosos de Nerima …-mientras sonreían..-(Hiroshi era un hombre alto y delgado de aproximadamente unos 50 años, cabello blanco largo y con un rostro muy efusivo, mientras Taksuki era pequeño de estatura, gordo y calvo)…-mmmm pues para mi ustedes son unos payasos,- exclamó Mousse, ¡Mousse que forma es esa de tratar a los clientes!- exclamó Cologne,- ¡usted es la chica que estaba cantando!?,-preguntaron sorprendidos los hombres, antes que Cologne pudiera contestar se abalanzaron sobre ella,..- nosotros le ofrecernos el mejor contrato, -sii señora no se arrepentirá..-los hombres empezaron a estresar a la anciana y está se enfado tanto que los golpeó… ¡silencio!... ¡buenos días abuelita!..-la amazona había bajado tan hermosa como de costumbre,-los hombres al verla y escuchar su voz se dieron cuenta que la muchacha que habían oído era Shampoo y se arrojaron con sus propuestas sobre ella…, y así fue le explicaron su propuesta de hacerla famosa y grabar un comercial… -la chinita escuchó todo con atención y después que terminaron los dos hombres de hablar exclamó.. –lo siento señores yo no puedo hacer eso… ¡pe .. pero porque!..- esta es tu oportunidad no quieres ser famosa, imagínate fama, dinero, gente coreando tu nombre, tu cara en todas la vallas publicitarias,- no me interesa volvió a contestar la amazona, -¡está bien Shampoo!..- pero si te interesa aquí esta nuestra tarjeta, llámanos, y se retiraron los dos hombre..-Bisnieta porque no aceptaste la propuesta de esos dos dijo Cologne,.- Bisabuelita yo soy una amazona, no me interesa la fama mucho menos el dinero, tu sabes que nosotras somos guerreras, además no soportaría una vida así y solo me interesa Ranma….- tienes razón Shampoo estoy orgullosa de ti contestó Cologne.., - vamos a desayunar que el yerno y los Tendo llegarán en cualquier momento.. ¡ si bisabuelita!, contestó la amazona….

Mientras tanto Ranma y los tendo se dirigían al Neko haten..- el chico de la trenza estaba con su cara llena de curitas y su cabeza estaba vendad por la paliza que le habían dado las chicas del baño…-Eres un marimacho violento y poco amable decía Ranma a la chica de pelo corto mientras está le decía pervertido,- eso lo tienes bien merecido, eres digno alumno del viejo Hapossai…- ¡a mí no me compares con ese degenerado!- gritó Ranma,- Akane recuerda lo que hablamos dijo Nabiki… -¡hola muchachos!- como están?, dijo Ukyo,- Ran chan pero que te pasó?... na.. nada Uchan, contestó nervioso el joven artista marcial..- ¡ahh ya entiendo! Contestó la cocinera mientras miraba a Akane,- bueno démonos prisa exclamó Ranma….- Claro quieres llegar para ver a tu Shampoo dijo la chica de cabello corto en tono burlon… y así llegarón al Neko haten…

¡tock tock! –Mousse abre la puerta debe ser el yerno y los tendo ,- si abuela obedeció el chico pato…- ni bien abrió la puerta la amazona se abalanza sobre Ranma y lo abraza diciendo su característico ¡ni hao Ranma!,- lo que provoca los inmediatos celos de Akane….- ¡Airen que te pasó! Porque estas vendado… no.. no pasó nasa Shampoo exclamó el joven de la trenza mientras tomaba su cabeza y trataba de desviar el tema…- adelante dijo Cologne….-bien empecemos con las reparaciones…- Ranma empezó colocando el nuevo tejado, mientras que Mousse s encargaba de preparar la mezcla para enlucir las paredes, las chicas estaban viendo los diseños y colores que pensaban que podría tener el local ,así se pasaron todo el día trabajando muy duro, llegó el atardecer y Ranma Salió al patio a mirar el atardecer y a pensar( uff a sido un día muy cansado)- la amazona se para alado de él y le dice, mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro del joven .. –airen no es un hermoso atardecer..- no más hermoso que tú.. Contestó Ranma y la miró con dulzura…- la amazona estaba sorprendida Ranma nunca se había portado así con ella, pero se sentía muy feliz…- el joven de trenza empieza a reaccionar.. ¡no puede ser que dije! Exclamó…- no te preocupes airen exclamó la chinita…-Akane los observaba junto a Nabiki..-hermanita, mi cuñadito parece que está muy feliz con Shampoo… ¡callate Nabiki!, como si me importara, el puede hacer lo que le dé la gana… exclamo Akane mientras pensaba (Ranma será que tú te estás enamorando de ella)… ¡es hora de irnos Akane! ,- sí, contestó la chica..y regresaron al dojo…, -ya en su habitación Ranma no deja de pensar en Shampoo y en lo que le estaba pasando, ya que él quería a Akane, pero algo estaba pasando en su corazón…- ¡bueno mañana será otro día! Exclamó y se acostó a dormir….-pero se levanta en la madrugada y decide ir a ver a Shampoo a escondidas,- se viste muy despacio y sale por la ventana de su cuarto…- ¡que estoy haciendo! Se pregunta el joven mientras camina hacia el neko haten…-mientras tanto la amazona tampoco podía dormir y no dejaba de pensar en su amado.. ¡ tock tock ¡ suena la ventana de su cuarto.. ¡sham.. shampoo.! Estas despierta?... pregunto el chico de trenza muy sutilmente… -la amazona abre su ventana y lo mira con dulzura y picardía.. ¡ airen!, viniste a verme, e.. Este.. yooo..- Ranma estaba nervioso no sabía cómo explicar su presencia a esas horas… tomó aire y exclamó ¡Shampoo por alguna razón no dejo de pensar en ti y sabes antes no soportaba que estuvieras cerca de mío, pero estoy empezando a sentir cosas diferente… shiii ,-la amazona pone su dedo en la boca del joven y lo mira a los ojos, solo ¡bésame Ranma!,-la amazona acerca sus labios hacia los de Ranma y este corresponde el beso muy sutilmente… ya ya tengo que irme nos vemos mañana Shampoo…- está bien airen contestó la chinita algo apenada de que su amor se tuviera que ir…- cerró su ventana y se acostó a dormir mientras decía wo ay ni Ranma…-el joven de la trenza iba camino al dojo cuando de repente alguien lanza una patada sobre él, pero este lo esquiva y se pone en guardia.. ¡Quien es!.. Salga o lo lamentará…- ¡ tú lo lamentaras contestó el hombre que estaba oculto!... yo conozco esa voz dijo Ranma… ¡ eres tú! ¡ Ryoga!.. Amigo… y se acerca a darle la mano… - no me toques maldito..-el chico cerdo lo golpea.. ¡Qué te pasa ¡….. Qué te pasa a ti Ranma…, como te atreves a engañar a Akane… ¡que!.. el joven de trenza se quedó helado, Ryoga lo había visto todo…. ¡espera no es lo que crees!... entonces que es…, eres un mal hombre Ranma.., Akane lo sabrá dijo el chico cerdo….. ¡espera ya es tarde, déjame explicártelo!,- está bien habla Saotome…-así Ranma le contó todo a su amigo…. –ya veo de acuerdo guardaré tu secreto dejo Ryoga mientras pensaba(al menos por ahora)… y así fueron al dojo…-ya en el dojo Ranma le hace un tendido en el piso a su amigo y así se disponen a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente ..-la reparación del nekohaten había avanzado, el mismo día se lograría terminar,- Ranma sabias que hace un día vinieron un par de empresarios a ofrecerme ser una cantante… ¡en serio!, si airen, ¡tengo una idea! Dijo Nabiki, Shampoo tú tienes una excelente voz que dices si inauguramos el Nekohaten con un concierto en vivo… ¡ queee ¡,- ni de broma lo haré dijo la amazona..- piénsalo Shampoo así atraeríamos más clientela no lo crees…. Mmmm, es que me da vergüenza…- ¡ no te preocupes ¡ yo te ayudaré dijo Akane…- yo también secundo Ukyo.. ¡ de acuerdo!... Pasó una media hora y llegaron los dos hombres… ¡qué bueno que aceptaste nuestra propuesta Shampoo!... – niña debemos comprarte ropa… -así fueron los dos hombres junto con las chicas y compraron muchas cosas… mientras los muchachos construía la tarima que serviría para el concierto…-¡bien chicas! Repartan las volantes, mañana será tu gran día Shampoo,.. – la amazona estaba muy nerviosa.. No sé si podré dijo la amazona…- no te preocupes lo harás bien contestó Ranma mientras le sonreía…. ¡ por cierto Ryoga! preguntó Akane como así estas por aquí… bueno amigos les tengo una gran noticia.. ¡Me voy a casar!... ¡ queeeeeeeee! Dijeron todos… muchas felicidades Ryoga exclamó Akane..,- pero dinos quien es la chica preguntó Ranma,- todo a su tiempo amigos, todo a su tiempo…. Bien regresemos a casa mañana será un gran día….

Y llegó el gran día, el escenario era imponente, los muchachos se habían esforzado muchísimo, cada detalle, los empresarios habían repartido todas las entradas y el lugar estaba repleto, ¡ como me veo bisabuelita!, preguntó la amazona,- te ves tan linda como yo cuando tenía tu edad Shampoo, sonrió Cologne, -Ranma le llevó un ramo de flores a la chinita antes que subiera al escenario, que tengas suerte Shampoo y le entrego las flores.. – gracias airen contestó la chinita con una sonrisa coqueta…

El escenario se abrió y la amazona empezó a cantar su canción llamada Nekohaten.. ( Para los que no la conocen esa canción si existe esta en el youtube solo ponga neko haten y verán la canción)..- la ovación no se hizo esperar por los presentes y la amazona estaba encantada las flores llovían, pero su mente solo estaba pensando en su amado..,- quiero dedicarle la siguiente canción al hombre que posee todo mi corazón….-Ranma Saotome te amo,- el reflector enfocó al chico de trenza que estaba súper que nervioso.., e.. Este.. No sabía que decir.. Akane lo observaba con furia queriendo saltarle encima, pero no quiso dar a notar sus celos y Nabiki la controló.., de pronto se escucho una sonrisa..-Ranma puedes subir al escenario..- dijo la amazona..- sube Ranma..- lo empujo Ryoga..-ya en el escenario, la amazona lo mira a los ojos y le dice.. airen quiero hacerte una pregunta,- los ojos de la amazona brillan, -todos estaban con expectativa,- Ranma estaba nervioso, que le diría Shampoo?…..airen, tu… tu quieres… ca…- ¡ boomm ¡ una fuerte explosión interrumpe el momento, ¡que sucede!, ¡awwww! La gente corre desesperada y las explosiones continúan ¡boom! ¡ Boom!, -Ukyo, Mousse, y Ryoga suben al escenario y se ponen en guardia, Nabiki y Akane están en la parte de abajo muy asustadas entre todo el alboroto….. ¡Qué está pasando!….-una misteriosa mujer aparece…-me presento ante ustedes soy la mensajera del gran Argos… ,- mi nombre es Zafrinne y eh venido por ustedes… ¡(zafrinne era una mujer con un rostro angelical, su ropa era blanca sus ojos celestes, cabello rubio rizado, blanca como la leche y su arma era un gran báculo adornado con lo que parecían ser unos diamantes muy hermosos) ,-nosotros que tenemos que ver con él,-pregunto Ranma,. ¡ Silencio!,- vendrán conmigo por las buenas o por la fuerza…..-¡tengan cuidado! gritó Cologne..-¡Bisabuela!, que haces aquí,- no hay tiempo para explicarles…,-yerno, muchachos tengan cuidado,..-bisabuela sabes quién es ella..? .Preguntó Shampoo..!Basta de platicas!.. –vendrán por la fuerza….. zafrinne se lanzó al ataque, pero Shampoo la bloqueó´..-¡amazona!.., no eres rival para mi,- ah sí exclamó Shampoo, ven pelea..- la misteriosa mujer se lanza nuevamente con su báculo pero la amazona saca su bombo rin y sus armas chocan,- ninguna de las dos cede, parecen estar muy igualadas,… -¡ataque del báculo milagroso! –ondas de energía color dorado salen del báculo, parecen rayos, -la amazona salta pero no logra esquivar todos los rayos…-¡awwwwwwwww!,.!Shampoo cuidado!, Ranma ataca a Safrinne pero no puede hacer nada contra el poder de esta y es derribado, Mousse Ryoga Y ukyo lanzan sus poderes juntos pero no le hacen un solo rasguño.., ¡ j aja , yo no soy tan débil, esos golpes a mi no me afectan,… -Cologne se pone en guardia y decide atacar….-anciana estúpida! No te metas!, tampoco eres rival para mi,-¡bisabuela!,- no te metas por favor dice Shampoo…- no sé quién eres pero soy una amazona y no me rendiré, ya debes saberlo…,- ¡está bien!, muere amazona…-¡Ritual de la muerte!...-¡espera Zafrinne! - ¡Ya basta!- la guerrera detiene su ataque y se arrodilla..!Mi señor! Yo solo…- ¡silencio ¡…..- Argos…-exclama Cologne…- mil disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hija… Mi nombre es Argos..(Argos era un hombre alto. Cabello color negro, ojos verdes brillantes, su cuerpo era delgado y tenía una armadura de color negra inspirada en los guerreros celtas, era realmente imponente,-…!oh Cologne!,- eres tu cuanto tiempo sin vernos…,-exclamó Argos… -ella debe ser Shampoo,… ¡no te acerques a mi nieta!... -¡Shampoo quédate atrás mío!,- dijo el joven de la trenza..,-¡ como sabes mi nombre!...- como no sabría tu nombre, si te eh estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo,…- dile Cologne… -cuéntale la verdad a tu nieta..-decirme que bisabuela, a que se refiere este tipo, dijo la chinita..,-¡shampoo!, el es tu verdadero padre,-¡ queeee! Eso es mentira bisabuela,-es verdad Shampoo,..- y eh venido por ti hija mía..- debes tomar el lugar que te corresponde,.. Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa hija mía.. ¡Tú no eres mi padre!.. No me iré contigo…! Como te atreves!..- gritó Safrinne…! Silenció!, está bien hija mía, no te preocupes nos veremos otro día… vámonos ..,- Safrinne mira a Ranma se mueve a una velocidad increíble y llega hasta donde se encuentra este y lo besa en los labios,- jaja..- -Shampoo se enfurece…. ¡ no toques a mi prometido!,- nos vemos hermanita…- así se fueron los dos…-¡ Ranma estas bien!?- preguntó la amazona… si, tranquila estoy bien…contestó el joven..-El lugar estaba destruido, y mucha gente había quedado herida con la explosión…-Akane y Nabiki suben al escenario, todos están reunidos hablando acerca de lo ocurrido..-Chicos se avecinan días negros para Nerima y para todos nosotros…, -Shampoo, ahora más que nunca necesitaras sacar tu fortaleza de guerrera,- Argos no se detendrá por nada hasta llevarte con el..,, -no se preocupe abuela, exclamó Ranma, logramos derrotar a Mei, .!Muchacho tonto!,- ustedes no vencieron a Mei, recuérdalo ella nos perdonó …-Argos no es tan compasivo,…-Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo,Mousse,Ryoga, Akane, ustedes son la esperanza Nerima, les enseñare nuevas técnicas para que puedan pelear contra esos dos,..-muy bien pero no será aquí, será en China…! Quee! En China..-así es contestó Cologne.. –bien iremos a China y venceremos a Argos,.. –Shampoo mira al cielo y aprieta sus puños recordando lo que le iva a pedir a Ranma antes que llegara Argos,,-el joven de trenza la mira a los ojos y le dice.-¡tranquila Shampoo lo lograremos!- la chinita asiente..-. wo ay ni Ranma….

Mientras tanto en un enorme castillo:

Zafrinne, dime que te pareció Shampoo?, ¡padre!, no sé porque le tienes afecto, esa amazona no es nada ante nosotros, es hija de aquella amazona que te falló..-¡silencio!,- no seas insolente hija..- ya verás que Shampoo vendrá y tomará mi lugar,.. ¡Pero padre! Yo eh estado a tu lado todo este tiempo,- yo puedo tomar tu lugar soy una verdadera celta digna de tu trono padre,. Exclamó Zafrinne,-hija tranquila…-además ese joven que besaste es prometido de tu hermana,-lo sé papá ja ja..- que estas pensando hacer hija mía… ¡ya verás ¡ papá ¡ ya verás!...

En el neko haten,- todos estaban reunidos,- bisabuela porque ese hombre dice que es mi padre?, pregunto la chinita,- esta bien ya es hora de que lo sepas..- la verdad es que…

CONTINUARA

Termino el capitulo, vaya nuevos enemigos han aparecido, que piensas de Zafrinne y de Argos, no se equivoquen Argos parece ser un hombre muy calmado pero quien sabe eh jejeje y es el padre de Shampoo, espero les guste esta historia, lástima que la paz duro poco, pero estos enemigos serán poderosisisnos y darán más dolores de cabeza que Mei, lo aseguro… esperen el próximo episodio, solo adelantaré que alguien morirá, quien será… uyyy, sigan mi fic y lo sabrán. No adelanto más será largo y el mejor de los capítulos..

Jrosas.. graxias por tu apoyo tu me alientas mucho se te quiere, este capítulo lo hice para ti, por tus comentarios m hacen seguir adelante espero te guste besossssss

Hikarus.. graxias a ti también por tus review y por el apoyo espero siga todo bien y poder seguir adelante con mi fic, admiro mucho tu fic..


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: ¡CUIDADO! EL ATAQUE DE ZAFRINA**

El cielo parecía presentir lo que se venía, la noche se tornó más tenue delo normal,.- está bien Shampoo te lo contaré todo decía Cologne mientras se paraba en su bastón y todos escuchaban con mucha atención lo que la anciana iba a decir…-Todo sucedió hace aproximadamente unos 17 años,- tu madre era la mejor amiga de la reina Mei, el nombre de tu madre es Thara ,tu no la recuerdas porque como sabes murió al darte a luz,-ellas compartieron muchas batallas juntas a pesar de ser muy jóvenes, eran todas unas expertas,- vivíamos en paz cuando un día llego un hombre que cambiarían todo por completo…..

**FLASHBACK**

Mei siempre seremos las mejores amigas verdad?, preguntaba Thara, -¡claro! Contestó la reina mientras Cologne las miraba, muy contenta desde un árbol,- Thara tu algún dia serás la reina de las amazonas, eres fuerte, hábil, inteligente, tienes todo para ser nuestra reina exclamó Mei,- gracias pero creo que tu eres la indicada contestó Thara,- jejeje tu crees?- preguntó Mei tomándose la cabeza con su mano, ¡ claro ¡, - de repente Cologne bajó del árbol y se sentó con ellas, - ustedes son las dos mejores guerreras de nuestra aldea, Mei , Thara, estoy orgullosa de ustedes, ¡ gracias maestra! Contestaron las jóvenes amazonas,(thara era una hermosa amazona de piel blanca, ojos carmesí y cabello morado, era idéntica a Shampoo), -pero deben entender que el convertirse en reina significa sacrificar su juventud y no solo eso,- la reina no deberá nunca tener esposo, mucho menos tener hijos, esto se debe a que la reina de la aldea debe mantener el equilibrio de la misma, debe ser una eminencia, una mujer pura, ¡ han entendido!, - si maestra…- ¡ boom ¡ ¡ boom ¡, unas fuertes explosiones se escucharon,- que fue eso preguntó Mei, - parecen ser explosiones y vienen del centro de la aldea,- ¡la reina!,- vamos de prisa exclamó Cologne y las 3 amazonas se dirigieron donde se encontraba la reina,- ¡noooooooooo!,- ¡reina! ¡ Reina!, que sucedió.. Preguntaban desesperadas las amazonas, ja ja,- ella está muerta,- ¡quién eres tú! Preguntó Cologne en posición de ataque,- mi nombre es Argos contestó el hombre con arrogancia,- morirás no sabes a quien as atacado, ¡toma esto!,. Thara se lanza sobre Argos con su espada, pero este la derrota fácilmente,-¡oh no!,- las reglas dicen que debes casarte con el forastero que te a vencido..- Thara se abalanza sobre Argos lo mira a los ojos y le dice wo ay ni y le da un beso en los labios,- Argos se siente muy confundido,- la reina se empieza a recuperar a va a atacar a Argos, reina Yang, espere (yang era la antigua reina, antes que Mei asuma el cargo de reina de la aldea), - ¡que pasa!, Thara aléjate de el exclamó la reina Yang, -reina este hombre venció a Thara de un solo golpe, -¡queeeee!, pero si Thara es junto a Mei una amazona de las más poderosas, - ya lo sé mi reina, - ¡de acuerdo!,- la reina guardó su espada,- Argos así te llamas exclamó la reina, tu tener que casarte con Thara,…- ¡ que yo que! Exclamó un confundido Argos…,- así es son las leyes de la aldea,- Argos trata de huir pero Thara se lanzá sobre el wo ay ni Argos,- Mei se sentía muy disgustada ya que como su amiga perdió la pelea debería casarse con su nuevo prometido y eso hacia a Mei automáticamente la heredera del trono, - así paso el tiempo y Thara y Argos estaban cada dia mas enamorados, ¡te amo tanto Thara! Exclamó Argos..- yo también airen contestó la amazona,- llegó el día de la boda la amazona estaba hermosa Mei y Cologne eran las madrinas,- toda la aldea estaba en la ceremonia ya que Thara era muy querida en la aldea de la supremacía femenina, no solo querida muy respetada y Argos se había ganado el cariño de todos incluso el de Mei, la boda empezó y llegó el momento del sí, de repente ¡boom boom!,- que fue eso preguntaron todos muy confundidos, ¡Argos!, porque no has acabado con estas mujeres..- ¡padre!,- te pregunté algo Argos ¡contesta!,- padre, ella es mi futura esposa..- ¡que! Una amazona.. jajaja estás loco,- acabare con esta aldea y después te irás conmigo donde está tu prometida, una mujer que si merece ser tu esposa, la esposa del futuro heredero de todo mi imperio,- ¡ no me iré!,- está bien te llevaré a las malas ¡ gran espada celta!,,.. ¡ awwwwwwwwww!, Argos ¡ noooo!, - las amazonas se ponen en guardia pero el rey celta las aniquila una por una solo queda Yang, Mei, Thara y Cologne…- las 4 lanzan un poder combinado y acaban con el rey celta..-¡padre!,- noooooo,- Argos había visto morir a su padre y se enfureció tanto que atacó a las amazonas, ¡awwwww!,- malditas amazonas,- algún día me vengaré de ustedes…. Exclamó el herido Argos..- pe. Pero y nuestra boda pregunto Thara con lagrimas en sus ojos…- ¡maldita amazona! Te odió contestó Argos y se marchó jurando algún día regresar y destruir la aldea…..- después de 8 mese nació la pequeña Shampoo, pero lamentablemente Thara no soportó el parto debido a que su cuerpo había sufrido desde muy niña un gran desgaste por tantas batallas..- Cologne y Mei visitan la tumba de Thara jurando protegerían a su pequeña y no dejarían nunca que Argos le hiciera daño.- Cologne exclamó Mei,- Argos nunca sabrá de Shampoo as entendido, ese será nuestro secreto..- pero Argos se enteró de la muerte de Thara y fue a la aldea por Shampoo para llevársela con él a su castillo y criarla,,- ¡ donde está mi hija! Gritó Aros con furia…- no tienes ninguna hija!- exclamó Mei,- tu abandonaste a Thara cuando más te necesitaba, confiamos en ti, ella perdió los deseos de vivir por tu culpa.. -¡muere!.- Argos desvía el ataque con dificultad..-mmm ya veo exclamó..- está bien pero regresare algún día por mi hija y cuando ese día llegue amazona morirás Mei…- ¡cuando quieras! Exclamó Mei…- estás bien preguntó Cologne,-¡sí! Tranquila, recuerda que debemos proteger a Shampoo, ella es el futuro de nuestra aldea,..- ¡así sea!...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Perdóname por ocultarte la verdad por tanto tiempo bisnieta,- ¡no te preocupes bisabuelita!,- exclamó la amazona, - me alegra saber la verdad de mi pasado,- saber quien fue mi madre, la verdad nunca me había interesado en eso, pero me alegra saber que fue una noble guerrera ,- pero no tenía idea que la reina Mei y mi madre fueron mejores amigas… -así es bisnieta exclamó Cologne,. ¡Lo siento por lo de tu mama!,-exclamó Akane,- yo también sé lo que es no tener madre, ella murió y no puedo recordarla..-¡gracias Akane!,- dijo la amazona con mucha sinceridad en sus palabras…- ¡Shampoo!, nosotros no dejaremos que Argos te lleve con él,- ¡muchas gracias a todos!,- dijo la amazona…-todos estaban muy cansados, Shampoo, abuela, deberían quedarse con nosotros dijo Akane,- además si ese sujeto regresa lo mejor es estar todos juntos, mañana viajaremos a China, ¡de acuerdo!,- asistieron las amazonas,- tu también Mousse,- Uchan, quédate con nosotros, ¡bien!,- contesto la cocinera así llegaron al dojo y explicaron todo lo de el viaje a los tendo ¡ que ustedes que!,-exclamáron Soun y Genma, no se porque ustedes tienen que ir si es asunto de Shampoo, ¡ papa! No seas así, contestó Akane, -mientras todos estaban indignados por la actitud de los dos hombres,-¡escúchenme!- exclamó Cologne,- Argos no solo quiere a mi bisnieta, el quiere conquistar este mundo,.-ese sujeto se ha vuelto muy poderosos, más de lo que era hace tiempo..-puedo sentir toda su fuerza…- bisabuela crees que podamos ganarle exclamó Ranma..- no lo sé yerno,- contestó la anciana con resignación ..- de todas maneras mañana viajaremos y los entrenaré…- por cierto quien es esa tal Zafrine?-preguntó Ranma..-mmmm pues ella no lo sé, Argos la llamó hija, ha de ser la hija de la prometida que tenía el en Europa,.. mm puede ser, ella también es muy poderosa, hay que tener cuidado con ella,- además está loca por ti, vaya te salió otra admiradora, decía Akane con molestia.. -¡no es mi culpa!, contestaba Ranma, airen wo ay ni, te amoo,- decía la chinita mientras lo abrazaba…- ¡me voy! Contestó la chica de cabello corto y se retiro a su habitación…-Ranma vas a dormir conmigo? Preguntó la chinita…- e.. Este yoo…- Ranma estaba muy nervioso..- está bien contestó, pero con una condición ¿Cuál? Preguntó la amazona..-dormiré transformado en chica..!De acuerdo!,- exclamó la amazona mientras Cologne sonreía y Soun no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba..- ¡Ranma ¡ como que dormirás con esta chica..-¡ya déjeme en paz!,- gritó el joven de la trenza agarro a la amazona del brazo y la subió a la habitación…- Airen estás bien?- no te enfades, es normal que el padre de Akane se ponga así, perdónanos por ser una molestia, exclamó la chinita con sus ojitos brillosos,- no te preocupes, la verdad ya estoy harto que todos me digan que hacer, contestó el joven artista marcial…- Akane estaba en su cuarto, se moría por darle de su propia medicina a Ranma y entonces dijo- Ryoga tu puedes dormir conmigo si deseas…- ehhh jejeje.. Yo.. yooo?.. .Sí tuu!.- de… de acuerdo..- el chico cerdo estaba muy nervioso y rojo como tomate..- entró a la habitación de la chica… -en la habitación de alado..-Ranma wo ay ni, dime algo tu que sientes por mí, preguntó la amazona con su cara coqueta,- yo eh.. jejjee…, mira estoy muy confundido,. Terminemos la batalla contra Argos y después hablaremos de esto,- ¡está bien!,- s resigno la chinita y se acostó en el pecho de Ranma que se convirtió en mujer..- descansemos..- y se acostaron a dormir..-Ryoga no podía dormir.. ¡ Akane!,- discúlpame no puedo dormir aquí,- y se retiró.. Ryoga, eres un buen chico exclamó Akane.- sonrió y se acostó a dormir..

A la mañana siguiente Ranma empieza a despertar, abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve es a la amazona observándolo con ternura y acariciándole el cabello,- ¡ni hao Ranma!,- hola buenos días Shampoo contestó la pelirroja algo nervioso..- será mejor que bajemos dijo el joven..- está bien asintió la amazona y bajaron al comedor…- ya en el comedor había un ambiente muy pesado..- Akane estaba muy molesta, quien sabe lo que pasaba por su mente, pero no daba a notar lo que sentía,- ¡Ranma! Quiero saber que pasó anoche preguntó Soun,- ¡si hijo!,- se supone que Akane es tu prometida, con quien vas a casarte,..- ¡papa!, no es momento para tus estupideces deberías apoyarme soy tu hijo gritó Ranma…! Ya basta! Muchachos empaquen sus cosas, debemos viajar cuanto antes,- exclamó Cologne,.- así fue todos empacaron sus cosas y bajarón a despedirse…- cuidate mucho hijo,- decía Genma mientras lloraba,- ¡Ranma! Cuida a mi muchacha..- si señor Soun lo haré…-Ran chan no te preocupes detendremos a esos dos, contestó Ukyo, si U chan, así será… ¡ adioss! ¡ Adiós!- se despiden de los tendo, con la esperanza de regresar más fuertes y con vida de esta gran aventura que les espera…

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA DE LA SUPREMACÍA FEMENINA:**

¡Ataque del báculo milagroso!...- j aja,- no te será tan fácil acabar conmigo,- ¡maldita!,- gritaba Zafrina,- vaya tu eres la otra hija de Argos,. ¡Así es!,- yo soy pura, una celta, - contestó con soberbia la guerrera celta,- ¡eso no importa!, porque aquí morirás exclamó la reina Mei,- ¡el gran ataque de la amazona!,- una poderosa bola de energía se dirige a Zafrina que contraataca con su báculo mandando a volar la bola de energía que explota… vaya amazona exclamó la celta..- no eres tan débil como pensaba..- pero te demostraré la diferencia de nuestro poder…-la celta saca una daga muy hermosa y la arroja contra Mei, pero no puede esquivarla del todo y la pasa rasguñando,- ja ja ja..- ¡de que te ríes!, exclama Mei..- tú vas a morir amazona, ¡ qué dices!?... sii así es, ¡muere!,..- Zafrine saca una espada,- pero Mei contraataca con la espada de las amazonas, la que Shampoo le devolvió..-¡maldita!, porque es tan poderosa se preguntaba Zafrina,- pensé que sería fácil, pero ella es diferente…-¡ya nos veremos de nuevo Mei!, la próxima vez tomaré tu vida y la llevaré ante el gran Argos…-dile a tu padre que lo estaré esperando cuando quiera, exclamó la reina..- ¡ja!,.- amazona tu jamás podrías contra mi padre ¡estúpida!,- así se retiro la celta..-¡reina Mei!,- está bien preguntaron las gemelas..- ¡sí!, tranquilas contestó la gran reina mientras pensaba( Argos maldito te mataré por lo que le hiciste a Thara)..

El barco estaba llegando hacia China…- ¡miren!,- hay esta en poco llegaremos a china gritó Cologne..- ¡bien! Exclamaban todos mientras se sentían con muchas ganas de empezar ese gran entrenamiento..-. Mousse Ryoga y Ranma eran los más emocionados, ya que querían incrementar su fuerza,- hasta que llegaron..-bien son solo unas 2 horas de caminata hasta la aldea exclamó Cologne,- ¡vamos en marcha!,- así partieron..- ¡Shampoo! Hermana como has estado, gritaron de alegrías las gemelas, hermanitas muy bien gracias,- Ranma eres tú, se abalanzaron sobre el joven,. -hola niñas contestó Ranma ,- todos están aquí,.-que gusto verlos…-¡bisabuela!,- se abalanzaron sobre Cologne y la abrazaron,- hola mis niñas dijo Cologne, espero se estén portando bien y entrenando duro, ¡sí!, así es, de hecho ya tenemos pretendientes, lo sentimos Ranma jejeje,..- el joven de trenza solo sonrió sintiéndose aliviado de que las gemelas ya no lo molestarían más…- ¡reina Mei!,…-Shampoo, Ranma que gusto verlos, se porque están aquí, -Zafrina estuvo hace poco por aquí..- esa mujer es muy poderosa Shampoo debes tener cuidado con ella,- ¡Si mi reina! Contestó la amazona, escúchenme muchachos no hay tiempo,- Shampoo debo contarte toda la verdad exclamo la reina,-¡no se preocupe mi reina!, ya lo sé todo, pero quisiera que usted me hablara mas sobre mi madre ya que fue su mejor amiga….-¡ está bien! Contestó la reina, lo mereces….-escúchame tu madre fue la mujer más fuerte y valiente que conocí de hecho ella iva a ser la reina, solo que fue vencida por Argos, por lo que el titulo recayó en mí,- nunca quise lastimarte yo te quiero como a mi hija, tu eres parte de Thara, solo quería que se cumplan las reglas, sabes tú y tu madre se parecen mucho, son idénticas, cuando te miro veo a mi gran amiga con quien compartí tantas batallas,- ¡mi reina!,- se lo agradezco se nota que quiso mucho a mi madre contestó la chinita,- así es Shampoo por eso te protegeré arriesgando mi vida..-todos estaban conmovidos y muy decididos a derrotar a Argos y Zafrine ya que no solo era por Shampoo, también por el mundo ya que Argos quería no solo a Shampoo sino el mundo y tenía poder para lograrlo… -mi reina exclamó la chinita..- pero mi padre..-perdón Argos no parece tan malo…-Escúchame Shampoo, ese sujeto es terrible es demasiado poderoso, no te confíes de él.., de hecho se parece a ti Ranma, el derroto a Thara con un solo golpe, así como tu venciste a Shampoo,-¡ataque del báculo milagroso!... ¡cuidado Shampoo!,- la reina se lanza contra el báculo y los rayos de este la golpean, ¡ja ja!, nunca bajes la guardia amazona, ¡Zafrina!, maldita..- -la chinita saca su bombo rin y ataca a Zafrina con mucha velocidad y una habilidad sorprendente… ¡maldición!, exclamaba la celta mientras esquivaba los golpes cada vez con más dificultad,- ¡toma esto!,- Shampoo ataca a la celta y le parte el labio…-¡muere Shampoo!,- Zafrina empieza a mutar ya no era angelical se convierte en un mounstro… su cabello se vuelve de color rojo, sus ojos rojos, grandes colmillos y un cuerpo muy fornido y musculatura impresionante…- ¡ahora si morirás!,- se lanza contra Shampòo y la empieza a golpear… ¡shampoo!,- Mousse tira sus cadenas agarra a Zafrine pero esta electrocuta con su cuerpo las cadenas hiriendo al chico pato, ¡ puño destructor!, Ryoga logra herir a Zafrine, pero no por mucho ¡toma esto!, lo golpea y lo manda a volar con fuerza,..- Cologne lo ataca junto a Rin Rin y Ran Ran el truco del dragón, pero no es efectivo le arrojan contra Zafrine y amarran sus piernas.., ¡bien! Exclama Ranma el ¡truco del dragón!...- aún no ¡malditos!...-¡tormenta celtica!...- centenares de dagas empiezan a caer sobre los guerreros que logran bloquearlas con dificultad…- ¡ejecución de amazona!,.- Mei ataca con su mejor arma a Zafrine y la logra inmovilizar, ¡e.. Eh fallado!..- y cae derrotada… ¡lo logramos al fin derrotamos a Zafrine!..- gritó Ranma….-Todos estaban muy contestos….-ahora solo debemos vencer a Argos, Shampoo y Ranma se abrazan, y la amazona acerca sus labios para besar al chico, mientras Akane los observaba llena de ira y de celos de repente! Muere Shampoo!...- Zafrine lanza sus cientos de dagas sobre la amazona,- ¡cuidado!- Mei se lanza para proteger a Shampoo, mientras recordaba la promesa que le hizo a Thara,-¡awwwwwwwwwwww!, la reina cae al piso..- todos están atónitos…- ¡Zafrine moribunda aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar…- ¡ja ja! Te lo dije amazona, tú sigues hermanita… y escapó.. ¡Reina! reaccione, -mientras Shampoo la sostenía y Ranma ponía su camisa para tratar de tapar las heridas, Cologne se acercó, Rin Rin, Ran Ran, vayan por la curandera exclamó Cologne ¡sí! Dijeron las gemelas ¡esperen!...-ya es demasiado tarde, ¡sha.. shampoo!,- pro.. Prométeme que defenderás la aldea con tu vida…- la amazona estaba llorando, ¡lo haré! Mi reina, exclamó Shampoo,- ahora puedo irme tranquila, cumplí la promesa a Thara y protegí a su pequeña.. ¡Reina nooooo!, -la reina Mei había muerto… lo hizo protegiendo a la amazona, cumpliendo una promesa a su mejor amiga, como una gran guerrera que esta era, ¡Zafrine, Argos!, vengaré la muerte de Mei exclamó Shampoo apretando sus puños.., - Bisnieta vamos a entrenar, el camino es largo….. Todos asintieron sabían que el enemigo era muy poderoso y que debían dar lo mejor de sí, debemos enterrar a la reina como se lo merece exclamó Cologne, ¡bien!...

¡Zafrine!, estas herida, que te pasó, preguntó Argos, padre por fin acabé con Mei, ¡en serio hija mía!,- así es, contestó muy contenta aunque herida de muerte la celta,- vaya que fuerte es Zafrine, jamás imagine que tuviera tanta fuerza pensó Argos, te propongo algo hija, si acabas con Shampoo pues ser mi sucesora…! Enserio padre!,- exclamó la celta muy contenta, ¡ así es hija!, contestó Argos….,-pero recuerda que Shampoo es muy poderosa, además que su novio es un guerrero increíble y esta la anciana Cologne que de seguro les enseñara nuevas técnicas,- no te preocupes papá yo acabaré con todos ellos…. ¡bien hija!, demuéstrame que puedes hacer…

CONTINUARA

Je je, vaya en este capítulo pudimos conocer más del pasado de la amazona, a que no se esperaban que Mei sacrificaría su vida por salvar a Shampoo, je je, el próximo episodio será una batalla a muerte entre la amazona y la celta y Ranma por fin confesará lo que siente a Shampoo… esperen mi nuevo episodio.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO: 6 UNA BATALLA POR EL FUTURO**

Bueno empiezo el episodio agradeciéndole a la gente que comenta mi fic, es original jejeje pero me encanta hacer esto, me gusta actualizar rápido ya se habrán dado cuenta, el episodio de hoy será muy entretenido, me alegra que jrosass y hikarus comenten mi fic, se los dedico a ustedes mi episodio de hoy, agárrense los cinturones y dejen que su imaginación vuele…

La desolación invadía la aldea de la supremacía femenina, el ambiente se llenó de tragedia, de luto, no era para menos la gran reina de la aldea había sacrificado su vida por salvar a la chinita de el ataque de la malvada Zafrina,-¡Muere Shampoo!- ¡cuidado!,- Mei se interpone y las dagas atraviesan su cuerpo…-Shampoo lloraba por la reina, se sentía tan culpable de que la reina hubiese muerto por su culpa,- el joven de la trenza de acerca a ella y pone su mano en el hombro de la amazona,- Shampoo no te preocupes vengaremos la muerte de Mei,- ¡si airen!,- contestó la chinita mientras dejaba caer lagrimas por sus mejillas pero llena de determinación,- Akane observaba todo junto a Ryoga y Mousse,- mientras Ukyo se encontraba con Cologne haciendo los preparativos para el funeral de la reina,- ¡Shampoo ayúdame ¡,- exclamó Cologne,- ya voy bisabuelita,- la chinita se fue junto a su bisabuela y Ukyo a ayudarlas con los preparativos,-¡Aka. Akane ¡,-puedo hablar contigo un momento exclamó el joven de la trenza,-¡claro!,- contestó la chica de cabello corto con una sonrisa, pero a la vez muy intrigada, -pero que sea en otro lugar exclamó Ranma,- te espero en 15 minutos en el patio exclamó el joven artista marcial,_ de.. de acuerdo, contestó Akane muy nerviosa y dubitativa, no sabía que iba a decirle Ranma,- pasaron los 15 minutos y la chica de cabello corto se dirigió al patio, ahí estaba el joven Saotome sentado mirando el cielo, con la cara llena de una gran preocupación como si algo no lo dejara tranquilo, sin embargo alguien los observaba,- ¡ra.. ranma!, aquí estoy se acerco la chica de cabello corto y se sentó a lado del joven, -Aka. Akane, el joven estaba muy nervioso mientras movía sus dedos desesperadamente, tomó valor y dijo..-Akane la verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar, mientras la miraba a los ojos y la tomaba de las manos,-sabes que no soy tan bueno con las palabras..- pero es que yo.. Yo… -la chica de cabello corto lo miró tan nervioso y sintió que por primera vez en la vida debía dejar su orgullo a un lado y le dijo,- Ran.. Ranma yo te amo te eh amado desde hace tiempo… ¡queeeee!,- la cara del chico de cabello trenzado se puso muy roja como tomate, nunca se imaginó eso,- Akane sabía que era ahora o nunca,- lo agarro del cuello y acercó sus labios a los del joven artista marcial…-mientras tanto Ryoga los observaba y decía, tengo que hacer algo,-¡ya se!,-se arroja una tina de agua fría y corre hacia donde Akane transformado en pchan, y se tira sobre ella antes que esta pudiera besarse con Ranma ..-quii quii.- ¡Pchan eres tú!,- donde has estado, pero como llegaste hasta aquí?,-y lo agarró, -el chico de trenza tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado era mejor así porque quizás ese beso lo confundiría mas, pero por otro lado se sentía frustrado ya que, él quería sentir los labios de la chica de cabello corto por primera vez,- ¡qué mala suerte! Pensó..-¡Ranma. Akane! Pueden venir? exclamó Cologne desde el cuarto de la reina…-eh.. ehh.-¡sí!, exclamaron muy nerviosos,-y regresaron donde se encontraban los demás,-¡que estaban haciendo!?- preguntó la chinita con evidente enfado, ¡sí!,- que hacían?,-le secundó Ukyo, -Mousse estaba tranquilo, después de todo a él le convenía que Ranma y Akane estuvieran juntos..-los dos muchachos estaban muy nerviosos, no sabían que decir,.. E.. este…, decían nerviosos mientras movían sus manos,- ¡ya está!,- exclamó Cologne, ya es hora de despedir a nuestra reina como se lo merece,- vamos, ¡sí!, contestaron todos y llevaron el cuerpo de la reina en un hermoso ataúd dorado al centro de la aldea, -todas las guerreras que quedaban, hombres mujeres y niños fueron a despedir a quien un día había sido el pilar de la aldea, pero ahora la gran pregunta era quien iba a hacerse cargo como nueva sucesora,.- esa era una interrogante que por el momento no importaba demasiado, solo importaba lograr vengar la muerte de Mei y acabar con el malvado Argos y Zafrina,- las gemelas estaban muy tristes, estaban abrazadas a Shampoo, mientras el joven de trenza las consolaba,- Cologne por su parte empezó con una ceremonia que se le hacía a las guerreras que habían dejado su vida en batalla,-así concluyó la ceremonia entre la tristeza y llantos de los presente y se dirigieron al cementerio donde iba a descansar el cuerpo de la reina,- caminaron por aproximadamente una media hora hasta que por fin llegaron,- el agujero ya estaba listo,- Ranma y Shampoo se acercaron a darle el ultimo adiós, jurando por sus vidas que vengarían la muerte de Mei, y que Zafrina pagaría lo que había hecho,- los ojos de la amazona se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas,- las gemelas se acercaron y recordaron los duros entrenamientos a los que la reina las sometía,- se sintieron agradecidas,- nunca te olvidaremos reina, seremos muy fuertes y protegeremos la aldea con nuestra vida,-exclamaron las pequeñas mientras derramaban lagrimas ,-Cologne se acercó,- fuiste junto a Thara la mejor guerrera, sus cuerpos y almas descansan en paz y ahora ya están juntas nuevamente, Mei, fuiste la amazona más valiente que eh conocido, protegiste a Shampoo con tu propia vida, te arrepentiste de todo lo que hiciste, por eso se que ahora te encuentras junto a tu gran amiga.-exclamó la amazona mayor mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas,- así fue el turno de todos,- ¡muy bien!,- sellen la tumba exclamó Cologne,- y así fue la tumba fue sellada, y el cuerpo de la reina descansaba justo alado del de su mejor amiga, y su amistad siempre se mantendría unida aun después de la muerte….-¡Shampoo!,- observa esa es la tumba de tu madre, exclamó Cologne, es la que esta alado de la de Mei, -la chinita se acercó a la tumba de su madre y tocó su lapida, mientras lloraba,- mama no te conocí pero sé que fuiste muy fuerte y muy valiente, te admiro mucho madre, gracias por cuidarme desde donde estés, te juro que vengaré tu muerte y la de Mei, mamá seré la amazona más fuerte te amo mamá,- Ranma se acercó a la chinita y le dio un abrazo,- esta vez Akane no se sentía celosa, porque entendía el dolor que Shampoo sentía,- Cologne se acerca a la lapida de Thara,- Shampoo es tu viva imagen mi querida Thara, tiene tu valor y determinación, yo la seguiré entrenando y las vengaremos, te lo juro mi querida discípula,- y se despidió de quienes fueron sus dos mejores alumnas,- ¡regresemos!,- no hay tiempo que perder, hay que empezar con el entrenamiento dijo la amazona mayor con autoridad, -¡sí!, exclamaron todos con el compromiso de detener a Argos y Zafrine…

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CASTILLO DE ARGOS:**

Vaya hija, tenías razón, me llegaron las noticias de que Mei está muerta,- exclamaba Argos con evidente felicidad en su rostro, - por fin esa amazona ya no será más un estorbo y todo gracias a ti hija mía,- ¡padre!, tu sabes que siempre haría lo que fuera para darte gusto mi gran señor exclamó Zafrina mientras se arrodillaba y aun lastimada por la batalla con la amazona, ¡casi lo olvido!, exclamó Argos debo curar tus heridas, puso su mano en las heridas de Zafrina y estas sanaron! Argos también tiene la capacidad de curar las heridas),- ¡gracias padre!,- dijo la guerrera celta,- no te preocupes hija, ahora cuéntame tu plan para acabar con Shampoo y tomes algún día mi trono..- mmmm padre pero a ti no te interesaba esa amazona? Exclamó Zafrina, ¡ j aja!, hija mía, eso solo era un engaño, como me va a interesar que una amazona ocupe mi lugar, - recuerdo cuando fui a la aldea hace tiempo y traté de llevármela, la razón por la que quiera a Shampoo es porque posee un poder oculto muy poderoso,- pero ahora cuéntame tu plan hija estoy ansioso, preguntó Argos con mucha curiosidad,-¡muy bien padre!, escúchame, la debilidad de esa amazona es Ranma, si logramos acabar con él, Shampoo quedará tan destrozada que no tendrá más fuerzas para seguir luchando ¡ja ja!, - vaya hija mía eres brillante exclamó el rey del mal,- lo sé padre por algo soy tu hija y heredera exclamó Zafrina..- ¡bien!,- pero no me falles sabes que no soporto la incompetencia y te juró que si fallas yo mismo acabaré contigo has entendido Zafrina? – el rostro de la guerrera se llenó de miedo, sabía que era su pelea definitiva y que no podría fallar, después de todo ella conocía a su padre mejor que nadie y sabía que la mataría si fallaba, ¡si mi señor!, exclamó la celta y se marchó…-Zafrina se fue a entrenar y decidió esperar un par de semanas para realizar su ataque definitivo…

Mientras tanto en la aldea el entrenamiento había comenzado, Cologne era muy estricta con sus alumnos y esta vez no sería la excepción, -Abuela descansemos un momento exclamó Akane,- escúchenme no podemos descansar Argos y Zafrina nos matarán si no logramos vencerlos, ¡tiene razón!, dijo Akane y siguió entrenando,-¡Ranma, Ryoga ¡ les enseñaré una técnica especial después de todo ustedes tienen mucho potencial,-Mousse continua entrenando tus reflejos y velocidad ,!si abuela!, exclamó el chico pato,- Akane y Shampoo habían empezado a preparar el almuerzo junto a las gemelas...-¡Akane le estas poniendo mucha sal!, exclamó la amazona, lo que pasa es que yo no tengo un restaurant como tú,- replicó la chica de cabello corto..- por eso yo seré la esposa de Ranma decía la chinita,- Akane se enfadó pero no quiso seguir discutiendo y siguieron preparando el almuerzo, …!mientras tanto Cologne les enseñaba una técnica mortal a los dos muchachos,- escúchenme con atención, esta técnica puede incluso matarlos, se trata de una técnica secreta y milenaria, la paga por usarla es muy grande,- si la usan podrían quedar inválidos y sus órganos y huesos quedarían destruidos, -bien abuela empecemos dijeron los chicos,- esta técnica se llama el puño del dragón legendario, los muchachos prestaron mucha atención a los movimientos que realizaba la anciana, y así practicaron solo los movimientos, la desventaja de esa técnica es que solo se la podría usar una vez en la vida, ya que el que la usara pagara el precio con su cuerpo… ¡bien hemos terminado por hoy! Exclamó Cologne, vamos a comer, ¡si me muero de hambre!-dijo el chico de la trenza y todos se sentaron a comer…-en la mesa había mucho optimismo pero no dejaban de pensar en su objetivo que era vencer a Argos,-¡Ryoga!, exclamó Akane, cuéntanos más acerca de tu novia con la que te vas a casar..- e.. Este.. yoo.. jejejeje, prefiero no hablar de eso..-Rama pensó que algo raro estaba planeando el chico cerdo, y se dijo a el mismo (averiguare lo que planeas Ryoga),- así entre risas y historias regresaron a la casa de la reina donde se estaban hospedando,-¡Shampoo!,,-le susurro Ranma te veo a media noche en el centro de la aldea,-los ojos de la amazona se iluminaron y pensó(será que me va a pedir casarse conmigo),-no importa, estoy muy feliz que Ranma quiera verme a solas….

Anocheció y todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones, -Ranma se levanta con mucho cuidado ya que compartía habitación con Mousse, y se viste con mucho cuidado,- mientras Shampoo hace lo mismo esta compartía habitación con Akane, así salen de la casa pero por lados separados, la amazona llega primero y se sienta a esperar a su amado en una banca del parque…-el joven artista marcial llega y la agarra por la cintura..-¡hola Shampoo!,- exclamó mientras la amazona lo miraba con ternura y lo agarraba por el cuello, la amazona acerca sus labios a los del joven de trenza pero este esquiva su beso y la mira con ternura diciéndole, -Shampoo me gustas y mucho,-no sabes cómo te pienso, pero sabes que también siento algo por Akane, solo quería pedirte que seas paciente, eh empezado a quererte, tenme paciencia,- la amazona lo miró a los ojos y contestó,- te entiendo airen, tu sabes que te amo de verdad wo ay ni, siempre te voy a amar Ranma, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven y miraban las estrellas, -Ranma sentía ganas de besarla, pero se le vino a la mente el rostro de Akane y recordó lo que había pasado en la tarde, cuando casi se besaron, de. Debemos irnos Shampoo exclamó el joven, ¡está bien airen! Contestó la chinita con tristeza ya que quería pasar más tiempo con su amado y así regresaron a la casa y regresaron a sus habitaciones..-¡que me pasa!, pensaba el joven de la trenza ya en la habitación,- se sentía muy confundido él quería a Akane pero las últimas semanas estaba sintiendo algo por Shampoo, ¡bueno no debo pensar en eso!, exclamó y recordó que tenía que vengar a Mei, así se acostó a descansar…

Pasaron las semanas y los muchachos habían mejorado bastante, Cologne cada día estaba más convencida que habría oportunidad, por su parte, el joven de trenza cada vez se sentía más confundido en sus sentimientos hacia Akane y Shampoo,-las chicas decidieron ir a tomar un baño cerca de la aldea junto a los chicos..- Ranma no quieres que te talle la espalda preguntó la amazona con picardía..-¡no te preocupes bisnieta!,-yo tallaré la espalda del yerno jujujuju, exclamó la amazona mayor mientras el joven de trenza ponía una cara de desaprobación total…!awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! gritó el joven mientras la chica del cabello corto exclamaba..!Se lo merece!.. jejeje todos sonreían, así pasaron momentos muy divertidos esas semanas, pero entrenando y muy decididos….-todos se encontraban en la mesa almorzando cuando de repente ¡boom!, una fuerte explosión se escucho ¡Zafrina!,-exclamó Cologne..-¡ja ja!,-eh venido por ti Ranma acabaré contigo,- estoy listo contestó el joven artista marcial y se puso en guardia:-y dime amazona, aun sigues llorando por la muerte de tu reina, ¡ja ja!,-¡maldita!,- me vengaré por la muerte de Mei exclamó Shampoo,- yo seré tu oponente dijo la amazona,- ¡ja j aja!, está bien morirás primero y después mataré a tu prometido,- ¡cuidado Shampoo! Dijo Cologne,- tu puedes hacerlo gritaba todos…- ¡muere amazona!,- Zafrine se lanza al ataque con su báculo pero la amazona la esquiva fácilmente, - ¡vaya veo que as mejorado!, dijo la celta, pero aun así no eres rival, ¡báculo milagroso!...-la amazona saca su espada y la choca contra el báculo lo que provoca que salgan rayos del medio de las armas, empiezan a chocar sus espadas una y otra vez, ninguna cede terreno en lo más mínimo..-¡te mataré!,- Zafrine se lanza nuevamente con vehemencia, ¡awwwwwwwwww!,- ¡espada milagrosa!,- se forma un gran remolino que se dirige hacia la celta..- esta lo golpea con su báculo y se lo regresa a la amazona, que lo esquiva y el remolino explota ¡boom!- vaya debo empezar a pelear enserio exclamó la celta…-toma esto ¡el ataque de las mil dagas!...- ¡ejecución de amazona!... ¡awwwwwwwww!,- Zafrina cae con su armadura visiblemente destruida y con unas cortadas en sus brazos,,,,:!maldita!...-la celta desata toda su furia contra la amazona…- mi técnica especial !gran espada celta!...-la silueta de una guerrera celta sale de la espada y ataca a la amazona que cae al suelo con su brazo lastimado…- ¡Shampoo!, cuidado-el joven de la trenza se iba a meter pero Cologne lo detiene,.-espera yerno, no intervengas, esto es una batalla una contra una y es a muerte,- Shampoo debe demostrar que es una verdadera amazona y vengar a Mei.. Pe.. Pero.. ¡Abuela!,- no ve que la va a matar,- ¡tranquilo yerno!,- confía en mi nieta…- ¡muere!,- Zafrine se lanza nuevamente con la espada celta para dar el golpe de gracia pero la amazona a duras penas la esquiva… ¡awwww!,- la amazona empieza a escupir sangre..- ¡ja ja!,- e dañado parte de tus órganos hermanita,- La celta usa su transformación.. ohh nooo, ¡ j aja!,- morirás, mi rostro será lo último que veas antes de morir amazona..- Zafrine la agarra del rostro y la empieza a golpear con el mango de su espada, la amazona estaba ya casi inconsciente y con su rostro lleno de sangre, era un ataque brutal,- la celta la arroja al aire con fuerza y arroja un rayo con su espada que impacta de lleno en la amazona, ¡awwwwwwwww!,- Shampoo cae de cabeza en el suelo y Zafrine la agarra y la arroja nuevamente…!abuela!.- detente por favor gritan todos…- ¡noooooooo!,- Ranma no aguanta más y se trata de meter….!Zafrine usa un poder y hace que un enorme circulo de fuego verde cubra el lugar donde peleaba con la amazona ! Ja j aja!,- no podrás ayudarla….-la amazona estaba casi derrotada..-¡shampoo, Shampoo!,- ma…. Mama..- tú puedes hija mia, debes vencerla, yo creo en ti,- ¡así es ¡ recuerda tu misión,- reina Mei,- los espíritus de las amazonas trataban de alentar a la chinita que estaba al borde de la muerte…-¡no puedo perder!,- ¡queeeee!,- como puedes estar de pie no puede ser exclamó Zafrine.. ¡Muere!..- lanza su poder pero la amazona lo esquiva ¡Espada milagrosa!,- con su espada atraviesa por la mitad a Zafrine que cae al piso herida de muerte, ¡lo logro!,- el circulo desaparece y todos corren hacía la amazona que se encuentra muy herida después de la pelea…-¡Shampoo!, el joven artista marcial la mira con ternura y la abraza…- Ra.. Ranma lo.. Lo.. Logre..- exclama la chinita mal herida…- ¡qué bueno que estés bien!...- exclama Mousse y también la abraza…- Cologne se siente orgullosa de Shampoo, porque venció a Zafrine como una verdadera guerrera.. ¡awwwww!,- ¡Zafrine!..- está con vida…- ¡no puede ser!,- la guerrera celta se arrastra moribunda y se levanta con mucha dificultad mientras empuña su espada… ¡Argos!,- exclama Cologne con su rostro lleno de terror,- ¡pa.. Padre!, - lo.. Lo siento..-exclama la celta..- Argos mira a Zafrine le devuelve una sonrisa y clava el corazón de esta con su espada ¡muere Zafrine!,….. Argos acaba con la vida de su propia hija ante la mirada atónita de todos… ¡Argos!, como puedes matar a tu propia hija le recrimina Ranma…- ¡ ja ja!,- ella perdió se merecía morir,… y siguen ustedes…. – yerno ten cuidado Argos tiene un poder terrible,- ¡lo sé abuela!,- lo tendré exclamó el joven de la trenza…- Muy bien ¡muerannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!,- Argos se lanza sobre Ranma con su gran espada…..

CONTINUARA….

Vaya espero les haya gustado este capítulo, hubo de todo y Ranma ahora está más confundido que nunca espero les este gustando, comenten sobre lo que siente el joven de trenza y que opinan de lo que hizo Argos, asesino a su propia hija por fallar, no cabe duda que es terrible y será muy difícil de liquidar, en el próximo capítulo no quiero adelantarlo porque quiero que el desenlace de la pelea contra Argos sea una gran sorpresa jejejejeje, espero sigan mi fic y recuerden que lo hago para los que me siguen, hasta la próxima..

Hikarus: seguí tu sugerencia de la tristeza de Akane y le di un giro le puse drama ahora Ranma está confundido con lo que siente espero te guste la historia, me alegran tus review amigo

Jrosas: te me has perdido amiga espero te conectes pronto y sigas leyendo mis fic jejejejeje besos =) se te quiere


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO: 7 EL GRAN PODER DEL EMPERADOR DE LA MUERTE**

Hola buenos quiero decirles que este capítulo será de mucha acción y suspenso, drama y romance que nunca falta jejejeje, espero sea de su agrado con mucho cariño =)

¡Muere!,- Argos se lanza rápidamente con un gran ataque sobre el joven artista marcial el cual a duras penas lo esquiva…-¡cuidado yerno!,-exclama Cologne, ¡onda demoniaca!,-el rey celta arroja una gran onda de energía color verde sobre el joven Ranma…- ¡truco de las castañas calientes!,- el joven artista marcial trata de detener la onda de energía pero esta se acerca cada vez más hacia él..-¡boom!,- ¡cuidado Ranma!,- Mousse logra jalar con sus ganchos al joven de trenza antes de que la onda lo alcance, - gra.. Gracias Mousse, exclamó el joven,- no me lo agradezcas Saotome,- además si algo te pasara Shampoo estaría muy triste,- ¡no te metas maldito!,- el rey celta lanza pequeñas dagas oxidadas sobre Mousse y este arroja una bomba destruyendo las dagas…-Mousse te has vuelto muy fuerte exclama Cologne mientras abraza el cuerpo de la amazona que se encontraba muy lastimado después de la mortal lucha contra Zafrina…- bisa..Bisabuela, tengo que ir a ayudarlos, la joven amazona trata de levantarse pero no puede, y empieza a vomitar un poco de sangre..-¡no te muevas bisnieta!,-exclamó Cologne,- tú has hecho suficiente si vas solo conseguirás que te maten,-pe.. Pero bisabuela, debo ayudar a Ranma,- ¡no Shampoo!,- volvió a decir la amazona mayor con un tono imponente, la chinita solo asintió y se quedó quieta…- ¡toma esto!,- el chico pato se mueve a toda velocidad y saca dos espadas de sus ropas..!muereeee!...-el chipo pato atraviesa el cuerpo de Argos con las espadas..-¡lo logro!...- exclamaron todos muy felices,.. ¡ja ja ¡..No se ah terminado exclama Argos mientras sus heridas en su cuerpo empiezan a desaparecer…..!No puede ser!..- ¡así es! No será tan fácil…!muere entrometido!... el rey celta arroja una gran onda de energía contra Mousse ¡awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!, el chico pato sale volando, ¡el golpe final!,….. - ¡Malehitk!...-salen unos espíritus de las manos del rey y atraviesan a Mousse en el aire mientras caía exclamó-.. Sha… Shampoo.. Perdón..- el chico pato cae al suelo con su cuerpo destrozado y sus ropas hechas pedazos…!Mousse!,- los ojos de la amazona se llenan de lagrimas…-¡nooooo!,- la amazona empieza a recordar todas los momentos que pasó junto al chico pato …-los ojos Cologne también se llenan de lagrimas y se enfurece…- ¡maldito!, exclama Ranma y se lanza al ataque…!ataque del dragón!,- ¡pero qué!,..- el ataque no le hace ni un solo rasguño…. ¡puño explosivo!, -Ryoga ataca con su técnica pero Argos la esquiva… ¡ja ja!,..- ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? preguntó en tono burlón el rey celta,-¡mueran!... ¡explosión celtica!... ¡awwwwwww!,- salen volando todos y caen al suelo heridos..- el rey celta se acerca rápidamente a donde se encuentra la amazona…-¡no tocaras a mi bisnieta!..- Cologne se pone en guardia y ataca a Argos, mandándolo a volar !awww!...- maldita ancina ¡muere!,- el rey lanza su poder contra la amazona vieja impactándola y lastimándola…- ¡ja ja!, eso te ganas por entrometida… -¡muere Shampoo!,…-el rey arroja su onda de energía ¡ Malehitk!... ¡noooooo!,- el chico pato se arroja moribundo y recibe la onda de energía de lleno…!awwwwwwwww!,- ¡Mousse!,- la chinita lo recoge en sus brazos mientras las lagrimas corren por sus ojos y los del moribundo Mousse.. ¡Porque lo hiciste!, eres un tonto exclamó la chinita mientras las lagrimas salían de sus mejillas…-Sha.. Shampoo, yo.. yo.. daría mi vida por ti..- ¡ja ja!, que romántico exclamo Argos con sarcasmo,- el muy tonto sacrifico su vida para salvarte, pero no servirá de nada,- te mataré Shampoo y te reunirás con tu madre en el otro mundo.. ¡Qué desaparezcas! ¡Muere!..- ¡boom!..- No tan rápido maldito Ranma y Ryoga atacan a Argos al mismo tiempo mientras ¡puño explosivo! !ataque del dragón!-los golpes lastiman la armadura del rey poniéndolo furioso,,, ¡gusanos!,- han dañado mi armadura, esta armadura es indestructible como han podido….-¡awwwww!,- Ukyo ataca al rey con su espátula mientras Akane le propina cientos de golpes dañando mas y mas la gran armadura… ¡no es posible!...-exclama el rey…!ja ja!,- no tengo alternativa, destruiré todo el lugar con mi poder…-el rey empieza a acumular una gran cantidad de energía…. ¡cuidado!..-grita Cologne..- ¡morirán todos!.. ¡Explosión celtica!...!Boom!...- una fuerte explosión destruye todo el lugar, ¡ja ja!,…- ¡queeeee!,- Cologne usa una gran cantidad de energía como escudo y protege a todos con él,- su escudo desaparece y cae al suelo agotada,! anciana tonta!,-uso lo último que le quedaba de su energía para protegerlos, ¡bisabuela!,-la chinita llora y se arrastra hasta donde se encuentra Cologne…- ¡ja ja!,- ¡explosión celtica!.- ¡awwwwwwwwww!,- Ryoga usa como escudo su cuerpo…. ¡maldito!..-¡ryoga!,-exclaman Ranma y Akane,- Argos saca su espada celta y atraviesa la pierna del chico cerdo ante la mirada atónita de todos…..!noooooo!,- el dolor del chico cerdo era impresionante, se podía ver su hueso roto y sus tendones… ¡awwwww!,- el rey suelta una carcajada y lame la punta de su espada que tenía la sangre del chico cerdo…-¡maldito!,- exclama Akane y se lanza contra Argos…-¡muere entrometida!,-el rey empuña su espada pero antes que atraviese a la chica de cabello corto Ryoga interviene y es atravesado por la gran espada cayendo inconsciente y fulminado…. ¡noooooo!,- Ryoga Ryoga reacciona por favor lloraba la chica de cabello corto….! Ja ja!,- que pena por el exclamaba el rey, no importa todos ustedes van a morir…-¡espera!,-exclama el joven de trenza….-Ukyo llévate a los demás, pe.. Pero Ran chan… no te dejaré..!Hazlo!,- Ranma no, la chica de cabello corto lo mira a los ojos y le dice, no te dejaré baka, y lo besa en los labios..!Que conmovedor!,- exclama el rey,- váyanse ya….- la amazona se arrastra hacia Ranma y también besa sus labios, no te mueras airen exclama la chinita,- ¡no se preocupen!, acabaré con ese sujeto dice el chico de trenza muy decidido.. ¡Váyanse!,- Ukyo y Akane recogen a todos y se empiezan a alejar de a poco… ¡es inútil huir! Porque cuando te mate Ranma yo iré por ellos,-¡muere!,-el rey se lanza con todo su gran poder y el joven empieza a esquivar sus ataques con mucha dificultad…,-el chico de la trenza recoge la espada de la amazona y la usa contra el rey, las dos espadas chochan, una pelea impresionante, ninguno quiere ceder, las dos espadas empiezan a sacar chispas…,- eres más fuerte de lo que creí muchacho, exclama el rey, pero no estás a mi nivel, !muere!,- el rey lleva su espada hasta el corazón del joven tratando de clavarla en el, pero el joven le propina un tremendo golpe en el rostro y lo ataca con el truco del dragón haciéndolo caer al suelo ¡awwwwwww!,- ¡levántate maldito!,- exclama el joven de trenza, yo sé que no eres tan débil como para perder contra ese ataque…!ja ja!,- vaya muchacho te crees muy listo exclama el rey y se acerca a una velocidad impresionante golpeando el corazón del joven de trenza con mucha fuerza… ¡awwwww! El joven vomita sangre..- que… que me hiciste?...-me duele demasiado el pecho..-¡ja ja!.-acabo de herirte de muerte..- de que hablas preguntó el joven artista marcial mientras se agarraba el pecho muy adolorido…,- te lo diré, al golpear tu corazón usé un ataque especial, el cual evita que la sangre bombee con la misma fuerza, quiere decir que cada vez tu corazón empezara a dejar de bombear menos sangre y poco a poco morirás…!queee!,- el chico de la trenza estaba impactado con lo que escucho, pero no podía pensar en eso por ahora,-¡no importa!, exclamó Ranma con decisión, porque te llevaré conmigo al otro mundo Argos…-el joven se lanza con todo su poder sobre el rey lastimándolo con la espada, ¡awwww!, el cuerpo del rey tenía múltiples cortadas,- eres el primer hombre que lastima de esta forma mi cuerpo, por eso no te perdonare…!espada celtica!..-un gran relámpago verde cae sobre el joven de la trenza haciéndolo caer precipitadamente,-el rey lo toma por la garganta y empieza a golpearlo con el mango de su espada y con sus puños destrozando el rostro del joven,… ¡toma esto!,- el rey seguía golpeándolo una y otra vez con todo su poder, el joven estaba ya casi inconsciente,- ¡muere!,- ¡no tan rápido!,- la espátula gigante de Ukyo impacta en Argos haciéndolo retroceder..-¡Ran chan!,- la cocinera no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, el cuerpo del joven estaba destrozado lleno de sangre, ¡muere metida!,- ¡awwwwwwww!,- el rey impacta a Ukyo con su espada y la manda a volar,- ahora si morirás Ranma,- ¡noooooo!,-la chinita llega y golpea al rey con todas sus fuerzas….-¡no te dejaré que lo hagas!, exclamó con furia….-¡eso me dolió!,- el rey estaba molesto..- ahora si te mataré Shampoo, -te equivocas contestó la chinita, ahora yo vengaré a mi madre y a la reina,-¡muere Argos!,- la chinita arroja sus chuis impactando el estomago del rey rápidamente saca su bombo rin y lo golpea repetidas ocasiones con fuerza, el rey estaba perdiendo la batalla,-¡awwwwww!,- cae en el piso vulnerable,-la amazona toma su espada y la pone en la garganta del rey..!Muere!..- ¡noooo!,- exclama Argos y la amazona se detiene,- hija matarás a tu padre?,- tú no eres una asesina hija exclamaba el rey mientras se acercaba a la chinita lentamente, la agarra del cuello y la abraza,- empieza a sacar una daga y la va a clavar en la espalda de la amazona..!Muere Shampoo!,- la amazona se vira rápidamente bloqueando del ataque del rey y clavando su espada en el corazón del mismo… ¡awwwwww!,- el rey empieza a gritar de dolor, la amazona empieza a introducir cada vez mas y mas la espada en el corazón de Argos,- ¡lo logró!, exclamó Ranma,- la amazona lo había logrado, había vencido al malvado argos,- el cuerpo del rey yacía en sus pies,-la amazona corre a abrazar a su amado y cae en sus brazos, se.. se terminó airen, exclamó muy débil la chinta,- sí se acabó contestó el joven de trenza mientras la agarraba en sus brazos…!aun no!,- exclamó el rey.. ¡queeee!, como es posible que estés con vida, preguntaron con terror el joven y la amazona, ¡no.. No moriré!, sin antes acabar con ustedes ¡ja ja!,- ¡ataque cel..!- ¡boom boom!,- el cuerpo del rey es atravesado por un rayo de luz y cae muerto definitivamente, -los jóvenes estaban impresionados, que había sido ese gran rayo de luz que eliminó por completo al rey.- de pronto 2 siluetas aparecen frente a todos,- ¡mama!,-exclamó la chinita…-¡queeeee!,- Cologne se acercó a los espíritus,- hija mía, lo has hecho muy bien, estoy muy orgullosa de ti exclamaba el espíritu de Thara, -así es sabía que lo lograrían secundó el otro espíritu que le pertenecía a la reina Mei,-¡thara, Mei!,- son ustedes dijo Cologne,- maestra gracias por criar a mi hija, siempre estaré en deuda con usted exclamó el espíritu de Thara, te amo hija, espero verte conmigo algún día en el otro mundo, yo estoy bien te amo mucho, !adiosss!,-los espíritus se alejaron a una velocidad sorprendente,-mientras los jóvenes y la amazona mayor sonreían llenos de alivio y satisfacción porque habían vencido al malvado Argos, pero a qué precio?...!awwww!,- el joven de la trenza cae al piso fulminado…-¡ranma!,- que sucede preguntaba la chinita con lagrimas en sus ojos y mucha angustia….!es cierto!,-exclamó la amazona mayor, el malvado Argos lastimó el corazón del yerno,- ¿no hay forma de ayudarlo? preguntó la chinita muy angustiada, -mmmmm,- de hecho creo que la hay pero deberás sacrificar parte de tu sangre bisnieta,-¡tómala ya bisabuela! exclamó la chinita,- la amazona mayor cortó las venas de Shampoo mientras la sangre caía encima del joven de cabello de trenza,-¡awww!,- la chinita estaba sufriendo demasiado,- Akane lo observaba todo y exclamó ¡detente Shampoo!, por favor,- la chinita cae al suelo desmayada por perder mucha sangre y Cologne cierra sus heridas con una pomada especial,- ¡ya está!, exclama la amazona,-¡debemos regresar!,- exclama ,- Ukyo, Akane y Cologne eran las que se encontraban en mejor estado y llevaron a los guerreros hasta la casa,- ya en la casa el pronóstico de los guerreros era reservado,-los más afectados eran sin dudad Ranma, Ryoga, pero sobre todo Mousse, que había recibido una brutal paliza por las dagas y había recibido una explosión terrible,-los 3 dormían en sus habitaciones,-la amazona se acerca al cuerpo del chico pato y agarra su mejilla con lagrimas en sus ojos,- Mousse, siempre estaré en deuda contigo, salvaste mi vida eres el mejor amigo que jamás eh tenido, siempre eh sido mala contigo muy egoísta, solo quisiera poder escuchar tu voz nuevamente mientras abraza su cuerpo y llora desconsoladamente,- Cologne pone su mano en el hombro de la chinita y le dice..- bisnieta Mousse es un hombre fuerte, el saldrá de esta,- la chinita asiente y las dos amazonas se quedan junto al chico…-en la otra habitación se encontraban los cuerpos de Ranma y Ryoga, con ellos estaban Ukyo y Akane,- las dos estaban muy preocupadas ya que los dos estaban demasiado heridos, las dos chicas se pusieron a conversar,- Akane dime tu amas a Ran chan verdad?- preguntó la cocinera con sinceridad,- la chica de cabello corto derrama sus lagrimas y ya no soporta más y decide confesarle su amor por Ranma a Ulyo abiertamente, -así es Ukyo yo lo amo a pesar de que siempre estamos peleando contestó la chica mientras recordaba todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos,- pero y Ryoga? Preguntó la cocinera,- el está enamorado de ti, incluso se lanzó contra el ataque de Argos dijo la cocinera…-bue.. Bueno por el yo siento…. ¡Ranma!,- está despertando exclamó Ukyo con mucha alegría.. ¡baka!,- la chica de cabello corto lo abraza mientras llora de alegría,- las dos amazonas entran a la habitación al escuchar las buenas noticias,- yerno qué bueno que ya despertaste exclamó Cologne,-que me pasó? Preguntó el joven,- mi bisnieta te dio su sangre para que te recuperes yerno contestó la amazona mayor…-¡eso es verdad Shampoo!?-la chinita lo miró con dulzura y lo abrazó sin decir una palabra,- la chica de cabello corto estaba muy molesta ya que quería expresarle a Ranma sus sentimientos pero no pudo porque las amazonas entraron.. ¡ryoga!,- el chico cerdo empieza a reaccionar de a poco, -el estaba más golpeado que Ranma pero ya estaba recuperándose,- la chica de cabello corto lo abraza y le agradece lo que hizo por ella… Aka.. Akane.. yo te… shiiii..- Akane tapa la boca dl chico cerdo para que descanse ya que aun estaba muy débil,- ¿y Mousse? Preguntó el joven de cabello trenzado,- el está mejorando de a poco contestó Cologne,- el sufrió un daño terrible,- ahora descansen nosotras también debemos hacer lo mismo dijo la amazona, regresaremos al Japón, en cuanto estén todos recuperados y así se dispusieron a descansar…

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde la batalla con Argos y los guerreros ya están completamente recuperados, las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, -¡muchachos!, alístense la aldea tendrá una fiesta en nombre de nosotros por vencer al malvado Argos exclamó Cologne,- ¡una fiesta!, pensó la chinita, podre estar con mi amado por fin, me pondré muy linda para él y sé fue a duchar,- por su parte el chico de cabello corto se sentía muy confundido por un lado estaba la chinita que había demostrado un amor real por él, pero por otro estaba Akane su prometida por la que también sentía muchas cosas… ¿Qué hare? Pensó… ¡Ranma!..- que te sucede amigo le preguntaron Mousse y Ryoga, y es que se habían unido mucho los 3 a raíz de la experiencia que vivieron juntos, chicos no se qué hacer contestó el joven artista marcial, -la verdad es que mi corazón se encuentra confundido y no sé qué hacer,- así el joven de la trenza le contó todo a los chicos… ¡cómo te atreves!, exclamaron, -Shanpoo te ama no debes lastimarla dijo Mousse,- y yo no dejaré que lastimes a Akane replicó Ryoga,- ¡ya basta!, esto es serio chicos dijo el joven de la trenza mientras seguía pensando…!ya se!,- hoy en la noche en la fiesta creo que toaré finalmente mi decisión exclamó el joven, ¡queeeeeee!, estás seguro?,-preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, ¡siii!, contesto el joven pero necesito de su ayuda chicos,-esto será muy interesante pensaron los muchachos y escucharon el plan de Ranma..

En la otra habitación las 4 mujeres se encontraban dialogando acerca de lo que usarían en la noche,..- ¡yo conquistaré a Ranma!, exclamaba la chinita,- ni lo sueñes Shampoo decía la cocinera, mientras Akane no se metió en la pelea y no dejaba de pensar en cuando le dio el primer beso a su amado, ¡pronto será la fiesta!,- alístense exclamó Cologne,- así pasaron unas cuantas horas y las chicas estuvieron listas, las 3 estaban espectaculares,- ¡chicas como me veo!,- preguntó la anciana a los muchachas, ¡jujuju!, de seguro encontraré un esposo joven hoy reía la anciana mientras las chicas solo la halagaban para que no se sintiera mal… ¡Shampoo ,Ukyo ,Akane!, están hermosas exclamaron los muchachos que ya estaban listos, los tres habían llevado un ramo de flores para cada una,…!vámonos a la fiesta!- así llegaron al centro de la aldea ahí se encontraban las gemelas que los saludaron..-¡vaya estas linda hermana!, exclamaron,-gracias contestó la chinita,-por cierto niñas y sus pretendientes,- andan por ahí contestaron,-pero vamos a bailar Ranma,- las dos niñas se prendieron de los brazos del joven y se lo llevaron a la pista de baile…! Ja ja!,- todos sonreían ya que el chico de la trenza era muy hábil para las pelas pero no sabía cómo baila,- ¡Shanpoo! ¿Podemos bailar?- claro Mousse contestó la chinita y salieron a la pista,- Aka… Akane..- quisieras bailar conmigo le preguntó el Chico cerdo muy tímidamente.. ehh.. este.. yooo..-Akane agarro la mano de Ukyo y la junto a la de Ryoga y exclamó, mejor bailen ustedes jejeje,- ¡vamos a bailar!,- la cociera lo agarra y lo lleva a la pista,-la chica de cabello corto se quedó sentada alado de la mesa,- la abuela estaba sentada y un anciano de la aldea la saca a bailar ¡yupi!,- gritó la anciana y así también empezó a divertirse…

Pasaron las horas y el animador subió al escenario…- quiero que den un fuerte aplauso a estos chicos que han derrotado al malvado Argos,-los reflectores enfocaron a nuestros héroes..!Bravo!,- toda la aldea los aplaudía,- muy bien la noche es joven tomen su pareja porque llegó la hora del baile romántico…..!Esperen quiero dar un anuncio! Dijo el joven de trenza y subió al escenario…- quiero agradecerles a todos por esta gran fiesta en homenaje a nosotros, la verdad es que es algo increíble de su parte ,!bravo!,- el chico era ovacionado,-pero la razón por la que estoy aquí arriba es porque eh tomado una decisión , ¡queeee!,-todos murmuraban,- a que se refería Ranma? Preguntaron todos,,- ¡Akane, Shampoo!,- por favor suban al escenario, exclamó el joven,-las dos chicas estaban confundidas, no sabían que era lo que pasaba, -ya en el escenario el joven las mira y prosigue,-ustedes son muy importantes en mi vida, no sé qué haría si ustedes,-saben eh estado pensando durante semanas en una decisión,- Akane tu a pesar de no ser la más bonita, siempre has estado conmigo, me has ayudado mucho y aunque nuestros padres fueron los que decidieron nuestro compromiso te eh llegado a querer… ¡quee!,- todos estaban atónitos,- Shampoo eres la chica más linda que conozco,-(la cara de Akane se llenó de ira),-y hasta hace poco no te soportaba, pero he empezado a sentir cosas por ti y me has demostrado que me amas en verdad y que no es solo por las reglas que quieres ser mi esposa,-la chinita lo miro con ternura,- por eso eh tomado una decisión exclamó el joven….-todos estaban impresionas, finalmente Ranma iba a elegir con quien se iba a quedar,- Mousse Ryoga apretaban sus puños con ira, ya que no querían que ninguna de las dos chicas salieran lastimadas…-Ranma acerca el micrófono a su boca y exclama,.- ¡ quieres ser mi esposa!...

CONTINUARA:

Jajajajaja, lo siento es para darle mas drama, jejeje que opinan de la batalla contra el malvado Argos y por fin el chico de la trenza tomo su decisión jejeje, con quien se quedara espero el capitulo les haya gustado, no puedo adelantar nada del otro capítulo es sorpresa lo siento, espero te haya gustado hikarus, te extraño amiga jessica, jejeje espero hayan disfrutado mi capitulo no olviden sus reviews, hasta la próxima jejeje


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO: 8 LA DECISIÓN DE RYOGA**

**Bueno este capítulo tendrá muchas interrogantes, espero les guste mucho, será de diálogos y decisiones jejejejeje, espero me dejen sus reviews**

¡Espera Ranma!,-el chico cerdo sube rápidamente al escenario,. ¿Qué sucede?,-porque haces esto le preguntó el chico de trenza a su amigo, -Akane lo mira muy intrigada, mientras la chinita ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando,- escúchame Akane, yo… yooooo,. Las palabras no salían de su boca,- decidió tomar valor y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas ¡yo te amo Akane Tendo!...-¡queeeeee!,-todos se quedaron atónitos ante la confesión del chico cerdo, que si bien es cierto Akane se imaginaba lo que él sentía por ella, jamás se imagino que sería capaz de confesárselo y mucho menos en esta situación,- Ry.. Ryoga yo.., la verdad es que..-la chica de cabello corto se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ella no sabía que contestar,-todos los presentes murmuraban lo que provocó el enfado de Cologne..!Ya basta!,- gritó la amazona,-¡yerno, Shampoo!, bajen inmediatamente,- la chinita obedeció a su bisabuela y bajó del escenario muy triste ya que sentía que su amado estaba destrozado y se quedó con las ganas de oír la decisión del mismo,-el chico de la trenza seguía en el escenario con la mirada en el piso, se sentía muy avergonzado por los cuchicheos de todos los presentes, ¿Akane tú sientes algo por Ryoga?..-el chico de la trenza se lo preguntó con mucha seriedad, -Akane no sabía que contestar, por un lado estaba el amor de su vida y por otro el chico que la salvó contra Argos y no quería herirlo peor aun rechazarlo delante de toda la gente, eso sería una humillación para él,-Ra.. Ranma,- antes que Akane pudiera terminar, el joven de trenza agachó su mirada y bajó del escenario sin decir una sola palabra mientras caminaba sin rumbo y se perdía en la oscuridad..!Ranma espera!,-la chica del cabello corto baja del escenario desesperada tras Ranma pero Ryoga la detiene del brazo..- Aka.. Akane ¿podemos hablar?,-preguntó el cerdito con su mirada muy tímida,- ¡de.. De acuerdo!-exclamó la chica y se fueron a un lugar apartado a conversar,..!Shampoo debes buscar al yerno!,-exclamó Cologne..-yo voy contigo secundó Ukyo,-el chico pato se iba a ofrecer pero Cologne lo detuvo, ella sabía que no era buena idea que Mousse también fuera y le ordeno quedarse.-el animador subió al escenario ¡que siga el baile!,-exclamó tratando de desviar la atención y todos continuaron con la fiesta.

Mientras tanto Ranma se encontraba sentado arriba de un árbol pensando en lo que había pasado (como pudo Ryoga hacerme esto), pensaba el chico con mucha tristeza…-¡Ranma airen!,-¿Dónde estás?..- oh no será mejor que no me vean pensó el joven y se quedó muy quieto tratando de hacer la menor bulla posible.. –Shampoo será mejor que nos separemos para cubrir más terreno exclamó la cocinera, ¡bien!, contestó la chinita y se separaron,- el chico de la trenza observaba a la amazona mientras esta lo buscaba muy cerca del árbol en donde se encontraba escondido,- el joven decide bajar del árbol y confrontar a la amazona..!Shampoo aquí estoy!.-exclamó el joven,- airen wo ay ni, ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma?,- lo siento Shampoo por hacerte pasar ese mal momento contestó el chico con su cara llena de tristeza,-no te preocupes airen, contestó la chinita con una sonrisa,-siempre lo toma todo con una sonrisa pensaba el joven mientras la miraba con ternura, sentía unos deseos enormes de darle un beso pero se contuvo,-se quedaron observando las estrellas..-tengo una sorpresa para ti, exclamó la chinita, pero te la daré cuando regresemos a Japón,- los ojos dl chico brillaron de alegría…-¡gracias por todo! Exclamó,-no es nada contestó la chinita mientras caminaban de regreso a la aldea.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros se encontraban Ryoga y Akane hablando acerca de lo ocurrido en el escenario..-Ryoga porque hiciste eso le preguntó la chica de cabello corto muy delicadamente,-lo siento pero no podía arriesgarme a que Ranma te eligiera y perderte,-el chico toma las manos de Akane y prosigue,-siempre te eh amado, por eso me lance contra el ataque de Argos, no podría vivir sin ti, -solo quisiera una oportunidad para demostrártelo,-la chica de cabello corto no sabía que decir, ya que estaba muy agradecida con su amigo, pero no sentía amor por él,-lo miró a los ojos con ternura pero en ese momento Ryoga le roba un beso en los labios..-lo que ellos no se habían dado cuenta es que Ranma y la chinita lo habían observado todo,-¡Ran.. Ranma!,-exclamaba la chica de cabello corto mientras mueve sus brazos tratando de explicarle lo que paso a su amado,- pero el chico de cabello trenzado no quiso escuchar y salió corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras la chinita salía atrás de el ¡airen espera!,-la chinita logra alcanzarlo y le da un fuerte abrazo, el chico de trenza corresponde al abrazo de la chinita y se desahoga llorando entre sus brazos mientras está seca sus lagrimas. –Mientras tanto ¡poof!, -Akane cachetea a Ryoga,- jamás pensé que te atrevieras a hacer eso, estoy decepcionada de ti,-mientras le da la espalda y sale corriendo mientras piensa se aleja lentamente de él.. e.. espera Akane..- el chico cerdo trata de detenerla pero aparece Ukyo y le da una tremenda patada..-¡cómo pudiste!, le grita la chica mientras le da golpes en el pecho con sus manos,- eres de lo peor Ryoga,-el chico cerdo en regresar a Japón por su cuenta..-¿ah sido una noche muy loca no lo cree abuela?,-exclamó el chico pato, mientras Cologne solo trataba de hacer que los presentes olvidaran lo ocurrido,-¡yerno, bisnieta!,-al fin regresaron, dijo la anciana más tranquila,- si abuela voy a olvidarlo todo y me divertiré el resto de la noche exclamó el chico de la trenza,-quieres bailar Shampoo, preguntó el joven mientras le extendía la mano a la chinita que no dudo un segundo en aceptar la propuesta, ¡Shampoo y quiero bailar contigo!,-exclamo Mousse,-tu ya bailaste con mi nieta le dijo la abuela, ahora bailarás conmigo Mousse guiñándole el ojo…-ni loco contestó el chico y se hecho una cubeta de agua convirtiéndose en pato… -¡mousse! Exclamó la anciana con ira mientras lo golpeaba con su bastón.

-En la pista se encontraban bailando el joven de trenza y la amazona,-al parecer todos ya olvidaron el incidente le comento el chico a la chinita,-esta pone sus manos sobre el cuello del joven,-no te preocupes airen, solo diviértete,-el chico solo se dejó llevar y empezó a bailar se sentía contento a pesar de lo que había pasado, ¡Ran chan!,-¿podemos bailar?, le preguntó Ukyo quien ya había regresado a la aldea, ¡claro!, exclamó el joven, la amazona se molestó un poco, pero recordó lo mal que se sentía Ranma y decidió no decir nada, puso su mejor cara tragándose sus celos y los dejó bailar, -Akane también había regresado a la fiesta y observaba como el chico de trenza y la cocinera bailaban, se estaba muriendo de celos pero sabía que después de lo que pasó no podría hacer nada,-la chinita se acerca a ella,- podemos hablar un momento Akane?-le preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro… cla.. claro Shampoo contestó la chica y se alejaron un poco para hablar en privado mientras Cologne observaba todo tratando de leer los labios de las muchachas para saber lo que estaban hablando pero sin mucho éxito.

-Akane dime porque te estabas besando con Ryoga, le preguntó la chinita con sorpresa,-la verdad es que no fue como ustedes lo vieron, el me beso todo fue una coincidencia le contestó la chica de cabello corto muy seriamente,- vaya veo que me dices la verdad Akane, ¡en serio me crees!,-se sorprendió Akane,-claro que te creo, el caso es que Ranma no te creerá, tu sabes lo orgulloso que es,- ¡lo sé!,-contestó resignada la chica de cabello corto, -sabes Shampoo, no eres tan insoportable como creía le dijo la chica de cabello corto y la chinita solo sonrió,- siento haber tratado de matarte Akane, discúlpame jamás te pedí perdón por todo,-gracias por disculparte contestó Akane,- mejor regresemos a la fiesta Akane ¡sí! Contestó la chica y volvieron con la abuela que estaba mucho más tranquila,..-el animador sube al escenario,-¡Shampoo puedes subir al escenario!,-la amazona se sorprende y sube al escenario,-me han dicho que usted tiene una voz privilegiada, nos gustaría que nos deleitara con una canción,-la chinita se intimido mientras todos coreaban su nombre dándole ánimos a la chinita para que cante,- ¡de acuerdo!,- exclama la chinita, pero necesito unas chicas que me ayuden, ¡hermanas suban al escenario!,- Rin Rin y Ran Ran suben al escenario y se ponen a los costados de la amazona,-todos estaban muy animados, la chinita empieza a cantar mientras recibe miles de ovaciones y empiezan a bailar,-yerno que te parece mi nieta, preguntó Cologne con tono intrigante al mirar que Ranma veía a la amazona y sus ojos brillaban,- e.. Este.. Qué cosas pregunta abuela contestó el chico con una mano en su cabeza y su rostro muy nervioso, ¡está bien no contestes!, le decía la anciana mientras sonreía muy contenta… -mientras tanto Ryoga estaba empacando sus cosas sin ser visto, sentía tanta vergüenza que había decidió desaparecer por un tiempo,-una extraña voz le habla..!Ryoga Ryoga!, -yo te puedo hacer el hombre más poderoso y podrás conquistar a Akane,-¡quién eres!, pregunta el chico confundido,- eso no importa, dime quieres conquistar a Akane,- el chico cerdo estaba muy asustado quien era el que le estaba haciendo esa proposición,- ¡Ryoga no seas tonto!,- yo puedo cumplir tus deseos, solo tienes que dejarte ayudar, exclamó la extraña voz,- ¡quién eres! Ya déjame en paz le gritó Ryoga,- una extraña chica se presenta ante él,- ¡quién eres!,- pregunta el chico sorprendido al ver lo hermosa que era la muchacha..-me llamo Marah, exclamó la chica (la muchacha tenia cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes su cuerpo era muy lindo y llevaba puesta una ropa de las típicas mujeres de la aldea de la supremacía femenina),- observe todo lo que pasó en el escenario y me pareció muy feo lo que te hicieron Ryoga dijo la muchacha con tristeza en sus ojos,-!tú crees! Exclamó Ryoga,-claro que sí y te ayudaré contestó la muchacha..-como veras yo soy una amazona y se los secretos de la magia y pócimas de amor,-entonces que dices Ryoga no quieres tener a Akane contigo?, le preguntó Marah persuadiéndolo..,-¡ha!, y cuál es el truco que quieres a cambio preguntó el muchacho,-no quiero nada contestó la chica, solo quiero que seas feliz amigo, -mmmmmmm,-el chico estaba un poco dudoso pero decidió confiar en Marah,-bien niña dime que tengo que hacer,- es muy fácil, solo tienes que usar este anillo, pónselo en el dedo a Akane y ella se enamorara perdidamente de ti, pero recuerda tú debes usar el otro anillo para que dé resultado, ¡gracias!, exclamó el chico,-pero la muchacha ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro lo que confundió aún más a Ryoga pero decidió no darle importancia.! Ahora si Akane me amara!, exclamó, mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo y regresaba a la fiesta para ponerle el otro a la chica de cabello corto…

En la fiesta la chinita ya había bajado del escenario y recordó a los empresarios que le ofrecieron la fama,-vaya que estarán haciendo esos dos, es una lástima que Argos apareciera, pero cuando regresemos a casa daremos otro concierto bisabuelita,-claro que si bisnieta exclamó Cologne muy contenta,- además haremos nuevos platillos, quieres probarlos yerno?-le pregunto la anciana al chico de trenza que no dudo un segundo en aceptar,-mientras la chinita lo miraba con amor y pensaba(serás el padre perfecto para nuestros hijos),-Akane se sienta junto a Ranma y le pide disculpas explicándole lo que había ocurrido,-está bien Akane no te preocupes contestó el joven artista marcial, aunque era obvio que lo decía con sarcasmo..-la chica de cabello corto se levanta y decide ir a caminar un poco mientras la fiesta continuaba y Mousse había bebido demasiado vino, estaba ebrio, ¡te amo Shampoo!, gritaba el chico mientras abrazaba un árbol con espinas y lo besaba, todos se reían del chico, mientras la amazona se sentía muy apenada, -Ukyo se acerca al chico de trenza, -Ran chan que piesas hacer con Akane?, no lo sé U chan contesta el muchacho mientras esta lo mira con dulzura, -porque no me amas Ran chan, que no soy bonita?,- U chan eres muy bonita, eres el sueño de cualquier chico pero tú sabes que somos como hermanos,- pero Ran chan, yo quiero ser tu esposa, soy tu prometida solo quisiera un beso tuyo,- lo siento Uchan contestó el chico y la abrazó.

Mientras tanto Akane ya estaba regresando a la aldea después de aclarar sus ideas,-¡hola Akane!, exclama el chico cerdo,-la chica de cabello corto lo ignora y sigue caminado pero el chico se pone en frente de ella,- ¡lo siento Akane!, no quiero que haya resentimientos entre nosotros, si quieres vamos donde Ranma y le explico todo,-los ojos de Akane se iluminaron ¡en serio Ryoga! Exclamó con evidente alegría..- el chico cerdo estaba furioso no soportaba la idea de ver al amor de su vida con Ranma pero lo disimuló, ¡claro Akane!, y para que veas que no hay resentimientos toma te regalo este anillo como prueba de mi amistad,- que hermoso anillo gracias Ryoga dijo la chica y se puso el anillo…- de pronto la chica empezó a sentirse mal y cayó arrodillada con un fuerte dolor de cabeza,- Ryoga se asustó mucho y de pronto apareció Marah,- que le ah hecho ese anillo a Akane, ¡ja ja!,- contesta,-exclamaba el chico apretando sus puños,- ¡tonto!,-no has oído que no debes aceptar regalos de extraños, ¡queeeee!,-una enorme preocupación invadió el cuerpo del chico, ¡dime que tiene ese anillo!, - te lo diré, yo no soy real, yo fui asesinada por Argos hace mucho tiempo, pero mi alma se aferró a este mundo, con Argos muerto solo necesito un cuerpo para volver a existir y me acabas de dar uno el de tu amada ¡ja ja!, no no lo permitiré gritaba el chico desesperadamente y se lanza sobre Marah,- el cuerpo de la chica desaparece y su espíritu entra en el anillo..- ¡Akanee! Estas bien?, ¡ja ja!, tu amiga ya no existe, este es mi cuerpo ahora y no me ataques porque solo conseguirás lastimarla,- ¡que ropas tan feas son estas!, la chica se desnuda provocando que Ryoga se ruborice y sangre por la nariz, ¡esto está mejor!, Marah se cambia y se pone un traje de guerrera amazona, ¡gracias por el cuerpo!,-exclama la chica mientras Ryoga reacciona y trata de detenerla pero esta se acerca a este le da un beso y lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente… ¡ja ja ja!,- creo que iré a la fiesta a divertirme,- la chica que se posesiono del cuerpo de Akane llegó a la fiesta y se lanzó sobre Ranma a abrazarlo, ¡qué te pasa!, exclamó l chico confundido por ese comportamiento más aun por lo que había pasado con Ryoga,, ¡buahhhh!, que no te gustó?, preguntó Marah coquetamente haciendo que el chico se sonroje,- Ukyo se acerca a la chica y la confronta, ¡qué quieres!, porque no te sigues besando con Ryoga,-¡ cállate metiche! Exclama Marah y le propina una bofetada a la cocinera,- ¡quieres pelear!,- Ukyo se pone en guardia e intenta atacar a la chica pero Ranma la detiene,- la amazona también observaba todo y se le hacía raro el comportamiento de Akane ya que hace poco habían hablado y estaba tan distinta,- ¡que te sucede Akane!,-exclamó la chinita,- ¡callate!,-haré lo que quiera exclamó Marah y se retiró a seguir coqueteando con los hombres de la aldea…-Akane está muy rara pensaron todos.

Mientras tanto Ryoga se levanta y empieza a reaccionar,-¡oh no!, que eh hecho debo detenerla y se dirige a toda velocidad a la aldea,-mientras tanto Marah se había emborrachado y causado muchos destrozos,- Cologne se enfurece.-¡que te pasa jovencita!,-ya has bebido demasiado es mejor que descanses,- ¡ja ja!,- la chica no le hace caso y sigue bebiendo,- has algo yerno,-pero yo que puedo hacer contestó el chico..-¡yo sé lo que pasa!,- el chico cerdo había llegado, no hay tiempo después les contaré con más detalles, debemos quitarle el anillo que lleva Akane en su dedo.. ¡ De acuerdo!, todos se ponen en posición de ataque.. –Marah se dio cuenta y trata de huir pero es acorralada fácilmente,-trata de seducir al chico cerdo,- Ryoga si me sacas me casaré contigo, ¡no me engañaras!, - Ryoga se lanza sobre Marah y esta lo esquiva..-Mousse arroja su gancho y la atrapa..-¡nooo!, la chica grita y Shampoo le quita el anillo ¡awwwwwwww!, el espíritu sale del cuerpo y trata de meterse en el cuerpo de Ukyo,-pero Cologne usa onda de energía atrapando a Marah, que se disculpaba y prometía no volver a molestar…-¡vaya Marah!,-sigues haciendo travesuras exclamaron las gemelas,-la conocen preguntaron todos, -claro Marah era una amazona su espíritu quedó aquí errante, no es mala ni tan poderosa, no se preocupen nosotros la llevaremos al bosque,- Cologne soltó a Marah que se disculpó por las molestias y se despidió regresando al bosque.

¡Bueno debo irme!, Ryoga se despide pero Akane lo detiene,- no te vayas somos amigos, todos te queremos olvidemos lo que pasó,- Ranma se acercó y le dio la mano,-todos estaban contestos,- así siguieron la fiesta bailando y disfrutando,-¡regresemos a casa!,-la fiesta terminó, todos estaban agotados, el día de mañana regresarían a Japón donde nuevas aventuras y retos les esperan…

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DOJO TENDO:**

Espere que quieren, quienes son ustedes exclamaban Soun y Genma, ¡ja!, pues este dojo es nuestro desde ahora en adelante, -¡poof! Los dos hombres son noqueados mientras Nabiki y Kasumi miran horrorizadas….

**CONTINUARA**

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI EPISODIO.. ¿Quiénes HABRAN GOLEADO A SOUN Y GENMA?.. Y QUE PASARA CON EL TRIANGULO AMOROSO Y CON RYOGA? DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO =) DEJEN SUS FICS LOS ESPERO


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO: 9 YO SOY EL PROMETIDO DE AKANE**

**Hola amigos quiero iniciar saludando a jrosas, sé que hay tormenta en tu ciudad te mando besos y abrazos espero pronto todo pase mi amiga te dedico el episodio de hoy, hikarus un saludo para ti muchas gracias por todo espero te guste el episodio 9 un abrazo.**

¡Despierta Soun!,-uno de los extraños hombres le echa un balde agua fría al patriarca e los Tendo, ¡poof!,- ¡que paso!,- exclama el señor Soun muy confundido y con dolor de cabeza mientras observa a Genma atado,-el hombre panda empieza a reaccionar de la misma manera que su amigo, con un terrible dolor en su cabeza..-¿Qué pasó Tendo? Pregunto el panda a su amigo,-¡no lo sé Saotome!, contestó el hombre de bigote aun mas confundido, de repente los hombres que los noquearon se dejan ver…-vaya Soun Tendo hace mucho no te veo mi queridísimo amigo, exclamó el mayor de los dos hombres..!Saito Tanaka!,-pe… pe.. Pero yo creí que habías muerto hace mucho tiempo contestó Soun aterrorizado,-¡que sucede Tendo! Exclamo Gema que de algo estaba seguro, debido a la reacción de su amigo no era nada bueno..-¡hemos venido por lo que nos corresponde!,-exclamó Saito,- pe.. Pe.. Pero amigo eso ya no podrá ser posible contestó Soun con sus manos temblando…!como que no será posible!,- acaso no tienes palabra contestó el hombre realmente furioso..-lo que sucede es que mi hija Akane ya está comprometida con el hijo de mi amigo Genma… ¡queeeee!, eso no es posible tu me diste tu palabra hace 15 años que nuestros hijos se casarían exclamó Saito,-lo siento amigo pero no puedo hacer nada, pero como vez tengo dos hijas más, quizás tu hijo pudiera elegir entre una de ellas, por cierto ¿donde están mis hijas?,- j aja tus hijas bueno pues las solté tu hija mayor está te, ella es muy amable y la otra tuvimos que amarrarla en su habitación que escandalosa que es… ¡cómo te atreves Saito! Quiero que sueltes a Nabiki en este momento exclamó Soun muy furioso,-¡tranquilo Tendo!,-no estás en posición de reclamar o exigir nada, mi hijo viene a casarse con Akane y hacerse cargo del dojo como quedamos hace 15 años y así será por tu bien… ¡espera! Como que tu hijo se casará con Akane exclamó Genma furioso, ¡qué significa esto Tendo!, se supone que Ranma es el prometido de Akane,- ¡era prometido de Akane! Porque ahora lo es de mi hijo exclamó Saito,- ¡ya basta papa!,- lo siento mucho suegro permítame presentarme mi nombre es Aoshi,(el chico era muy atractivo, se parecía bastante a Ranma su cabello era lacio color negro ojos marrón piel blanca y su cuerpo era muy similar al del joven de trenza).-siento mucho el trato que le dio mi padre permítame quitarse estas sogas,-el joven Aoshi desató a los dos hombres,-muchas gracias jovencito exclamaron agradecidos los dos hombres,-¡no es nada!, dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro,-ahora sí que estamos desatados alguien puede explicarme ¿qué está pasando aquí? Preguntó nuevamente el hombre panda..-muy bien Saotome le contaré todo lo que pasó, esto sucedió hace aproximadamente 15 años…

**FLASHBACK:**

Todo sucedió después de que nos separamos del maestro Hapossai, en el primer año de Akane, habíamos invitado a Saito a la fiesta y a muchos amigos en común, los dos éramos grandes amigos y compartíamos la misma pasión que eran las artes marciales, en ese momento la mayoría de invitados se habían ido y Saito se me acercó con una propuesta muy tentadora,-dime Soun que te parecería si Aoshi y tu hija Akane se casan algún día ya que tú no tienes hijo varón que se haga cargo de tu dojo y para mi seria un placer ser de tu misma familia,-¡qué gran idea amigo mio!,-exclamó Soun con lagrimas en sus ojos,-¡ya está!,- cuando nuestros hijos cumplan 16 años se casaran y Aoshi asumirá el cargo de dojo Tendo,-los hombres se dieron la mano y brindaron muy contentos,-poco después la familia de Saito tuvo que migrar a Europa por problemas económicos, y el compromiso quedó en pie jurando este a su amigo que regresarían para que su hijo y Akane se casaran.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Pero como pudo Tendo,- si su hija ya estaba comprometida porque la ofreció para que sea la prometida de Ranma exclamó con disgusto Genma..- ¡lo siento señor Saotome!,- la verdad jamás pensé que Saito regresaría..- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?,-preguntó el hombre panda muy preocupado,- ¡no hay nada que hacer!,-mi hijo se casará con Akane y va a heredar este dojo..-¡no diga tonterías!, -Ranma es el prometido de Akane y el será quien se case con ella y herede el dojo Tendo exclamó Genma alterado..

¡Señores tranquilos!,-por cierto ¿dónde está mi prometida? Preguntó el joven,- si te refieres a la prometida de mi hijo ellos se encuentran de viaje y están muy felices juntos exclamó el hombre panda tratando de dar celos en Aoshi pero este pareció no importarle.. ¡Ya veo! Quiero conocer a mi prometida y a ese tal Ranma exclamó el joven con felicidad en su rostro..-¡de ninguna manera!,- haga algo Soun,-lo siento Saotome no puedo hacer nada, que Akane decida contestó Soun mientras Genma lo miraba con rabia ya que esto lo perjudicaba y si la chica de cabello corto no elegía a Ranma ellos tendrían que estar errantes nuevamente..-¡Kasumi puedes venir! Exclamó Soun,- ¡dime papá!, contestó la chica con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.- lleva a los señores al cuarto de huéspedes, serán nuestros invitados hasta que Ranma y Akane regresen de su viaje,-pe.. Pero papá.- ¡obedece Kasumi!,- si papa, contestó la chica y subió a arreglar el cuarto de huéspedes,- ¡buena decisión amigo!, exclamó el señor Saito, que sea Akane quien decida,- disculpe por las molestias señor Tendo no quisimos golpearlos dijo Aoshi muy apenado..-¡no te preocupes muchacho!,-la verdad es que yo también le di mi palabra a tu padre de que te casarías con mi hija y ahora ella debe decidir contestó Soun con mucha seriedad, solo debemos esperar a que los muchachos lleguen y resolveremos este asunto.. ¡Bien!,-. Ya quiero conocerte mi querida Akane Tendo pensaba el joven mientras miraba al cielo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUELLE DE CHINA:**

Nuestros héroes ya habían empacado y se encontraban esperando su barco,-la mayoría del pueblo los había ido a despedir ya que eran sus héroes,- las gemelas habían quedado encargadas del poder ya que Shampoo era la heredera pero esta dijo que no estaba preparada y que algún día regresaría para asumir el puesto de reina,- todos se entristecieron ya que apreciaban mucho a la chinita, pero sabían que quería regresar con Ranma como su esposo y por eso las gemelas decidieron aceptar el cargo ya que eran las segundas más poderosas en la aldea,- ¡nunca los olvidaremos!, exclamaban todos,- muchas gracias contestaban muy sonrojados nuestros héroes,- no dejes de visitarnos Ranma exclamaron las gemelas coquetamente, ¡no lo hare!, sonrió el joven mientras Akane le lanzaba una mirada fulminante y este trataba de explicarlo todo..- Mousse por cierto ¿vas a quedarte con tu mama o vendrás con nosotros?-preguntó Cologne,- eh decidido quedarme a entrenar y hacerle compañía a mi madre abuela contestó el joven,-la chinita lo mira con ternura y le da un beso en la mejilla,- ¡te estaré esperando mi patito!,-exclamó la amazona, lo que provoco que Mousse se sonrojara tanto que la cabeza le explotó,-¡ja jaja!,- todos sonreían muy contentos pero a la vez apenados porque uno de sus amigos se separaría por un tiempo de ellos,- y dime Ryoga ¿qué piensas hacer al regresar a Japón? Pregunto el joven de la trenza,- no lo sé supongo que seguiré vagando por las calles entrenando después de todo esa es la vida que llevo contestó el chico cerdo,-¿no has pensado en estabilizarte? Preguntó Ukyo,-bue… este.. Yo. Lo que sucede es que así es mi estilo de vida,- ¡qué te parece si me ayudas en mi local!, exclamó la cocinera,- que gran idea secundó Akane,- así podrías pagarte un cuarto y ya no tendrías que andar por las calles,- además tendrías toda la comida que quisieras exclamó Ranma,- tampoco así eso es solo para ti Ran chan dijo la cocinera muy coquetamente,- lo que provoco que la chica de cabello corto y la amazona la miraran con furia mientras el joven de la trenza solo sonreía apenado..-¡debemos irnos!, ay esta nuestro barco exclamó Cologne,-los chicos subieron al barco mientras las mujeres y hombres los despedían con la esperanza de que algún día Shampoo y Ranma regresaran como esposos y la amazona Riga como la reina de la aldea,- ya en el barco la chinita estaba un poco deprimida porque Mousse se quedó en china, -Cologne se acerca a la chinita y le da animos,- bisnieta no te preocupes ya verás que Mousse regresará muy pronto y lo volveremos a tener con nosotras en el café gato..-¡tienes razón bisabuelita!,-además su mama lo necesita mucho exclamó la chinita más animada,- por cierto Ranma tenemos que ponernos al día en los estudios estamos muy atrasados dijo la chica de cabello corto muy preocupada..-¡tienes razón Akane!, secundo el chico,- Ukyo tu también debes ponerte al día.-¡claro que sí!,- me ayudaras verdad Ran chan mientras lo tomaba del cuello,- una gran aura de batalla salía de la cabeza de la amazona y de Akane ya que la cocinera estaba más cariñosa de lo normal con el joven de trenza… ¡ya no peleen!,- gritaba el joven mientras huía despavorido por todo el barco ante la mirada delos demás pasajeros,..-¡Ranma si que tiene suerte!, exclamó Ryoga, tres chicas se pelean por él, si tu quieres yo puedo ser tu esposa le dijo Cologne mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Ryoga salió corriendo hacia el baño a vomitar mientras Cologne se lamentaba ya que según ella nadie apreciaba su belleza,- así pasaron las horas y calló la noche en el barco, -todos se encontraban en sus camarotes, Ukyo y Akane compartían uno mientras la abuela y Shampoo compartían el otro, el joven de trenza y Ryoga también compartían camarote,-eran más o menos las 2 de la madrugada y la cocinera se levanta muy despacio sin hacer el menor ruido de su habitación y se dirige al camarote de Ranma, abre la puerta y lo levanta muy sutilmente.. ¡shiii!, Ran chan, Ran chan despierta,- el joven abre sus ojos y se sorprende al ver a la cocinera con una bata muy pequeña y transparente que dejaba ver sus atributos,- ¡Uchan que haces aquí!, exclamó sorprendido pero muy despacio para que su amigo no se despertara,- quiero hablar contigo afuera contestó Ukyo y salieron de la habitación si hacer el menor ruido..- ¡que sucede Uchan!, ¿Por qué me levantas a esta hora?, preguntó el joven, ¡Ran chan!, ¿me puedes dar un beso?,.. E.. este… yo.., el joven se puso súper que nervioso, era la primera vez que veía a su amiga vestida de esa manera, ¡U chan!, no hagas esto por favor,-¡solo bésame Ran chan!, por favor, yo se que tu nunca me amarás pero más que sea quiero un beso tuyo para sentirme amada más que sea un minuto por ti, no lo entiendes no es por el compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres a diferencia de lo que es con Akane o Shampoo, yo en verdad te amo Ranma dijo la cocinera con lagrimas en sus ojos.. – U chan ¿es tan importante para ti un beso mío? Preguntó el joven artista marcial,- un beso tuyo es lo que más he deseado desde el día que te volví a ver y te rete a duelo,- ¡de acuerdo!, el joven iba acercando sus labios de a poco con los de su amiga y esta lo besa muy apasionadamente mientras deja caer sus lagrimas de alegría, finalmente estaba besándose con el hombre que amaba, aunque ella sabía que él no la amaba y que quizás su mente estuviera con Akane o Shampoo ese beso sería el tesoro más lindo que guardaría por siempre, sus labios se separaron de los del joven y esta exclamó ¡muchas gracias Ran chan!, siempre te amaré,- el joven se sentía muy apenado y quizás culpable, era un arma de doble filo por un lado quizás con esto su amiga se resigne por fin pero le espantaba que lo más probable era que se ilusionara más o algo peor que en un arranque de ira decidiera contar lo que había pasado..!U chan! Promete que nadie nunca sabrá lo que paso por favor exclamo el joven preocupado,- ¡lo juro!, contestó la chica mientras lo abrazaba y lo miraba muy ilusionada,- es mejor regresar es muy tarde dijo el chico y así regresaron los dos a sus habitaciones,- ya en su habitación el joven de trenza no podía dormir, se sentía mal por aquel beso que le dio a Ukyo ya que el la quería como una hermana y no deseaba que ella se ilusione, así estuvo pensando hasta que se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente,- ¡despierta Ranma!, el chico cerdo levanta al joven y los dos salen del camarote a desayunar, todos se encontraban en la mesa !buenos días airen!, la chinita se lanza sobre el joven de la trenza muy emocionada, -airen ¿cómo dormiste?..- e.. Bueno yo.. El chico estaba muy nervioso tanto así que dejó caer la taza de té.. ¡Pasa algo Ranma!?, le pregunta la chica de cabello corto mientras bebe su taza de té..- no pasa nada contesta el chico muy nervioso, lo que sucede es que no pude dormir bien, me mareo mucho en los barcos es todo,- ¿estás seguro yerno? Preguntó la anciana con desconfianza.. ¡si seguro!, contestó el chico.. ¿Qué te sucede Ukyo? Porque estas tan callada preguntaba la joven de cabello corto,- no pasa nada Akane es que no me gustan los barcos es todo,- se podía sentir un ambiente muy pesado en aquella mesa pero nadie decidió indagar, de repente Ranma decide romper el silencio ¡por cierto Ryoga!, que te parece si al llegar al dojo tu y yo entrenamos como en los viejos tiempos amigo,- ¡claro esta vez te venceré!, exclamó el chico, no lo creo contestó el joven de la trenza, parecía que el mal rato había pasado,-¡les habla el capitán en unas cuantas horas llegaremos al muelle de Nerima!,- que bien por fin llegaremos a casa exclamaron todos con mucha felicidad..!Muchachos alisten su equipaje! Exclamó la anciana y todos obedecieron,- pasaron las horas y por fin llegaron al muelle de Nerima, estaban muy contentos, caminaron por las calles mientras llegaron al Neko haten, ¡no te vayas airen!, exclamó la chinita con tristeza, -no te preocupes Shampoo nos veremos pronto dijo el joven lo que provoco una sonrisa llena de alegría de la amazona y una furia terrible en Akane y Ukyo que se despidieron de las amazonas muy amablemente ¡nos veremos pronto!, exclamaron y se fueron rumbo al dojo,-¡adios Ran chan! Debo regresar al local dijo la cocinera mientras lo abrazaba al chico y le guiñaba el ojo, el chico de trenza se puso muy nervioso por suerte Akane no vio el guiño de ojo, adiós Akane y Ryoga te espero mañana para que me ayudes en el local,- ¡gracias Ukyo! Exclamó el chico cerdo, y así solo quedan el chico de trenza, Akane y Ryoga que caminaron hacia el dojo.

¡Tock tocl!,- Akane, Ranma, Ryoga regresaron que bueno, los recibía Kasumi muy feliz pero su rostro cambio a un semblante serio.. ¡Qué sucede Kasumi!?, que no te alegra vernos preguntaron los chicos,-no es eso muchachos es que han pasado algunas cosas desde que se fueron pero será mejor que pasen a la sala hay papa y el tío Genma les van a explicar lo que sucede..-los chicos pasaron a la sala, ¡Akane hija mía!,- Soun se lanza con lagrimas en sus ojos sobre su hija y se abrazan..- ¡hijo que alegría!, Genma se abalanza sobre Ranma y lo abraza provocando que joven se asfixie.. -Pa… papá no puedo respirar gritaba el joven de trenza..- Ryoga muchacho bienvenido, ¡gracias señor! Contestó el chico cerdo,-los chicos se percatan de Saito y Aoshi, ¡papa quiénes son estos señores!?, pregunta la chica de cabello corto, que Soun pudiera contestar Aoshi se abalanza sobre esta y la saluda con un beso en la mano.. –Akane Tendo que hermosa que eres, tan hermosa como me lo imagine, permíteme presentarme me llamo Aoshi y soy tu prometido y futuro esposo.. ¡queeeeeee!,- la cara de la chica cambió por completo.. pa.. Papá ¡qué significa esto! gritó muy molesta,- Ranma y Ryoga estaban en shock pero muy molestos, como era posible que Akane tuviera otro prometido,- hija mía, muchachos siéntense que les voy a explicar todo contestó Soun y les contó todo lo ocurrido a los tres chicos.. ¡Cómo pudiste papá! Exclamó la chica horrorizada,-lo siento pero no me casaré contigo eso es algo que

Decidieron ustedes, además yo.. Yo..- antes que Akane confesara lo que sentía por Ranma a su papa este la interrumpe inconscientemente y exclama,-¡hagan lo que quieran!, lo que provoco la ira de Akane que lo manda a volar con un fuerte golpe ¡awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!, ¡idiota baka!,- al ver esto Aoshi tuvo una idea y exclamó, ¡está bien Akane! Respetaré tu decisión no te obligaré a que nos casemos, ¡vámonos padre!..Pe.. Pero hijo. ¡Vámonos!, respetemos la decisión de Akane, -¡de acuerdo Aoshi! Exclamo Saito de mala manera,- nos vemos Soun, con permiso señores, ¡lo siento Aoshi!, exclama la joven de cabello corto y corre a su habitación,- mientras los dos hombres se marchan a un hotel de la ciudad.- Vaya qué bueno que todo terminara ¿no lo cree Tendo? Exclamó el hombre panda con felicidad,-¡no lo sé Saotome fue muy sencillo!, estoy preocupado siento que solo es el inicio de un gran problema…

Mientras tanto en el hotel, ¿Aoshi porque hiciste eso?, preguntaba muy enojado Saito,- tranquilo padre confía en mí, Akane Tendo tú serás mi esposa exclamó el muchacho levantando su puño al cielo y con su mirada en el cielo…

**BUENO SE TERMINÓ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO JEJEJE, VAYA ME COSTÓ MUCHO DEJENME SUS REVIEWS, EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO QUE PASARA CON AHOSHI CUAL ES SU PLAN SECRETO Y QUE OPINAN DE LO DE UKYO Y RANMA A QUE NADIE LO ESPERABA Y COMO SEGUIRA LO DE LA CHINITA Y EL CHICO DE TRENZA JEJEJE VAYA ESTA INTERESANTE VERDAD HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO: 9 LA GRAN ALIANZA**

**Hola bueno el episodio de hoy está muy interesante, pero mejor léanlo ustedes, estoy agradecido con los que leen mi fic y me dan ánimos, no es fácil sacar tantas ideas pero les agradezco de todo corazón bien empezemos..**

La mañana en la gran Nerima era muy calurosa el sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor las aves cantaban la gente empezaba a salir a sus trabajos y en el dojo Tendo se repetía la misma historia de siempre ya era como una religión,-¡Ranma despierta! Llegaremos tarde a la escuela, exclamaba la chica de cabello corto mientras tocaba la puerta del joven de cabello trenzado con desesperación,-¡oh no!, me quedé dormido gritó el joven y se levanto de un salto mientras a duras penas se ponía lo que encontraba a su paso,- ¡yo me voy!, no pienso llegar tarde a la escuela por culpa tuya (apuesto a que se desvelo pensando en una de sus noviecitas), pensó la chica de cabello corto y se marchó furiosa,-¡Akane espérame!,-el chico abre la puerta solo pare encontrarse que su prometida ya se había adelantado a la escuela,-sale corriendo a toda velocidad y la alcanza a divisar,-¿ ¡porque te fuiste sin mí!? Exclama furioso nuestro héroe,-¡no es mi culpa que te la pases pensando en tus noviecitas y te quedes dormido! Exclamó Akane con una cara de pocos amigos,-¡Ran chan, Akane!, buenos días, los saludaba muy contenta Ukyo que realmente estaba hermosa,-la cocinera se había arreglado más que de costumbre, su cabello llevaba un hermoso listón rosado, su cabello estaba suelto y su falda estaba más corta de lo normal,-el chico de trenza no dejó de notar lo hermosa que estaba su amiga lo que provocó la ira de Akane, ¡yo me adelanto!,-exclamó la chica de cabello corto y salió corriendo a toda velocidad,-¡Akane espera! Gritó el chico mientras trató de correr para detenerla, pero la cocinera lo agarro del brazo,-no te vayas Ran chan, caminemos juntos a la escuela, dame ese gusto por favor rogaba la muchacha mientras sus ojos brillaban con ilusión y ternura,-el chico de trenza no pudo dejar de recordar lo que ocurrió en el barco, tenía un gran temor que su amiga se haya ilusionado aún más con aquel beso,-¡U chan recuerda lo que hablamos ese día! Exclamó el joven con preocupación,-no te preocupes Ran Chan yo tengo muy en claro que tu solo me ves como a una hermana contestó la cocinera no muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo,- así llegaron ambos a la escuela en un ambiente muy incomodo y muy pesado.

¡Ranma Saotome!, eres un canalla, que le hiciste a mi amada Akane Tendo,-exclamaba el suerior Kuno,- ¡no es tu asunto!, además yo no le eh hecho nada, contestó Ranma fastidiado,- ¡toma esto!, el ataque del relámpago azul-el espadachín se lanza con todas sus fuerzas sobre el chico de trenza,-¡awwwwwwwwwwww!,-el espadachín es golpeado con tal fuerza que sale volando por los cielos,-¡me las pagaras Saotome!,-vaya cuando dejara de molestarme exclamó Ranma y es que no era para menos, el joven de trenza no estaba de humor su corazón estaba muy confundido y para colmo su mejor amiga pareciera que quería estar pegada a él todo el día,- ¡qué será lo que pasa con Akane! Exclamó en su mente,- Ran chan ¿qué te parecería sentarte junto a mi? preguntó la cocinera,-¡lo siento Uchan!,-no puedo contestó el joven mientras entraba al salón de clases,-la chica de cabello corto ya estaba en su asiento se podía ver la tristeza que cubría su rostro,-el chico trató de sentarse alado de Akane pero esta solo lo evitó y se corrió hacia otra banca,-después de unos minutos se coparon todos los asientos y empezó entró la profesora Hinako al aula,- ¡muy buenos días alumnos!,-a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante en nuestra escuela, espero que sean buenos con el ya que viene desde muy lejos,- todos se quedaron pensando de quien se podría tratar,-espero que sea guapo pensaban las chicas del salón,- ¡puede pasar joven! Exclamó la profesora,-la puerta se abrió y el joven entró al aula,-¡queeee no puede ser! Gritó el joven artista marcial, pe.. pe.. Pero si es..- ¡hola a todos! Mi nombre es Aoshi Tanaka y vengo de la escuela San Bernardino en Europa, espero podernos llevar muy bien,-¡que lindas palabras! Puede tomar asiento señor Tanaka,-el joven se sentó mientras dirigía su mirada al chico de trenza,- la mirada de Aoshi era de reto él quería dejar en claro que si bien había sido cortes en el dojo no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, -Akane por su parte estaba impactada ya que nunca imaginó que aquel chico se atrevería a inscribirse en la misma escuela que ella, pero de algo si estaba segura y era que el nuevo prometido que le había salido no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente,-las chicas del curso por su parte estaban encantadas con el nuevo estudiante ya que se parecía bastante a Ranma y esto puso del mal genio al joven artista marcial ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de Furinkan,-¡bien señores pueden ir al receso!,- el joven de trenza se dirigió directamente hacia Aoshi en tono desafiante,- ¡qué crees que haces aquí! Exclamó con un aura de batalla,- ¡que que hago!, -pues estudiar que más, no es asunto tuyo lo que haga yo Saotome exclamó el muchacho, además no eh venido por ti,-el joven se acerca a Akane agarra su mano y la besa tiernamente,-¡nos volvemos a ver mi querida Akane Tendo!, exclama mientras la chica se sonroja ya que todas las miradas de los alumnos caían sobre ella,- vaya Akane tiene mucha suerte murmuraban las chicas,-lo siento Aoshi creí que todo quedo claro yo no me casaré contigo dijo la chica de pelo corto con seriedad.- ¡ya oíste a Akane aléjate de ella! Gritó el chico de trenza mientras apretaba sus puños,- mi querida Akane yo no te obligaré a que te cases conmigo yo haré que te enamores de mí exclamó el joven europeo,-¡qué cosa!,-la verdad no creo que eso sea posible contestó la chica muy serena, no quiero herirte pero eso es un compromiso que tu padre y el mío hicieron y no creo que.. ¡shii!,-no digas más mi querida Akane no te preocupes yo me ganaré tu corazón este canalla no te merece gritaba el joven europeo mientras señalaba a Ranma,- ¡qué te pasa!, ¿acaso quieres pelear? Exclamó el joven de trenza,- espera Ran chan, no pelees mejor vámonos a almorzar, no pierdas tu tiempo con este tipo dijo la cocinera y se llevó al muchacho de trenza contra su voluntad mientras este trataba de encarar al joven europeo..

Ya en el patio,- ¿Quién es ese tipo Ran Chan? Pregunto la cocinera con mucha curiosidad,-bueno U chan es una historia muy larga contestó el chico, pero te la contaré,- así el muchacho relató lo ocurrido después que llegaron de China,- ¡no te creo!,-vaya así que Akane tiene otro prometido, -mmmm interesante pensó la chica de la espátula,- pero ¿qué piensas hacer Ran Chan?,- aún no lo sé estoy muy confundido en mis sentimientos,- es decir Akane es mi prometida pero siento que me enamoré de Sham….-el joven se detiene sabía que había metido la pata como se dice,-¡poof!,-la cocinera cachetea al joven y lo mira con lagrimas en sus ojos,-no puedo creerlo te enamoraste de esa gata ¿y yo qué?,- yo siempre estuve ahí Ranma siempre me rechazaste ¡te detesto Ranma!,- la chica de la espátula salió corriendo de la escuela mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas,-¡espera Uchan! Exclamó el chico pero ya era tarde su amiga se había marchado mientras los muchachos que estaban presentes cuchicheaban lo que provocó que el chico se sintiera muy avergonzado,-¡que miran! Gritó furioso mientras todos agachaban la cabeza y el joven se alejaba,-pero a pocos metros Aoshi lo había observado todo y se le ocurrió un plan que de seguro le ayudaría a separar a Ranma de Akane,- el chico europeo salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Ukyo. -Mientras tanto en el comedor de la escuela Akane se encontraba junto a sus amigas almorzando mientras el joven de trenza la observaba desde lejos con ganas de acercarse a ella y tratar de calmar los humos,- el chico tomó valor cuando se disponía a levantarse para hablar con la chica.-¡boom! La pared se parte ¡ni hao Ranma!,-la amazona se lanza sobre su amado muy amorosamente mientras aprieta sus cachetes,- ¡hola Shampoo! Exclama el joven chico mientras Akane lo mira con un aura de batalla pero se calma y solo sigue almorzando como si nada pasara ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas,- Akane ¿no vas a hacer nada? Preguntaban las muchachas,- ¡no es mi problema! Contestó la chica y siguió almorzando,- ¡Ranma amor! Te eh traído un delicioso plato de ramen que eh preparado solo para ti dijo la chinita con una gran sonrisa en sus labios,- ¡gracias Shampoo! No te hubieses molestado contestó el joven muy nervioso,- parte de él se sentía feliz de ver a la chinita pero otra parte preocupado por Akane y como se sentía por sus acercamiento con la amazona,-no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para conversar Shampoo,- los ojos de la chinita se entristecieron,-no te pongas triste que te parece si conversamos después exclamó el chico de trenza,-al oír esto los ojos de la chinita brillaron de emoción,- ¡muy bien airen!, entonces te espero en el nekohaten mas tarde, tendre mucha comida deliciosa para ti ¡wo ay ni!,-la chinita salió por el agujero en la pared y se marchó muy contenta mientras pensaba en su amado y que lo vería en la tarde..

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DOJO TENDO:**

¡Oh no! Me quedé dormido exclamaba Ryoga mientras corría desesperado por la habitación, el chico baja rápidamente a la sala donde se encontraban Soun y Genma jugando una partida de shogui,- ¡buenos días Ryoga! Exclamaron los hombres ¿Cómo dormiste?,- muy bien muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señor Tendo exclamó el chico,- por cierto ¿Dónde están Ranma y Akane? Preguntó,- ellos están en la esuela se fueron temprano exclamó Soun,-¡bien me voy! Recordé que debo ir donde Ukyo a ayudarla en el local,- pero muchacho ¿te vas sin comer algo?,- el estomago del chico empieza a gruñir,-no quiero ser abusivo exclamó el chico cerdo,- ¡no es molestia muchacho! ¡Kasumi!,-por favor sírvele algo de comer a Ryoga,- ¡claro papa!, acompáñame Ryoga dijo la chica mientras el joven pasaba a la cocina avergonzado.

Mientras tanto Ukyo se encontraba llorando en un parque cerca de la escuela,- de pronto una mano se apoya sobre su hombro y seca sus lagrimas,-¡no llores!, yo puedo ayudarte exclamó el joven..-¡eres tú!, tu eres el que quiere lastimar a mi Ranma, la cocinera saca su espátula y se pone en guardia,- ¡espera Ukuyo!, a mi no me interesa pelear con Saotome yo solo quiero casarme con Akane dime ¿no te gustaría que el fuera tuyo?,- pe.. pero eso no puede ser el no me ama, contestó la cocinera con lagrimas en sus ojos,- tranquila no llores si haces lo que yo te digo el te amará dijo Aoshi con mucha confianza, -la chica de la espátula se sentía tan desesperada y recordó aquel beso que se dio con su amado en el barco que no puedo aguantar y aceptó la propuesta del chico,- muy bien este es el plan el joven sacó un extraño sobre color verde y se lo dio a la cocinera, escúchame con atención este es un somnífero muy poderoso y que tiene la capacidad de dormir a lo que sea a quien sea por aproximadamente unas 8 horas y no solo eso al dormirse la persona tu puedes decirle a quien quieres que olvide y cuando el despierte habrá olvidado a esa persona, úsalo en Ranma y el olvidará a Akane por completo y para siempre,-¡muy bien!, pero no será peligroso? Preguntó la chica de la espátula con algo de miedo,- ¡noooo!, no te preocupes no soy un asesino, como te dije solo me interesa casarme con Akane,- ahora será mejor regresar o empezaran a sospechar dijo el chico europeo,- Ukyo asintió y ambos regresaron a la escuela.

Ya en la escuela,- ¿¡Uchan dónde estabas!?,- perdóname por favor,- ¡no te preocupes Ran chan! Como muestra de que no hay resentimientos te invito a mi local en la tarde a comer ¿Qué dices?,- ¡de acuerdo! Exclamó el joven artista marcial ya que no quería seguir peleado con su amiga y tratándose de comida gratis era algo que no rechazaba pero de pronto recordó su cita con la amazona,- ¡U chan! Pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo exclamó el joven,- ¡no te preocupes Ran chan!, solo será un momento contestó la chica mientras pensaba en lo maravillosa que sería la vida junto a Ranma después de usar el polvo que Aoshi le dio pero a su vez se sentía peor de lo que Shampoo había sido y recordó todos los trucos que la amazona usó en el pasado y tantas veces que salvó a su amigo de ella, pero ya estaba decidido su amor por él era más fuerte y más aun por aquel beso,- ¡bien volvamos al salón!,- así transcurrieron las horas y el timbre de salida sonó. ¡No olviden hacer sus tareas! Exclamó la profesora Hinako,- la chica de cabello corto salió a toda velocidad del colegio rumbo al dojo como nunca ese día no se había molestado en decirle a Ranma que se fueran juntos, parecía que la chica se estaba resignando de a poco a perder a su amado ya que para ella este solo pasaba el tiempo o con Ukyo o con la amazona, así se alejó de la escuela caminando sola,- ¡hola Akane! ¿Puedo acompañarte? Preguntó amablemente Aoshi,- ¡ah eres tú!, si me vas a proponer matrimonio ya te dije que no me interesa, -no no es eso, solo quiero acompañarte es todo, déjame ser tu amigo,- la chica de cabello corto miró el rostro del joven que parecía muy sincero y accedió,- ya en camino el chico toma valor y pregunta, - y dime Akane ¿tu amas a Ranma?,- la chica se queda helada en shock pero cuando iba a contestar de repente,-¡aléjate de Akane!,-el chico cerdo se abalanza sobre Aoshi y lo golpea con mucha fuerza,- ¡Ryoga espera! No ya basta,- pe.. Pero Akane ese tipo no es de fiar, el quiero casarse contigo,- ¡ya basta!,- el no m estaba haciendo nada, la chica de pelo corto se acerca a Aoshi que se encontraba en el suelo con sangre en su labio,- ¿te sientes bien?,- si no te preocupes contesta el joven,- ¡Akane no te dejes engañar! El esta fingiendo ese tipo es malo lo presiento,- ¡ya basta Ryoga!, nunca pensé que fueras como Ranma, me has decepcionado no creí que fueras tan violento, pe.. Pero..- ¡pero nada!,- la chica de cabello corto ayudó a Aoshi a levantarse y ambos continuaron caminando mientras se alejaban el europeo voltea y mira al chico cerdo con maldad, dándole a entender a este que tenía malas intenciones y el chico cerdo decide seguirlos sin que se den cuenta…

Mientras tanto en la escuela Ranma y Ukyo ya estaban saliendo, el chico de trenza empieza a buscar a la chica de cabello corto pero no la encuentra por ningún lado, ¡no te preocupes Ran chan! Ella ya se fue exclamó la cocinera, mejor vamos a mi local para almorzar algo, recuerda tu promesa, ¡de acuerdo! Contestó el chico y se fueron rumbo al local de Ukyo.-lo que no notaron es que la amazona los observaba ya que había ido a hacer una entrega y por casualidad los encontró,-la chinita se abalanza sobre su amado,-¡ni hao Ranma!,- la cara de Ukyo fue de fastidio ya que la presencia de la amazona dañaría sus planes,- ¡demonios pensó!,- creo que tendré que dejar mi plan para después,- ¡hola Shampoo!,- que haces con ella aire? Preguntó la amazona con inocencia,- lo que pasa es que iba a ir a comer algo al local de Ukyo, ¡ya veo airen!, pero tú sabes que puedes comer en el café gato gratis,- lo se Shampoo pero se lo prometí a Ukyo,- la cocinera no era boba, ella sabía que la amazona los seguiría por eso decidió dejar su plan para después,- ¡Ran chan! Ve con Shampoo yo recordé que tengo que hacer algo exclamó la cocinera,-¡estás segura!? No te molesta, preguntó un confundido Ranma, se le hizo extraño que su amiga lo quisiera dejar solo con la amazona pero se sentía aliviado ¡adiós diviértanse! Les decía la cocinera mientras se alejaba pensando en que pronto usaría el sobre mágico.

¡Muy bien airen! Quiero ir al cine están dando una película muy linda que quisiera que veamos, se trata de una comedia de amor japonesa dijo la chinita,- ¡ de acuerdo! Exclamó el chico que no encontraba divertida una película de ese tipo ya que el romance no era lo suyo, pero decidió acceder, ya en el cine entraron y la sala estaba semivacía, se sentaron al frente y se apagaron las luces,- empezó la película, -la chinita toma su mano y el chico se sonroja, ella lo mira con mucha ternura y dulzura y este no sabe hacia dónde mirar,- ¿airen que sientes por mi?, tu dijiste que cuando venciéramos a mi padre me lo dirías,-el chico estaba nervioso pero decide abrir su corazón finalmente,- la verdad es que me gustas mucho y no sé como no lo vi antes, siempre te detesté `por tus acosos pero te eh cogido un gran cariño que de a poco se ha convertido e ilusión, solo quisiera que me entendieras un poco,- la chinita estaba muy contenta al oír esas palabras de su amado pero algo la tiene intranquila,-¿y que sientes por Akane?,-el chico se sintió entre la espada y la pared pero sabía que no podría escapar y debía responder,- bueno Akane fue mi primer amor nunca se lo dije y la verdad es que a pesar de que siempre nos tratamos mal y que no es la chica más linda de todas siento algo por ella no sé que es, quizás sea un cariño especial, tal vez amor no lo sé Shampoo, solo te pido tiempo es todo,-la chinita no quiso dañar el momento y prefirió no indagar con más preguntas, de acuerdo airen yo te esperaré dijo a chica, pero quiero un beso,- la chinita lo miró con ternura y acercó sus labios a los del chico que no pudo resistir más y la beso con pasión mientras la chinita se sentía en las nubes ya que para ella eran los besos más puros y verdaderos.

Mientras tanto Akane y Aoshi llegan a la puerta del dojo,-bueno muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa exclamó la chica,- no es nada Akane,- sabes la pasé bien contigo, no eres tan malo como pensaba dijo la chica lo que provocó que Aoshi se sonrojara, bueno ya debo entrar o papá se preocupará, ¡de acuerdo! El chico se abalanzó sobre Akane y la beso en la mejilla lo que provocó que Akane se sonroje,.-bue.., bue.. bueno debo entrar, la chica corrió y entro a la casa mientras el joven se retiraba con una gran sonrisa y muy satisfecho, ahora solo faltaba que la cocinera hiciera lo suyo y así el camino le quedaría libre para él,-mientras tanto Ryoga lo observó todo,- ¡averiguaré que se trae entre manos este tipo! Exclamó mientras seguía al joven europeo desde la oscuridad..

Mientras tanto la película ya había terminado y el joven de trenza y la amazona salían muy contentos y tomados de la mano, -airen ¿me acompañas al café gato? Preguntó la amazona cariñosamente,- ¡claro! Contestó el joven que se sentía muy a gusto con la amazona, era extraño ya que empezó a sentir cosas que nunca antes sintió pero le gustaba y empezaron a caminar rumbo al local, de repente,- ¡vaya ese es Ranma! Y está con otra mujer, el chico saca una cámara fotográfica y les toma una foto sin que se den cuenta,- ¡muy bien! Me pregunto qué dirá el señor Tendo si supiera lo que su heredero hace al salir de la escuela ¡ja j aja!, este será mi plan b por cia caso Ukyo falla, -así el joven Aoshi se aleja rumbo al hotel donde se encontraba su padre..

Ya en el hotel,- ¡hijo que tal tu día de clase! Preguntó Saito,- muy bien padre, me fue mejor de lo que yo pensaba jajajaja, ¡en serio hijo! Quiero oír todo,- así el joven le contó todo a su padre, ¡vaya hijo! Eres un genio tienes dos planes magníficos hijo mío, muy pronto el dojo será nuestro ¡ja j aja!...

El joven de trenza y la chinita llegan al nekohaten,-¡hola Shampoo!,- ahh yerno qué bueno que estés aquí exclamó Cologne,- hola bisabuelita Ranma se quedará a cenar con nosotras,- ¿verdad que si airen? Preguntó la chinita con sus ojitos aguados,- e.. e.. este… ¡de acuerdo! Exclamó el joven,- excelente siéntense en la mesa mientras preparo la cena,- y así se sentaron en la mesa mientras esperaban la cena..

En el dojo Tendo Akane estaba en su habitación, la chica de cabello corto no había querido cenar y se había encerrado en su cuarto, la chica recordó cuando Aoshi la acompañó a casa y se le salió una sonrisa,,-¡tock tock!,- ¿Quién es? Preguntó la chica,- ¡ soy yo hermanita!,- pasa Nabiki,- como estas hermanita veo que Ranma no vino contigo ¿pasa algo? Preguntó la del medio de las tendo intrigada, ¡no pasa nada Nabiki! Contestó la chica,-no te creo, mira podre ser mala, codiciosa pero te quiero hermanita, cuéntame todo,-la chica de cabello corto no pudo más y se desahogo, le contó todo a su hermana, ¡hay hermanita!, escúchame debes reconquistar a Ranma y yo te ayudaré tengo un plan…

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno terminó el episodio, jajajaja vaya Ukyo está cambiando ahora está usando un truco, pero que pasara en el otro episodio, quiero hacerlo súper que interesante, no quiero adelantar nada cual será el plan de nabiki?, creen que Ukyo logrará conseguir su objetivo?,- que pasará con Aoshi?,- y Ranma y la chinita como seguirá su romance?,- y Ryoga que hará? No se lo pierdan saludos a todos**

**Jrosass te extraño mucho que Dios te bendiga enseriooooo, muchos besotesssssss para tiii**

**Hikarus muchas graxias por todo enserio de verdad, muchas graxias m gustan tus comentarios me dan muchos muchos animos espero te haya gustado mi episodioooo **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO: 11 SORPRESAS Y NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS**

**Hola un saludo muy grande a todos jejeje espero que estén bien, este es el episodio numero 11 espero sea de su agrado, cada día es más difícil hacer el fic ya que tengo que darle su espacio a cada personaje, trato de no solo enfocarme en uno y crear nuevas situaciones para todos y entrelazar la historia no es tan fácil como parece jajaja, de hecho los que han hecho un fic saben que es bien complicado llevar el hilo de la historia, más aun cuando hay diálogos pero trato de hacer lo mejor, saludos y bueno aquí empieza mi episodio…..**

¿Qué estas pensando Nabiki?,-bueno pues hermanita un plan que de seguro hará que Ranma se vuelva loco por ti exclamó la del medio de las Tendo,- ¡no pienso usar pociones ni trucos! Contestó la chica de cabello corto muy furiosa, -además es su vida y si el ya decidió yo que puedo hacer,- ¡hay hermanita! Tu amas a Ranma, no te hagas daño solo haz lo que te digo lo primero que haremos será llevarte al salón de belleza, la verdad no sé porque cortaste tu cabello pero haremos algo muy especial que te parecería usar extensiones y recuperar tu hermosa cabellera larga hermanita exclamó Nabiki guiñando su ojo,-la verdad no lo sé, no sé porque haría algo por él, si solo se preocupa de estar con Shampoo y Ukyo, -hermanita no solo te arreglaremos, quizás hay que darle al querido Ranma una lección esto es lo que haremos, vas a tener una cita con Aoshi y veremos la reacción de Ranma de seguro se morirá de celos y se acercara a ti, peleara por tu amor, ya lo verás hermanita debes empezar a ser más femenina.- ¡no lo sé Nabiki! Exclamó la chica de cabello corto mientras pensaba (la verdad es que tengo la culpa por no ser una buena prometida y siempre golpearlo, por no ser buena cocinera y no ser tan tierna como Shampoo),-la chica de cabello corto estaba algo indecisa pero decidió por primera vez hacer caso a su hermana mayor,- ¡de acuerdo Nabiki! Exclamó,- muy bien hermanita entonces que estamos esperando, dos chicas salieron del dojo a toda prisa ante la mirada de Soun y Genma que ni siquiera pudieron preguntar a donde iban las chicas con tanta prisa.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL NEKOHATEN:**

¡ wo ay ni airen!, la chinita estaba muy contenta ya que su amado estaba junto a ella, para la amazona solo tenerlo a su lado era un motivo para estar muy contenta.- airen ¿quieres un poco más de ramen?,- no Shampoo estoy satisfecho muchas gracias por la comida exclamó el joven de trenza,- y dime yerno ¿qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante? Preguntó Cologne con una gran sonrisa en su rostro,-¿a qué se refiere abuela? Preguntó el chico con curiosidad,- la anciana subió a su bastón y prosiguió,- bueno querido yerno eh notado que tu y mi bisnieta se han acercado mucho últimamente, en tus ojos puedo ver algo diferente que no te había visto antes, te noto ilusionado esa chispa que solo se siente cuando alguien está enamorado, -el joven tragó saliva muy nervioso y no era para menos la anciana lo había puesto en jaque mate,-e… bue.. Bueno yo… ¡creo que será mejor que me vaya! Exclamó el joven muy nervioso lo que provocó que la anciana soltara una carcajada y la chinita se sonroje,- ¡no te vayas airem! Por favor quédate conmigo le rogaba la chinita mientras lo miraba con ternura,- el joven sintió deseos de quedarse más aun después de la fantástica tarde que había pasado con la chinita pero prefirió regresar a casa donde el sabia que le esperaba un interrogatorio por parte de Soun y su padre,- ¡lo siento debo irme! Exclamó el joven, ¡Shampoo, abuela! Gracias por todo, antes que el chico se fuera la chinita lo agarro de cuello y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara y así salió corriendo del café gato mientras las amazonas lo miraban perderse entre las calles.

Mientras tanto en el restaurant de Ukyo, la chica estaba acostada en su cama mirando al techo pensando, hundida en sus pensamientos se sentía muy mal ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usar magia o pociones, pero se sentía desesperada y recordó en el momento en que Ranma y Genma la abandonaron sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas pero decidió retomar fuerzas y coraje para seguir, de repente ¡tock tock! Sonó la puerta,-la chica se levanta y abre la puerta,-¡hola Ryoga! Qué bueno que hayas venido exclamó la cocinera,- gra… gra.. Gracias Ukyo contestó el muchacho tímidamente ya que él no sabía cómo tratar a una chica y era muy despistado, ¡pero pasa! Estás en tu casa no seas tímido sonrió la chica y lo halo adentro,-¿en que se supone que te ayudaré? Preguntó el muchacho, -bueno por ahora solo limpia las mesas en una hora abrimos el local contestó la chica amablemente mientras le daba una escoba al chico,-el chico empezó a limpiar las mesas,- ¡Ryoga ya vuelo! Dbo ir a comprar unas cosas que olvidé pero siéntete como en tu casa exclamó la cocinera y se fue dejando solo al muchacho,-el chico siguió limpiando pero sintió una sed terrible ¡bueno dijo que me sintiera como en casa! Exclamó y abrió la refrigeradora buscando algo de beber,- ¿Qué será este sobre verde?,- la cocinera había dejado escondido aquel sobre en la refrigeradora, el chico leyó lo que decía el sobre y pensó ¿Por qué Ukyo tendría esto guardado?,- ¡no será que!,- el chico no era tan tonto como parecía si bien el no sabía el plan dedujo que no se trataba de nada bueno por lo que decidió tirar el polvo que contenía el sobre y lo cambio con una especia que estaba en un frasco con mucho cuidado para que la cocinera no notara el cambio y continuó limpiando las mesas,-de repente se abre la puerta,-¡ya volví Ryoga ! Exclamó la chica,- vaya que buen trabajo estás haciendo con la limpieza amigo dijo la chica m daba una palmada en su hombro lo que hace que el chico se erice y se sonroje,- gra.. Gracias contestó el chico mientras continuaba con su trabajo,- ¡bueno iré a tomar una ducha! Exclamó la chica y se fue al baño mientras el chico estaba pensativo ya que no se imaginaba a Ukyo con pócimas y embrujos pero lo que había encontrado en el refrigerador le hacía pensar que no la conocía lo suficientemente bien.

Mientras tanto en el hotel el joven Aoshi estaba viendo la foto que le tomó la joven y a la chinita mientras sonreía muy triunfante,- ¡estas fotos me darán la victoria! Exclamó mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido en la tarde entre él y Akane,- pero que linda es Saotome es un tonto al no darse cuenta pero yo ganaré y ella y el dojo serán solo míos,- el joven salió del hotel y decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad ya que no la conocía del todo,-el chico caminaba por las calles cuando de repente,- ¡vaya esa es Akane!, mmm y su hermana,-pero que harán en ese lugar,- ¡ya veo! Se está arreglando de seguro es para Saotome,-el chico europeo quiso por un momento entrar y mostrar la foto pero decidió no hacerlo ya que ese era su as bajo la manga,-en lugar de eso decidió seguir su camino mientras caminaba se topa con el joven de trenza..- ¡vaya vaya Ranma Saotome!, deberías cuidar más a tu novia en vez de andar por ahí,- ¡quieres pelear! Exclama el joven de trenza ya que estaba realmente cansado de Aoshi y de su acoso,- ¡Sabes algo! Vamos a pelear gritó Ranma mientras una multitud los rodeaba formando un circulo,- ¡pelea, pelea, pelea! Gritaba la multitud,- ¡no pelearé contigo Saotome! Exclama el muchacho,- ¡qué dices! ¿Tienes miedo? Preguntó el joven de trenza que se sintió superior ya que el chico no quiso pelear con él,-¡¿miedo yo? No me hagas reír, simplemente tú no estás a mi altura y no quisiera humillarte frente a toda esta gente exclamó el europeo con arrogancia,- ¡ah sí! El joven artista marcial se lanza sobre el europeo pero este lo esquiva muy fácilmente,- ¿es toda tu velocidad? , pregunta el chico burlándose,- ¡truco de las castañas calientes!,-el europeo realiza unos movimientos y logra esquivar los ataques,- ¡toma esto Saotome!,- ¡awwwwwww! El joven de trenza cae violentamente al pavimento,- ¡te lo dije! No me subestimes Ranma exclama el europeo,-¡no puede ser! cómo es posible que me golpeara es muy veloz exclama el joven de trenza,-¡que pasa Ranma! Me subestimaste y ahora te eh avergonzado,- ¡toma esto! El chico se lanza al ataque, el joven de trenza esta inmóvil ya que la caída fue fuerte y solo espera el golpe cuando de repente ¡awww!, la patada de Aoshi es bloqueada,- ¡Shampoo! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunta el joven de trenza,- presentí que estabas en problemas y no me equivoque airen,-¡no te metas mujer! Acaso quieres salir lastimada,-¡no toques a Shampoo! Gritó el joven de trenza y lanza un golpe con toda su furia mandando a volar al europeo por los cielos,- ¡maldito! Gritaba Aoshi mientras salía disparada por los cielos,- ¡airen nunca te vi golear así! Exclamó la chinita con asombro en su rostro,- el joven también estaba muy sorprendido ya que Aoshi había sido muy fuerte pero cuando trató mal a la amazona se enojó tanto que logró derrotarlo,-¡gracias por venir Shampoo! Debo irme, el chico se marchó dejando a la amazona en media calle mientras la multitud se empieza a disipar.

Mientras tanto las hermanas Tendo empiezan a salir del gabinete, -Akane había quedado realmente hermosa, había recuperado su linda cabellera larga aunque fueran solo unas extensiones, -ya en la calle todos los hombres voltean a mirarla, ella se siente incómoda ya que por lo general eran las otras chicas las que se llevaban los piropos y atenciones,- ¡vaya hermanita! Parece que hicieron un gran trabajo contigo exclama Nabiki y se dirigen rumbo al dojo ante la mirada de todos los hombres que pasan por su camino, así llegan al dojo ¡ya llegamos! Exclaman las chicas mientras entran a la sala,- ¡queeee! ¡Akane! Que le pasó a tu cabello, preguntaron Soun y Genma con mucha sorpresa en sus rostros,- la chica de cabello corto se sonroja y sonríe,- lo que pasa es que,- Nabiki la interrumpe y exclama ¡lo que pasa es que Akane va a conquistar a Ranma!,- los dos hombres lloran de alegría ¡muchas felicidades hija!, Soun se lanza a abrazar a su hija mientras la chica de cabello corto se siente muy apenada y sale corriendo a su habitación.-por cierto Nabiki ¿porque Ranma no ha venido desde que salió de la escuela?,-no lo sé papá contestó la chica y se fue a su cuarto,-¡Saotome ¡ será mejor que Ranma no esté con esa chica china exclama Soun en tono desafiante, recuerde que mi hija tiene otro prometido y si me llego a enterar que su hijo anda con otras mujeres ustedes se irán de esta casa lo ha entendido,- ¡no se preocupe Tendo! Mi hijo no es capaz de hacer eso el esta consiente y va a cumplir con su compromiso con Akana exclama el panda que por dentro tenía un mal presentimiento (hijo solo espero que no nos metas en más problemas)

Mientras tanto en el restaurant de Ukyo los clientes estaban satisfechos no solo por los panes de la cocinera y es que Ryoga aprendía muy rápido y era amable con los clientes,-¡toma muchacho! Esta propina es para ti,- gra. Gracias señor pero no puedo aceptar esto exclama el chico,- te lo has ganado por tus atenciones,- ¡de acuerdo! Muchas gracias señor exclama el chico cerdo y el señor se retira,-¡vaya Ryoga!, que bien veo que aprendes rápido los clientes están contentos sigue así exclamó la cocinera mientras le sonreía,-el chico recordó el sobre y no pudo aguantar más y se animo a preguntarle, -Ukyo ¿Por qué tenías ese sobre verde?- ¡quee! La cocinera se quedó helada, como es posible, como es que viste ese sobre,- ¡eso no importa! El caso es que nunca te creí capaz de usar trucos sucios tú no eres así,- la cocinera se sentía tan avergonzada, lo que decía Ryoga era cierto, ella nunca había hecho eso y se sintió tan mal que salió llorando a su cuarto ante la mirada de los clientes,-el chico cerdo se sintió avergonzado si había algo que él no aguantaba era ver a una mujer llorando por lo que decidió entrar a consolarla,- la chica estaba llorando en su cama,-¡lo siento Ukyo! Yo yo no quería…-¡No te preocupes! Tienes razón soy lo peor de este mundo solo quería que Ranma me amara a mí,-¡espera! ¿Qué tiene que ver Rama en todo esto? Preguntó el chico,-la chica no aguanto más y se desahogo contándole todo lo que había pasado y como Aoshi le propuso el trato,- ¡Queeee! Así que eso se tramaba ese tipo, el engaño a Akane el no es tan débil como quiso aparentar,- hay que abrirle los ojos a Akane exclamó el chico, -Ukyo sabía que perdió su oportunidad de borrar la memoria de su amado pero su moral fue mucho más fuerte y quiso hacer lo correcto, más aún porque sabía que si Ranma se algún día recuperaba su memoria lo odiaría para siempre,- ¡tienes razón Ryoga! Y sabes que voy a tirar ese sobre,-la chica rego el contenido del sobre en el inodoro mientras Ryoga se sentía aliviado ya que Ukyo nunca se dio cuenta que él había regado antes el contenido,- mejor regresemos los clientes deben estar aún afuera y después se irán sin pagar exclamó la chica ya más calmada, -¡Ryoga muchas gracias!, de.. De nada y así salieron los dos mientras los clientes los miraban como si fueran novios lo que provocó que los chicos se sonrojaran y evitaran mirarse,- así pasó el tiempo,- ¡ese fue el ultimo cliente!, exclamó la cocinera, -muy bien Ukyo ya me voy,- ¡espera Ryoga no te vayas! Ya es de noche y no creo que sea conveniente que estés en la calle en la noche además me has ayudado mucho y te lo debo ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?- ¡queeeee! Pe.. Pero.. yooo no quiero ser una molestia exclamó el chico, -no te preocupes contestó la chica,- ¡ve a ducharte! Prepararé algo de cenar para los dos,- de.. De acuerdo contestó el chico y se fue a duchar mientras Ukyo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y se disponía a cocinar.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL HOTEL:**

Hijo ¿Qué te pasó? Preguntó Saito con asombro al ver a su hijo con unos golpes y llegar todo sucio de la escuela,- ¡ese maldito Ranma Saotome! Me las pagará exclamó Aoshi con sus ojos llenos de odio,- hijo ¿no crees que es hora de que uses tu plan secreto?, muéstrale la foto a Soun Tendo y así nos desarenos de el de una vez por todas,- ¡aun no papá!, ese maldito me las pagará ese es mi último recurso no pienso usarlo todavía, confía en mí ya verás que todo saldrá bien dijo el chico. –por cierto hijo dime la chica a la que le diste el sobre ¿no sabes si ya cumplió con su objetivo?,-no lo sé padre pero no creo que lo haga, esa estúpida no traicionará a Saotome fue una mala idea tendré que cambiar de estrategia y encargarme yo mismo de Ranma-¿y qué piensas hacer hijo? Mejor usa esas fotos y acabemos con esto de una vez, por quererte divertir lo perderás todo hijo mío exclamó Saito muy preocupado,-no te preocupes papá los días de Ranma Saotome como prometido de Akane Tendo se están acabando exclama Aoshi,-por cierto hijo mío debo sanar esas heridas,- ¡ahora que recuerdo papá! Hay la chica que estaba con Saotome en el cine ese día apareció hoy durante la pelea, de hecho cuando la insulté fue que el pudo ganarme fácilmente, parece que él siente algo muy fuerte por ella y ya veré como utilizaré eso como una ventaja para mí exclama el chico,-¡ayyyyy duele duele!,-no te muevas hijo que debó sanar esas heridas, mejor ve a bañarte mañana tienes que ir a clases,- ¡si papá! Exclamó el joven y se fue a duchar mientras trataba de ingeniar un plan para destruir a Ranma.

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo,- el joven de trenza trata de entrar sin ser visto, ya era tarde y el no se había aparecido en todo el día, trepó despacio y sigiloso por la ventana y cuando creyó estar a salvo,- ¡Ranma! Se puede saber ¿dónde estabas? L pregunta Genma muy furioso,-no me digas que estabas con la china volvió a gritar,-¡ya basta papá! Ya me tienes harto a ti solo te importa que no te corran porque eres un inútil y bueno para nada gritó el joven con todas sus fuerzas,-el hombre panda estaba helado era la primera vez que su hijo le gritaba de esa manera,- ¡eres un mal agradecido Ranma! Todo lo eh hecho por tu bien,- ¡no mientas papá! Ahora dejame tranquilo que estoy muy cansado,- de repente se abre la puerta y entra Soun,- ¡Ranma donde has estado! Grita el hombre con cara de demonio,- con todo respeto señor no es su asunto contesta el chico fastidiado,-¡oyó eso Saotome! Ranma dijo que no es mi asunto,-¡Ranma como te atreves! Discúlpate con el señor Tendo,-¡no lo haré! Exclamó Ranma y salió por la ventana nuevamente mientras los hombres se quedaron helados,- ¡quiero hablar con usted Saotome! Lo espero en la sala,-el hombre panda estaba preocupado sabía que estaba en problemas y bajó muy preocupado,-¡esto es un ultimátum! si Ranma vuelve a gritarme ustedes se irán del dojo ¿entendió Saotome?,- entiendo Soun contestó el hombre panda muy avergonzado y preocupado.

Mientras tanto Ranma se encontraba en las calles caminando pateando una vieja lata de refresco cuando de repente ¡ni hao Ranma!,- airen ¿qué haces aquí? ya es tarde exclamó,- el chico trató de mentir pero no pudo y termino contándole todo a la chinita que no dudo ni un segundo en ofrecer el café gato como posada para el joven,-¡lo siento Shampoo! No es conveniente exclamó el joven,-por favor airen te juro que no te molestaré dijo la chica además si tu quieres puedes dormir convertido en chica como esa vez lo recuerdas,- el joven no quería regresar al dojo al menos no por esa noche después de tremada discusión si volvía de seguro iba a tener muchos problemas y aceptó la propuesta de Shampoo ya que tampoco tenía a donde más ir,-así llegaron al nekohaten,- ¡vaya yerno que sorpresa! Exclamó Cologne,- Ranma se quedará con nosotras bisabuela dijo la chinita espero no sea problema bisabuela,-no te preocupes el yerno siempre es bienvenido aquí dijo la anciana,- ¡gracias por darme posada! Exclamó el joven muy apenado y se fue a duchar,-al cabo de 20 minutos salió convertido en mujer,-bueno es hora de dormir exclamó la chinita ven airen acuéstate a mi lado decía mientras miraba a la pelirroja con una carita tierna,-de.. De acuerdo exclamó la pelirroja y se acostó junto a la amazona que la abrazó muy fuerte y sacó una tetera con agua caliente rociándolo y convirtiéndolo en hombre.- ¡eso es trampa! Gritó el chico tratando de levantarse pero la amazona lo agarra muy fuerte,-¡quédate quieto airen! No va a pasar nada exclamaba la chinita, hasta que el chico se quedó quieto y noto lo hermosa que estaba la chica,-¡buenas noches Shampoo! Se volteó y acostó a dormir, la chinita hizo lo mismo mientras abrazaba a su amado era un sueño hecho realidad para ella se sentía realmente feliz

Mientras tanto en el dojo Akane estaba muy preocupada por Ranma ya que no lo volvió a ver después de clases y se moría porque el chico viera su nuevo cabello, la chica de cabello corto no podía dormir se sentía tan desdichada ya que solo peleaba con Ranma y para colmo ahora es solo andaba o con Ukyo o con Shampoo, pero recordó lo que le dijo Nabiki sobre darle celos con Aoshi,- para ella el chico no era desagradable y recordó cuando la acompañó después de clases y sonrió,- bueno será mejor dormir ya que mañana tengo clases ¿me pregunto si Ranma irá a la escuela mañana? Pensó cerro sus ojos y se acostó a descansar…

Por otro lado en el restaurante de Ukyo y Ryoga habían terminado de cenar,- ¡ya es tarde! Y mañana tengo escuela exclamó la cocinera,- por cierto Ryoga preparé una cama improvisada para ti no es mucho pero bueno es lo que tengo,- ¡no te preocupes! Es mucho para alguien que está acostumbrado a vivir en las calles exclamó el chico sin darse cuenta que había tomado la mano de la cocinera, al notarlo los dos se sonrojan y se miran por unos cuantos segundos,-e.. e.. este discúlpame Ukyo no quise hacerlo exclamó el chico nervioso,- no te preocupes contestó la cocinera aún más nerviosa que él,-¡ mejor descansemos!,-la chica entró a su habitación mientras Ryoga se acostaba mirando al techo y pensando en la cara de Ukyo cuando la tomó de la mano y en lo bien que lo había pasado con ella atendiendo a los clientes, dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos,-por su parte la cocinera ya estaba en su cama y pensaba lo mismo que el chico cerdo pero pensó en su amado y la nostalgia la invadió y estaba decidida a confrontar a Aoshi y decirle que había tirado el sobre y que no usaría trucos sucios,- ¡bien mañana será otro día! Exclamó y se acostó a descansar..

Mientras tanto en el café gato eran casi las dos de la madrugada y la amazona s empieza a despertar no podía dormir ya que no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con alguien en su cama, contempla el rostro de su amado y le da un tierno beso en sus labios,-por su parte el chico de trenza siente el beso y despierta y observa que la chinita lo está mirando con una carita muy tierna, los dos se quedan mirando a los ojos, el silencio invade la habitación el joven no resiste más sus instintos por la amazona y se abalanza sobre ella besándola apasionadamente lo que provoca que está se sienta en las nubes, la pasión se apodera de los muchachos y el joven empieza a quitarle la blusa a la chinita y después….

**CONTINUARA**

**JEJEJE LO SIENTO DE VERÁS PERO ASÍ ES MEJOR PARA EL PROXIMO EPISODIO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO SE PUSO BUENO AL FINAL VERDAD JAJAJA, QUE CREEN QUE PASE SERÁ QUE PASA ALGO ENTRE RANMA Y SHAMPOO? Y CON UKYO Y RYOGA? QUE ESTARÁ PLANEANDO AOSHI? Y AKANE QUE PASARÁ EN LA ESCUELA SERÁ QUE EL CHICO DE TRENZA LE DICE ALGO POR SU NUEVO LOOK? POR CIERTO PARA EL EPISODIO NUMERO 12 HABRÁ UNA SORPRESA ESPERO LES GUSTE HASTA LA OTRA**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO: 12 EL GRAN BAILE DE FURINKAN**

**Hola amigos como están, se que el capitulo anterior pintaba para lemon jejejeje pero la verdad es que jamás en la vida eh hecho uno y no sé cómo me habrá quedado en fin espero les guste este episodio, que pasará ya lo veremos jejeje, empecemos:**

¡Qué haces airen!, nunca te había visto así, - Sha.. Shampoo, yo. Yooo lo siento mucho,-el chico se aleja de la amazona muy confundido tratando de levantarse - ¡espera no te vayas! La amazona lo agarra del brazo mientras lo mira con ternura,- ¡sabes te amo mucho airen!, la chinita lo agarra del cuello y lo besa, el joven artista marcial corresponde el beso de la chica y se arroja hacia ella,-¡es mi primera vez airen se dulce! Exclamó la chinita,-el chico se sentía tan confundido él no sabía si era lo correcto lo que estaba haciendo pero se dejó llevar, empezó besando a la chinita mientras la acariciaba y ponía su mano en el interior de la chica que no oponía resistencia, se sentía en las nubes, el chico empezó a quitarle el interior a la amazona mientras se trepaba encima suyo, la chinita lo besaba con mucha pasión y se imaginaba en cuanto espero este momento y que se había dado en el momento menos esperado, -el chico al fin estaba encima de la amazona y le susurra al oído,-¡tranquila seré tierno contigo! Mientras empieza de a poco a realizar el acto de amor,- la chinita grita siente un inmenso dolor en su parte intima, ¡que paso! exclamó el chico muy asustado,-no te preocupes airen tu solo sigue yo estoy bien, contestó la chinita dándole mucha confianza al muchacho que prosiguió haciéndole el amor a la chica todo mientras besaba y acariciaba su escultural cuerpo,-la sangre empezó a salir de adentro de la chinita ya que era su primera vez, para ella era muy doloroso una sensación realmente nueva, pero para ella ese dolor no era nada comparado con todo el amor que sentía por el joven de trenza, tanto así que incluso ella había sacrificado su vida hace poco contra la difunta reina Mei,-el chico la mira con ternura y los ojos de la chinita se llenan de muchas lagrimas de alegría,-era la noche perfecta para ambos,- Sha… Shampoo, sabes no estoy acostumbrado a esto, la verdad también es mi primera vez y me preocupa no complacerte exclamó el chico con una cara de preocupación,- ¡no te preocupes airen!, wo ay ni, tu eres mi amor esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado,- pe.. Pero.. ¡shiii!, la chinita tapo los labios del joven con su dedo y le lanzo una mirada seductora, el chico se sonrojó y empezó a besar los pechos de la joven mientras introducía su órgano dentro del de la chinita, esta gritaba de placer el dolor había desaparecido por completo, la chinita nunca imaginó que ese dolor se convertiría en puro placer, los dos muchachos estaban en las nubes, habían tocado el cielo con las manos,-el joven se acostó boca arriba y trepó a la amazona encima suyo la cual empezó a moverse con mucha facilidad y sensualidad lo cual provocó que Ranma empezara a sentir algo que jamás había sentido, sintió como de su órgano reproductor empezaba a salir un liquido algo tibio, era algo nuevo para él, por un segundo intentó quitar a la chica de encima suyo, pero prefirió dejarse llevar,-por su parte la chinita empezó a sentir un extraño liquido ingresar adentro de ella pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado emocionada y así continuaron dándose muchos besos caricias y amor,- ¡eso fue increíble! Exclamó el chico abrazado a la amazona la cual lo miraba fijamente con su rostro lleno de dulzura y pasión,- ¡a mí también me gustó airen! Me has hecho tan feliz que no tengo palabras para expresártelo exclamó la amazona,- los dos jóvenes se besaron tiernamente, los dos estaban abrazados uno del otro y pensando en lo que habían hecho,-el joven aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, para él era una sensación de alivio y susto al mismo tiempo mientras que para la chinita era su sueño hecho realidad, el deseo cumplido y sabía ahora más que nunca que sus sentimientos siempre fueron verdaderos hacia el chico, tanto así que le había entregado su virginidad, algo tan sagrado en su aldea que solo se le daba a un esposo, pero ella aún así se sentía bien, los muchachos se acostaron a dormir mientras se contemplaban hasta que los dos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo.

Amaneció en Nerima y el sol era radiante, las personas empezaban a salir a sus trabajos,- ¡yerno despierta Llegarás tarde a la escuela! Grataba Cologne mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la chinita, -los dos muchachos estaban dormidos, al parecer estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera se inmutaban ante los gritos de la anciana que tocaba la puerta con mucha fuerza,- ¡qué raro! ¿No será que algo les pasó? Pensó la anciana, - no tengo remedio debo entrar pensó, así empujó la puerta con fuerza logrando que esta se abriera,-¡queeeeeee! La anciana estaba impactada al ver las sabanas llenas de sangre, la ropa interior de ambos en el suelo y al joven de trenza abrazado a su nieta convertido en hombre,-¿será posible que ellos?,- ¡oh no! Que has hecho Shampoo pensó la anciana muy preocupada,-los jóvenes empiezan a despertar de a poco y Cologne sale de la habitación a toda velocidad para no ser vista cerrando la puerta,-¡awwwww! Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde exclamaba el joven mientras da un tremendo salto y se mete a la ducha rápidamente, el joven nota algo de sangre en sus partes intimas pero no le da importancia, se ducha lo más rápido que puede y se pone la ropa,- ¡airen no te vayas! Quédate conmigo por favor le rogaba la amazona mientras el joven la miraba con ternura,- ¡lo siento pero debo irme a estudiar! Pero te prometo que regresaré Shampoo exclamó el chico mientras guiñaba su ojo lo que provocó que la chinita se sonrojara mucho,- ¡de acuerdo! Wo ay ni, recuerda que te amo Ranma, -el joven toma las manos de la amazona y las besa tiernamente,-¡ya lo sé Shampoo! Solo te pido que seas paciente creo que deberé tomar una decisión muy pronto dijó el joven,-¿Qué decisión es esa airen? Preguntó la chinita con mucha curiosidad, -¡pronto lo sabrás debo irme! El chico le dio un beso a la amazona en la frente y salió de cuarto ya estaba saliendo cuando de repente,- ¡yerno necesito hablar contigo! Exclamó la amazona con mucha seriedad en su rostro,- de.. de acuerdo abuela pero tendrá que ser después, por cierto muchas gracias por su hospitalidad exclamó el joven con una gran sonrisa en sus labios,- ¡no es nada yerno! Pero debemos hablar mientras más pronto mejor exclamó la anciana con una sonrisa,- ¡de acuerdo abuela! Muy bien me voy y gracias,- ¡espero toma esto!, la anciana le da una bolsa que contenía un plato de tallarines,-¡eso es para que comas algo! ya que no pudiste desayunar, como siempre tarde exclamó la anciana,- ¡gracias de nuevo abuela! El joven se marcho mientras la anciana lo miraba desde la ventana con una sonrisa.

El joven se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la escuela cuando de repente,- ¡oh no Akane!, ¿pero su cabello?,- ¡esta largo! Como es posible,-Ranma no tenía la más mínima idea de que son las extensiones de cabello por eso su asombro y más aun vio a la chica nuevamente con cabello largo le parecía muy hermosa,-el joven se esconde para que la chica no lo mire,- la joven de cabello corto caminaba cabizbaja, ¿Por qué no habrá venido a dormir? La verdad es que lo extraño mucho aunque sea un tonto pensaba la muchacha mientras caminaba,- ¡hola Akane! Buenos días que coincidencia encontrarnos camino a la escuela exclamó el joven europeo, -¡wow Akane estas hermosa!, ¿te pusiste extensiones? Preguntó el joven- la chica se sonrojo. ¡sí! Contestó el rostro de la chica cambió y se puso de mejor semblante, ¡hola Aoshi! Muy buenos días exclamó la muchacha, ¿podemos caminar juntos a la escuela? Preguntó el chico con su cara iluminada,- ¡claro Aoshi! Contestó la muchacha y se dirigieron a la escuela juntos mientras el joven Ranma los miraba, el artista marcial estaba algo celoso pero pensó en que después de lo que había hecho con la amazona con qué cara iba a decir algo es mas como tendría el valor de mirarla a la cara, ¡que hare! Exclamaba mientras cogía su cabeza con sus manos y se dirigió a la escuela.

¡Hola Ran chan! Muy buenos días exclamó la cocinera que lo esperaba afuera del salón de clases,- ¡hola Uchan! Contestó el muchacho con su mirada perdida se veía tan confundido,- ¿te pasa algo? Preguntó la cocinera con preocupación, ¡no no pasa nada! Es solo que no pude dormir bien es todo contestó el joven,- ¡ya va a empezar la clase! Será mejor entran exclamó Ukyo, ¡bien entremos ¡ secundo el joven y así caminaron hacia el salón de clases, los dos chicos notaban que todos los alumnos los miraban mientras murmuraban, ¡que pasa! Exclamó el joven pero nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra,- ¡Ranma Saotome! Cómo pudiste gritaba Kuno mientras se acercaba empuñando su espada a toda velocidad, este empieza a atacar al joven de trenza mientras este solo esquiva sus ataques.-¿Qué se supone que hice Kuno? Le preguntaba el chico,-el espadachín se detiene y se serena,- ¡cómo pudiste que Akane viniera con otro a la escuela!,- mira Kuno no es mi asunto contestó el joven artista marcial ante la mirada atónita de todos,-pe.. Pe.. Pero que ¿acaso no es su prometida? Murmuraban los alumnos, el espadachín se quedo inmóvil a él se le hacía sorprendente ya que Ranma siempre que él se acercaba a Akane lo golpeaba pero esta vez el decía que no le interesaba que la chica hubiese llegado a la escuela con otro,-así Ranma y Ukyo llegaron a su salón de clases,-el joven de trenza observa el salón y logra divisar a la chica de cabello corto,-esta lo mira se sentía aliviada pero trataba de ocultar su preocupación y le lanzo una mirada penetrante y intimidante al joven,-el muchacho voltea su cara y mira al europeo con rabia el cual corresponde la mirada,-¡Ran chan! Tenemos que hablar en el receso le susurro la cocinera mientras dirige su mirada al europeo dándole a entender que no usaría el sobre que este le dio,- Aoshi no era tonto y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Ukyo no usaría el sobre y que ya lo habría tirado pero se sentía muy confiado ya que él tenía la foto que usaría en el momento exacto, tendría que ser un momento en el que causaría un gran impacto terrible,-los jóvenes voltean al pizarrón y entra la profesora Hinako junto al director Kuno..-¡alumnos tengo un gran anuncio que hacer! Tendremos un gran baile de gala en nuestra querida escuela Furinkan por el aniversario de la misma, el baile será en 2 semanas espero consigan pareja se elegirán al rey y reina del baila !que bien un baile! Murmuraban los alumnos, y por cierto ¡es obligatoria la asistencia! Porque el que no asista perderá la mitad de los puntos de la nota de grado al final del año lectivo exclamó el director mientras sonreía locamente,-¡bien es todo! Y se retiró,- ¡woo! La mayoría de los alumnos estaban muy contentos ya que habría un gran baile de gala y no eran muy común ese acontecimiento en la escuela, pero por otra parte el joven de trenza estaba en shock ¿con quién iría al baile? Ya que era obvio que Akane no quería saber nada de él, menos aún después de que no llegó a dormir a el dojo y si la chica se enteraba que durmió en el café gato no quería ni pena en lo que le diría Soun y su padre,-por su parte el malvado europeo se le ocurrió una gran idea (ya se invitaré a Akane al baile en ese momento en la coronación del rey del baile mostraré esa foto, pero me aseguraré que vaya con esa muchacha que se llama Shampoo, así haré que Akane se enoje mucho más con él) pensó el europeo con mucha maldad, se sentía un genio y de hecho Aoshi no solo era fuerte era muy astuto,-la cocinera por su parte ni siquiera quiso invitar a su amigo ya que no quería ser rechazada por lo que pensó inmediatamente en invitar a Ryoga ya que eran buenos amigos y la verdad necesitaba distraerse,- todos los alumnos murmuraban con quien irían y hacían planes,- ¡ya basta! Ya tendrán tiempo en el receso de conversar empecemos la clase exclamó la maestra Hinako y así comenzaron las clases pero nadie prestaba atención ya que solo se hablaba del gran baile de gala.

Rin Rin,- bien ¡pueden salir al receso! Exclamó la miss Hinako,-todos los alumnos salieron desesperados,- Aka.. Akane ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? Es importante exclamó el chico de la trenza, la joven se sonroja ¡de.. De acuerdo Ranma! Y salieron al patio mientras el europeo se le acerca a Ukuo, ¡vaya que tonta eres!, asumo que no hiciste lo que prometiste exclamó con odio el chico,- ¡no soy como tú! Yo no soy mala y nunca usaría trucos sucios ni magia para que Ran chan se fijara en mí, exclamó apretando sus puños la cocinera,- ¡ja ja! De todas formas no importa, no te necesito dijo el europeo muy confiado y se retiró al patio,-¿Qué estará planeando este tipo? Pensó la cocinera con preocupación.

Ya en el patio los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en una banca alejados de todos los demás que los miraban y murmuraban pero estaban tan lejos que ni siquiera podían escuchar los sonidos de sus voces,-¡dime Ranma! Exclamó la muchacha con evidente cara de molestia y es que aunque esté preocupado por el le dolia que no haya dormido en casa y su mente imaginaba miles de cosas,- ¡bueno Akane! Lo que sucede es que mi padre y tu padre ya me tienen cansado con sus preguntas, no puedo estar tranquilo, además en la tarde peleamos y tú te fuiste sin mí a casa,- ¡y qué quieres que haga! Si tu siempre estas o con Ukyo o con Shampoo gritó la chica,- ¡te das cuenta Akane! Contigo no se puede hablar,-¿Por qué no puedes ser más tierna y femenina? Preguntó el joven,-la cara de la chica se llenó de lagrimas y de rabia,-¡eres un idiota Ranma! Que no recuerdas cuando peleamos contra Argos yo abrí mi corazón y te bese y tu nunca me dijiste nada después,- gritó aun más fuerte la muchacha,-pe. Pe,, pero, es que no es así tu nunca eres tierna conmigo ¿quizás si fueras más tierna como Shampoo me fijaría en ti? Gritó el joven de tal manera que todos los que se encontraban lejos pudieron escuchar lo que el chico dijo,-¡poof! Una cachetada cayó sobre el rostro del chico que terminó en el suelo,- ¡te odio Ranma! No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más en tu vida para mi estas ¡muerto oíste muerto! Y salió corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras todos la miraban y dirigían sus miradas de odio hacia el chico de trenza que se quedó inmóvil, el no sabía si tenía más vergüenza o dolor por la tremenda cachetada que le dio la chica,- el europeo lo había visto todo y pensó en que era su oportunidad para invitar a la chica al baile y poder revelar la foto para por fin terminar definitivamente con la relación de los dos..-el joven de la trenza se levanta y sale corriendo hacia el salón, no quería que nadie lo viera, repente se encuentra con la cocinera,-¡que te pasó Ran chan! Tienes un tremendo cachetazo en tu mejilla exclamó su amiga que no preguntó mas ya que se imaginaba que fue Akane la que le dio ese golpe al joven,- el chico no dijo ni una palabra y se sentó en su asiento mientras su amiga trataba de animarlo y dejó que el chico llore en su hombro,-¡Ran chan! Llora conmigo amigo te sentirás mejor exclamó la cocinera mientras los dos derramaban lagrimas y Ranma le contaba a su amiga lo ocurrido en el receso..-¡vaya Ran chan! No debiste decir eso, pero de todas maneras es muy impulsiva no debió golpearte de esa manera y menos frente a todos,- ¡gracias por escucharme Uchan! Eres mi mejor amiga exclamo el chico mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL NEKOHATEN:**

Cologne había estado muy extraña con la chinita, no sabía cómo hablar con su bisnieta,- ¿te pasa algo bisabuelita? Has estado muy callada todo el día exclamó la chinita muy preocupada ya que su bisabuela siempre estaba de buen ánimo y hablando con ella,-la anciana tomo aire y se decidió a preguntar,- no sé cómo decirte esto bisnieta pero lo haré. Creo que ya estas grande y debemos conversar como dos mujeres,-la chinita se sentía aun mas confundida y pensó(a que se refiere mi bisabuela),-mira Shampoo yo entré en la mañana a tu cuarto y tu y el yerno, él y tu..-la anciana trago saliva no podía decir mas pero la chinita lo entendió todo,-¡oh no! Bisabuela ¿entonces tu? Preguntó la amazona con su rostro lleno de vergüenza,-¡si nieta yo lo sé todo!,- ¡oh no! Por favor bisabuelita no me mandes de regreso a China, por favor te lo suplico gritaba la chinita mientras lloraba ya que había cometido una falta grave bajo las leyes de la supremacía femenina,- ¡tranquila bisnieta! No te enviaré a China pero tenemos que hablar los tres exclamó Cologne, así que después de clase quiero que vayas por él y yo traigas,- de.. De acuerdo exclamó la chinita muy confundida ¿de qué será que quiere hablar la bisabuela? Pensó,-bien bisnieta vamos a atender a los clientes ¡cuánta falta nos hace Mousse exclamó la anciana,- ¡espero que este bien! Le secundó la chinita y juntas se dirigieron a los clientes.

Mientras tanto Ryoga se encontraba limpiando las mesas, adelantando el trabajo para abrir el restaurant para cuando Ukyo regresara, de repente su mente piensa en su querida Akane, ¡hay Akane! Porque no te das cuenta cuanto te amo exclamó el chico mientras limpiaba todo y barría el piso,-pero bueno Ukyo es muy amable al permitirme quedarme en su casa y darme empleo, el chico imaginó lo que pasó la noche anterior y se sonrojó,- ¡que linda es Ukyo! Pensó el muchacho y sin darse cuenta se resbala y se cae al piso,- ¡awwww! Que mala suerte tengo exclamó y siguió con su limpieza.

Ya en la escuela Furinkan,-¡Akane no llores! Y menos por alguien que no te merece exclama el joven europeo mientras seca las lágrimas de la chica con sus dedos,-¡no pasa nada Aoshi! Es solo que estoy triste exclamó la chica con los ojos llorosos, -¡yo sé que te pasa! pero tranquila,- mira sé que no es el momento indicado pero ¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo? Debes divertirte Akane, te prometo que la vamos a pasar muy bien dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro,-la chica recordó lo que le aconsejó Nabiki y decidió aceptar la propuesta,-¡acepto Aoshi! Exclamó la chica, ¡wow enserio! El joven nunca creyó que fuese tan fácil pero se sentía súper que feliz,-¡gracias Akane! Te juro que nos divertiremos dijo el chico mientras suena la campana y es hora de regresar a clases, -así los chicos vuelven al salón por el resto del día.

Los dos regresaron al salón de clases donde se encontraba el joven de trenza que los observó,-¡suelta a Akane ¡ exclamó Ranma con celos, ¡no me digas Saotome! Tú no tienes ningún derecho, la has hecho llorar y te atreves a reclamar exclamó el europeo con furia,-¡ya cállate!, ¡poof!, el joven de trenza golpea al europeo con todas sus fuerzas destruyendo la pared con el cuerpo de este,- ¡Aoshi! ¿Estás bien? Exclamó muy preocupada la chica,- e.. Estoy bien contestó el chico lastimado,- ¡Akane no te dejes engañar el no es tan débil! Le gritó Ranma,- ¡te odio! Y sabes que voy a ir al baile con Aoshi porque no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para invitarme tonto, gritó Akane,- suena el timbre y todos los alumnos regresan al curso,-así pasan las horas y suena el timbre de la salida,-todas los alumnos salen y empiezan a invitar a las alumnas,- ¡bueno Ran chan! Me voy Ryoga debe estarme esperando para abrir el negocio,-¡ok Uchan cuídate! Exclamó el joven y se fue caminando sin rumbo,-por su parte la chica de cabello corto se sentía mal por Ranma pero era lo mejo para que el la tomara más enserio por eso aceptó la propuesta del chico, ¿te acompaño a casa Akane? Preguntó el europeo, ¡claro no hay problema! Siempre eres muy amable contestó la chica y juntos caminaron rumbo al dojo.

Mientras tanto Raanma iba caminado solo cuando de repente,-¡ni hao Ranma!, la chinita se lanza sobre su amado y este la abraza con fuerza,-¡hola Shampoo! Que sorpresa exclama el chico,- airen mi bisabuela quiere hablar con nosotros dijo la chinita,-¡no puedo ahorita Shampoo! Exclamó el chico, tengo que llegar temprano además recuerda que ayer no dormí en casa y no quiero tener problemas con mi padre, pero te prometo que mañana después de clases hablaremos dijo el joven,-¡está bien! Contestó la chinita y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras subía a su bicicleta y se alejaba,-el joven siguió caminando rumbo al dojo..

CONTINUARA

BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI EPISODIO SALUDOS A TODOS EN ELPROXIMO ESPISDIO SERA EL GRAN BAILE NO SE LO PIERDAN Hasta LA PROXIMA


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO: 14 EL BESO PROHIBIDO**

**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO ESTEN BIEN Y ESTE EPISODIO SEA DE SU AGRADO, NO DIRÉ MAS SOLO LETS GO:**

El chico caminó sin rumbo mientras recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado junto a la chica de cabello corto y más aun con la amazona (será mejor que Shampoo no se entere del baile, si ella se entera me dirá que la lleve y la verdad no quisiera tener problemas en la escuela, más aún porque de seguro todos me verán como un canalla) pensaba el chico mientras pateaba una lata de soda y recordaba como los alumnos murmuraban a sus espaldas,-¡si es lo mejor! Shampoo no puede saberlo exclamó, -mmmmm pero solo faltan dos semanas para el baile debo ser cuidadoso, será, mejor que regrese al dojo rápido ya me imagino lo que pasará cuando cruce por esa puerta,-el joven se imaginaba a su futuro suegro y a su padre muy enojados y histéricos mientras se apresuraba a llegar.

¡Ya llegué! Gritó el muchacho con un poco de nerviosismo, -al no escuchar respuesta decide subir a su cuarto lo más rápido posible pero una mano lo detuvo,-¡te estábamos esperando Ranma! Exclamaron Soun y Genma con mucha seriedad en sus rostros pero no se veían tan alterados,-el rostro del muchacho palideció pero tomó mucho valor y dijo,-si es por lo que pasó ayer en la noche no me arrepiento, ustedes siempre me presionan ya saben que quiero curar mi mal aparte del acoso de Aoshi en la escuela, el chico no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por su futuro suegro,-¡queeeee! ¿Cómo que en la escuela? La cara de Genma cambió de tranquilidad a temor inmediato,-¿Qué vamos a hacer Tendo? Preguntó el panda,-¡ya selo dije Saotome! Mi hija será quien decida dijo el hombre de bigote,-¡en cuanto a ti Ranma! No queríamos que te sintieras presionado es solo que ya llevan tiempo viviendo en esta casa y creemos que ya es hora de que formalicen la relación. –el joven de trenza tenía muchas ganas de desahogarse pero se contuvo y solo escucho en silencio asintiendo,-¡muy bien! Puedes subir Ranma exclamaron los hombres y el chico se dirigió a su habitación, cuando de repente escucha murmullos en el cuarto de Nabiki y decide escuchar, saca un vaso y lo pone en la pared para poder oír lo que están hablando,-¡hermanita en serio aceptaste! Exclamó Nabiki con mucha sorpresa,- ¡si así es! Ranma es un tonto ni siquiera me dijo nada por mi cabello exclamó Akane con tristeza,- pero hermanita no crees que es lo mejor además Shampoo te está tomando mucha ventaja dijo Nabiki muy suspicazmente,-¡no me importa! Odio a Ranma Saotome quisiera nunca haberlo conocido gritó la muchacha,-el chico de trenza derramó unas lagrimas y se fue a su habitación mientras las dos chicas seguían conversando,-¡pero por otro lado! Hemos pasado muchas cosas y le debo mi vida yo lo a.., -¡ajammmm! exclamó Nabiki, yo sé que lo amas y que te dolió aceptar ser la pareja de Aoshi para el baile pero hermanita hay que darle una lección a mi cuñadito,-¡no lo sé Nabiki! Quizás se me está pasando la mano dijo la chica de cabello corto,-¡por cierto! ¿Tú con quien iras Nabiki?,- ahora que lo dices creo que iré con Kuno además aprovechare y le venderé más fotos de Ranma como mujer dijo Nabiki mientras sostenía unas cuantas fotos,-¡Nabiki ya basta con eso! No es correcto, dijo la chica de cabello corto mientras alzaba su ceja mostrando su molestia -¡ya hermanita no te preocupes! Es más debemos comprarnos unos vestido impactantes, ya lo verás Akane serás la sensación del baile le dijo su hermana con una gran sonrisa mientras la chica de cabello corto imaginaba el baile junto a Ranma pero sabía que no sería así, solo pensaba (con quien irá al baile Ranma) mientras seguía escuchando a su hermana.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL NEKOHATEN:**

Hola bisabuelita ¡ya estoy aquí! Exclamó la chinita muy contenta,- bisnieta creo que olvidaste algo,- ¿Qué cosa bisabuelita? Preguntó la muchacha que estaba realmente despistada porque recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior,-¡shampoo Shampoo! La anciana movía sus en frente de la joven pero esta estaba como hipnotizada,-¡Shampoooo! Gritó Cologne con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la chinita por fin reaccionó,- ¿Qué pasa bisabuelita? Preguntó la joven,- te estoy preguntando qué ¿Por qué no trajiste al yerno? Te dije que debías traerlo exclamó la anciana,- ¡ahh eso! Lo que sucede es que el airen estaba ocupado, pero él dijo que mañana vendría después de la escuela a conversar contigo dijo la amazona con sus ojos brillosos, -¡bien de acuerdo! Entonces mañana lo estaremos esperando querida bisnieta dijo la amazona mayor muy tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa,- ¡muy bien Shampoo! Sigamos atendiendo a los clientes,- ¡si bisabuela! Contestó la chinita y regresaron a sus labores en el local pero de repente la puerta se abre,- ¡Shampoo otro cliente! Ve a tomar su orden,- ¡de inmediato! Bisabuela,- ¡muy buenas tardes bienvenido al café gato! Puedo tomar su….-¡que eres tú! Exclamó la chinita y se puso en posición de combate,- ¿lo conoces bisnieta? Preguntó la anciana mientras alzaba su bastón preparada para cualquier ataque,-¿Qué quieres aquí? ¡Tú no eres bienvenido! Dijó la amazona mientras apretaba sus puños y lo miraba con iras,- ¡no tienes que ponerte así! Dijo el joven,- permíteme presentarme me llamo Aoshi y solo eh venido a decirte algo que te conviene,- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Tú quieres lastimar a mi Airen! Dijo la chinita con desconfianza,-mira va a haber un baile de gala en la escuela donde estudiamos ¿no te gustaría ir y sorprenderlo? Díjo el muchacho con sinceridad en sus ojos,- ¡un baile! Gritó la amazona muy feliz mientras sus ojos brillaban y pensaba en ella y su amado bailando en el salón de la escuela,- ¡espera! ¿Qué ganas tú con esto? Preguntó Cologne con desconfianza ya que algo le decía dentro de ella que el joven era malo, lo miraba de arriba abajo,- ¡no busco nada! Es solo que Ranma me venció cuando trate mal a esta jovencita y creo que la ama y sería bueno que ella lo sorprendiera en el baile ¿no lo cree? Exclamó el muchacho que era muy persuasivo,- ¡ah es eso!, si es así me parece bien dijo la anciana más relajada,- ¿Cuándo será el baile? Preguntó la chinita muy entusiasmada. –En solo dos semanas contestó el chico,- ¡así que bebes prepararte! Dijo el joven,- ¡bueno ya me voy! Debo estudiar y por cierto no mencionen que saben del baile ya que no sería una sorpresa,-¡está bien gracias! Contestó la chica mientras el joven europeo se iba muy contento ya que su plan estaba en camino y mostraría la foto en la coronación de los reyes del baile..

¡Shamppo! ¿no te parece raro todo esto? Preguntó Cologne a su nieta, - pero esta solo pensaba en su amado muy bien vestido y ella con un hermoso vestido,- ¡de acuerdo Shampoo! Yo haré un vestido muy hermoso para ti bisnieta,- ¡enserio wow! Muchas gracias por ayudarme bisabuelita siempre me ayudas mucho te quiero exclamó la chinita mientras abrazaba a la anciana que luchaba por respirar,-¡lo siento bisabuelita! Me dejé llevar por la emoción dijo la chica mientras los dos continuaban con sus labores y atendiendo a los hambrientos clientes.

Mientras tanto la joven cocinera llega a su local y lo encuentra muy bien arreglado, Ryoga ¿estas aquí? Preguntó la muchacha mientras se acercaba a la cocina,- ¡sorpresa! Gritó el joven mientras abría el asiento para que Ukyo se sentara, -¡wow! ¿ y esto? Preguntó la chica muy asombrada, -¡es mi agradecimiento para ti! Dijo el chico, me has dado posada lo menos que puedo hacer es cocinar para ti amiga exclamó el joven, ¡pero siéntate!, -la chica tomó asiento y probó un poco de la comida, - ¡delicioso! ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar Ryoga? Exclamó la chica, -bueno eh aprendido a sobrevivir dijo el chico mientras tomaba su cabeza y sonreía muy apenado,- ¡comamos juntos! Además es mucho para mí dijo la chica y sirvió otro plato, - los dos chicos estaban comiendo muy a gusto,-la chica tomó valor, - sabes va a haber un baile en la escuela ¿quieres ir conmigo?,- ¡queeeee! El chico casi se atora con la comida, lo pensó y no quería ser descortés menos aun con quien le había dado la oportunidad de tener un lugar donde vivir, -¡está bien iré contigo! Exclamó el chico muy decidido, -¡en serio gracias! Dijo la chica muy contenta y siguieron comiendo antes de abrir el local.

Mientras tanto en el dojo, -el joven artista marcial se encuentra en el cuarto reflexionando y pensando en todo lo que había escuchado y solo se le venía a la mente el ¡ojala nunca te hubiera conocido!, el joven estaba realmente deprimido y decidió hacer algo que jamás había hecho en su vida, bajó las escaleras y buscó en la lacena una botella de vino, -¡la encontré! Vaya que el viejo Hapossai olvidó tomarse esta exclamó el chico que se sentía afortunado al haber encontrado la botella ya que se sentía hundido y subió con la botella a su cuarto, -la miró detenidamente y la abrió, se sirvió un vaso y lo empezó a beber, al cabo de media hora el joven estaba realmente mareado y había perdido la lucidez, -.!Ya se iré donde Akane! Exclamó muy mareado sin darse cuenta que estaba tocando la puerta de Nabiki,-¡tock tock!,- la joven abre la puerta, - ¿estás bien Ranma? Preguntó la joven ya que el chico estaba ebrio, - ¡dame un beso! Dijo el joven la agarro muy fuerte y la besó en los labios, la chica trataba de zafarse pero el chico era muy fuerte y esta sucumbió y correspondió el beso del chico,-¡oh no! Nabiki reacciona y se separa rápidamente del joven mientras esta cae inconsciente de tanto vino, -la chica de cabello corto salió de su habitación y vio a Ranma tirado en el piso y Nabiki para junto a él ,-¿Qué le paso? Preguntó desesperada,-¡papá, tío Genma ! algo le pasó a Ranma gritó la chica mientras los hombres subían desesperados,-¿Qué le paso? Preguntó Genma mientras se arrodillaba a ver el estado de su hijo,- ¡esta ebrio! Dijo Soun muy molesto, ¿Cómo es esto posible? Se preguntaban todos ya que el chico no bebía nunca por lo que se les hizo muy extraño esa actitud del joven de trenza, -¡hay que llevarlo a su habitación! Ayúdeme Saotome exclamó Soun mientras tomaban al chico y lo llevaron a descansar. - ¿te pasa algo Nabiki? Preguntó Kasumi ya que su hermana estaba muy callada y muy pensativa, -¡no no pasa nada! Contestó la chica con su mirada perdida, -¿Qué raro? Pensó la chica de cabello corto, pero no le dio importancia y regresó a su habitación, -ya en su cuarto la chica se sentía muy sorprendida y decepcionada del joven por estar en ese estado. ¡No es posible! pensaba la chica, - hablaré con él y hare las paces exclamó la chica, -por su parte Nabiki se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué me deje besar? Pensaba la chica mientras recordaba aquel beso,- d repente recordó cuando fue la prometida de Ranma, -¡la verdad es que besa muy bien! Pensaba la muchacha mientras escribía en su diario lo que había pasado, - así pasó todo el resto dl día todos nuestros héroes haciendo sus cosas las chicas pensando en el baile, el chico cerdo ayudando a Ukyo en el local y la chinita pensando en el amor de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban en casa ya que no había clases porque era domingo,- ¡awwww! El joven Saotome se levanta con mucha pereza y un dolor de cabeza terrible, ¿Qué paso? Se preguntaba muy confundido pero era imposible recordar solo sabía que estaba en su habitación, decidió salir y bajar a desayunar, se duchó se cambió de ropa y bajó al comedor, -¡buenos días Rnma! Exclamó la chica de cabello corto mientras trataba de cocinar algo con mucha dificultad, -vaya parece que ya no está molesta conmigo pensó el chico,- ¿Dónde están todos? Preguntó, -bueno todos salieron tu papa y el mío salieron a una reunión con unos viejos amigos, Nabiki salió con sus amigas a distraerse y Kasumi está en el consultorio del doctor Tofu contestó la chica, - ¡ya veo! Me muero de hambre creo que iré a desayunar donde Ukyo dijo el chico, -¡eso no! Yo te estoy preparando el desayuno contestó la chica de mal genio y te lo vas a comer ¿verdad? Preguntó intimidante, -el chico sentía que iba a morir ya que siempre que comía algo que preparaba la chica era horrible, -¡abre la boca!-el chico decidió obedecer,- mmmm saboreó la comida, -¡está muy bueno! Exclamó el muchacho muy feliz, -los ojos de la chica brillan !enserio! ¿Tú crees eso?, - ¡claro que sí! Contestó el muchacho que recordó las palabras que Akane había dicho antes que el bebiera, - ¡ aka.. Akane! ¿de verdad vas a ir al baile con Aoshi? Preguntó el joven, -la chica recordó lo que dijo su hermana, ella quería decirle que ya no iva a ir con el europeo pero no pudo y solo asintió dando a entender al muchacho que su decisión estaba tomado,- el chico dejó de comer,- ¡haz lo que quieras Akane! Y salió a caminar. –¡Es un tonto! Pensó la muchacha mientras tomaba una tasa de te y subió a su habitación.

El joven de trenza caminaba por las calles,- ¡es cierto! Debo ir al café gato la abuela de Shampoo quiere hablar conmigo, me pregunto ¿Qué será? Pensó el muchacho mientras caminaba al local.-así el chico iba pensando y analizando pero no atinaba, mmm ¡quizás sea una cura para nuestra maldición! Pensó y apresuró el paso y por fin llegó. -¡hola Shampoo abuela!, -yerno buenos días como estás, mi bisnieta está arriba pero ya baja adelante siéntate ya sabes que esta casa es tu casa, ¡gracias abuela!,- ¿usted quería decirme algo?, - ¡hola airen! La chinita le lanza desesperadamente sobre el chico abrazándolo por el cuello,- ¡sham.. Shampoo! No puedo respirar decía el chico mientras se trataba de zafar, ¡lo siento airen! La amazona soltó al chico, - muy bien ya que estamos todos quiero decirte algo yerno, más bien preguntarte algo, - tu ¿qué quieres exactamente con mi bisnieta? Y dímelo ahora mismo exclamó la anciana, - e… e.. Este.. Pero abuela porque me pregunta eso dijo el chico, -¡solo responde!, -el chico no sabía qué hacer el si quería a la chinita pero se sentía súper que presionado, -¡de acuerdo! El chico tomó las manos de la amazona, -abuela yo quiero a Shampoo, -los ojos de la chinita se llenaron de lagrimas de alegría, -la anciana sonreía y exclama ¡ya lo sabía!, de hecho yerno yo creo que ustedes rompieron una ley de las amazonas, -el chico se quedó helado, él sabía muy bien de lo que Cologne hablaba, -e… es. -¡tranquilo airen! Mi bisabuela nos apoya en todo, ¿no te gustaría vivir con nosotras? Preguntó la chinita, -¡muchas gracias! Pero por ahora no puedo hacer eso además mi primer objetivo es curar mi maldición dijo el chico muy seriamente, -¡lo entiendo yerno! Sabes estoy esperando un pergamino sagrado que me traerán para poder encontrar el lugar exacto de la cura y ustedes serán normales nuevamente,- ¡en serio! Los ojos del chico brillaron, -¡bisabuela yo no sabía eso! Gritó la chinita muy emocionada, -debo decírselo a Ryoga exclamó el chico, -¡espera yerno! primero quiero saber cómo va a quedar tu compromiso con mi bisnieta,- ¡no lo sé! Contestó el chico muy confundido, -pero no se preocupe pronto tomaré una decisión dijo el chico, ¡debo irme! Estoy muy contento ¡gracias por todo! Dijo el muchacho le dio un beso en la frente a la chinita y se fue a buscar a Ryoga al restaurant de su amiga para contarle la buena noticia.

Ranma ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando de repente,- ¡awww! El joven cae al piso con una tremenda patada,- ¡ja ja! Vaya Ranma Saotome, ¿Qué se siente saber que Akane ira conmigo al baile? preguntó el europeo con mucha confianza, -¡toma esto! ¡Ataque del dra!,-de repente un brazo lo detiene, -¡U chan! Eres tú, -¡así es Ran chan! N dejaré que este tipo te haga daño, -¡cocinera tonta! Nos vemos en el baile Saotome exclamó el muchacho y se fue..- ¡ese maldito! Me las pagará exclamó el chico y se fueron al restaurant juntos donde se encontraba en chico cerdo,-¡que enserio! Eso quiere decir que ya nunca más tendré que convertirme en cerdo dijo el chico con lagrimas de alegría, -¡así es! Ryoga, por cierto Ukyo me contó que te invitó al baile, ¡asi es Ranma! Pero dime ¿irás con Akane? Preguntó el muchacho,-¡no lo creo! ,-el chico les contó todo a sus amigos que apenas podían creer lo que escucharon, ¡no puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible? Pensó Ryoga que se sentía muy decepcionado ya que Akane no era así,-¡quieres comer algo!,- no tengo hambre ya me voy cuídense,-¡Ranma sin hambre!, vaya eso es nuevo dijeron mientras se miraban con admiración.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Los días habían pasado a una gran velocidad, en el dojo las cosas habían mejorado un poco, como de costumbre el europeo hizo imposible la vida del joven que pudo visitar a la chinita las dos semanas mientras por su parte Cologne ya tenía el pergamino sagrado y lo ocultó para utilizarlo después del baile, -la amazona había confeccionado el hermoso vestido de su bisnieta,-por su parte los vestidos de Nabiki y Akane ya estaban listas, todos estaban más que preparados para una noche que sin duda estaría llena de sorpresas y vaya que las iban a haber,-¡Vámonos Akane! Exclamó Nabiki, la chica de cabello corto baja las escaleras, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con unos pendientes que le resaltaban y su hermosa cabellera nueva estaba suelta por su parte Nabiki usaba una falda muy atrevida y una blusa con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación,-¡esta hermosa hija mia! Exclama Soun con lagrimas en sus ojos,- ¡así es! Secundaron Genma y Nabiki, -las dos chicas salieron rumbo a la escuela al gran baile,- por su parte el joven de tenza se encontraba ya listo en su habitación, lucía un traje de gala color negro con un medallón chino, ¡vaya esto eso solo por obligación! Exclamó,- de todas formas me perderé con los chicos, -¡oh no! Ya recuerdo ellos también tienen pareja exclamó,- ¡bueno aun me quedan Ryoga y U chan! Vaya a penas puedo creer que haya logrado evitar que Shampoo se entere, es decir la quiero pero no quiero tener problemas y que todos me miren como un don Juan pensó el chico y salió rumbo al baile con desgano.

Mientras tanto la amazona ya estaba lista, ¡muy bien! Bisabuelita ¿Cómo me veo? Preguntó la chinita,-¡te ves muy bien! Tan linda como yo cuando tenía tu edad exclamó la anciana, lo que provocó que Shampoo la imaginara,-no quería ni imaginársela, -¡sorprenderás al yerno!, -la chinita llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo escotado y tenía el cabello recogido para un lado, se había maquillado súper linda, ¡me voy bisabuelita! Dijo la chinita, -¡muy bien suerte! Espero que todo le vaya bien exclamó Cologne mientras la despedía y la miraba alejarse.

¡Aoshi! Se te ve muy bien hijo mío exclamaba Saito, - ¡gracias padre! Estoy muy feliz ya que Akane Tendo por fin será mía hoy, mi plan fue un éxito,- ¡hijo de seguro será un éxito!,- claro papá ya verás que sí y no solo eso, tengo pensado acabar con Ranma Saotome hoy mismo, ¿sabes lo que tengo en mi mano papa?, una daga hijo contestó el hombre pero con esa daga no le ganarás a ese chico con una pequeña daga, -no lo creas papá esta daga es especial,-¡Ranma Saotome! Hoy será tu fin exclamó Aoshi con maldad,- ¡me voy padre! Empaca las cosas a partir de mañana el dojo Tendo será nuestro hogar exclamó Aoshi, -¡muy bien hijo! Tendré todo listo contestó Saito.

Ryoga ¡apúrate! Llegaremos tarde exclama la cocinera, ¡ya voy! Contestó el chico y salió, -¡wow que elegante estas! Pareces todo un galán dijo la cocinera provocando que el chico se intimide tanto que empiece a romper cosas, ¡vaya Ukyo que linda estas! Contestó el muchacho y los dos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, pero ninguno tomó la iniciativa de besarse, -¡vámonos Ryoga! La chica lo tomó por la mano y salieron a toda velocidad rumbo a la fiesta.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA FURIKAN:**

¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta! Diviértanse mucho exclamaba la profesora Hinako, ¡gracias! Contestaban los chicos que iban llegando, el escenario era imponente, había una banda en vivo y los alumnos estaban muy animados, ¡les habla su director! Espero está noche se diviertan y espero que todos vengan porque ya saben que es parte de la nota exclama el director Kuno con una risa maniática, ¡wow! Todos se quedan mirando a la entrada hay estaban las hermanas Tendo,- la chica de cabello corto se sentía tan extraña ya que nunca había sido el centro de atención,-¿quieres bailar Akane? Una fila enorme de chicos se formó frente a la chica, -¡lo siento espero a alguien! Contestó la chica y todos se retiraron,-¡Hola Akane!,-el europeo se acerca con una rosa y se la entrega a la chica que se sonroja, el europeo besa la mano de la joven y está no sabe qué hacer ya que toda la escuela los estaba mirando,-¡Suelta la mano de Akane!, -el chico cerdo se lanza sobre Aoshi impactándolo en el rostro y tirándolo al suelo,-¡Ryoga basta! Lo detiene Ukyo, -¡revoltosos! La profesora Hinako se acerca rápidamente a atacar..

CONTINUARÁ

Jajajaja espero les haya gustado, en el próximo episodio se definirá el futuro de todos, que pasará cuando llegué Ranma y la daga de Aoshi que secreto tendrá?, por cierto Nabiki que hará después de ese beso con Ranma hehehehe nunca lo esperaron verdad, solo esperen el numero 14 jejejee…


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO: 14 LA REVELACIÓN DE RANMA**

**HOLA A TODOS ABRO ESTE EPISODIO MANDANDOLE SALUDOS A JROSASS, QUE BUENO QUE ESTES DE REGRESO AMIGA, SE TE EXTRAÑABA ESPERO LES GUSTE MI EPISODIO Y NO CREAN QUE ES EL FIN MUCHOS SALUDOS A TODOS =)**

¡Hapoo 5 yens coin satsu!, la profesora ataca rápidamente con su técnica que absorbe las almas, -¡Puño destructo!, -la técnica del chico cerdo y su energía es absorbida dejándolo en el piso,-¡no Ryoga! La cocinera se abalanza rápidamente contra la maestra, -¡ya basta! No permitiré mas revoltosos, -la profesora se lanza a atacar pero es detenida por el europeo que la agarra de el brazo, -Miss Hinako, le pido por favor que nos disculpe, usted se ve muy hermosa el día de hoy, exclama el chico con una sonrisa, -¡qué lindo! Exclama la maestra mientras se empieza a convertir en una niña y se va corriendo sonrojada, -¡wow Aoshi! No sabía que pudieras hacer esas cosas exclamó la chica d cabello corto, -¿te parece si bailamos? Preguntó el europeo con su gran sonrisa, -¡seguro! Contestó la chica que estaba mirando a todas direcciones y se preguntaba si Ranma llegaría y con quien lo haría. –Por otro lado en la enfermería se encontraba el chico cerdo recuperándose, -¡me las pagará! Esa profesora exclamaba aún débil, -¡ya basta! Estas muy débil por favor debes recuperarte, además tengo un muy mal presentimiento el día de doy, es algo que siento que pasará hoy exclamó la cocinera muy preocupada,- ¿Qué dices? Pero ¿está segura? Preguntó el chico, -¡sí! Y creo que ese tipo va a tratar de lastimar a Ran chan, tenemos que hacer algo, hay que vigilarlos, -¡de acuerdo! Contestó el chico que se empezaba a levantar ya un poco mejor.

Mientras en el gran salón continuaba el baile, los alumnos estaban muy contentos, ¡vamos a bailar Kuno! Exclamó Nabiki, pero te costaran 2000 yens, -¡olvídalo! No te pagaré un solo centavo Nabiki Tendo exclamó el espadachín, -la chica empezó a derramar lagrimas en sus ojos, -¡e.. Espera! No llores decía el espadachín mientras movía sus brazos muy nervioso, -la chica empieza a secar sus lagrimas, -¡de acuerdo te lo dejo en 100 yens! Exclamó, -¡queee! El chico cayó de espaldas con una gota de sudor en su frente, -¡esa Nabiki! Siempre es lo mismo exclamó la chica de cabello corto mientras bailaba con el europeo, -no te preocupes Akane yo te cuidaré, por cierto ¿no te gustaría ser mi prometida? Preguntó el muchacho lo que provocó que la chica se sonrojara,-el ambiente se tornó pesado pero tomó un poco de aire y contestó, -¡lo siento! Pero no puedo hacer eso, -¡es por Ranma verdad! Exclamó el chico algo molesto, pero sin ser agresivo, -¡si es por el! Sé que es un idiota pero aún así no tienes idea lo que hemos pasado juntos, -la chica empieza a recordar las veces en que el chico de trenza arriesgó su vida para salvarla, -¡esto fue una mala idea! La chica se separó del europeo, -¡lo siento Aoshi! No puedo exclamó la joven y salió corriendo hacia los baños, -¡que miran! Gritó con ira el muchacho que había quedado mal delante de toda la escuela, -¡ya verás me las pagaras! Pensaba el muchacho que estaba lleno de ira, -de repente un joven muy bien vestido entra al gran salón,- ¡oh Ranma! Qué guapo que está murmuraban las muchachas, -el joven de trenza pasa por toda la pista y se acerca a la mesa a comer algo, -¡vaya al fin llegas Saotome! Exclama el europeo, -¡no me fastidies! No quiero tener problemas contestó el muchacho, -¡Ran chan hay estas! Te estábamos esperando exclamó la cocinera mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio al europeo, -¡hola Uchan, Ryoga! Qué bueno verlos, por cierto ¿han visto a Akane? Preguntó el muchacho, -¡no Ranma! Estaba con ese sujeto contestaron los chicos, -¡vaya pero esta solo!, -¿Dónde está Akane? Preguntó el joven de trenza muy molesto al europeo, -¡no te metas Saotome! Ya verás lo que te espera pensaba el muchacho, -de repente todas las miradas se centran en la puerta, ¡que hermosa! Exclamaban todos los muchachos mientras sus parejas los jaloneaban, -¡Shampooooo! La cara del chico de trenza cambió totalmente se sentía muy preocupado, -¡que te diviertas Saotome! ¡ja ja!,-l europeo se fue a buscar a la chica de cabello corto, -¡ni hao airen!, -hola Shampoo ¿Cómo supiste de el baile? Preguntó el muchacho mientras observaba lo hermosa que estaba la chinita, -¡¿no te gusta verme? Preguntó la chica con tristeza en su rostro, -¡no es eso! Es solo que me sorprende contestó el chico muy agitado y moviendo sus manos, -la chinita se acerca al chico y lo agarra por el cuello, wo ay ni, -la cocinera trata de empujar a la amazona pero prefirió no hacer nada ya que estaba con Ryoga y sintió que sería faltarle el respeto al chico, -¡nos vemos luego! Exclamó la cocinera, ¡vamos a bailar Ryoga!, -¡de acuerdo! Contestó el muchacho y empezaron el baile, -la amazona acercó sus labios a los del joven de trenza, todos observaban la escena y murmuraban, -el chico sentía muchas ganas de besarla pero trató de contenerse ya que si la besaba todos lo verían como un canalla, -¡bailemos! Exclamó la amazona y lo sacó a la pista, -los dos chicos estaban bailando mientras Nabiki los observaba atentamente, -¡que hace ella aquí! Será que Ranma la invitó pensaba la chica mientras recordaba el beso que le dio el joven de trenza ebrio y se sonroja, -¡Ranma Saotome! eres un polígamo, no solo quieres tener a Akane Tendo y a mi cabellos de fuego, también te atreves a venir con esta muchacha, ¡no te lo perdonaré! El espadachín le arroja pero una fuerte patada lo manda a volar, -¡awwwww!, -no molestes exclamó la amazona mientras abrazaba al joven y bailaban.

Mientras tanto la chica de cabello corto empieza a regresar a la pista y observa que el chico de trenza estaba junto a la amazona, -¡ese tonto! Como se atreve a invitar a Shampoo, ¡Ranma! ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Preguntó la chica sacando un mazo para golpearlo, -¡oh no Akane! La chica de cabello corto queda enfrente de ellos pero no hace nada y simplemente se marcha a sentar, -la chica de cabello corto se regresa y le da una tremenda cachetada al chico que lo tumba en el piso, -¡idiota baka! Grita la muchacha, -¡qué te pasa! No te permitiré que golpees a mi airen exclamó la amazona y saco su bom borin, -¡quieres pelear por el Akane! Gritó la chinita, -miren van a pelear gritaban los alumnos, -vaya Ranma es muy afortunado, -¡no peleen! Gritaba el chico Ukyo ayúdame a separarlas por favor, -¡ya basta no pelee! Es un baile gritó Ukyo, -¡qué dices Akane! La que gane se queda con Ranma, -me parece bien contestó la chica de cabello corto y salieron al patio de la escuela.

¡Aquí voy!, la amazona se abalanza sobre Akane que la esquiva con dificultad, -¡toma esto! La amazona arroja un chui lastimando el pie de la chica de cabello corto que golpea a la amazona en el estomago, -vaya arece que bisabuela te entrenó bien dijo la amazona recordando el duro entrenamiento para pelear contra Argos, -pero no aprendiste todo ¡ejecución de amazona!, -la chica de cabello corto estaba indefensa a punto de recibir el ataque pero de repente, -¡ataque de dragón! el chico desvía el gran ataque de la amazona, -¡ya basta! Paren esta pelea gritó el chico, -las dos muchachas pararon la pelea, los alumnos murmuraban mientras que el joven europeo mira lo que está pasando, -¡señores ya basta! El director Kuno obliga a todos a entrar nuevamente, -¡porque peleaste Shampoo! Sabes que Akane no es tan fuerte como tu exclamó el joven furioso con la amazona, -lo lamento contestó la muchacha mientras dejaba caer lagrimas en sus ojos y intento salir corriendo pero el chico la detiene del brazo, -sabes te ves linda cuando lloras dijo el muchacho y la amazona lo observo con ternura, -la chinita acerca sus labios a los del joven pero este evita el beso, -¿Qué sucede airen? Preguntó la chica, -¡bailemos! Exclamó el joven y así continuaron el gran baile, -¡muy bien señores! En pocos minutos vamos a coronar a los reyes del baile exclamó el director,-¡Akane! Lamento mucho lo que paso enantes, no quería presionarte exclama el europeo mientras pone una cara d tristeza, -¡está bien Aoshi! Contestó la muchacha y se pusieron a bailar, -¡Ryoga ese mal presentimiento de nuevo! Exclamó la cocinera, -debemos estar atentos siento que algo malo le pasara a Ran chan, -¡de acuerdo! Exclamó el joven y los dos se pusieron muy atentos.¡Muy bien ah llegado el gran momento! Y los reyes del baile son, -Ranma Saotome y su acompañante Shampoo,-¡bravo! Los estudiantes aplaudían mientras los dos chicos se encontraban muy nerviosos más aun Ranma, la chica de cabello corto por su parte estaba muy herida y con ganas de golpearlo, -muy bien este es el trofeo y las coronas que vivan los reyes exclamó el director, -¡un momento! Detengan esto tengo algo que decir y es muy importante, el joven europeo subió al escenario,-¡Ranma Saotome ¡ eres un traídos aquí tengo la prueba,-de repente cientos de fotos empiezan a caer, -la chica de cabello corto agarra una,- ¡Ran ranma! Así que de eso se trataba, -la chica de cabello corto sube al escenario y abofetea al muchacho nuevamente, -eres un canalla Ranma Saotome, olvídate de mí, tu estas muerto,- ¡Akane toma!,- el europeo arroja la daga en la mano de la chica, -¡acaba con él!,-de repente la mirada de la chica cambia y su rostro parece diferente lleno de odio, se abalanza sobre Ranma y lo ataca este a duras penas esquiva el ataque de la chica, -¡que le hiciste a Akane! Gritó el joven de trenza mientras la amazona revisa el corte que le quedó en la mejilla, -¡ja j aja! Este será tu fin Ranma exclamó el joven, -¡mátalo! La chica de cabello corto se arroja nuevamente al chico y está a punto de enterrar la daga en su corazón de repente,-¡awwwww! La cocinera arroja su espátula impactando a Akane fuertemente, -¡entrometida toma esto! El europeo se lanza sobre Ukyo pero Ryoga bloquea su golpe, -¡no la lastimarás!,- muy bien llegó la hora Ranma Saotome, finalmente te mataré grita el europeo con furia, -¡toma esto! Técnica especial,- ¡sombra tenebrosa!, -¡awwwww! El joven cae y el techo del gran salón se hace mil pedazos, -¡todos corran! Grita el director de la escuela, los alumnos empiezan a salir entre gritos y empujones, -¡ja ja!,-el joven artista marcial se encontraba en el suelo, -el golpe final ¡separación de alma! Un gran poder oscuro emerge del cuerpo del europeo, -¡que! No puede ser exclama Aoshi, -¡ejecución de amazona!,-el gran poder de la amazona golpea al europeo, -niña estúpida ¡muere! El joven ataca a la chinita con mucha fuerza y la paraliza, ahora verás el gran truco, -¡inmovilizador de almas!,- ¡awwwwwwwwwwww! La chinita cae vencida en el suelo desmayada, -¡sha.. shampoo!, -la cocinera arroja pequeñas espátulas al mismo tiempo Ryoga usa el puño destructor pero el europeo es más poderoso de lo que pensaban todos,-¡awwwwwwwww! Los chicos son vencidos rápidamente por él, -¡Akane mata a Ranma!,- la chica clava la daga en el hombro del joven, -¡awww!, -mientras ella tenga mi daga obedecerá todo lo que le diga, -¡dale el golpe final!,-la chica de cabello corto se aproxima está a punto de acabar con el chico, -¡queee! La amazona coge el filo de la daga con su manos desnudas, -la sangre brota de sus manos mientras Akane sigue tratando de enterrar la daga en el chico de trenza, -la amazona se acerca a Akane y le quita la daga mandándola a volar, -¡awww! La chica de cabello corto cae al suelo inconsciente, -¡toma esto!,-¡inmovilizador de almas!, -cuidado Shampoo, ¡boom!,-la amazona cae precipitadamente al piso, pero se levanta con mucha dificultad, -¡muere!, -el chico de trenza ataca a Aoshi impactándolo con toda su furia,-¡awwwwwwww! Truco del dragón,- ¡awwwwwww! El europeo cae vencido al suelo mientras el joven de trenza se acerca a la amazona para ver sus manos que estaban sangrando mucho, -¡aun no!,- Aoshi arroja la daga impactando en la espalda de Ranma, -¡noooooo! Ran chan, -todos se quedan helados al ver que el joven empieza a caer, su cuerpo queda tirado junto al de la amazona, -¡muere Ranma! Golpe final ¡sombra tenebrosa!,- el europeo arroja su poder contra los cuerpos de Ranma y Shampoo que estaban en el suelo, -¡pero qué!, -Cologne usa un gran escudo y bloquea el poder del joven,-¡vaya anciana eres buena!, -¡sabia que eras maligno! Exclamó la anciana y se lanzo al ataque con mucha furia, -la anciana golpea con fuerza al joven Aoshi que ya se encontraba demasiado débil, _!toma esto anciana! El chico la golpea con una patada tremenda que la hace caer al piso, -bi.. bisabuelita, -la chinita empieza a levantarse muy maltrecha por los ataques, mientras Akane empieza a recobrar el sentido, -¡aoshi! Exclamó, pe. Pero creí que era bueno, -¡oh no! Debo hacer algo pensó la chica, -¡ya sé! Aoshi si quiero ser tu esposa exclamó la chica, -el joven detuvo sus ataques, -¡enserio Akane! Exclamó el europeo más calmado, -¡sii! Contestó la chica, aunque trataste de hacer que mate a Ranma, me enamoré de ti exclama la chica, -el europeo se descuida,-¡ahora Ranma! Grita la chica y el joven de trenza atraviesa el cuerpo del joven con la daga, -¡awwwwwww!, el chico cae al parecer vencido,-¡aoshii!,-de repente Saito aparece frente a todos, -¡hijo mío! Todo es mi culpa, eh sido un mal padre, dejé que te encapricharas, soy un mal padre se decía mientras derramaba lagrimas al ver a su hijo en el suelo y moribundo,- el joven de trenza se acerca de a poco al cuerpo del joven y lo examina, -¡aún está vivo! Exclama, -abuela ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para salvarlo?,- ¡Ranma noooo, ese tipo es peligroso exclamó Ukyo además trato de matarte replicaron todos, sin contar que ah destruido casi toda la escuela,-¡Airen ¡ la chinita abraza a Ranma, parecía que ya estaba mejor después del combate, pero qué decisión tomar pensaron, -¡muy bien! Lo haré dijo Cologne y tocó los puntos vitales del europeo que se levantó después de unos segundos como si nada,- ¡vaya estoy vivo! Exclamó con sorpresa pero después se dio cuenta que lo habían sanado, -¡Ranma ustedes! Me perdonaron la vida exclamó,- estoy muy agradecido con ustedes por lo que hicieron por mi hijo secundó Saito, -¡les prometo que me llevaré a Aoshi! Y nunca más regresaremos dijo el hombre, -¡lo siento Ranma! Exclamó el muchacho y le extendió la mano y el joven de trenza correspondió el gesto, -¡Akane lamento lo que hize!, no los molestaré más, dile a tu padre que el compromiso está anulado dijeron los hombres, -¡adiós a todos! Algún día nos veremos nuevamente y te ganaré Ranma decía el joven pero esta vez será con mi propio esfuerzo y sin trucos, -los dos hombres se marcharon, -¡Ranma wo ay ni! Exclamó la chinita mientras la chica de cabello corto los miraba con tristeza, -todos los estudiantes habían regresado de a poco después de la pelea pero era imposible continuar con el baile, -¡será mejor ir donde el doctor Tofu! Exclamaron, además están muy lastimados, -¡yerno! Ese chico es muy fuerte, creo que debes prepararte mejor después hablaremos de el pergamino dijo la anciana mientras el chico no le prestaba mucha atención ya que su corazón se empezaba a aclarar, ¡esperen! Quiero decir algo gritó el chico de trenza, -se acercó a la chinita la miró a los ojos,-¿Shampoo quieres ser mi esposa? Preguntó el chico ante la mirada de todos,-¡no puede ser! Gritaron, -las lagrimas empiezan a resbalar por las mejillas de Akane mientras Ryoga la abraza, -¡porque Ranma! Exclama la chica,- lo siento Akane, dice el chico con pena, pero estoy enamorado de Shampoo, yo te ame Akane Tendo, siempre te ame pero siempre pusiste una barrera entre los dos y sin darme cuenta me fui encariñando con Shampooy ahora estoy enamorado de ella dijo el chico seriamente, ¿Qué dices? Volvió a preguntar el joven mientras la amazona lloraba de alegría,- ¡acepto Ranma! Gritó la chinita,-que bueno que te has decidió yerno exclamó Cologne, debemos preparar la boda, ¡aun no! primero quiero ser normal exclamó el chico, -el chico cerdo estaba molesto pero entendía en cierta forma a Ranma, -supongo que tendré que irme del dojo exclamó Ranma, no te preocupes Akane no estaré mas en el dojo, iré a recoger mis cosas y me iré dijo el chico, -¡airen vive con nosotras! Recuerda que el café gato es tuyo exclamó la chinita y el joven asintió, -¡esto no se quedara así! Gritó Akane y salió corriendo mientras Ryoga iba atrás de ella, -Nabiki se acerca a Ranma y lo cachetea, ¡eres un cerdo! Y se va tras Akane, -¿Por qué Ranma? Pregunta Ukyo llorosa, -lo siento eres como mi hermana te quiero pero estoy enamorado de Shampoo, no sé porque tardé tanto en darme cuenta exclamó el chico,-la joven de la espátula le dio un abrazo a Ranma y se acercó a la amazona ¡felicidades! Exclamó mientras también la abrazaba, -¡si es lo que deseas está bien! Y se marchó del lugar, -los alumnos presentes estaban incrédulos,- esto será un notición mañana que baile tan loco, Ranma y Akane rompieron se murmuraba entre los escombros, -¡vámonos dijo Cologne!,-el chico de trenza agarro a la chinita en su espalda mientras esta lo agarro de cuello y se fueron los tres juntos dejando atrás el salón de la escuela en ruinas.

Mientras tanto en el dojo llegan las hermanas tendo junto a Ryoga,-¡que Ranma que! Exclamó Soun, ¿es broma verdad? Preguntó aun perplejo, -¡no lo es! Contestó Nabiki, -mejor se hubiese quedado con Aoshi, ¡señor Saotome! Que significa esto gritó Soun, -¡no lo sé Tendo! Exclamó el panda, -quiero que se vaya Saotome gritó Soun mientras las hermanas subían a la habitación y Ryoga se marchó al restaurant de Ukyo, -Genma cogió sus cosas y se marchó del dojo con tristeza, ¡Ranma! Gritó con furia, debe estar en el café del gato exclamó y se dirigió rumbo al local.

CONTINUARÁ

BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, JEJEJEJEJE LO SIENTO SI LOS DECEPCIONÉ HIZE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE, POR CIERTO NO ES EL FIN DEL FIC, EMPEZARÁ UNA GRAN AVENTURA, ES EL COMIENZO DE ALGO GRANDE JEJE, ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO A HIKARUS Y A JESSICA =) LOS NUEVOS EPISODIOS QUE SE BIENE SALUDOS Y LOS SUBIRE EN CUANTO PUEDA


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15: EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTAN UN SALUDO, ESPERO ESTE EPISODIO SEA DE SU AGRADO, JEJEJEJEJE LO EH HECHO CON MUCHO ESFUERZO ES MUY DURO ENSERIO, PERO VALE LA PENA ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO =) SALUDOS A CES Y A JROSSAS UN BESO =) EMPECEMOS:**

¡Muy bien abuela! Hábleme por favor de ese pergamino sagrado exclamó el joven de trenza, -¡ja ja! Tranquilízate yerno mira que aún estas débil, será mejor que descanses, debes comer algo para que te recuperes, -el estomago del joven gruñe, -¡Ranma amor! Wo ay ni, te prepararé algo de comer exclamó la chinita con mucha alegría en sus ojos, -el joven toma las manos de la amazona, -Shampoo te amo mucho, perdóname por siempre haberte ignorado, discúlpame por favor, -¡no te preocupes airen! Contestó la muchacha mientras le guiñaba el ojo lo que provocó que el chico se pusiera rojo como tomate, -¡por cierto yerno! En cuanto cures tu maldición y la de Shampoo haremos los preparativos para la boda,-¡de acuerdo abuela! Exclamó el chico con emoción, pero primero debemos curarnos, -¡claro que sí! Debemos avisar a Mousse y Ryoga, podremos por fin ser libres de esta maldición,-¡muy bien! Ve a ducharte yerno y después baja a cenar, -el chico obedeció a la anciana y subió por las escaleras, se quitó la ropa y empezó a ducharse, -el chico pensaba en todo lo que había pasado aquella noche y las heridas que tenía, el momento en que propuso a la amazona que sea su esposa y recordó la reacción de Akane y la tristeza y rabia en sus ojos,-pero de algo si estaba seguro el chico y era que tendría que regresar al dojo a la mañana siguiente a recoger sus pertenencias, solo de imaginar el ambiente que viviría mañana le daba mucho miedo, -¡ya se! Le pediré a la abuela y a Shampoo que me acompañen pensó y terminó de ducharse,- el chico se puso la ropa y bajó por las escaleras, -que bien huele pensó el chico, -¡Ranma mi amor! Todo esto es para ti exclamó la amazona, -¡que delicia! Muchas gracias dijo el muchacho y empezó a comer con desesperación,-la cara de las amazonas era de impacto, -¡vaya yerno! Has estado muy hambriento exclamó Cologne,- el chico se siente apenado, -¡por cierto abuela! Quisiera saber si mañana podrían acompáñame al dojo de los Tendo a recoger mis cosas exclamó el muchacho, -¡desde luego yerno! Recuerda que esta es tu casa y si deseas tu padre también puede vivir aquí, -¡muchas gracias por todo! Exclamó el muchacho mientras la chinita lo rodea por el cuello y le da un beso que el chico de trenza corresponde, -¡boom! La puerta se rompe, -¡Ranma eres un idiota! El hombre panda se lanza a atacar a su hijo, -¡ya basta papa! El chico de trenza golpea con la fuerza que le queda a su padre lastimándolo y mandándolo a volar ¡awwwwwwwwwww!, te lo mereces papá exclamó el muchacho, -¡Ranma no es correcto! Debes aprender a respetar a tu padre dijo la chinita con autoridad, -pe.. pero Shampoo de seguro vino porque el señor Soun debe haberlo votado del dojo, -¡si pero recuerda el puede quedarse! Exclamó la chinita,-el hombre panda regresa más calmado, -¡Ranma! Estoy avergonzado de ti hijo mío exclama Genma mientras deja caer lagrimas por sus ojos, -¡no mientas! El chico de trenza golpea a su padre en el rostro, -ustedes nunca preguntaron mi opinión, que acaso no importa lo que yo quiero papá grito el chico alterado, -pe. Pero hijo ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Preguntó el hombre, -¡es todo lo que te interesa! Le replico el chico, -¡señor Genma! Esta es su casa ahora, así que puede quedarse con nosotras exclamó Cologne, -¡de verdad! Preguntó con ilusión el hombre, -por supuesto el papa de Ranma es bienvenido aquí, -¡muchas gracias! Creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí dijo el hombre muy confianzudamente, -¡basta papa me avergüenza! Gritó el muchacho mientras el hombre sonreía, -no te preocupes airen, tu papá no molesta, -que le parece si se ducha y nos acompaña a cenar hay mucho de qué hablar dijo Cologne, -¡muy bien! Contestó Genma y subió a ducharse, -al cabo de 20 minutos bajó el hombre y se sentó en la mesa con un semblante más calmado pero muy serio, -¡muy bien hijo! Tenemos que hablar, -quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué rompiste el compromiso? Se suponía que eras el heredero del dojo Tendo, -¡ya no papá! Mira seré muy sincero contigo, Akane siempre me trató muy mal y Shampoo se ganó mi corazón, yo ame mucho a Akane, pero ella mató todo ese amor de a poco mientras Shampoo de a poco se fue metiendo dentro de mi cabeza, ella al principio fue una molestia incluso trató de matarnos pero es mi decisión papá y no la cambiare exclamó el joven de trenza que estaba hablando desde el fondo de su corazón, -¡muy bien Ranma! Es tu decisión, no te obligaré a regresar con los Tendo dijo Genma sereno, -¿es enserio? Preguntó el muchacho con desconfianza, -¡si hijo! Solo quiero que seas feliz y si te sientes bien con esta jovencita creo que debo darte una oportunidad, -¡gracias suegro! Le prometo que yo seré buena esposa para Ranma exclamó la amazona y abrazó a Genma que se puso rojo,-vaya ahora sé porque mi hijo la ama pensó el hombre,-por cierto mañana debemos ir al dojo ya que Ranma va a sacar sus pertenencias exclamó Cologne, -¡muy bien! Yo iré con ustedes dijo Genma con seguridad, además yo te metí en el compromiso hijo lo menos que puedo hacer es ir contigo, -¡gracias papá! Sabes me alegra que me apoyes dijo el chico que sentía que las palabras de su padre eran realmente sinceras, -bien es hora de descansar, Ranma tú y tu padre pueden quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes exclamó la anciana, -la chinita se acercó al chico, -nos vemos en la madrugada airen exclamó la chica suavemente para no ser escuchada mientras el chico se puso rojo y caminó a su habitación junto a su padre, -dime papá ¿de verdad fuiste sincero? Peguntó el muchacho,-¡claro hijo! Sabes la verdad nunca considere tu opinión, mejor descansemos mañana nos espera un día muy largo. –lo sé papá por cierto mañana la abuela nos revelará el lugar en donde se encuentra la cura de nuestra maldición dijo el chico con alegría, -¡de verdad! Ya no tendré que convertirme en panda exclamó Genma llorando, -y yo tampoco en mujer secundó el chico mientras los dos se abrazaban mientras derramaban lagrimas de sus ojos,- mientras en el cuarto de las amazonas, -bisabuelita estoy preocupada,-¿crees que todo saldrá bien mañana?, -¡desde luego! No te preocupes bisnieta todo saldrá bien y después descifraré el pergamino sagrado exclamó la anciana, -muy bien ¡a dormir! Así las dos mujeres se acostaron a descansar.

Mientras tanto en el dojo la joven de cabello corto se sentía destrozada, -¡porque! Gritó con fuerza mientras arrojaba el cuadro que el chico le había regalado en navidad y este se rompió en mil pedazos, -¡te odio! Gritaba la muchacha mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, -¡no puedes seguir así hermanita! Exclamó Nabiki mientras entraba a la habitación, -¿Por qué? Preguntó la chica con la voz entrecortada, -hermanita te dije que esto pasaría, pero nada le da derecho a hacerlo de esa manera ¡es un cerdo! Exclamó la de en medio de las Tendo, -pero ya no estés así, yo sé que lo amas, -mira hermanita si tanto lo amas debes luchar por él, -¡que no te das cuenta! Ya todo terminó exclamó la chica, -¡vete de mi cuarto! No quiero ver a nadie gritó, -¡está bien! Me voy hermanita, pero si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estaré exclamó la chica y bajó la escaleras, -¿Cómo te fue con tu hermana? Preguntó Soun muy preocupado, -ya te imaginas papá, está destrozada pero de seguro Ranma y el tío Genma vendrán por sus cosas y debemos hablar con ellos exclamó Nabiki, -¡muy bien! Debemos hacer algo para retener a Ranma, el futuro de la categoría de combate libre y el dojo dependen de él, -mientras tanto la chica de cabello corto entra a la habitación del chico de trenza mientras empieza a sacar toda su ropa, -¡vaya esta camisa!, -la chica agarra una camisa del chico y la abraza muy fuerte mientras empieza a llorar con amargura, -¡porque te perdí! Se dice a si misma muy dolida, -¡baka te amo! Pensaba mientras seguía llorando, -la chica empieza a recordar todas las peleas y malos tratos que siempre se dieron, -¡oh no es mi culpa! Porque siempre tuve que ser así pensó la chica, -¡no él es un idiota! Gritó y empezó a romper toda la ropa del chico con unas tijeras, -¡toma esto! Y esto,-la chica estaba realmente dolida ya que ella amaba al muchacho, -¡Shampoo me las pagarás! Exclamó y se acosotó en la cama del chico llorando desconsoladamente.

Mientras tanto en el restaurant de Ukyo el chico cerdo ya había llegado y la cocinera lo esperaba muy triste ya que este la había dejado votada para salir corriendo tras Akane, -¡aun estas molesta! Entiende tenía que ir tras ella, no podía dejarla sola exclamó el muchacho,-¡no te preocupes! Tu y yo solo somos amigos contestó la cocinera, -¡buenas noches Ryoga! Exclamó la joven y se fue a su habitación, -el chico estaba pensando reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos, quizás esto era muy ventajoso ya que el camino estaba libre para él, pero por una extraña razón eso no le daba alegría, -¡será acaso que! Exclamó el joven, -no no puede ser, será mejor dormir mañana Ukyo no tiene escuela y hablaré con ello pensó el muchacho y se acostó en su cama.

En el café gato todos dormían, el joven de trenza se levanta muy despacio y se escabulle silenciosamente, -¡debo ser cuidadoso! Pensó mientras trataba de moverse muy despacio,-el chico logró salir con éxito y se metió en la habitación de Shampoo,-la amazona estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza y la oscuridad hacia poco visible el panorama, -¡ya estoy aquí amor! Le susurro el chico mientras se metía a la cama de la chica, -¿Por qué estas tan callada?, -dame un beso dijo el joven y se lanzó hacia el cuerpo de la chica, -¡boom! un bastón golpea la cabeza del muchacho, -¡ajam! Te cogí Ranma exclamó Cologne con una sonrisa picara, -ya deberías saber que no por nada soy una amazona, -el joven estaba demasiado avergonzado no sabía cómo explicar su presencia en aquel lugar, -¡lo siento yerno! Pero no volverá a pasar eso hasta que no estén casados dijo la anciana, -¡ahora ve a dormir! Le dijo y el chico regresó a su habitación muy apenado, -¡no puede ser! Pensaba el chico mientras pensaba en la vergüenza que había pasado, -¡bisabuelita que mala! Exclamó la chinita con un poco de coraje ya que ella quería dormir con su amado pero entendió a su bisabuela y se acostó a dormir.

La mañana era hermosa y las aves empezaron a cantar, los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación y el joven artista marcial empieza a despertar, -¡Ranma es hora de desayunar! Gritó la chinita desde la parte de abajo, -¡que el desayuno! Gritó Genma mientras saltaba de la cama y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, -¡cuando no papá! Quizás sea mala idea que viva con nosotros pensó el chico mientras se cambiaba de ropa, el chico bajó las escaleras, ni siquiera se había acordado de la vergüenza que pasó el día de ayer, -¡buenos días yerno! Exclamó la anciana dándole entender al joven que lo que había pasado no era un sueño, -¡hola aire! Secundó la chinita y le dio un beso en los labios, -¡bue.. Buenos días! Contestó el chico con nervios, -¡tranquilo yerno! No te preocupes, verdad que no volverá a pasar preguntó la anciana, -¡de acuerdo! Contestó el muchacho apenado, -¿de qué hablan? ,¿Qué paso? Preguntó el hombre panda confundido, -¡no pasa nada! Es algo entre su hijo y yo dijo la anciana, pero sírvete muchacho, -el joven ya estaba más calmado y empezó a comer, -¡delicioso! Dijeron los hombres y devoraron el plato con una velocidad increíble, ¡más! Exclamaron, -la chinita sirvió más en los platos y los hombres lo devoraron todo, -¡que rico! Creo que voy a reventar exclamó Genma, -es cierto que buena comida secundó Ranma, -¡por cierto yerno! Ya sé lo que dice el pergamino sagrado, ayer pude descifrarlo, pero te advierto que es muy peligroso y deberás entrenar, la cura para la maldición de ustedes podría ser un viaje sin retorno dijo la anciana alarmada, -¡eso no importa! Lo único que quiero es ser normal otra vez no importa contra quien tenga que pelear exclamó el muchacho apretando sus puños, -¡muy bien! No esperaba menos de ti yerno, primero iremos al dojo a recoger sus pertenencias ya Mousse viene en camino desde china y debemos avisar a Ryoga, como quiero contarles los detalles se los diré en cuanto estén todos reunidos dijo la anciana, -¡de acuerdo ¡ vamos al dojo exclamó el chico, -por su parte Genma estaba muy nervioso, con qué cara iba a mirar nuevamente a su amigo Soun pero decidió ir ya que no quería quedar como un cobarde y se dirigieron al dojo de los Tendo.

Mientras tanto en la casa Tendo todos se encontraban desayunando en la mesa, -¡Akane hija mía! Debes comer algo exclamó Soun muy preocupado, -¡no quiero nada! Contestó la chica muy triste, y es que le hacían mucha falta las locuras del chico de trenza y de su padre las peleas, -¡lo extrañas! Debemos hacer algo exclama Nabiki, -¡ya basta! Ranma ya tomó su decisión déjenme en paz gritó Akane y todos cerraron la boca, -¡Akane no seas así! Exclamó Kasumi muy preocupada, -¡lo siento papá! Dijo la chica y agacho la cabeza, -¡tock tock! Sonó la puerta del dojo, -Kasumi va a ver quién es y se lleva una tremenda sorpresa, -¡Ranma hola! Exclama muy alegre, adelante pasen y todos pasaron hacia el comedor, -¡que hacen aquí!, ¡cómo te atreves a traerlas Ranma! Gritó Soun con cara de demonio, -la chica de cabello corto lanza una mirada de odio a la amazona y de desilusión al chico de trenza, -¡Saotome contesté! Volvió a gritar Soun, -¡eres un cerdo Ranma! Le gritó Nabiki, -¡ya basta! Ustedes no entienden nada, yo quise a su hija señor pero ella siempre me maltrató y usted nunca confió en mí, en esta casa nunca nadie me creía, siempre rechazé muchas chicas por su hija y ella bien lo sabe, -¡diles Akane! Gritó el chico, -la cara de la joven se entristeció, -¡Ran.. Ranma! No me dejes exclamó y abrazó al chico, -la chinita estaba furiosa no quería que la chica se acercara a su futuro esposo pero cuando iba a decir algo de repente, -¡lo siento Akane! Ya no te amo exclama el joven mientras saca las manos de la joven de su cintura, -¡cómo te atreves! Gritó Soun y arrojó un golpe al chico que es bloqueado por Genma, -¡usted no tocará a mi hijo! Gritó el hombre y golpeó a Soun, -¡como se atreve Saotome! Después de que los acogimos en esta casa, ¿así es como me paga? Preguntó Soun con indignación, -¡lo siento tendo! Mi hijo ya decidió,-¡papá! En verdad me apoyas exclamó el muchacho muy feliz ya que era la primera vez que sentía ese apoyo por parte de su padre y veía mucha sinceridad en sui rostro, -¡si hijo! Contestó el hombre, -¡muy bien! Escúcheme señor, Ranma ha decidió casarse con Shampoo y esa es su decisión y haré que se respete exclamó Cologne con tono amenazante, -¡abuela no se meta! Gritó Soun, -¡claro que me meto! Porque es la felicidad de mi nieta gritó la anciana, -¡de acuerdo! Quiero que cojan sus cosas y se vayan de mi casa gritó Soun, -¡muy bien! Los dos subieron a la habitación que un día había sido de ellos y recogieron sus pertenencias,-¡pero que mi ropa! Gritó el muchacho al ver sus pertenencias hechas pedazos,-¡como se atreve! Gritó y bajó por las escaleras a confrontar a la chica de cabello corto, -¡cómo te atreviste! Le gritó el muchacho, -¡lo mereces! Gritó la chica y lo abofeteo, -¡ya me cansé de esto! La amazona se lanza sobre la chica de cabello corto y la impacta en el estomago mandándola al suelo, -¡Akane! Gritaron los tendo, -¡ya basta! Contrólate bisnieta no vinimos a pelear gritó Cologne, -¡será mejor irnos!,-Ranma y Genma se calmaron, la chinita también, -¡lo siento Akane! Exclamó la amazona apenada, -¡lárguense! Gritó la chica, -¡espera no te vayas! Gritó Soun y se lanzó a los pies del chico, -¿Qué hace suélteme? Levántese señor tendo exclamó el joven, -¡papá ten orgullo! Gritaron las hermanas, -Saotome haga algo gritó el hombre, -lo siento amigo mi hijo ya decidió, -dicho esto se marcharon del dojo, ante la mirada de el patriarca de la familia y sus hijas, -¡lo perdí! Gritó la chica de cabello corto y subió a su habitación llorando mientras sus hermanas salieron tras ella a consolarla, -el patriarca del dojo se encontraba devastado, ya que lo perdió todo, ¡ahora quien heredara mi dojo! Exclamó el hombre mientras derramaba lágrimas de amargura.

¡Lo siento airen! Pero no podía dejar que te golpeara dijo la chinita mientras abrazaba al chico, -¡no te preocupes! La verdad es que te agradezco tu preocupación contestó el muchacho, -por cierto ¡gracias papá! Exclamó, -no tienes de que hijo contestó el panda, la verdad nunca me di cuenta lo egoísta que fui contigo hijo mío, -¡muy bien vayamos por Ryoga exclamó Cologne y así caminaron rumbo al restaurant de Ukyo.

En el restaurant el ambiente era algo pesado, el chico cerdo trataba de disculparse con la cocinera pero era muy tímido, cogió valor y se le acercó, -¡lo siento Ukyo! No quise dejarte botada es solo que Akane estaba mal, lo lamento perdóname exclamó el chico, -¡está bien! No te preocupes contestó la muchacha con tristeza, -el chico la mira a los ojos, los corazones de ambos empiezan a latir muy fuerte, -que hermosa es pensó el chico, -los labios de ambos empezaron a acercarse de a poco, -la cocinera estaba confundida pero no le importaba solo quería besar al muchacho, será que este es mi destino pensaba mientras acercaba más sus labios a los del muchacho, ya estaban a punto de besarse cuando de repente, -¡tock tock! Ryoga, Ukyo ¿están aquí?, -la chica sale desesperada a la puerta, -¡Ran chan! Eres tú, -vaya Shampoo, abuela, señor Genma buenos días adelante exclama la chica con una sonrisa, -¿Cómo así están por aquí? Preguntó la cocinera, -bueno pues necesito que Ryoga venga con nosotros exclamó el chico,- ¡vaya Ranma! Eres tú exclamó el chico cerdo que salió de la habitación, -los ojos del chico estaban llenos de rabia ya que sentía mucha tristeza por lo que Ranma le hizo a Akane pero recordó que el chico de trenza tenía derecho a decidir con quién estar y decidió calmarse, ¿qué quieres conmigo? Pregunto el muchacho, -bueno ahora solo quiero que nos acompañes al muelle ya que Mousse regresa de China hoy y vamos a recogerlo, después les diré como podrán deshacerse de su maldición exclamó Cologne, -¡en serio! ¿Ya sabe como abuela? Preguntó el chico con alegría, -¡así es! Por eso debemos reunirnos todos contestó la anciana, -¡de acuerdo vamos! Exclamó el muchacho, -¡yo también iré! Secundó la cocinera y se dirigieron todos al muelle a ver a su gran amigo Mousse que llegaba de China, ¡finalmente te veré Mousse! Pensaba la chinita con mucha alegría ya que había aprendido a querer al chico como a un gran amigo.

Ya en el muelle faltaba una media hora para que llegue el chico, -¡oh no! Lo olvidé ¿Qué pasará cuando Mousse sepa que se van a casar? Exclamó Cologne, -¡no creoque haga nada! Además la última vez en China el nos deseó suerte exclamó la chinita, -el chico de trenza estaba intrigado, -¡quiero ver que tan fuerte se ah puesto! Exclamó muy alegre, -así pasó la media hora y el barco por fin llegó al puerto, de repente el joven empieza a descender, pero no viene solo, -¡miren Mousse viene con una chica! Exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos, -el chico los alcanza a ver y se alegra de inmediato, -¡hola Shampoo! Qué alegría verlos exclama mientras baja rápidamente tomado de la mano junto con la chica, -el chico abraza a Shampoo con todas sus fuerza y las lagrimas se derraman por sus mejillas y las de la amazona, -¡te quiero Mosse! Me alegra verte exclama la chica, -¡Ranma Saotome! Que gusto verte dice el chico mientras estrecha la mano del joven, -¡Abuela como esta!, el chico abraza a la anciana,-¡vaya Mousse! Has cambiado mucho exclama la anciana ¿por cierto quien es la joven? Pregunto la amazona, -¡casi lo olvido! Shampoo, abuela, amigos,- esta es Shyla mi prometida, -¡queeeeeeeeeee! Exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos…

**CONTINUARA**

**JEJEJEJE VAYA QUE LA SORPRESA ESTUVO AL FINAL, QUE LES PARECE MOUSSE TIENE UNA PROMETIDA Y EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO EMPIEZA UNA AVENTURA TERRIBLE QUE SERÁ IMPRESIONANTE, SE AVECINAN ROMANCES Y MUCHA ACCION HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16: EMPIEZA UN NUEVO SUEÑO**

**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN, ME EH DEMORADO DOS DIAS ES QUE NO EH TENIDO TIEMPO JEJEJE, PERO ESPERO ESTEN BIEN Y LES GUSTE MI NUEVO EPISODIO, UN GRAN SALUDO A LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC, BUENO EMPECEMOS:**

¡Ni hao a todos! Mi querido Mousse me ha hablado mucho de todos ustedes, en especial de ti Shampoo, es un gusto conocerte ( Shyla era una mujer alta una larga cabellera color morado, era muy parecida a Shampoo solo que sus ojos eran azules y era un poco más voluptuosa), -¡Ni hao Syla! Exclamarón la chinita y la abuela, -y tú debes ser ¡Ranma Saotome! Vaya mi querido me ah contado muchas cosas de ti, es un gusto conocerte, -la chica se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla al joven de trenza lo que provoca que este se ponga rojo y un pequeño enfado por parte de la chinita, -e.. Es un placer conocerte dijo el chico, ¡pero que se cree! Pensaron Shampoo y Ukyo mientras la miraban de pies a cabeza, - a Mousse no parecía importarle mucho el asunto, -y ¿Dónde se conocieron? Preguntó la amazona con mucha curiosidad pero a la vez enfadada con la nueva chica, -bueno todo sucedió poco después de que ustedes partieron a Japón contesto Mousse.

**FLASHBACK:**

Un triste Mousse se encuentra en la aldea de la supremacía caminando de repente, -¡cuidado cegatón! fíjate por donde andas exclamó la bella Shyla, -¡a quien le dices cegatón!, -vaya se parece mucho a Shampoo pensó el muchacho mientras recordaba a su amada y el hecho que solo serían siempre buenos amigos, -¡a ti! No ves que me hiciste tropezar contestó la chica, -¡no me interesa! No es mi culpa además no tengo tiempo contestó el chico pato alterado, -¡muy bien! Me has insultado te desafío muchacho, si tú me derrotas yo seré tu esposa como mandan nuestras leyes pero si yo te gano te arrodillaras ante mí y me pedirás perdón delante de toda la aldea exclamó la bella joven, -¡muy bien! Si es lo que deseas niña acepto, peto te advierto que soy muy fuerte sentenció el muchacho, -de repente un gran número de personas se reunieron para mirar la pelea entre ellos Rin Rin y Ran Ran, -¡tú puedes Mousse! Gritaron las chicas, -¡ahhhhh! El joven se lanza al ataque y la amazona lo esquiva, -¡toma esto! La chica lanza dos chuis, -¡queee! El chico a penas los esquiva, -¡vaya esta niña es fuerte! Me recuerda a Shampoo pensó, -el chico arroja sus cadenas y atrapa a la joven con ellas, -¡ja ja! No podras contra el gran cisne dijo confiado, -¡ah sí! La chica se zafa y usa su bombo rin , -pero el joven usa su cadena y la detiene, -¡aún no termina! La chica saca su espada y lo ataca, pero el chico pato saca sus cuchillas y una impacta en la pierna de la chica lastimándola, -¡ahhhh! Mi pierna me duele, se echo a llorar la joven, -¡lo siento! No quería herirte dijo el chico mientras se acercaba, -¡y el ganador es Mousse! Dijeron las gemelas encargadas del poder, -significa que ella es tu prometida felicidades exclamaron las niñas, -¡wo ay ni Mousse! Dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del muchacho que no podía reaccionar, aunque aquella joven era muy linda su corazón era de Shampoo, pero de a poco y con el pasar de los días y semanas la chica se ganó el amor del joven, -¡te amo Shyla! Exclamaba el chico mientras veían el amanecer.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

¡Vaya Mousse! Me alegro por ti, cuídalo bien dijo Cologne, -la muchacha asintió, - quiero ver ¡cuánto as mejorado! Mousse dijo el chico de trenza, -tendrá que esperar Ranma es mejor regresar al nekohaten donde les contaré acerca del pergamino dijo la anciana, -¡de acuerdo! Ya quiero ser normal, -¡yo también! Dijo Ryoga, -pronto lo serán secundó Ukyo, -por cierto Shampoo ¿acaso tu y Ranma? Preguntó el chico pato a la amazona en el oído, -¡así es! Contestó la chica sin miedo, -¡Ranma y yo nos vamos a casar! Exclamó la chinita esperando ver cuál sería la respuesta de su amigo, -¡fe. Felicidades! Espero sean muy felices contestó el chico dejando entrever un poco de tristeza, -¿qué sucede amor? Preguntó Shyla con curiosidad a notar un poco de tristeza en su novio, -¡nada amor estoy bien! Contestó el muchacho, -así siguieron caminando entre risas y recuerdos hasta el café gato.

Ya en el local todos estaban reunidos con una gran expectativa puesto que la anciana por fin les diría como ser normales, -¡muy bien! Miren el gran pergamino sagrado, -¡qué lindo! Exclamó la amazona, -¡díganos ya abuela! Gritó el chico cerdo, -¡muy bien! Escuchen para poder volver a ser normales solo deben llegar hasta donde se encuentra la gran espada del emperador Shoun, -¿una espada? ¿Qué tiene que ver una espada? Preguntaron todos, -la espada del emperador Soun es un objeto mágico nadie jamás nadie la a podido encontrar ya que es muy difícil y esta resguardada por los 5 elementos de la naturaleza que son representados por 5 poderosos guerreros, y eso no es todo aún venciendo a los 5 guerreros se dice que el espíritu de el emperador resucitará y protegerá la espada a toda costa, -la espada tiene el poder de conceder el deseo que cualquier persona pida, es un arma que muchos han querido obtener para conquistar el mundo sentenció la anciana muy preocupada, ¡eso no importa! Lo que quiero es ser normal y después casarme con su nieta dijo el chico de trenza, lo que provocó que la chinita se lanzara a sus brazos y lo besara tiernamente ¡wo ay ni! Exclamó la amazona, -la cara de Mousse era de tristeza mezclada con alegría ya que por fin el amor de Shampoo era correspondido por Ranma y se veían felices,- y ¿Dónde queda ese lugar abuela? Preguntó el chico pato, -bueno pues primero debemos pasar por los cinco templos sagrados y después de eso tendremos que luchar para conseguir esa espada, -¿no podríamos ir simplemente por la espada? Preguntó Ukyo, -¡noooo! Eso es imposible contestó la anciana, -el gran rey solo aparecerá si vencemos a los 5 guardianes, -¡mañana partiremos! Necesitaran ser fuertes y sobrevivir a toda costa, -les pregunto por última vez ¿están seguros de que quieren hacerlo? Exclamó la anciana tratando de persuadirlos para que no fueran, -¡desde luego! Yo no soy un cobarde, además quiero deshacerme de esta maldición exclamó el joven de trenza,-¡así es bisabuela! Yo creo en mi airen y en Mousse que lo lograran dijo la chinita, -¡así es! No volveré a ser un pato jamás dijo el chico, -¡ni yo cerdo! Exclamó Ryoga, -¡muy bien! Partiremos en dos días rumbo a Nihonjin que es el lugar donde se encuentra el pasadizo secreto para llegar a los 5 templos, -¡muy bien! Seremos normales exclamaron todos mientras levantaban sus puños y se comprometían a lograr su objetivo, -por cierto ¿Dónde van a pasar la noche Mousse? Preguntó la amazona, -¡bue.. Bueno no sabemos! Quizás en un hotel dijo el chico, -¡nada de eso! Tú te quedaras aquí con nosotras y mi airen, -¡queeeee! ¿El vive aquí? Preguntó el chico pato sorprendido, -¡así es! Mi querido airen vive con nosotras ¿no es fantástico? Preguntó la chinita, -¡claro que lo es! Se adelantó a contestar Shyla, -¡muy bien! Nosotros nos vamos dijo Ukyo, -hasta luego Ranma muy pronto vamos a ser normales exclamó Ryoga y los dos chicos se fueron mientras los veían alejarse del restaurant, -¡vaya esos dos! Parece que se están empezando a llevar muy bien pensó Ranma.

**Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo:**

¡Akane hija! Debes comer algo hija mía exclama Soun, -¡no quiero ya vete! Le gritaba la chica de cabello corto desde su habitación, -¿aún sigue así papá? Ya me estoy preocupando exclama Kasumi con tristeza en su rostro, -¡eso le pasa por no oírme!, -¡basta Nabiki! Que no ves lo terrible de esta situación gritó Soun muy alterado, -¡mira papá yo la puedo ayudar! Pero debe hacer lo que le diga ya conoces a tu hija es muy terca exclamo la chica codiciosa, -¡muy bien! Y ¿Cuánto planeas cobrarnos? Pregunto Soun muy desconfiado, -¡papá! En verdad me crees tan mala para cobrar por algo así dijo la chica con tristeza, -¡lo siento hija! No era mi intención, entiéndeme mira todo lo que está pasando exclamó Soun, -¡muy bien papá! Tengo un plan, mis contactos me dijeron que Ranma va a viajar rumbo a un lugar en Japón para buscar la cura de su maldición, -¿en serio? Preguntó el hombre de bigote, -¡acaso me crees mentirosa! Exclamó Nabiki, -¡no hija! Y dime ¿qué tienes en mente?, -¡los seguiremos! Después les contare el resto, se van en dos días así que hay que prepararnos dijo Nabiki, -¡muy bien! Lo haré por el futuro del dojo Tendo exclamó el hombre d bigote.

Mientras tanto en el nekohaten cayó la noche y todos estaban cenando, -¿no hay más? Preguntó el panda, -¡ya basta papá! Hasta cuando dejaras de avergonzarme gritó el chico de trenza, -¡tranquilo yerno! tu padre puede comer lo que desee exclamó Cologne con una sonrisa, -¡ja j aja! Todos sonreían en la mesa, -¿por cierto Mousse planean casarse pronto? Preguntó la chinita, -¡aún no! Contestó el chico, primero quiero volver a ser normal después ya veremos, -¿Cómo que ya veremos? Preguntó la hermosa chica con su cara llena de enfado, -¡era bromita! Sonrió el chico, -¡qué bien! Quizás podamos hacer una boda de dos dijo la chinita, -¡puede ser! Dijo la chica, -por cierto ¿Cómo te va con Ranma? Preguntó la hermosa chica, -¡muy bien! nos va excelente dijo la amazona, -¿Dónde vamos a dormir abuela? Preguntó el chico pato, -¡tu dormiras con el señor Genma y el yerno! y Shyla dormirá con Shampoo exclamó Cologne, -¡muy bien abuela! Ya quiero ir por esos guardianes y esa espada para poder ser normales nuevamente, -abuela ¿Cuántas probabilidades tenemos? Preguntaron los chicos, -¡no lo sé! Contestó la anciana, nunca eh visto a esos guerreros pero supongo que son muy poderosos y el emperador lo ah de ser aun mas, -así cayó la noche y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, -los tres hombres se encontraban jugando cartas, - y ¿Qué opinan e mi prometida? Preguntó el chico pato, -¡es muy linda Mousse! Eres afortunado muchacho exclamó el panda, -¡si así es! Y tú que pensabas que nunca nadie se fijaría en ti secundó el joven de trenza,-el chico pato se puso serio, -¡Ranma! Espero que cuides bien a Shampoo exclamó el chico, -¡si así lo haré! Contestó el joven de trenza y siguieron jugando muy entretenidos, -mientras tanto en la otra habitación las chicas conversaban, -¡espero sean felices! Mousse es un gran chico y se merece ser muy feliz dijo la chinita, -¡no te preocupes! Yo lo estoy cuidando aunque ha sido muy difícil vivir bajo tu sombra Shampoo exclamó la chica, -¿a qué te refieres? Preguntó la chinita intrigada, -pues al principio si fue duro porque Mousse siempre te nombraba y se acordaba de ti él en verdad te amó dijo la chica, -¡lo sé! Es un gran chico y sé que a tu lado será muy feliz dijo la chinita, -¡será mejor descansar! Exclamaron y se acostaron a dormir.-así pasaron unas cuantas horas y el chico de trenza se levanta a tomar un vaso de agua, ¡que sed que tenía! Exclamó el chico y se dirigió a su habitación, -¡hola Ranma! Como así aquí abajo preguntó Shyla con una sonrisa, -¡ah hola! Solo bajé por agua, ¡que tengas buenas noches! Exclamó el chico pero la muchacha lo coge del brazo, ¿pasa algo? Preguntó el joven algo confundido, -¡me gustas Ranma Saotome! Exclamó la muchacha, -¿queeeeeee? Como que te gusto estás loca exclamó el muchacho,-sabes ahora sé porque Shampoo se enamoro de ti, eres el chico más lindo que eh visto, ¿Qué te parecería que fuera nuestro secreto? Preguntó la muchacha coquetamente, -¡lo siento! No y no se lo cuento a Mousse porque no quiero que se decepcione de ti, no quiero que me molestes exclamó el muchacho y se marchó, nadie me rechaza! Exclamó la chica que se sentía humillada y ofendida pero regreso a su habitación y se acostó en la cama junto a la chinita, -la observaba mientras esta dormía, -¿Qué tendrá ella que no tenga yo? Pensó la hermosa chica,-¡él será mío! Exclamó y se quedo dormida.

Así pasaron los dos días con una velocidad impresionante, todos se reunieron y estaban más que listos, -¡llego la hora! Exclamó Cologne, -el chico de trenza estaba muy raro, se encontraba demasiado preocupado por lo que pasó aquella noche ¡está loca! Pensó el chico,-las dos chicas se habían hecho buenas amigas mientras tanto Ryoga y Ukyo pasaban juntos siempre, -vaya Uchan parece que te has olvidado de mi exclamó el chico de trenza, -¡Ran chan! Tu sabes que te amo le dijo al oído la chica, pero ya estoy resignada dijo y se marchó con el chico cerdo, -¿falta mucho abuela? Preguntaron los muchachos agotados, -¡no lo sé! Se supone que el templo del aire debe estar pasando esta pared, -¡awwwwwww! De repente todo se pone oscuro y una enorme onda los absorbe a todos sin dejar rastro de ellos, -los chicos empiezan a cobrar el sentido, -¿Dónde estamos?, -¡qué hermoso lugar! Dijo la chinita, -pero que es este lugar, -¡miren eso!, wow un hermoso jardín de rosas, ¡qué lindo! Las chicas se acercaron y olieron las rosas, ¡cuidado no se alejen! Exclamó Cologne, -¡mira airen! Estas flores me gustan deberíamos poner de estas el día de la boda le dijo la chinita a su amado, -¡tienes razón! Contestó el chico, -¡mira Ryoga! Que lindas dijo Ukyo, -no tanto como tú contestó el chico y le dio una rosa a la muchacha y esta se sonrojó,- ¿no me vas a dar una? Preguntó Cologne a Genma que solo puso una cara de asco y se alejó de la anciana lo más rápido que pudo, -¡vaya vaya! ¿Les gustan mis flores? Preguntó una extraña voz,-¡quién eres! Exclamaron todos en posición de combate, -¡que groseros! La pregunta es ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren aquí? Preguntó la voz, -solo queremos la espada sagrada ¡queremos un deseo! Dijó el joven de trenza, -¡ya veo! Es por la espada, -no puedo dejarlos pasar exclamó la voz, -¡necesitamos la espada! Tenemos que curar nuestra maldición, -¡no los dejaré pasar! Esa espada sagrada es un tesoro muy valioso y no dejaré que unos mortales se la lleven, -¡entonces debemos pelear! Exclamó el joven de trenza, -¡muy bien! la voz desapareció y apareció una mujer muy hermosa con un hermoso vestido color blanco su cabello era amarillo como el sol y sus mejillas muy rosadas sus ojos eran verdes muy hermosos, ¡me llamó June y soy la guardiana del templo del aire exclamó la muchacha de aproximadamente 17 años, -¡vaya tu eres la guerrera del aire! Será interesante dijo Ranma, -¡cuidado yerno! no te confíes exclamó Cologne, -no se preeocupe abuela, -¡espera es una chica!, -yo pelearé con ella dijo la cocinera, será fácil no se ve tan poderosa, -¡ja ja! Enserio ¿me vas a ganar? Eso quiero verlo humana exclamó la guardiana,-¡aquí voy!, la cocinera arroja su espátula gigante y la guardiana lanza una onda de su dedo provocando que la espátula explote en mil pedazos, -¡queee! La cara de todos fue de terror, -¡no es posible!, -¡ja j aja!, -lo siento niña por tu arma, -¡ahora me toca a mí!, -¡ondas destructoras!...

CONTINUARA:

VAYA EMPEZÓ EL GRAN COMBATE, JEJEJEJE VEREMOS QUE SUCEDE Y QUE OPINAN DE LA NOVIA DE MOUSSE, VAYA ES MALA ESA CHICA VEREMOS QUE PASA Y ACERCA DEL PLAN DE LOS TENDO PRONTO APARECEAN EN ACCION SE LOS ASEGURO ESPERO LES GUSTE EL PROXIMO EPISODIO =) AH EMPEZADO LA PELEA CPONTRA LOS GUARDIANES DE LOS 5 ELEMENTOS =)


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17: JUNE LA PODEROSA GUERRERA DEL VIENTO**

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN ESPERO ESTE EPISODIO LES GUSTE MUCHO, AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA GRAN SAGA DE LOS 5 ELEMENTOS ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO JE JE, SALUDOS A AILEYHIME UNA AMIGA DE PERÚ QUE BUENO QUE LEAS MI FIC ENSERIO SALUDO A HIKARUS Y JROSSAS QUE SE HAN PERDIDO JEJEJEJE =) COMENCEMOS:**

¡0ndas destructoras!, -la guerrera del aire arroja su gran poder sobre la cocinera, -¡cuidado Ukyo! Grita el chico cerdo mientras la empuja y las ondas destruyen una parte del jardín, ¡boom!, -es muy poderosa pensó Cologne con demasiada preocupación, -les diré algo no vale la pena pelear con chicos tan débiles mejor regresen y no los mataré exclamo June muy confiada, -¡no lo haremos! Todos nosotros hemos venido por la espada y no nos iremos sin ella exclamó el joven de trenza, -¡tranquilo airen! Exclama la amazona con su cara llena de preocupación, ¿entonces pelearan? Volvió a preguntar la guerrera, -¡desde luego! A eso hemos venido contestaron los chicos, -no tengo opción ¡mueran!, la guerrera extiende sus brazos y empiezan a salir de entre los árboles unas enormes ramas que agarran a todos y los mantienen prisioneros, -¡ja j aja!, -tomen esto ¡onda cortante! De repente una ventisca enorme como navajas empieza a lastimar a todos los muchachos, -¡awwww! Caen al piso y las ramas desaparecen mientras se encuentran aturdidos en el suelo, -¿se rinden? No es mi intención matarlos, -¡nunca! exclamó Genma con rabia, -¡papá cuidado! Gritó el joven de trenza, -¡onda cortantes! Las poderosas ondas salen de los dedos de la guerrera y lastiman una y otra vez al panda que cae al piso vencido, -¡maldita! El joven de trenza se lanza con su poder, -¡truco de las castañas calientes!, -la guerrera los esquiva con mucha facilidad, -¿es todo? Preguntó muy confiada, -¡suegro reaccione! Gritaba la chinita mientras Cologne lo examinaba, -¡está muy grave! Exclamo la anciana, -¡ayúdenme! Exclamó mientras el chico cerdo se sacaba el cintillo tratando de hacerle presión al panda en el estomago, -¡oh no se va a desangrar!, -la chinita lloraba alado de Genma ya que este estaba muriendo de a poco desangrado, -¡Ranma detente! Gritó la chinita, -¡tu papá está mal!, - el joven de trenza dejó de luchar y se acercó a su padre, -¡papá no mueras! Siento las veces que te grité, por favor te necesito papá gritaba el chico mientras lloraba, -hi.. hijo lamento haberte causado tantos problemas exclamó el panda mientras lloraba y cerraba sus ojos, -¡no mueras! Gritaba el joven mientras Ukyo y Shampoo lo abrazan y tratan de calmarlo, -¡Ran chan tranquilo! La cocinera lo abraza, -¿podemos hacer algo abuela? Preguntó la chinita con lágrimas en sus ojos, -¡no puedo hacer nada! Los siento exclamó Cologne con resignación y tristeza, -el joven pato se acerca a Ranma y trata de darle su apoyo, -¡aún está vivo! Exclama, -Shyla se acerca y saca una extraña pócima y se la da de beber al moribundo hombre, -¿Qué le estas dando? Preguntaron curiosos, -¡es una medicina especial! Quizás no lo cure pero lo mantendrá con vida al menos una hora más exclamó la muchacha, -¡debemos llevarlo al hospital! Exclamó Ranma, -¡no servirá de nada! Las heridas tocaron órganos vitales exclamó Cologne, -¿osea que él? Preguntó Mousse, -la anciana solo guardó silencio y después dijo, -¡Ranma quédate con tu padre! Yo pelearé con June, -¡bisabuela no! Gritó Shampoo, -¡basta bisnieta! No quiero que nadie intervenga esta pelea es entre ella y yo gritó la anciana, -¡no lo haga abuela! Yo pelearé con ella gritó Mousse mientras agarraba a la anciana, -¡suéltame ahora! Que no lo entienden si ustedes mueren nada valdrá la pena gritó la anciana y se soltó, -¡anillo de fuego! Cologne invoca un enorme aro de fuego que evita que todos se logren acercar, ahora la guerrera y la anciana están encerradas en el gran aro, -¡muy bien pelea! Exclamó Cologne mientras se lanza a atacar, -¡ataque de la gran amazona! Observa esta técnica tiene una antigüedad de más de 3000 años exclamó la anciana mientras lanza la onda de energía, -¡awwwwwwwww! La guerrera sufre un golpe tremendo y su mejilla se pone roja por el golpe, -¿Cómo es posible? Se pregunta la guerrera mientras examina su mejilla herida, -¡toma esto! ¡Ondas de aire! Unas enormes ondas de color brillante agarran a la anciana manteniéndola prisionera, -¡ondas destructoras! El gran poder de June se acerca a Cologne pero esta se zafa y evita el ataque, -¡bisabuela tu puedes! Gritaba la chinita desde afuera del circulo, -el joven de tranza no observaba la pelea solo quería estar cerca de su padre que se encontraba grave, -¡muchas gracias Shyla! Exclamó el chico, para él era extraño ya que había tenido un altercado con la muchacha pero le debía tener a su papá un poco más de tiempo, -¡no es nada Ranma! Contestó la chica, -¡debemos hacer algo! La abuela no resistirá mucho exclamó el chico pato, -el chico cerdo y el pato se miran y saben lo que hay que hacer, -¡bastón de fuego! Una gran llama sale del bastón de la ancina y se dirige hacia June que solo sopla el fuego con sus labios y este desparece, -¿es todo? Me toca a mi exclamó la chica, -¡viento destructor! Un gran viento va destruyendo todo a su paso y se acerca a Cologne que está paralizada, -¡cuidado! El joven pato lanza su cadena y agarra a la anciana sacándola del circulo, -¡ahora Ryoga! Gritó el pato, -¡puño destructor! El gran poder de Ryoga destruye la onda e impacta a June en el estómago, -¡ja ja! ¿Ese es un puño destructor? Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa -¡esto es un puño destructor! La chica arrojó un puño destructor con el triple de fuerza que el muchacho lastimándole la pierna, -¡awwww! La pierna del chico estaba rota, -¡oh no! La cocinera se acerca rápidamente al chico y se saca su pañuelo de la cabeza tratando de hacerle un torniquete, -¡awww! El dolor del chico era impresionante, -¡toma esto maldita! El chico pato se arroja a toda velocidad y saca dos espadas y empieza a atacar a June que lo esquiva con mucha dificultad, -ah mejorado mucho pensó la chinita mientras miraba la pelea, -¡toma esto! El chico corta la mejilla de la guerrera y la arroja al piso, -¡muy bien amor! Exclama Shyla con una sonrisa, -¡no es tan fácil! La guerrera saca dos espadas similares a las del chico y empieza una batalla desenfrenada, -¡poof poof! Las espadas se chocan una y otra vez, -¡awww! La guerrera lastima el brazo del chico y este deja caer sus espadas, -la guerrera se acerca y rompe el brazo del muchacho de un golpe, -¡awwww! Mi brazo grita el chico que sintió como su hueso se partía por dentro, ¡cuidado Mousse! Shyla arroja su bombo rin antes que la guerrera lo atraviese con la espada, -¡no te metas! Gritó la guerrera del viento, -Shyla se acerca a Shampoo y exclama, ¡somos amazonas! Hagamos la técnica secreta para vencerla, ¡es cierto hagámoslo! Contestó la chinita y las dos se pusieron en posición de combate, -¡awwww! Las chicas se lanzan sacando sus dos chuis cada una y empiezan a impactar a la guerrera que no puede defenderse, -¡toma esto! La chinita golpea a June con su bombo rin mientras que Shyla empieza a lastimarla con sus patadas que eran muy poderosas, -¡ahora Ukyo! Gritaron las muchachas al mismo tiempo, -¡es tu fin! Esto es por mi espátula exclama y arroja mini espátulas que lastiman el cuerpo de la guerrera que cae al piso inconsciente, -¡lo logramos! Gritaron las chicas muy felices mientras que los muchachos se encontraban muy lastimados, -¡hay que hacer algo! Los dos tienen sus brazos y piernas rotas exclamó Cologne, -el joven de trenza parecía en otro mundo, se encontraba con su padre, -¡tranquilo airen! Tu papá es un hombre fuerte el saldrá de esta y verá a sus nietos jugar exclamó la chinita mientras se abrazaba a la cintura del joven, -¡así es Ran chan! Secundó Ukyo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del chico, -Mousse y Ryoga estaba consientes pero lastimados, -la anciana se acerca a ellos, -¡vaya eso estuvo cerca! Por eso les dije que no iba a ser nada fácil exclamó Cologne mientras aplicaba unas pomadas a las heridas, -¡awww duele duele! Gritaban los muchachos desesperados, -¡ya basta! Son unos niños exclamó la anciana mientras levantaba su ceja, -Shyla se acerca al chico pato y le da un beso en la frente, -tranquilo airen todo estará bien dijo la muchacha, -al menos logramos derrotarla exclamaron los chicos, -de repente la guerrera se levanta del piso, -¡eso me dolió! Gritó la chica mientras sanaba sus heridas automáticamente, -¡queee! ¿Cómo es posible? Se preguntaban todos con terror, -¡ondas destructoras! La guerrera lanza sus ondas de gran velocidad y estas impactan en todos mandándolos a volar, -¡ya me cansé! Grita el joven de trenza y su cara cambia por una llena de odio, -¡te mataré! Grita el chico y se lanza con todo su poder hacia June, -¡demonios es muy rápido! Pensó la chica mientras esquivaba los golpes con cada vez más dificultad, -¡ataque del dragón!, el joven lanza un mortal ataque que la chica logra parar con mucha dificultad pero cae al suelo herida, -¡aww! Vaya este chico tiene un gran poder pensó la guerrera, -¡muere! El chico se aproxima a dar el golpe de gracia, -¡espera yerno! gritó la anciana y el chico se detiene, -¿Qué hace abuela? Estaba a punto de ganarle gritaban todos, -si tú la matas tu padre morirá, hace un momento ella curó sus heridas lo que significa que también tiene esa capacidad exclamó la anciana, -¡es cierto! Pensaron todos, -lo difícil será que ella cure a tu padre dijo la amazona, -el joven observó a la guerrera que empezó a ponerse d pie y lo miraba con asombro, -¡me rindo! Exclamó June mientras su aura de batalla desapareció, -¿queeee! Exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos por la decisión de la guerrera, -¿Por qué? Preguntó el joven artista marcial confundido, -la chica no contestó la pregunta y caminó hacia donde s encontraba l cuerpo de Genma toco sus heridas y estas sanaron inmediatamente, -¿Qué me pasó? Preguntó el hombre mientras se empezaba a reincorporar, -¡Ranma hijo mío! Dijo el panda mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su hijo, -¡qué bueno que estés bien papá! Dijo el chico con una lágrima de alegría en su rostro, los dos se abrazaron mientras los presentes los observaban muy contentos era la primera vez que se daban un abrazo sincero, -la guerrera se acerca a los heridos Ryoga y Mousse y sana sus heridas d la misma forma que lo hizo con Genma, -ya todos estaban recuperados pero aún estaban algo confundidos, -¿Por qué te rendiste? Le preguntó el joven de la trenza, -¡Ranma eres muy fuerte! Contestó la guerrera mientras sonreía, sabes eres el primer hombre que me lastima de esa manera, por eso los dejaré pasar y curé sus heridas, -¡muchas gracias! Pero cuéntanos acerca de los otros 4 guerreros exclamó Cologne mientras todos escuchaban muy atentamente a June, -¡está bien! se los contaré los otros 4 guerreros son: Rhango el guerrero del fuego, Zhargo guerrero del agua, -Lhethe la guerrera de la luz y khristal guerrero de la oscuridad, -nosotros solo protegemos la gran espada del gran Shoun nuestro gran emperador, pero si ustedes llegaran a vencer a todos los guerreros el gran emperador despertará y de seguro no podrán con el de hecho, yo soy la más débil de los guerreros exclamó June, -¡queee! Eso no es posible si tienes un poder increíble exclamó Shampoo sorprendida, -¡aun no han visto lo que es increíble! Los otros 4 guerreros son malignos y tenaces les aseguro que no tendrán tanta suerte dijo la guerrera con mucha sinceridad, -¿y dinos cuál es el próximo templo? Preguntó el joven de trenza, -¡el templo del agua! Tengan cuidado Zhargo es temible, tiene ataques mucho más fuertes que los míos solo deben aprender a quebrar los elementos dijo la guerrera, -el joven de trenza extendió su mano hacia June y esta correspondió al joven, -¡eres muy fuerte Ranma! Espero que no mueran más adelante, -¡por cierto! Pueden descansar el resto del día el camino hacia el templo del agua es muy largo, aquí pueden bañarse y dormir exclamó la guerrera y chispeo sus dedos, de repente una enorme casa aparece, -¡vaya que linda casa! Dijeron todos, -¡es mi hogar! Lo mantengo oculto, ya saben cosa de guerreros dijo June, -¡adelante entren!, -todos entraron la casa era hermosa y abundaban las flores, -¡wow que hermosura! La chinita observa el decorado de la casa, -mira airen así será nuestro hogar dijo feliz la chica, -¡si amor! Contestó el joven muy alegre mientras tomaba la mano de su amada, -el chico pato y Shyla los observaban ¡wo ay ni airen! Exclama la joven y besa al chico pato quien la corresponde, -mientras la cocinera y el chico cerdo se observan tímidamente, el chico empieza a acercarse de a poco a los labios e Ukyo, ¡Uchan! Mira ven a ver esto gritó Ranma y la chica salió corriendo donde el chico de trenza, -¡otra vez! Pensó el chico cerdo mientras pensaba en que estaría haciendo Akane, -¡hora de comer! Exclamó la guerrera y una mesa enorme apareció con toda clase de bocadillos y tallarines, -¡que rico! Los hombres empezaron a comer como locos, ¡vaya! Han tenido hambre muchachos dijo la guerrera mientras sonreía, -¡ellos son así! Dijo Cologne, -Shampoo tendrá que cocinar mucho cuando se cansen dijo la anciana lo que provocó que los chicos se sonrojen y la risa de los presentes, -y dinos ¿vives sola aquí? Preguntaron los muchachos, -¡así es! Somos guerreros y no podemos tener una vida normal, nuestra vida es entrenar y proteger la espada a toda costa exclamó la guerrera con tristeza, -¿estás bien? preguntó el joven de trenza al ver tristeza en la mujer, -la verdad es que a veces extraño tener una vida normal contestó la muchacha, -así la pasaron muy bien durante la cena, -¿Quién quiere un baño? Pregunto la guerrera, -todos asintieron y apareció una bañera enorme con agua caliente pero muy relajante, -¡muy bien! casi lo olvido, -de repente una pared divide por la mitad la bañera, -¡ustedes hombres de ese lado! Dijo la guerrera y los chicos se fueron tranquilos, -¿puedo quedarme? Preguntó Genma con cara de morboso, -¡noooo! Gritaron las chicas y Cologne le dio una patada arrojándolo del otro lado, -¡ese tonto es digno discípulo de ese viejo! Exclamaron molestas las chicas, -por cierto cuéntenme bien ¿porque desean la espada? Preguntó June, -es para curar nuestra maldición, las chicas contaron todo a la guerrera, -¡ja j aja! Rio la guerrera, -¿Qué es tan gracioso? Preguntaron las muchachas, -nada eso solo que pensé que era otra cosa, vaya no son malos solo quieren curarse eso me parece muy bien exclamó la gran guerrera, -mientras que del otro lado se encontraban los chicos tomando su baño, -¡papá eso te pasa por degenerado! Gritó el joven de trenza, ¡yo no hice nada hijo! Están locas contestó el panda, -por cierto Ryoga ¿Qué piensas hacer con Ukyo? Preguntó el joven de trenza, -¿a qué te refieres? Preguntó Ryoga intrigado, -¡tú sabes a que! Eh visto como se miran, estas enamorado de ella se te nota dijo Ranma, -¡así es! También lo note exclamó Mousse mientras reía, -el chico cerdo se puso rojo, -¡ya déjenme en paz! Gritó el muchacho que era demasiado tímido, -así pasaron las horas y los chicos estaban muy cansados, -¡hora de dormir! Mañana les espera un gran día muy duro exclamó June, muchachas esa habitación es para ustedes y chicos esa es de ustedes, -¡buenas noches airen! La chinita y el chico de trenza se besaron, -¡que tengas linda noche amor! Exclamó Mousse y se despidió de Shyla, -¡buenas noches Ryoga! Dijo la cocinera tímidamente y beso la frente del chico que se sonrojó y salió corriendo al cuarto, -¡buenas noches guapo! Exclamó Cologne mientras miraba a Genma que salió a toda velocidad, -¡ja j aja! Que chicos tan divertidos dijo June y todos se acostaron a descansar, -la madrugada cayó y Shyla se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, -¿Por qué me rechazó? Pensaba la muchacha, -¡Ranma s tan fuerte y guapo!, ¡será mío! Dijo en su mente la chica mientras se quedaba profunadamente dormida, -en la otra habitación Mousse estaba despierto también algo confundido, ¡perdí a Shampoo! Pero tengo a Shyla que es una gran chica pensó el muchacho mientras recordaba el momento en que se comprometieron, -¡es linda! Exclamó y se durmió, todos descansaban como ángeles y muy tranquilos pero sabiendo que deberían pronto enfrentar a un guerrero muy poderoso.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO DEL AGUA:**

Una sombra se acerca rápidamente hacia un joven muy fornido, -¡Hola Rhango! ¿Cómo estás?, -vaya ¡eres tu Zhargos! Exclamó el guerrero del agua, -¿Qué te trae a mi templo?, -¡ya supiste! June perdió contra unos humanos, -¡queeeeee! Eso es imposible se supone que somos guerreros de los 5 elementos es algo imposible dijo el guerrero de agua muy asombrado, -¡así es! La verdad tampoco lo creía pero ella se rindió exclamó el guerrero de fuego con decepción en su rostro, -¡no es posible! Es una vergüenza, -¡así es ¡ y para colmo los ayudo, los curó y ahorita están durmiendo en su templo, -¡hay que castigarla! Exclamó Rhango con ira, -¡así es! Tu templo es el que sigue, ten cuidado no te confíes de esos tipos, recuerda que debemos matar a quien intente quitarle la espada al emperador exclamó Zhargos, -¡muy bien! me voy y recuerda June será castigada duramente, -¡de acuerdo! Yo me encargo de ella dijo Rhangos mientras el guerrero del fuego se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Amaneció y nuestros héroes se encontraban despiertos listos para continuar, -¡muchas gracias June! Siempre te recordaremos exclamaron todos, -¡gracias espero lo logren! Contestó la chica, -¡toma June! La chinita se saca un cascabel y se lo entrega a la chica que lo recoge, -¡lo guardaré como un tesoro!, -¡Ranma y Shampoo! Hacen linda pareja dijo la guerrera, -todos rieron estaban felices, -¡vámonos!, -de repente, -una sombra aparece frente a June, -¡oh no Rhangos!, -serás castigada por traicionarnos exclamó furioso el guerrero, -¡espera! No la toques gritó Ranma y se lanzó a atacar al guerrero, -¡tornado inmovilizador!, -todos quedan paralizados sin poder moverse, ¡nooo cuidado June! Noo maldito no la toques gritaban todos, -¡ondas destructoras! June arroja su poder contra el guerrero del agua, -¡ja ja! Eres una idiota, -¡shadow blast!, -¡awwwwww! La guerrera es atravesada por una lanza de agua en su corazón y cae moribunda en el piso mientras las rosas de su templo se empiezan a marchitar, -¡te lo mereces! Y ustedes los espero en el templo de agua ¡morirán ¡ ¡ja j aja!, el guerrero desparece y los chicos ya se pueden mover, -¡June! Todos corren hacia la muchacha, -la chica está agonizando, -Ra.. Ra.. Ranma consigue la espada, no se rindan yo se que lo harán, -la chinita se acerca y June junta su mano a la del chico de trenza, a.. a.. apóyense cuídense mucho exclama mientras deja caer sus lagrimas y todos lloran con tristeza, -la chica cae por fin y sui agonía termina, -¡vengaremos tu muerte June! Esto no se quedará así, fuiste una gran guerrera y nunca te olvidaremos exclama Ranma, todos recogen el cuerpo de la guerrera y la entierran en el jardín de la enorme mansión mientras rezan y se comprometen en lograr la espada sagrada, -¡esto ha empezado yerno! les dije que sería muy peligroso exclamó Cologne, -¡lo sé abuela! Lo lograremos contestó el chico mientras todos veían al horizonte y todos juntos caminaban rumbo al templo del agua donde enfrentarían a un rival muy poderoso que los esperaba con sorpresas y con un gran orgullo..

**HASTA AQUÍ EL EPISODIO NUMERO 17, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI CAPITULO, VAYA APARECIERON LOS GUERREROS DEL AGUA Y EL FUEGO Y EL DEL AGUA MATÓ A JUNE, VAYA DESPUÉS DE TODO JUNE NO ERA MALA AL FINAL LOS AYUDÓ Y SE HICIERON AMIGOS LASTIMA QUE MURIERA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, EN ESTE EPISODIO NO SALIERON LOS TENDO, QUERIA ENFOCAR ESTE EPISODIO A LOS GUERREROS YA VEN LO FUERTE QUE ES RHANGOS JEJEJE BUENO CUIDENSE ESPEREN EL 18**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18: EL TEMPLO DEL AGUA**

**HOLA COMO ESTAN AMIGOS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE EPISODIO, JEJEJEJE ESTY AVANZANDO RÁPIDO JEJE SALUDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN MI FIC, ESPERO ESTEN BIEN LO HIZE CON CARIÑO PARA TODOS MUCHOS SALUDOS EMPECEMOS:**

En la gran ciudad de Nerima específicamente en el dojo Tendo los integrantes de la peculiar familia se apresuraban a salir por Ranma, -¡no quiero ir! Exclamó la chica de cabello corto muy molesta, -¡vas a ir debes rogarle! Exclamó Soun muy molesto, -¡no lo haré! El ya decidió ¿porque nadie me entiende? Gritó la chica, -¡basta Akane! Tu sabes que amas a Ranma y aún podemos hacer que vuelva solo debes ser sincera debes tratarlo bien exclamó Nabiki, -¡así es hija! Debemos hacer algo el futuro de la categoría de combate libre depende de ello, -¡yo puedo heredar el dojo! No sé porque necesitamos que él se haga cargo gritó la chica de cabello corto, pero su corazón se moría por correr tras su amado, -¡está bien! exclamó la chica y subió a empacar sus cosas, -al cabo de una hora los miembros de la familia estaban listos, todos iban menos Kasumi que se quedaría a cuidar la casa, -¿crees que es lo correcto papá? Preguntó la mayor de las Tendo, -¡hija mía! Sabes bien que esto lo hago por la academia, además de seguro esa china le dio una pócima mágica para que se enamore de ella, -¡es verdad! Pensó la chica de cabello corto ¿Por qué Ranma de un momento a otro la ama?, -¡debemos irnos! Dijo Nabiki, -se nos olvida algo ¿Cómo vamos a llegar? Exclamó Soun ya que no habían pensado en ese detalle, -¡ya lo resolví papá! Exclamó Nabiki con una sonrisa, -mira hay viene nuestro transporte, -de repente una enorme y lujosa limusina se parquea frente a al dojo, -¿dónde está mi cabellos de fuego? Gritó Kuno mientras bajaba del lujoso automóvil, -jojojo y ¿mi querido Ranma? Exclamó la rosa negra, -¡queeee! ¿Qué hacen estos locos aquí? Preguntó Akane muy furiosa con su hermana, -¡lo siento! Pero Kuno es el único que tiene un carro así y Kodachi me dio un buen dinero por la información exclamó la del medio de las Tendo apenada, -¡Akane mi amor! Vamos a viajar juntos y te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho, dame un beso exclamó el muchacho mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica de cabello corto, -¡poof! El espadachín cae al piso con la cara hinchada, -¡ya veo estás celosa! Pero no te preocupes que hay Kuno para las dos exclamó el espadachín, -la chica de cabello corto hizo un gesto de desagrado, -¡más vale que vea a mi amado Ranma! Ya que te pagué lo que me pediste exclamó Kodachi, -¡jojojo! Y tú niña ni creas que te quedarás con Ranma dijo la gimnasta sarcásticamente, -¡no me molestes! Gritó la chica de cabello corto, -¡ya basta será mejor irnos! Dijo Soun enérgicamente, -¡después hablaremos de esto Nabiki! Exclamó el hombre de bigote y todos subieron al auto, -¡Sasuke a toda marcha! Exclamó Kuno, -¡a la orden señorito! Contestó el torpe ninja y se dirigieron donde se encontraban todos, -si mi mapa es correcto debemos estar a unos 1000 kilómetros exclamó Nabiki, -¿Cómo conseguiste la ubicación? Preguntó Akane con curiosidad, -¡tengo mis informantes! Además lo que importa es que pronto regresaras con Ranma exclamó la chica, -¡y yo veré a mi cabellos de fuego! Gritó el espadachín frenéticamente, -¡y yo a mi amado! Secundó Kodachi con su risa maniática, -¿tenias que traer a estos locos? Preguntó Soun a su hija en el oído, -lo siento papá pero no pude hacer nada ya que el auto es de Kuno exclamó la joven disimuladamente, -la chica de cabello corto se sentía en el infierno por un lado estaba el espadachín que la miraba con cara de pervertido y la acosaba y por otro su loca hermana que no era de fiar y en cualquier momento podría usar uno de sus somníferos sin olvidar al torpe Sasuke, -¡espero lleguemos pronto! Te extraño Ranma pensaba la chica mientras observaba el camino a través de los vidrios de la puerta.

Mientras tanto nuestros héroes se disponen a seguir el camino hacia el templo del agua aún muy triste por la muerte de June, -la chinita no sacaba de su mente el momento en que la guerrera del viento juntó su mano con la de su airen, -¡wo ay ni! Airen exclamó la chinita mientras abrazaba a su amado, -por cierto abuela ¿donde se encuentra el templo del agua? Preguntó Mousse, -solo debemos seguir el camino contestó la anciana que se veía muy preocupada, -¿Qué pasa abuela? Preguntó el joven de trenza, -¡no es nada! Es solo que el poder de ese sujeto es terrible pude sentir un gran poder dentro del contestó la anciana, -¡no se preocupe abuela! Todos juntos venceremos lo que sea exclamó Ryoga, ¡así es! secundó Ukyo, -por cierto Mousse ¿estás bien? te ves cansado preguntó la chinita, -¡estoy bien Shampoo! Gracias por preocuparte por mi exclamó el muchacho, -¿Cómo estas Ranma? Preguntó Shyla al chico, -estoy bien gracias por lo que hiciste por mi papá exclamó el joven de trenza, -¡no es nada! Contestó la muchacha, -¡miren ahí se encuentra el templo! Exclamó Cologne mientras señalaba la cúspide de un enorme cerro, se podía ver una enorme aura con centenares de litros de agua encima y algunos pilares enormes a lo lejos, -¡vaya que hermoso lugar! Exclamaron todos, -es mejor tener cuidado ¿están listos? Preguntó la anciana, -¡si listos! Contestaron los muchachos mientras se acercaban muy cuidadosamente, - ¿a dónde creen que van? Preguntó una voz angelical, -¿Quién eres? Preguntaron todos mientras se ponían en guardia, -¡hola me llamo Khyrna! Exclamó una hermosa chica mientras aparecía frente a todos,(la chica era blanca sus labios eran rojos como las fresas su cabello era rojo rizado y sus ojos azules como el cielo sus vestimentas eran muy similares a las de June), -¡qué quieres? Preguntó Cologne mientras la chica se acercaba de a poco a el grupo, -¿van a entrar al templo del agua? Preguntó la chica con una mirada de tristeza, -¡así es! Contestó Ranma apretando sus puños, no trates de impedirlo exclamó Ukyo muy molesta, -¡no haré eso! Contestó la chica muy serena, -¿cuáles son tus intenciones? Preguntó Shampoo, -¡solo quiero advertirles! Yo seré su guía hasta el templo del gran Rhangos exclamó la joven, -¿guía? Preguntaron todos, -¡así es su guía! Mi misión es llevarlos con mi señor el gran Rhangos guardián del templo del agua y responsable del equilibrio de la misma en el planeta contestó la chica, -¡síganme! Los chicos siguieron a la chica con mucho cuidado por si la joven los atacaba, -avanzaron hasta la cima y por fin llegaron al templo del agua, -¡qué lugar tan hermoso! Exclamaron todos, -¡así es! Contestó la muchacha mientras sonreía, -¡ahora quiero que se relajen! El gran Rhangos luchará contra ustedes pero después por ahora siéntanse en su casa contestó la chica, -¡queee! Y ¿Dónde está el? Preguntaron los chicos, -el gran Rhangos se encuentra fuera del templo, me encomendó que los trate muy bien hasta que regrese contestó la chica, -no me gusta nada esto pensó Cologne mientras trataba de encontrar sentido a todo esto, -¿Qué hacemos bisabuelita? Preguntó la chinita, -¡no lo sé! Supongo que debemos esperar contestó la anciana, -¡excelente están en su casa! Exclamó la chica, sean libres de bañarse en las aguas del templo, son termales y curativas y les ayudará a llegar en optimas condiciones, -¡no trates de engañarnos! Exclamó Genma furioso, -no los estoy engañando contestó la chica muy serenamente, -¡bien me retiro! El gran Rhangos llegará en la mañana diviértanse contestó la muchacha y despareció, -¿esto es raro? Pensaban todos que se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón del templo, -¿Por qué querría curarnos? Preguntó el joven de trenza, -¡solo nos queda estar alerta! Exclamó Cologne, -¡muy bien vamos a explorar!, -los chicos caminaron por el templo y se maravillaron por la belleza del mismo, ¡que hermosura! Exclamó la amazona al ver un hermoso arcoíris que salía de una de las fuentes, -¡airen ven aquí! Exclamó la chinita y se arrojó al agua, -el chico se arrojó al agua y esta estaba tibia, -¡qué bien! los chicos empezaron a jugar en el agua mientras se besaban y todos los observaban, -¿Qué dices amor? Preguntó el joven pato, -¡lancémonos! Exclamó Shyla y se lanzaron al agua jugando, -¡ja j aja! Las risas de los muchachos eran de mucha diversión, -la cocinera mira a Ryoga pero no se atreve a decirle nada pero el chico la toma de la mano, -Ukyo ¡eres muy hermosa! Exclamó el joven mientras la miraba a los ojos y la chica se sonrojaba, los dos se quedan mirando unos segundos y acercaron sus labios, los chicos al fin se besaron tiernamente, -¡queeee! Todos los observaron con asombro, -¡Uchan! Exclamó el chico de trenza, -¡vaya! No me lo esperaba dijo Cologne, -¡wow! Todos los observaban muy atentamente, los chicos parecían en otro mundo solo se miraban y se besaban, -después se dieron cuenta que eran observados y se separaron, -¡felicidades p chan! Exclamó el joven de trenza que ya estaba fuera del agua y se reía de la cara del chico cerdo que estaba muy nervioso, -¡no molestes! Exclamó Ryoga, -¡Ranchan por favor! No seas así estoy tan apenada dijo Ukyo y se sonrojó, -¡no importa! Les deseo lo mejor dijo el chico de trenza, -los chicos continuaron jugando todos se veían tan felices que olvidaron todos los problemas, -¿Cómo quieres que sea nuestra boda airen? Preguntó la chinita que estaba abrazado a su amado, -¡solo quiero estar contigo! Si estamos juntos no necesito nada más Shampoo exclamó el chico de trenza y acarició la mejilla de la chica que lo miraba con ternura, -¡te amo amor! Exclamó la chica y lo beso apasionadamente, -el chico pato observaba todo junto a Shyla, -¿Qué pasa Mousse? Preguntó la joven que notó algo de celos de su prometido, -¡no pasa nada! Sonrió el chico, -¿acaso estas celoso? Preguntó la muchacha molesta, -¡no es eso Shyla! Es solo que me alegra que Shampoo este feliz exclamara el joven tratando de calmar los ánimos de su prometida, -¡está bien airen! Contestó la chica mientras pensaba en que aprovecharía ese amor que Mousse sentía por Shampoo para separarla de Ranma, -muy pronto serás mío todo a su tiempo por ahora seré una niña buena pensó la chica, -¿Qué hacemos abuela? Preguntó el panda, -¡no lo sé! La verdad me preocupa esta situación, algo no me deja estar tranquila contestó la anciana muy preocupada, -¡lo sé abuela! También me parece extraño esto contestó el panda, -¡será mejor estar alerta señor Genma! Por cierto me sorprendió su actitud aquel día en la casa de los Tendo ¿de verdad fue sincero? Preguntó Cologne intrigada, -¡así es abuela! La verdad mi hijo se ve feliz con Shampoo y quiero darle todo mi apoyo, creo que fue un error comprometerlo con Akane exclamó el panda, -¡todo pasa por algo! Si no hubiese sido así los dos jamás se hubieran conocido dijo Cologne, -¡es verdad! Abuela rió el panda y observaron a los muchachos muy felices jugar pero siempre alerta.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO DEL FUEGO:**

Los guerreros del agua y fuego se encontraban charlando, -¿Qué estás planeando Rhangos? Preguntó Zhargos muy intrigado ¡ya verás! Puedo sentir celos en ese grupo y pude notar una gran maldad en esa chica llamada Shyla, -¡la usaré contra ellos! Exclamó Rhangos, -¡ya veo! Eres el guerrero del agua recuerda que debemos proteger a toda costa la espada, por cierto ¿donde están Lhethe y Krysthal?, -esos dos son terribles la verdad pueden acabar con nosotros en especial Lhethe exclamó Zhargos lleno de terror, -¡ya estoy aquí mi señor! Exclamo la pequeña Khyrna, -¡hiciste lo que te pedí? Preguntó el guerrero del agua, -¡así es mi señor! Ya están en el templo y la están pasando bien, -¡excelente!, -¿Por qué deja que se recuperen mi señor? Preguntó la chica con curiosidad, -¡ja j aja! Tranquila mi pequeña solo dejaré que sus problemas los hieran y mañana cuando peleemos ya verás que no podrán tan siquiera atacarme juntos ya que se odiarán exclamó el guerrero, -sigo sin entender dijo la chica, -¡gran Zhargos! Es un honor estar frente al guerrero dl fuego exclamó la chica, -¡vaya que niña tan obediente! Tienes una gran súbdita exclamó el guerrero del fuego, -1gracias mi señor!,- ¡esa chica Shampoo! Es hermosa ¿no lo crees? Preguntó Rhangos, -¡así es! Creo que es novia de ese chico de trenza contestó la chica, -¡ja ja! Vaya acabaré con ella, si acabamos con ella ese chico perderá su deseo de pelear, les enseñaré a no meterse con nosotros exclamó el guerrero mientras los tres reían con maldad.

Mientras tanto en el templo del agua cayó la noche, -¡que hambre! Exclamaron los chicos de repente una gran mesa con un banquete aparecen en el centro del templo, -¡que rico! Los muchachos le lanzaron sobre la comida y devoraron todo sin pensar en las consecuencias, -¡estuvo delicioso! Exclamaron, -¡hola de nuevo! Exclama la Khyrna, -¡hola! Contestas los chicos, -vaya veo que les gustó la comida, ¡descansen! Mañana tendrán la batalla con mi señor, -¡por cierto! Casi lo olvido mi señor me pidió que les diera algo exclamó la chica sonriente, -¿Qué es? Preguntaron los chicos, -la muchacha saca de su cintura una cantimplora que contenía un líquido, -¡esta es un agua especial! Cura la maldición que ustedes tienen, solo uno podrá tomarla la dejaré aquí decidan bien chicos, ¡ya que solo es para uno! Exclama la muchacha y desparece sonriendo, -¿Qué significa esto? Pensaron los chicos, -es la cura gritó Ryoga y se abalanzó sobre el agua, -¡no tan rápido! El chico pato golpea a Ryoga y agarra el agua, ¡es mía! Gritó el chico mientras arrojaba sus cadenas, -¡ya basta! No peleen gritó Cologne, -¡esto quieren ellos! Somos un equipo, -la anciana arrebata la cantimplora a los muchachos y la destruye, -¡queeee! ¿Por qué hizo eso abuela? Preguntaron los chicos molestos, -¡cállense a dormir! Gritó la anciana, -los chicos obedecieron y todos se acostaron, -el señor Saotome y yo cuidaremos exclamó la anciana, -¡de acuerdo! Contestaron los chicos y se acostaron a descansar de muy mal genio.

Amaneció los chicos se despertaron muy animados, -¿Cómo durmieron? Preguntó Cologne, -¡muy bien! dijeron los chicos, -los muchachos apenas se estaban quitando la pereza cuando de repente, -¡boom! una enorme onda de energía rompe un pilar del templo, -¡ja j aja! Prepárense a morir exclama Rhangos con furia, -¿Por qué todo esto? Peguntaron los chicos, -¡ya verán! De repente los cuerpos de todos empiezan a paralizarse y sienten una gran descarga eléctrica, ¡awwww!, -¿Qué nos hiciste? Pregunta la anciana muy débil, -¡mueran! El guerrero arroja miles de bombas de agua sobre los chicos que son tirados al piso, -¡ahora observen mi poder! El guerrero saca pequeños hielos puntiagudos y los arroja hacia Shampoo pero el chico de trenza se libera y rápidamente los destruye, -¡ja ja! Niño tonto, -¡ahora Khryna! Exclama el guerrero, -la chica arroja un extraño poder sobre la amazona y esta cae al suelo, -¡shampoooo! Grita el chico de trenza, -¿Qué le hiciste? Exclama el joven muy preocupado, -¡ya lo veras! Exclama el guerrero mientras sonríe con maldad.

**CONTINUARA:**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL EPISODIO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CONTINUA LA GRAN BATALLA Y LOS TENDO AL FIN SE ENCUENTRAN CON RANMA, QUE SERÁ LO QUE PASÓ CON SHAMPOO? QUE HARAN LOS TENDO? Y KUNO Y KODACHI, ADEMAS COMO USARA A SU FAVOR EL GUERRERO DEL AGUA LA PRESENCIA DE LA FAMILIA TENDO Y SOBRE KHYRNA QUE PIENSAN? HASTA LA PROXIMA**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19: EL SACRIFICIO DE UKYO**

**HOLA UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE SE AN UNIDO A MI FIC, ES UN PLACER ESTE EPISODIO ES PARA USTEDES MUCHOS SALUDOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE MI EPISODIO:**

¿Qué le hicieron a Shampoo? Exclamó el joven de trenza con mucha ira, -¡ja ja ja! Tu querida novia fue alcanzada por mi gran hechizo exclama Khyrna, -¿hechizo? Preguntaron todos muy intrigados, -¡así es! Permítanme mostrárselos exclamó la chica, -el cuerpo de la amazona empieza a ser lastimado por miles de burbujas de agua que son como bombas, -¡Shampoo no! ¡Maldita! Exclamaron el joven de trenza y Mousse y se lanzaron al ataque, -¡no podrán! ¡Torbellino acuático! Un gran remolino impacta en los jóvenes mandándolos a volar, -¡ja ja ja! Observa como el cuerpo de tu amada se hace pedazos con el pasar de los segundos, -¡truco del dragón!, -¡awwww! Khryna cae lastimada pero se reincorpora de inmediato, -¡no podrán hacer nada! Gritó la muchacha, -miren ¡observen a Shampoo! Gritó la cocinera horrorizada, -el cuerpo de la amazona estaba pálido y sus labios morados, -¡ya basta suéltala! Gritó Cologne, -¡ja j aja! Mi técnica es tan poderosa que absorbe la sangre de mis oponentes, de esta forma Shampoo morirá poco a poco exclamó la chica, -¡eso no lo permitiremos! El chico de trenza lanza una poderosa patada que impacta en la chica, -¡ahora Mousse! El chico pato saca sus espadas hiriendo a la chica, -¡no perderé! Menos en frente de mi señor gritó llena de ira la chica, -¡absorción de almas!, el gran ataque se dirige a los jóvenes, -¡no lo permitiré! Cologne arroja una onda de energía que destruye el ataque, -¡ya basta! Detente maldita gritó con furia el joven de trenza y utiliza un aura terrible sale de su espalda, -¡muere maldita!, -¡awwwwwwwwwwwwww! Khyrna cae inconsciente al suelo y las burbujas desaparecen del cuerpo de la chinita, -¡ve por ella Mousse! Gritó el joven de trenza y l chico obedeció, -¡No quiero que se metan! Te mataré Rhangos gritó el joven de trenza mientras miraba con odio al guerrero, -¡vaya que poderoso es! Pensó Rhangos, -la chinita se encontraba mal herida mientras todos tratan de ayudarla, -¡es inútil! El poder de mi súbdita acabará con esa chica exclamó el guerrero, -¡Ranma quiero pelear contigo! Quiero vengar a Shampoo gritó Mousse y se unió al joven de trenza, -mientras tanto Cologne examina a su nieta, -¡Ranma ella ha perdido mucha sangre! Dijo la anciana, -la única manera de salvarla es dándole sangre pero tú no eres compatible con ella, -¡maldición! Gritó el joven de trenza y el aura de batalla que tenía desaparece, -el chico cerdo se acerca a Ranma tratando de animarlo, -¡hijo tranquilo! Ya verás que ella se recuperara exclamó Genma, -¡no mueras! Te amo, no quiero perderte imploraba el joven de trenza, -¡es tarde! Si no consiguen la sangre morirá! Exclamó el guerrero del agua, -¡yo le daré mi sangre! Dijo la cocinera muy determinada, -¡quee! Pe.. Pero Uchan si haces eso puedes morir dijo el joven de trenza, -¡ya lo sé Ran chan! Pero no puedo dejar que el amor de tu vida muera contestó la cocinera,- ¡estoy lista abuela!, -Ukyo ¡no! Gritó Ryoga, -¡lo siento! Pero a pesar de lo que estoy sintiendo por ti me juré a mi misma que siempre haría feliz a Ranma y si Shampoo lo hace feliz no dejaré que muera, -¡Ukyo jamás pensé que amaras tanto a Ranma! Pensó la anciana ya que la cocinera y la amazona siempre peleaban por el amor del joven, -¡muy bien! la anciana corta las venas de la chica de la espátula y la sangre empieza a caer en unos pequeños recipientes, -¡tonta de todas maneras morirán! Gritó Rhangos y se lanzó al ataque, -¡no te dejaré! El chico pato intercepta al guerrero y empieza una batalla entre ellos, -el chico pato le arroja bombas que impactan en el cuerpo del guerrero dejándolo aturdido, -¡rugido de león! El ataque de Ryoga lastima a Rhangos que cae precipitadamente al suelo, -¡ahora Ranma! Dale el golpe de gracias gritan los muchachos, -muy bien aquí voy ¡huracán del dragón! El enorme poder del joven de trenza provoca una fuerte explosión que destruye el templo del agua, -lo.. Lo logramos exclaman los muchachos agotados mientras que el templo queda reducido a escombros, -¡Ukyo no! La joven de la espátula se desmaya ya que ah perdido mucha sangre, -¡es suficiente! Exclama Cologne mientras cierra las heridas de la chica y introduce toda la sangre recogida en el cuerpo de su bisnieta, -¿van a estar bien? preguntaron los chicos, -¡así es! Contestó Cologne aliviada, pero están muy débiles tardarán un poco en despertar, -¡aún no!, ¡maremoto explosivo! El guerreo ataca con todo su poder a los chicos mandándolos a volar, -¡aún no me han vencido! Exclama el poderoso guerrero mientras todos se encuentran inconscientes en el suelo, -Rhangos observa que sus ropas están hechas pedazos y esto lo enfurece aún más, -¡mueran! El guerrero se dispone a lanzar una poderosa onda de energía que mataría a todos, -¡e.. Espera! El joven de trenza se levanta con mucha dificultad y en posición de combate, -¡cómo es posible! Exclamó Rhangos con su cara de incredulidad ya que el joven de trenza logró ponerse de pié, -¡vaya es más poderoso de lo que pensé! Gritó el guerrero, -Ranma Saotome será una pena matarte pero debo hacerlo, -¡lo haré con mis propias manos! El guerrero se acercó al joven de trenza rápidamente y lo golpeó violentamente en el rostro, -¡aww! El chico contraataca con una patada al estómago del guerrero, -¡vaya es muy fuerte! Pensaba el guerrero del agua mientras daba y recibía los poderosos golpes de Ranma , -los dos se impactan y caen de rodillas al piso con sangre en sus bocas, -¡muere Ranma! El guerrero trata de atacar al chico de trenza pero este le da un golpe al corazón y el guerrero s queda inmóvil, -¡no.. no puede ser! Y cae de espaldas aparentemente muerto, -mientras tanto los demás empiezan a recobrar la conciencia, -¡que paso yerno? preguntó la amazona mayor, -el chico de trenza no podía contestar su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, -¡Ranma que te sucede! Gritaron todos y el chico cayó al piso inconsciente, -¡oh no! Exclamó Cologne, los golpes debieron lastimar parte de sus órganos vitales, -la chinita empezaba a despertar un poco aturdida y observó el cuerpo de Ukyo junto al de ella, -¿Ukyo estas bien? preguntaba la amazona ignorando lo que había pasado, -el chico pato se acerco a la chinita y la abrazó con fuerza, -¡Shampoo que bueno que estas bien! gritó el joven con lagrimas en sus ojos, -¿Qué le pasa a Ukyo? Preguntó la joven muy preocupada, -¡ella te dio su sangre! Exclamó Cologne, -¡quee! Pe. ¿Pero porque?, -la amazona mayor contó todo lo ocurrido a su bisnieta mientras esta lloraba ya que jamás imagino que la chica de la espátula fuera capaz de dar su sangre por ella a pesar que las dos amaban a Ranma, ¡lo siento! Exclamó la chinita mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la joven que empieza a reaccionar, -¡Ukyo estas bien! qué alegría, todos se amontonan junto a ella y la empiezan a abrazar, -¿Qué me pasó? Ya recuerdo exclamó la chica de la espátula, -la chinita y la chica se quedan mirando, ¡nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mi Ukyo! Exclama la chinita y le da un abrazo que la cocinera corresponde, ¡no es nada!, -vaya creo que con esto nace una hermosa amistad pensó Cologne, -¡el yerno! exclama la anciana acordándose del joven de trenza que estaba herido, -¡airen! La chinita corre hacia donde se encuentra su amado y lo coge entre sus brazos mientras lo mira con ternura, -¡Sha. Shampoo! Exclamaba el muchacho con sus ojos cerrados, - ¡te amo Shampoo! El chico abre sus ojos y observa a todos, -la chinita lo besa en los labios y se abrazan, todos los miran con alegría incluso Mousse mientras Shyla está muerta de celos pero se contiene, -el hico de trenza se pone de pié, -¡vaya lo logramos! Exclama con dificultad, ¡así es yerno! ya solo nos faltan 3 guerreros, -¡Ukyo no hagas eso nuevamente! Quiero pedirte algo tu.. Te. Te, todos observan al chico cerdo que se pone nervioso y toma valor exclamando ¿quieres ser mi prometida?, -¡queee! Todos se sorprenden, -no.. no sé qué decirte exclama la chica confundida, -mira Ukyo sé que esto puede ser muy repentino pero podemos construir un amor como el de Ranma y Shampoo o como el de Mousse y Shyla,-todos estaban pendientes de la decisión de la chica, -¡di que sí! Exclamó la chinita, -¡es un buen muchacho! Secundó Cologne, -la chica miró el rostro de Ranma y este levanto su pulgar en señal de aprobación, -¡está bien! acepto ser tu prometida exclamó la cocinera, -¡Wow que bien! el chico abraza muy fuerte a la chica de la espátula y le da un largo y tierno beso, -¡vaya todos están felices! Exclama Cologne, -¡ya son 3 bodas! No lo crees mi amor exclamó el chico pato a su prometida, -¡si airen! Contestó la muchacha, -¡Ran chan quiero que hablemos! Dijo la cocinera y se apartaron para conversar en privado, -¡felicidades Uchan! Exclamó el chico muy feliz, mis dos mejores amigos son prometidos, -¡gracias! Será difícil olvidarte Ran chan pero sé que Ryoga me enamorará dijo Ukyo, -¡lo sé! Recuerda eres como mi hermana exclamó el chico y se dieron un abrazo, -los chicos regresaron con el resto y se pusieron a conversar mientras reposaban un poco.

Mientras tanto los Tendo y los Kuno al fin habían llegado, -¡Vaya que es esto! Son muchas flores marchitas exclamó Nabiki, -¡señorito Tatewaki! Tengo miedo dijo el ninja, -¡ya basta! Compórtate como un hombre exclamó el espadachín, -¡que hermosas rosas! La gimnasta estaba encantada con las rosas marchitas no por nada era la rosa negra, -¡Akane hija! ¿Estás bien? preguntó Soun, -¡si papá! ¿Dónde estarán? Se preguntó la chica de cabello corto, -mmm según mi mapa deben estar muy cerca en el templo del agua, -¿y esa cruz?, -todos se sorprendieron al ver una cruz y un bulto enterrado entre las rosas, -¡es una mujer! Exclamó Soun alterado, -¡sí! Miren sus ropas, -¡esta chica debió pelear con los chicos!, -démonos prisa debemos alcanzarlos, -¡ya quiero verte Ranma! Pensaba la chica de cabello corto y se dirigieron rápidamente rumbo al templo del agua, -¡mira papá! Ese debe ser el segundo templo, -está destruido ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Espero estén bien exclamó Akane muy preocupada y se dirigieron a toda velocidad haca el templo del agua.

Mientras tanto todos estaban ya mucho mejor y listos para continuar, -¡ya quiero ser normal! Para casarnos dijo Ranma y la chinita lo besó en los labios, -¡es hora de continuar!, -los chicos estaban empezando a caminar cuando de repente, -¡boom! no.. no saldrán ¡malditos! Gritó Rhangos enfurecido, -¡queee! No es posible está vivo exclamaron llenos de terror, -¿Cómo es posible? Gritó Genma lleno de terror, -¡ja ja! Soy un guerrero no crean que es tan fácil exclamó el guerrero, -¡aun así estas muy débil! Déjanos pasar estas perdido exclamaron todos, -¡ja ja! Aun no les mostraré, -de repente del cuerpo de su discípula empieza a levantarse entre los escombros ya muerta, -¡¿Qué vas a hacer? Preguntaron llenos de miedo, -¡contemplen este poder! De repente el cuerpo de la chica empieza a unirse con el del moribundo guerrero, -¡awwwww! Un gran rayo manda a volar a todos, -¡qué es eso!, exclamó Cologne, -¡oh no!, -el guerrero se había transformado en un gigantesco ser de dos cabezas, una era la principal que era la de Rhangos y la otra era la de su súbdita que solo era un adorno ya que esta no existía más, -¡ja ja! Prepárense a morir, -el guerrero saca un poderoso báculo de agua pero muy filoso, -¡mueran! Se abalanza sobre los chicos, -¡puño destructor!, -¡eso no resultará! El guerrero detiene el puño e impacta a Ryoga en el estómago, -¡deja a mi novio! Gritó la cocinera y lanzó sus mini espátulas, -el guerrero las hizo pedazos con u soplido y la atacó con el báculo, -¡cuidado! El chico cerdo aparta a su novia, ¡por poco me mata! Dijo la cocinera sorprendida, -¡ejecución de amazona! La chinita usa su poder contra el guerrero que recibe un pequeño golpe pero no le afecta casi en nada, -¿es todo?, -¡muere! Rhangos arroja una bola de energía tremenda, -¡espada amazona! La chinita desvía el poderoso ataque del guerrero y esta lo golpea en el hombro causándole dolor, -¡estoy perdiendo! Exclamó y se veía ya acorralado, -¡toma esto!, -¡el truco del dragón! El joven de trenza lo golpea y este cae al suelo de rodillas, -¡muere! El joven se acerca con un golpe mortal sobre el guerrero, -¡espera no lo hagas!, -¡queee! Tu mataste a June no tienes perdón exclamó el joven de trenza con ira, -¡lo sé! Lo siento no quiero morir rogaba el guerrero, -el joven de trenza sentía mucha ira una voz interna le decía que lo mate peo por otro lado el no era un asesino, -¡queremos pasar! Solo eso queremos exclamó Ranma, -todos estaban muy sorprendidos ya que el chico de trenza le perdonó la vida al guerrero, -¡está bien! exclamó el guerrero y se apartó del camino, -todos cruzaron por el templo del agua menos Shampoo que estaba a punto de cruzar, -¡auxilio! El guerrero sujetó a la chinita del cuello, -¡maldito nos engañaste! Exclamaron todos, -¡sueltala! Gritó el chico de trenza mientras se lanza al ataque, -¡espera Ranma! Sé que no podre ganarles pero me llevaré a tu amada al infierno conmigo, -¿Qué diez? Preguntaron todos muy asustados y con terror, -¡suelta a mi bisnieta! Gritó Cologne, -¿Qué vas a hacer? Preguntó el chico de trenza, -¡vamos a explotar! Y ambos moriremos ¡ja j aja! Exclamó el guerrero mientras un enorme aura los rodeaba a el y a la chinita,-¡detente! Gritaba el chico de trenza mientas lloraba, -¡Shampoo no! El chico pato se arroja rápidamente pero no puede acercarse una enorme pared invisible le cortó el paso,-¡ja j aja! Dile adiós a tu amado exclamó el guerrero mientras la chinita lloraba desesperadamente,, -¡lo siento airen! Siempre te voy a amar gritó la chinita mientras todos lloraban, gracias por hacerme feliz me hubiese gustado ser tu esposa y darte muchos hijos -¡perdón bisabuela! Siempre te acusé muchos problemas con mis cosas te pido perdón, -¡adiós Mousse! Siempre serás como mi hermano, -no puedo permitirlo pensaba la cocinera, -¡si ella muera Ran chan no podrá jamás recuperase!, no lo permitiré, -la cocinera mira a el chico de trenza a los ojos como si se estuviese despidiendo de él, -¡te quiero Ran chan!, -¡lo siento Ryoga! Exclamó la muchacha y corrió donde estaba la gran pared, -¡Ukyo no! La chica atraviesa la pared con toda su fuerza y esta le causa un dolor tremendo pero aun así corre y golpea el estomago del guerrero y logra empujar a la amazona fuera de la pared, -¡Ukyooooo!, -¡boooommmmmm! El guerrero y la chica explotan, la fuerte explosión sacude los escombros del templo y todos caen al piso, -¿Qué fue eso! Exclamó Soun que vio una gran bola de agua explotar, -¡ya estamos cerca papá! Pronto llegaremos dijo Nabiki y se apresuraron, -los chicos empezaron a levantarse, -¡Ukyo! El joven de trenza observa el cuerpo de la cocinera tirado entre los escombros y muy herido, -¡ayúdenme! Grita el joven mientras todos se acercan, -la chica moribunda toma la mano del chico de trenza, -¡ra.. ra,, Ranchan!, -no hables te pondrás bien Ukyo no hables por favor exclama el joven de trenza mientras lloraba, -tu sabes que no es verdad Ran chan, estoy feliz porque ahora vas a ser feliz, ¡estas libre de nuestro compromiso! Exclama la cocinera y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, -¡no mueras por favor!, -la chinita se acerca a Ukyo, -por favor te pondrás bien, -¡no puedes morir!, -los ojos de todos se llenan de lagrimas al ver la agonía de la joven, -los ojos de la chica se cierran por completo, -¡nooo reacciona! Por favor exclaman Ranma y Ryoga, -el joven de trenza trata de reanimarla por unos instantes pero no puede, -¡noooo! El chico de trenza lanza un tremendo grito que se escucha hasta el templo dl fuego, -¡no puede ser! ¡No te mueras! Tu eres como mi hermana, no puedes morir, el chico estaba destrozado, -por su parte el chico cerdo se echo a llorar mientras Cologne lo consolaba, -¡no es posible! Finalmente tuve el valor de decirle lo que empezó a sentir y pasó esto, -¡porque! Gritó el chico levantando su puño al aire, -Mousse y Shyla se acercaron al joven de trenza, -lo sentimos mucho, sabemos cuánto querías a Ukyo, exclamaron muy tristes, -¡todo es mi culpa! Por venir por esta maldita cura gritó el joven mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su amiga, -de pronto unos pasos se sienten y los Tendo y los Luno entran al templo, -¡Ranma amor! La rosa negra se abalanza hacia el chico pero es detenida súbitamente por su hermano, ¿Qué haces Kuno! Exclamó la chica, -¡mira eso Kodachi!, -¿Qué pasó aquí?, -¿Qué hacen aquí? Se preguntaron los chicos, -de repente Soun se abalanza sobre el chico de trenza para recriminarlo, ¡boom! el chico de trenza golpea al hombre de bigote y lo estampa en la pared, -¡Ranma baka! La chica de cabello corto no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y corre a abrazar a Ranma, -¡te amo! Exclamaba mientras corría hacia el chico, -¡no me toques! Gritó el joven de trenza y detuvo a Akane, -¡no ves lo que pasa! ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras?, -¡Ukyo murió! Gritó el chico mientras caía de rodillas y rompía en llanto, -todos se quedaron helados, ¿Qué Ukyo qué?, -Cologne les explicó todo a los que no habían presenciado la pelea, -¡no puede ser! Exclamaron, el ambiente era pesado, pero nadie peleó ya que ahora solo pensaban en que harían de ahora en adelante, la cocinera había sido muy valiente y sacrificó su propia vida por Ranma y su felicidad.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO DE FUEGO:**

Rhangos has hecho un buen trabajo, si bien moriste por lo menos te llevaste a uno de ellos y has destrozado el corazón de ese chico, esto será muy fácil pensó el guerrero del fuego,-de repente 2 figuras aparecen frente a él, -¡Lhethe, Khrystal! Son ustedes exclamó muy asustado el guerreo, -¡vaya así que Rhangos y June han muert! Dijo el guerrero de la oscuridad, -¡tú serás el siguiente! Sonrió la guerrera de la luz, -¡no pienso morir! Yo mataré a todos exclamó Zhargos, -¡mas te vale! Sino nosotros te mataremos ¿has entendido? Preguntaron las voces, -¡si entiendo! Contestó un asustado Zhargos y los 2 guerreros desaparecieron, -¡diablos debo matarlos! O yo moriré exclamó el chico y se preparó para su pelea, -¡ya verán! No van a pasar exclamó y todo el templo se llenó de una gran llamarada de fuego.

**CONTINUARA:**

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE EPISODIO, VAYA UKYO HA MUERTO VEREMOS QUE PASA MÁS ADELANTE HASTA A MI ME DIO PENA, EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO EMPIEZA LA BATALLA CONTRA ZHARGOS Y LOS CONFLICTOS ENTRE LOS MIEMBROS DEL GRUPO, QUE PASARÁ CON AKANE Y SHAMPOO Y QUE HARÁ RANMA AL RESPECTO, ESTA MUY DOLIDO POR LO DE UKYO =) NO SE LO PIERDAN


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: SACRIFICIO Y RESURRECCION

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE EPISODIO ESTA LLENO DE MUCHA ACCION, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE SEGUIR MI FIC, A LOS QUE ME ESCIBEN POR INTERNO DE IGUAL MANERA ES UN PLACER HACER ESTE FIC PARA USTEDES ENSERIO, UN SALUDO PARA TODOS SIN MÁS QUE DECIR QUE COMIENCE ESTE CAPITULO:**

**¡Uchan maldición!, el joven de trenza seguía en el piso tirado llorando la pérdida de su mejor amiga, -¡Ran ran Raanma yo! La chica d cabello corto no sabía cómo actuar ante esta situación, -¡está loco Tendo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre venir? Exclamó Genma furioso, -¡lo siento no sabía la situación! No fue nuestra intención, solo vinimos por Ranma contesta el hombre de bigote, -¡quiero que se vayan! No quiero verlos, Akane si me amas vete exclama el chico, -¡Ranma! Pe.. pero, -la chica de cabello corto empezó a derramar lagrimas y se acerca al cuerpo de Ukyo, -¡Ukyo! Lo siento mucho exclama la chica, -¡airen no pelees! Por favor debemos buscar una solución exclamó la amazona, -¡tengo una idea! Pero tendríamos que sacrificar todo exclamó el chico cerdo, -¡dinos! ¿Qué tienes en mente Ryoga? Preguntaron todos con curiosidad, -¡muy bien! ¿Y si en vez de pedirle a la espada la cura le pedimos que reviva a Ukyo?, -los ojos del chico de trenza se llenaron de alegría, -¡es verdad! Eres un genio Ryoga exclamó el chico de trenza mientras lo abrazaba, -la pregunta es ¿están dispuestos a sacrificar la cura? Preguntó Cologne ya sabiendo la respuesta que tendría, -¡desde luego abuela! Contestaron todos muy decididos y con sinceridad, -¡quiero ayudarlos! Por favor exclamó la chica de cabello corto, -¡Ukyo es mi amiga! No puedes hacer esto Ranma, -¡muy bien! puedes ayudarnos pero ten cuidado Akane contestó el chico un tanto indeciso y ya más calmado, -¡Ranma mi amor! La rosa negra se abalanza sobre el chico y este la esquiva, -¡basta Kodachi! Ok te mostraré la realidad y a ti también Kuno, -el chico saca una tetera de agua fría y se moja con ella ante la mirada atónita de los dos muchachos, -¡queeee! ¡no puede ser!, -los hermanos Kuno se desmayan de la impresión,-¡señorito Kuno, señorita Kodachi! Despierten gritaba Sasuke mientras los venteaba, -¡porque lo hiciste! Ahora tendras problemas exclama la chica de cabello corto, -¡airen que va a pasar! Secundó la chinita, -¡eso debí hacer hace tiempo! Contestó el joven, -de repente los hermanos empiezan a despertar, -¡cabellos de fuego! el espadachín se abalanza sobre el joven que estaba en su forma de mujer, -¡ j ojo jo! Ahora me vengaré ¿Dónde estás Ranma! Preguntó la gimnasta, -¡queee! ¿Acaso están dementes? Pero si acaban de ver que son la misma persona gritó Genma, -no tengo salida!, -¡truco de las castañas calientes! El chico de trenza manda a volar a los dos hermanos y al ninja y estos caen noqueados afuera de los templos, -¡esos dos! Será que están tan obsesionados que no ven la realidad, -¿ahora qué abuela? Preguntó Mousse, -bueno ahora debemos ir al templo del fuego para poder revivir a Ukyo, -¡podemos hablar Akane! Exclamó el chico de cabello corto ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, -la amazona estaba llena de ira no entendía porque su amado quería hablar con Akane pero se tragó su orgullo, ya que por ahora solo importaba revivir a Ukyo, -por su parte la chica de cabello corto se sentía muy feliz ¿será que quiere que regresemos? Se preguntaba, -por su parte Soun y Nabiki estaban ansiosos y Genma algo preocupado ya que pensó que su hijo estaba nuevamente confundido, -los dos chicos se alejaron un poco del resto y empezaron a conversar, -¡Ran. Ranma! Te. Te amo, siento haberme portado mal contigo, por favor regresa a la casa te extraño mucho, te prometo que no te volveré a golpear, incluso cocinaré mejor, por favor regresa exclamaba la chica que para ella era muy duro ya que siempre había sido muy orgullosa pero se lo estaba tragando, -el chico la miró y escuchó todo atentamente sin interrumpir, -¡lo siento Akane! Yaes tarde amo a Shampoo y no la dejaré, yo te amé Akane Tendo pero lastimosamente Shampoo se metió en mi corazón y ahora me eh dado una oportunidad con ella, siempre busqué acercarme a ti pero tu siempre me gritabas me golpeabas y me tratabas mal, siempre que mis ex prometidas me acosaban por más que te explicaba que no era lo que parecía no me escuchabas, lo siento pero Shampoo me hace sentir muy bien y no te confundas te quiero pero solo podremos ser amigos, espero lo aceptes porque es todo lo que te podré brindar Akane, exclamó el joven de trenza que estaba muy serio, -los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas de amargura, -de.. de. De acuerdo Ranma, si es lo que deseas es lo que haré, contestó la chica de cabello corto y agachó la cabeza, -el chico de trenza estaba impactado ya que esperó una reacción violenta pero fue todo lo contrario, ¿tal vez está madurando? Pensó el chico, -¡regresemos! Exclamó la chica con la voz entrecortada y así regresaron junto al grupo, -¿Qué pasó hija? Preguntó Soun muy ansioso, -¡seremos amigos! El ya decidió papá y respetaré su decisión exclamó la chica con tristeza en su rostro, -¡quee! ¿Por qué no le rogaste? Preguntó el hombre de bigote, -¡basta papá! Gritó la chica de cabello corto, -el hombre agachó su cabeza resignado, -por su parte Nabiki no se atrevía a decirle nada a su hermana, -¡airen wo ay ni! La chinita se arroja a su novio y este le da un beso ante la mirada de rabia del hombre de bigote, -¡Ranma ya basta! Exclama el furioso hombre, -¡deje a mi hijo Tendo! No le permitiré que le grite así tenga que pelear con usted y sacrificar nuestra amistad gritó Genma, -¡muy bien Saotome! No insistiré más exclamó el hombre de bigote pero en su mente pensaba que tenía que hacer algo por su academia y el dojo, -y ¿Quién es ella? Preguntó Nabiki con mucha curiosidad, -¡es la prometida de Mousse! Exclamó la chinita, -¡en serio! Te felicito, exclamó la chica de cabello corto, -¡vaya incluso Mousse tiene novia! Pensó Nabiki, -mmmm no lo sé hay algo raro en esa chica, pensó la chica mientras veía a Shyla , -¡tú y Shampoo! Se parecen mucho dijo la chica de cabello corto, -¡debemos seguir! No perdamos más tiempo gritó Cologne y salieron del templo del agua a toda prisa, -dime Ranma ¿esos guerreros son muy fuertes? Preguntó Akane, -así es son muy poderosos, tanto así que Uchan está muerta gritó el chico, -¡tranquilo airen! Lograremos esa espada y la reviviremos dijo la chinita intentando calmar a su amado, -¡si amor! Lo lograremos contestó el chico más animado, -Nabiki se acercó a Shyla, -así que eres prometida de Mousse ¿sabías que el ama a Shampoo? Preguntó la chica con algo de malicia, -¡lo sé! Y querrás decir la amaba, contestó fríamente Shyla, -¡vaya nos parecemos mucho! Pensaban las dos chicas, -¿será que la puedo usar para mi plan? Se dijo así mismo la malvada amazona, -bueno ya veré más adelante por ahora debo ayudarlos a revivir a su amiga, no saben de lo que soy capaz pensó la malvada chica y se acercó hacia Akane, -¡así que eras la prometida de Ranma! Sabes me gusta tu forma de ser dijo la amazona, -¡muchas gracias! ¿eres una amazona? Preguntó Akane, -¡así es! ¿Cómo lo sabes?, -es fácil porque te pareces a Shampoo y por tus ropas contestó la chica de cabello corto que se sentía muy dolida aun por la preferencia de Ranma a Shampoo, -¡falta poco! Miren ahí se encuentra el templo de fuego exclamó Cologne, -¡vaya que temperatura tan fuerte!, es terrible el calor que ay en este lugar dijo Ranma, -¡que horrible lugar! Todos estaban impactados ya que el templo era un lugar donde era imposible habitar debido a las altas temperaturas, -¿Qué es eso?, -¡un lago de fuego! Gritó el chico pato, -¡tengan cuidado! de no caer en el lago gritó Cologne, -por cierto Ryoga ¿Qué te sucede? Preguntó la chica de cabello corto, -¡extraño a Ukyo! Y justo cuando aceptó ser mi prometida contestó el chic contrariado, -¡queee! Ustedes ¿prometidos?, -¡asi es Akane! Contestó Ryoga, .vaya creí que yo le gustaba pensó la chica de cabello corto, -¡miren eso! De repente dos paredes de fuego se abren dejando entrar a los chicos al templo, -¡que calor! Parece estar vacio, ¡salgamos! Gritaron y se dirigían a toda velocidad rumbo a la puerta, -¡esperen! El guerrero de fuego aparece frente a todos con una mirada imponente y un rostro lleno de maldad, -¡no pasarán! Yo soy Zhargos guerrero del fuego exclamó el hombre,(el guerrero de fuego era un hombre enorme de unos dos metros con un cuerpo muy musculoso una armadura negra con rojo y en sus manos dos pequeñas espadas, llevaba puesto un casco que tenía unas púas muy filosas), -¡déjanos pasar o morirás! Gritó Ryoga y se lanzó al ataque, -¡puño destructor! El guerrero de fuego recibe el brutal ataque pero no se inmuta, -¡ja ja ja! ¿es todo?, -¡redes de fuego! De repente unas redes gigantes caen sobre todos y se llenan de un fuego vibrante, -¡awwww! Todos empiezan a ser quemados por el fuego, -¡cuidado! el fuego desparece de a poco pero todos están muy asustados, -¡no me rendiré! Uchan me necesita grita el chico de trenza y se arroja con todo su poder, -¡cuidado airen!, -¡bola de poder! El guerrero golpea en el estomago al chico y una bola de fuego con unos poderosos de rayos salen de su puño quemando al chico, -¡awwwwww!, -¡airen no! El joven de trenza cae lastimado al piso pero se levanta nuevamente, -¿Cómo es posible que te levantes? Pero si has recibido una bola de poder con una temperatura que derrite el diamante exclama el guerrero muy incrédulo, -el hico pato aprovecha la distracción del guerrero y lo ata con sus cadenas, -¡puño destructor!, ¡bastón de fuego!, ¡golpe de cisne!, ¡ataque del dragón!,! ejecución de amazona!, -todos arrojan su poder al mismo tiempo, -¡awwwww! El guerrero cae al piso pero se levanta muy fácilmente, -¡ja j aja! Eso dolió un poco, -¡relámpagos de fuego! Enormes rayos de energía mpiezan a caer en el templo, -¡awww! Los rayos lastiman a todos y Cologne usa una onda que los protege, -todos se encuentran en el piso pero Ranma y Ryoga se levantan muy heridos, -¡vaya aún viven! Exclama el guerrero mientras piensa en que su vida depende de esta pelea, -¡relámpago de fuego! Los rayos vuelven a caer impactando en los cuerpos de los chicos y atravesándolos, ¡awwwww!, -¡yerno basta! El chico de trenza se levanta nuevamente, -¡no no moriré! ¡Uchan! El chico de trenza tenía una tremenda aura de batalla en su espalda, -¿Qué diablos? El guerrero sintió un miedo repentino, -¡aro de fuego! Unos enormes aros se dirigen al chico de trenza y este los esquiva, -¡abuela usaré la técnica! Exclama l chico, -¡no lo hagas yerno! esa técnica está prohibida, si la usas puedes morir grita la anciana, -¡ejecución de amazona! La chinita arroja su poder contra el guerrero, -¡relámpago de fuego!, -las dos ondas de energía chocan entre sí, -¡no puedo perder! ¡Ukyo me salvó! La chinita trataba de aguantar el tremendo poder y la onda de energía, -¡no podrás! Gritaba el guerrero mientras su onda de energía estaba ganando la batalla, -¡no te rindas bisnieta! Exclama la anciana, -¡Shampoo! el joven pato se lanza al ataque, -¡no te acerques! Si la onda explota nos matará a todos grita la chinita, -¡ejecución de amazona!, -Shyla también usa el mismo ataque, -¡tú también! ¡Muchas gracias! Exclama la chinita mientras las dos ahora nivelan la onda de energía, -las dos guerreras toman la delantera, -¡no lo lograran! El guerrero de fuego logra emparejar la onda y ahora están con la misma ventaja los dos, -¡ahhhhhhh! El guerrero usa más poder y lleva la delantera, -¡no nos vencerás somos amazonas! Las guerreras sacan toda su fuerza escondida y traspasan la fuerza de Zhargos, -¡va a explotar!, ¡cuidado! la gran energía explota y manda a volar a Zhargos, el guerrero y la onda se alejan rápidamente rumbo a lo más alto del cielo, -¡Lo logramos! Exclaman las chicas y caen de rodillas al haber usado toda su energía, -¡poof! El cuerpo del guerrero cae al suelo a toda velocidad inconsciente y hace un enorme agujero en el suelo del templo, -¡ataque del dragón!, -el joven de trenza va a matarlo cuando de repente la anciana lo detiene, ¡ya basta! Está muerto! Gritó Cologne, -¡lo logramos! ¡Vencimos! Todos corren hacia Ranma, Shampoo y Shyla que están agotados, -¡bien hecho Shyla! Exclama la chinita y le da la mano, -¡de nada! La chica retribuye el gesto, -¡qué difícil que fue!, -¡Ranma que bueno que estas bien! la chica de cabello corto abraza al joven de trenza y sus miradas se cruzan pero el chico evita los ojos de Akane y se levanta, -¡lo hiceron muy bien! exclama Soun,, la felicidad era tal que se olvidaron de los problemas, -¿estás bien Mousse? Preguntó Shyla mirándolo, -¡si estoy bien!, -¡Ryoga buena pelea! Gritaron Mousse y Ranma, -¡muchas gracias amigos! Contestó el muchacho, -los chicos se levantaron y se acercaron al cuerpo de Zhargos que estaba en el piso tirado y muy lastimado, apartemente esa explosión lo mató, su casco había sido destruido por completo y su cuerpo estaba quemado ya que recibió su poder y el de las amazonas, -¡sigamos! No podemos perder más tiempo, -¿Qué templo sigue abuela? Preguntaron los chicos, -¡el templo de la oscuridad!, debemos darnos prisa exclama Cologne, -¡e, esperen!, ¡no aun no!,-el guerrero del fuego se empieza a poner de pie muy lastimado, -¡no puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible que este vivo? Se preguntaron todos llenos de terror, -¡ja j aja!, ¡aun no puedo morir!, yo soy el guerrero más orgulloso, -¡relámpago de fuego!, -el guerrero arroja tu técnica contra el chico de trenza, -¡ejecución de amazona!, -Shyla bloquea el ataque antes que impacte en Ranma y lo desvía, -¡boom! el templo es destruido, -¡ríndete no te queda poder! Exclama Cologne, -reconoce que has perdido, -¡nooooo!, ¡aun no!,- un guerrero digno de mi señor Shion no se rinde, -¡nunca! El guerrero se lanza al ataque y saca un látigo de fuego, -¡látigo de fuego!, -¡awwww! El látigo impacta en Shyla quemándole la pierna, -¡amor no!, el chico pato se lanza a proteger a su amada y recibe un golpe del látigo, -¡Mousse cuidado!, -¡puño destructor!, -el ataque de Ryoga lastima a Zhargos y suelta el látigo, -el chico de trenza agarra el látigo, -¡toma esto!, -Ranma golpea a Zhargos con el látigo, -¡ja j aja! Yo soy un guerrero de fuego, nunca me ganarás con fuego, -ah llegado su hora, contemplen la belleza del fuego, -¿Qué es eso? , ¡el rio de fuego!, -¡no lo hagas Zhargos! Vas a morir si te arrojas al rio, exclaman todos, -el guerrero se arroja al rio de fuego, -¿abuela es esta muerto verdad? Preguntan Soun y Genma muertos de miedo, -¡eso creo! Nadie sobreviviría a eso contesta la anciana, -¡jajajaja! De repente Zhargos emerge del fuego pero su cuerpo ya no existe, él y el fuego se han fusionado y son uno solo, -¡queeee! ¡ no puede ser!, todos empiezan a correr desesperados ya que el guerrero es un mismo ser con el rio, -¡mueran!, -el guerrero arroja el fuego sobre todos pero las tres amazonas los protegen con un escudo, -¡no resistiremos mucho! Exclaman las chicas, -la chica de cabello corto y Nabiki estaban muy asustadas ya que jamás habían visto tal cosa, -¡ja j aja! No lograran aguantar mucho más, el guerrero sigue consumiendo todo el templo a su paso solo queda la barrera que las tres amazonas han puesto, -¡no puedo más!, shyla cae al piso sin energía, -¡oh no! El chico pato se acerca y la toma en sus brazos, -¡muchachos Shampoo y yo no podemos más! Exclama Cologne, -¡esto es el fin!, -el chico de trenza se sentía impotente ya que estaban a punto de morir, -¡ondas destructoras!, -no puede ser ¡June!, -¡queee! Pero si Rhangos te asesinó exclama el guerrero muy confundido, -¡todos estaban impresionados pero alegres ya que June estaba viva pero se la veía muy herida, -¡chicos eh venido a ayudarlos! Exclama la guerrera del viento, -¡maldita traidora!, -¡toma esto! El guerrero arroja bolas de fuego contra la guerrera que usa sus ondas y apaga el fuego, -¡no puede ser!, pero si Rhangos te asesinó, -¡aún no! No puedo morir tan fácil exclama la guerrera, -¡muere Zhargos! Viento destructor, -¡awwwwwww! La gran bola de fuego que era el guerrero se empezaba a apagar de a poco, -¡June maldita!, ¿Por qué los ayudas? Exclamó Zhargos moribundo, -¡porque son mis amigos! Gritó la guerrera, -¡ondas destructoras! La guerrera da el golpe de gracia al guerrero de fuego y la llama desaparece muriendo el orgulloso Zhargos en el acto, -¡lo logre! Exclama la guerrera y cae al suelo, -¡June! Todos se acercan a la guerrera del viento, -¿Cómo as sobrevivido? Preguntaron todos, -¡soy una guerrera además somos amigos! Contestó la guerrera y sonrió, -además no puedo morir tengo una misión que estoy a punto de completar, -la guerrera se acercó al cuerpo de Ukyo, -¡muchachos no me olviden! Exclama la guerrera toca con su mano el cuerpo de la cocinera, -¿Qué haces June? Exclaman todos con mucha curiosidad, -¡oh no miren!, el cuerpo de June empieza a desaparecer mientras la chica de la espátula empieza a despertar de a poco, -¡cómo es posible!, los ojos de Ranma se llenan de lagrimas al ver como su amiga, su hermana empieza a abrir sus ojos, -mientras tanto June está a punto de desaparecer, -¡en sus manos está todo, ustedes pueden lograrlo me hubiese gustado tener amigos como ustedes, pero los conocí y estoy feliz el día que pasaron en mi casa me hicieron sentir feliz, Ranma y Shampoo ustedes hacen la pareja perfecta no se rindan, cuídense mucho y a Ukyo! Dicho esto la guerrera desparece mientras todos tienen lágrimas en sus ojos porque la guerrera murió sacrificándose por revivir a Ukyo, -la chica de la espátula se pone de pie mientras observa al chico de trenza, los dos se miran y este corre hacia ella, ¡Uchan! ¡te amo! Exclama el joven y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas mientras los dos lloran, ¡eres como mi hermana! No vuelvas a hacer eso, no sé qué haría sin ti exclama el chico, -¡Ran chan! Yo también siento eso por ti exclamó la chica, -¡Ukyo! El chico cerdo la agarra y la besa apasionadamente frente a todos, ¡no vuelvas a hacerme esto! Grita el chico, -¡tonto te amo Ryoga! Exclama la chica y se besan, -la chinita suelta unas lagrimas de alegría, -todos están muy felices ya que su gran amiga ha vuelto a vivir gracias a June que se sacrificó por darle el regalo de la vida nuevamente, -¡Ukyo que bueno que estas bien! exclama la chinita y las dos se abrazan como grandes amigas, -la chica de cabello corto se acerca, -¡Akane ¿Cómo llegaste? Pregunta la chica de la espátula, -¡es una historia larga! Me alegra que estés viva exclama la chica de cabello corto, ¡Señor Soun, Nabiki! Ustedes también están aquí, -¡pero díganme que pasa! Dijo la joven, -¡June sacrificó su vida para devolverte la tuya! Exclama Cologne, -¿queee? ¿Cómo es posible' si June murió en el templo del aire, -¡es una historia larga! Después te lo diré, debemos ir al templo de la oscuridad, ¿aún quieren seguir? Peguntó la anciana, -¡lo haremos por June! Ella dio su vida por Ukyo, no sería justo, debemos seguir por ella exclamaron todos, ¡muy bien!, ¡lo lograremos!, todos estaban muy motivados jurando lograr tener la espada sagrada y se dirigieron rumbo al templo de la oscuridad.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO DE LA OSCURIDAD:**

¡Malditos! Y maldita June acabó con Zhargos y no solo eso se sacrificó por esa chica, -¡esto no es posible!, ¿Qué harás al respecto Krysthal? Preguntó la guerrera de la luz, -¡ja ja! Hermana ellos nunca me ganarán, tu sabes muy bien la diferencia que hay entre nosotros verdad, -¡lo sé pero no te confíes! Exclama Lhethe, -¡no te preocupes! Además les tengo una gran sorpresa dijo la guerrera de la oscuridad con maldad en sus ojos, -¿sorpresa? ¿a qué te refieres?, -¡está por llegar del otro mundo! Contesta Khrystal, -¡ya llegaron! Espero que no me fallen Thara y Mei exclama la guerrera de la oscuridad, -¡no te fallaremos ni a ti ni al gran Shoun! Exclaman las dos amazonas, ¡ja ja! Acérquense a mi templo que aquí tengo esta sorpresa para ustedes Ranma y Shampoo exclama la malvada Khrystal mientras las dos amazonas se miran y tratan de comunicarse entre ellas.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL EPISODIO, LA VERDAD FUE BIEN INESPERADA LA RESURRECCION DE UKYO Y EL SACRIFICIO DE JUNE, QUE OPINAN DE ESTA NOBLE GUERRERA? Y PARA LOS QUE ME SIGUIERON DESDE EL EPISODIO 2 SABEN QUIEN ES MEI Y SABEN QUIEN ES THARA, ESTO SE PONDRÁ MUY INTERESANTE SE LOS ASEGURO, JEJEJEJE LES VA A ENCANTAR MI PROXIMO EPISODIO YA LO VERÁN EH JEJEJEJE DE POR SI THARA Y MEI SON LA REINA Y LA MAMA DE SHAMPOO, IMAGINENSE A SHAMPOO PELEANDO CONTRA SU MADRE Y A RANMA PELEAR CONTRA MEI NUEVAMENTE SERÁ UNA BATALLA A MUERTE, HASTA LA PROXIMA =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21 UNA PRUEBA DE AMOR**

**HOLA, COMO STAN ESPERO ESTE EPISODIO SA DE SU AGRADO, VAYA UNA MUY BUENA PELEA, SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QU ME SIGUEN EN EL FIC, ES UN PLACER ESPERO ESTEN SUPER QUE BIEN =) QUE EMPIEZE:**

¡Debemos continuar! Ya falta poco para llegar al templo de la oscuridad, exclama Cologne, -¡muy bien! ya estamos cerca, -por cierto Ranma ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te cures! Pregunta la chica de cabello corto ya sabiendo la respuesta,-¡pues cumpliré mi promesa! Me casaré con Shampoo exclama el chico, -el chico cerdo se sentía muy triste por Akane pero ya no podía hacer nada por ella ya que amaba a Ukyo, -mientras tanto Shyla estaba llena de celos y de ira por lo que escucho, -¿estás bien amor? Le preguntó el chico pato al ver a su amada triste, -¡no pasa nada airen! Contestó la muchacha, -la malvada amazona se acerca a la chinita, -¡felicidades por su futura boda! Exclama Shyla aparentemente muy sincera, -¡gracias eres una gran amiga! Contesta la chinita ignorando la maldad que hay en su nueva amiga, -¡ya llegamos!, miren el templo esta justo enfrente nuestro exclama Cologne y todos corren al interior del mismo, -¡los estaba esperando!, ¡me llamo Khrystal guerrera de la oscuridad! Lamento decirles que no van a pasar y van a morir exclama la malvada guerrera, -¡déjanos pasar! O te mataré le grita el joven de trenza muy alterado, -¡muy bien! podrán pasar pero primero tendrán que matarme y pasar sobre mis dos súbditas, -¿súbditas? Preguntan los chicos, -¡esperen chicos! Siento dos presencias muy similares exclama la anciana, -¡también la siento! Contesta la chinita, no se pero se me hacen presencias familiares, -¡muy bien me retiro! Exclama la guerrera de la oscuridad y desaparece del templo, -¿Dónde se fue?, -¡no importa vámonos! Exclama el chico de trenza y se dirigen a la salida del templo, -de repente dos sombras con capuchas se aparecen frente a todos, -¿Quiénes son? Pregunta Cologne que seguía muy intrigada, -las dos sombras se sacan sus capuchas y se dejan ver, -¡no puede ser!, ¡ustedes son!, -¡reina Mei! La amazona y el chico de trenza se abalanzan a abrazar a la reina, -la guerrera saca su lanza dorada y la arroja sobre los dos chicos que la esquivan, -¿por. Porque? Preguntan todos, -¿Quién es ella bisabuelita? Pregunta la chinita que no entendía nada pero veía que la mujer que estaba junto a la reina se parecía mucho a él, -¡ella es tu madre! Contesta la anciana, -¡queeee! Mi mama la chinita corre a abrazar a su madre con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos, -¡ejecución de amazona! Thara arroja su poder contra Shampoo y la golpea, -¡ya basta! ¿Por qué hacen esto? Pregunta el joven de trenza, -¡contesten! Exclama Cologne, -¡ustedes no pasaran! Les grita Thara,con la mirada llena de odio, -¿Por qué mamá? Siempre quise conocerte, nunca te tuve conmigo pero aún así siempre te ame y estaba orgullosa de que fueras tan fuerte, -¿Por qué haces esto? Le pregunta la chinita llorando, -¿Por qué Mei? Le secunda el chico de trenza, -¿esa es la mama de Shampoo? Pregunta la chica de cabello corto a Cologne, -¡así es! No sé qué está pasando Mei y Thara están muertas, ¿Cómo han vuelto a la vida? Pregunta muy confundida la anciana, -¡ja ja! ¡Anciana estúpida! Nosotras fuimos resucitadas gracias a la gracia del emperador Shion y nos encargaremos que no pasen exclaman las guerreras, -¡debemos pasar! ¡No lo hagan! Les grita el chico de trenza, -¡cállate! Así que eres el prometido de mi hija, -¡veamos de que etas hecho! Exclama Thara, -¡no quiero pelear! Gritó la chinita y bajó sus brazos, -¡mamá yo te amo! Exclama la amazona mientras sigue derramando lagrimas, -¡ya basta! Soy su maestra y les ordeno que paren grita Cologne, -¡no pararemos! Van a morir todos les grita Mei, -¿Cómo es que están vivas? Pregunto Cologne, -¡contesten!, -está bien antes de morir les contaré todo exclamó Mei, -todo sucedió hace 1 día.

**FLASHBACK:**

Nos encontrábamos durmiendo de nuestro largo sueño en el mundo de los muertos cuando una figura se nos presentó, -¡despierten Mei y Thara! Exclamó la guerrera de la oscuridad, -de repente los ojos de las guerreras se abren de a poco, -¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos despiertas? Exclamaron las guerreras, -el gran emperador Shion las necesita, tengo una misión para ustedes, si nos ayudan la recompensa será infinita dijo la guerrera, -¡deben acabar con nuestros enemigos!, -¡nunca! Nosotras somos amazonas, ya cumplimos nuestro ciclo entre el mundo de los vivos exclamó Thara, -¿y si fuera tu hija con quien pelearías? Preguntó la voz muy persuasiva, -¿mi hija? ¡Así es! Exclamó la guerrera de la oscuridad, -¡lo haremos! Nosotras acabaremos con Ranma y Shampoo contesta Mei, -Thara observa a Mei con su cara llena de confusión pero ambas asienten como si tuviesen un plan, -las dos amazonas se arrodillan ante Khrystal y le juran lealtad al emperador Shion prometiendo acabar con Ranma y sus amigos.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK:**

¿Cómo pudieron venderse? Les pregunta Cologne muy decepcionada, -¡me has decepcionado Mei! Exclama el chico de trenza, -¡mamá porque! Yo te amo, y mi reina yo creí que usted era buena, estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes y las amo pero necesitamos la cura, June sacrificó su vida para salvarnos y le debemos esto no nos rendiremos grita la chinita, -de repente Shamooo se acerca a su mamá y le da el beso de la muerte con lagrimas en sus ojos , hace lo mismo con Mei,, -¡Shampoo! Todos están asombrados ante la actitud de la chinita, -¡no lo hagas! Le grita a chica de cabello corto, -¡Shampoo no! Secunda Cologne, -¡vayanse! Continúen al templo de la luz exclama el chico de la trenza, -¡Shampoo y yo pelearemos con ellas!, -no los dejaremos Ran chan exclama la chica de la espátula, -¡váyanse ya!, se los encargo Ryoga y Mousse cuiden a todos, -los dos chicos asienten y deciden ir al templo de la luz, -¡no te mueras Ranma! Exclama la chica de cabello corto que lo mira con ternura mientras llora, -¡hijo ten cuidado! Exclama el hombre panda, -¡yo me quedo! Dice Cologne, -¡váyanse ya!, todos los demás salen del templo y se dirigen rumbo al templo de la luz, -¡te estaremos esperando Ranma! Piensan Mousse y Ryoga mientras corren a toda velocidad junto con el resto.

¡Muy bien! nos diste el beso de la muerte, ¡mueran! las dos guerreras sacan sus espadas, -¡los mataremos Ranma y Shampoo!, -¡no lo permitiré! Ustedes fueron mis mejores alumnas pero no dejaré que me ganen les grita Cologne, -¡bastón de fuego! El grabn fuego se hace una llama impresionante pero las dos guerreras la esquivan con algo de dificulta, -¡truco de las castañas calientes! El joven de trenza arroja su ataque pero Mei lo detiene, -¿es todo? Le pregunta la reina, -¡lanza dorada! El gran ataque de Mei se dirige al chico, -¡ejecución de amazona! La onda de energía de la chinita detiene la lanza dorada, -¡as mejorado mucho! Exclama la reina, -¡yo pelearé contigo Sha,mpoo! Contesta Thara y se arroja contra su hija, -la chinita bloquea los golpes y amabas se dan una patada al estomago al mismo tiempo, -la malvada Thara golpea a Shampoo con mucha fuerza esta cae de rodillas y se levanta propinándole a su madre un golpe de la misma potencia que el que recibió, -¡espada de amazona! lThara saca su espada y empieza a atacar a su hija que también saca una espada y las dos comienzan un duelo, -¡que impresionante poder! ¡ten cuidado Shampoo! Exclaman Ranma y la abuela, -el duelo es demasiado parejo, -¡ejecución de amazona! las dos guerreras chocan sus ondas de energía, ninguna está dispuesta a ceder, -¡yo te amaba! Exclama la chinita mientras las dos mantienen sus ondas luchando por ver quién ganaría, -¡ya basta! Thara le pone más potencia a su ataque y las dos ondas impactan a Shampoo mandándola a volar, -¡noooo Shampoo! El cuerpo de la chinita va cayendo y antes que su cuerpo toque el piso su madre la remata, -¡ejecución de amazona! el gran poder provoca una fuerte explosión y la chinita queda en el suelo inconsciente, -¡noooooo bisnieta!, -Cologne se lanza a atacar con todas sus fuerza, -Thara la esquiva con mucha dificultad, -la reina Mei golpea a la anciana hiriéndola, -¡tramposa! El chico de trenza ataca a la reina pero Thara lo golpea por la espalda y juntas empiezan a propinas terribles golpes sobre el chico de trenza, -¡toma esto Ranma! Las dos guerreras atraviesan ambas piernas del chico y este cae muy adolorido, -¡no podrás moverte más! Thara pone el filo se su espada en la garganta del chico de trenza !eres débil! La guerrera está a punto de matarlo pero este la esquiva a toda velocidad, -¡no huiras! La reina lo golpea en la columna dejándolo inmóvil, -¡noo airen! La chinita se levanta con demasiado dificultad apoyándose de su bisabuela, -el panorama era muy desalentador ya que no podían detener a las dos guerreras,-¡mueran! las dos lanzan rayos de sus manos y estos impactan en Shampoo y Cologne tumbándolas, -¡ja ja!, ¿se rinden? Les preguntan las dos malvadas, -¡no aún no! Les grita el joven de trenza desde el piso al parecer con su columna muy lastimada, -las dos guerreras se acercan al cuerpo del chico, -¡muy bien morirás! Lo empiezan a golpear en todo el cuerpo y este grita de dolor, -¡ya ríndete! Le gritan las dos mientras el chico sigue aguantando una paliza brutal, -Thara saca su espada y empieza a atravesar el cuerpo del chico en sus brazos provocándole heridas, -¡ja j aja! No eres digno de ser esposo de una amazona exclama mientras lo sigue hiriendo, -¡airen no! La chinita se levanta herida y empieza a atacar a su madre propinándole un tremendo golpe en el estomago, -¡espada de amazona! la reina lanza el poderoso ataque pero es bloqueado por es escudo de Cologne que la protege, -¡bastón de fuego! La anciana quema la pierna de la reina, -¡maldita! Necesitaras algo mejor, -la gran amazona golpea con su lanza a la anciana dejándola inconsciente, -¡solo quedas tu Shampoo! Gritan las dos guerreras mientras rodean a la indefensa chinita que estaba en todo el centro y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Le pregunta su madre, -la cara de la chinita cambia y está muy determinada, -¿Qué es eso? Pregunta Mei al ver una enorme aura de batalla sobre la chinita, -¡explosión tribal!, -las dos guerreras salen volando por los aires y sus cuerpos quedan incrustados en la pared del templo, -¡no puede ser! Girita una lastimada Mei, -¡que poderosa es! Gritan las guerreras, -la chinita se abalanza sobre las dos guerreras y las empieza a golpear con todo su poder, -¡tomen esto! ¡Explosión tribal! El gran ataque sigue lastimando a las guerreras que caen muy lastimadas al piso, -la chinita coge la espada de Mei y la pone en la garganta de Thara, -los ojos de la chinita se llenan de lagrimas y suéltala espada, -¡no puedo hacerlo! Grita la chinita y cae de rodillas, -su madre se pone de pie y recoge la espada, -¡así nunca ganaras! Le grita su madre, ¡levántate Shampoo! Secunda la reina, ¡estas cometiendo el mismo error! Exclama furiosa y la golpea con el mango de la espada, -la mamá de la chinita la golpea también en el rostro y ambas amazonas la empiezan a golpear, -¡dragón de fuego! El chico de trenza utiliza su poder impactando en las dos guerreras que caen al piso, -las dos sacan su espada ¡espada de amazona! una fuerte explosión atraviesa por delante y por atrás al joven de trenza que cae al piso ahora si inconsciente y sin energías, -¡airen no! La chinita se arrastra hasta el cuerpo del chico y lo abraza mientras su rostro se llena de ira, ¡mueran! la chinita arroja sus chuis contra las guerreras y este las impacta, la chinita las golpea una y otra vez con mucho odio, pero a su vez muy triste ya que estaba lastimando a su madre y a su maestra, -¡súper nova de amazona!, -¡boom! la fuerte explosión destruye las ropas de las dos guerreras y estas caen al piso muy mal heridas, -las guerreras empiezan a vomitar sangre y sus cuerpos están demasiado lastimados, -se encuentran en una gran abertura que está en el piso, -bi. Bien hecho hija exclama Thara muy mal herida mientas mira a la chinita con lagrimas en sus ojos y moribunda, -¡lo siento Shampoo! To.. to. Todo lo hicimos por ustedes exclama la reina que también estaba destrozada, -la cara de la chinita cambia y su cara se llena de tristeza mientras corre y abraza a su mamá, -mientras tanto Cologne esta recuperada como si nada y esta utiliza una medicina especial, se la da al chico de trenza que se recupera como si nada, ¿Qué pasó abuela? Preguntó el joven al verse sin ninguna herida, -¡mamá, reina! ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó la chinita mientras su bisabuela le daba la meicina y se recuperaba, -¡hija mía! Te amo y sé que lo lograrás, -el otro mundo no es tan malo pero tu hora aún no llega te estaré esperando exclama Thara con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras abraza a su hija, -el chico de trenza se acerca a la reina y esta le da la mano, -¡as mejorado mucho! Pero te falta aún llegar a tu máximo poder exclama la reina, -las dos guerreras estaban destruidas, -ma.. Maestra excelente trabajo dicen las guerreras, -¡¿acaso tu sabias esto bisabuela? Pregunta la chinita, -¡así es! Todo esto lo hicimos para despertar sus verdaderas habilidades, -¡awww! Los cuerpos de las dos guerreras empiezan a sufrir demasiado, -¡mamá, reina! ¿Qué les pasa?, -¡no te preocupes hija! Deben seguir, esa guerrera es muy poderosa, esta junto a la guerrera de la luz, ¡ya váyanse! No pierdan tiempo los demás perderán si no los ayudan exclamó Mei mientras se tocaba el pecho, -¡mamá no te dejaré de nuevo! La chinita levantó a su mamá y la ayuda a levantarse pero el cuerpo de la amazona no responde, -¡es imposible! Nos queda poco tiempo, -la vida que nos dieron es de poca duración, ningún hechizo revive a los muertos hija, -¡estoy muy feliz! Siempre serás mi pequeña, -¡maestra cuide a mi hija! Exclama Thara, -¡los esperaremos cuando llegue el momento! Ustedes lo lograrán secundo la reina, -los cuerpos de las dos guerreras empiezan a desaparecer de a poco, -¡adiós! Exclamaban Ranma, Shampoo y Cologne mientras veían como una especie de polvo dorado se dispersaba, -¡te juro que lo lograremos mamá! Pensaba la chinita apretando sus puños al cielo, -¡gracias por todo! Son unas guerreras increíbles pensó el chico de la trenza, -¡Shampoo, yerno! esto lo hicimos para que se den cuenta que deben luchar con todo su poder, -Thara y Mei jamás se venderían a nadie, debes estar orgullosa de ser una amazona exclamó la anciana, -¡así es! Contestó la chinita y salieron a toda velocidad rumbo al templo de la luz.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO DE LA LUZ:**

¡Awwwww! Todos los demás estaban siendo destrozados por Lhethe y Khrystal, -¡mueran! ¡Ataque del yin yan!, -el chico cerdo recibe el poderoso ataque y cae derrotado muy fácilmente, -la chica cocinera arroja sus mini espátulas pero no sirven de nada, -¡gran explosión atómica!, -¡boom! los cuerpos de todos caen derrotados, -las dos guerreras se acercan a Nabiki y AKane, -¡no las toquen! Soun y Genma atacan a las guerreras pero estas los arrojan con mucha fuerza al aire, -¡ja ja!, ahora morirán niñas, -¡big bang de la muerte! Las dos guerreras arrojan una energía tremenda contra las chicas pero el chico pato s interpone y explota junto con la onda, -¡Mousse no!, -la joven Shyla observa el chico pato y decide pelear, -¡verán mi verdadero poder!, -¡mueran!

**CONTINUARA**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI EPISODIO, QUE LES PARECIÓ? PUES EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO POR FIN SHYLA USA SU PODER Y VEREMOS SUS HABILIDADES, QUE PASARÁ EN ESTA PELEA CONTRA LA GUERRERA DE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD, SERÁ UN ATAQUE DOBL ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO BYE **


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO: 22 SITUACIONES INCOMODAS**

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTE EPISODIO SEA DESU AGRADO, NO EH TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO Y EH ESTADO ALGO ENFERMO, JEJEJEJE DISFRUTEN MI EPISODIO LES AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SU APOYO Y HACERME SEGUIR ADELANTE UN SALUDO PARA USTEDES =) EMPEZEMOS:**

¡Ataque tenebroso! La amazona Shyla arroja su poder contra las guerreras de la luz y la oscuridad que la esquivan muy difícilmente, -¡maldita muere! Las dos guerreras atacan al mismo tiempo y la amazona las bloquea con un gran escudo, -¡no podrán conmigo! Exclama la amazona y golpea a las dos guerreras en el rostro, -¡no puede ser cuanto poder!, debemos hacer algo o nos matará, exclamó Khrystal, -¡no te precipites! Ella no podrá con nosotros, le replicó la guerrera de la luz, -¡que poder tiene! Tu novia es increíble Mousse,-¿Cómo pudiste vencerla? Preguntaron todos que se encontraban heridos, -el chico pato no contestaba ya que se encontraba muy asombrado y más aun la energía de su novia era maligna, -¡Shyla detente! ¿Qué sucede? Preguntan todos muy asustados al ver el poder de la amazona, -mientras tanto el joven de trenza y las dos amazonas llegan a toda prisa, -¡están bien! ¡Lo lograron! Exclaman todos muy alegres, -¡así es! Lo hemos conseguido contesta el chico de trenza mientras la chica de cabello corto siente un gran alivio en su corazón, -¡que poder! La novia de Mousse es muy poderosa exclama Cologne, -la batalla entre Shyla y las dos guerreras continuaba, -¡mueran!, la amazona arroja una gran bola de energía que lastima a las guerreras, -¡maldición no podemos perder! ¿Qué haremos? Pronto perderemos exclaman con temor las guerreras, -¡tengo una idea Lhethe! Su energía es maligna exclama Khrystal, -¡ya lo sé! Eso nos ayudará contesta la guerrera de la luz, -¡atácame! Exclama la malvada guerrera provocando a la amazona, -¡ataque tenebroso!, el gran ataque de la amazona lastima a las dos guerreras, -¡ja ja! Eres muy poderosa pero aun así no podrás contra las dos exclamaron confiadas las guerreras, -¡transfusión de almas!, -de repente todo se pone oscuro y todos son cegados por un instante, -¿Qué sucedió Ranma? Exclamó la chica de cabello corto, -¡amor que te pasa! Grito el chico pato al ver a su amada de rodillas, -de repente el cuerpo de la chica se empieza a poner de pie con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, -¡ejecución de amazona!, -el gran poder de Shyla manda a volar a todos, -¿Por qué nos atacas? Preguntaban todos observando que el cuerpo de la guerrera de la luz estaba en el piso y solo estaba de pie la guerrera de la oscuridad, -¡esto es asombroso! Que poder exclama Shyla, pero su voz era muy diferente, su voz era la voz de Lhehte, -¡lo has logrado hermana! Exclamó muy contenta Khrystal, -¡así es! Ahora este poderoso cuerpo me pertenece y acabaré con todos ustedes exclamó la malvada guerrera fijando su mirada en todos, -¿Qué le hiciste a mi novia? Preguntó el chico pato mientras atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a la guerrera de la oscuridad, -¡ella ya no existe! Exclama la guerrera de la luz que robó el cuerpo de Shyla, -de repente el cuerpo de Lethe se pone de pie, -¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué hace mi cuerpo ahí? Pregunta la amazona con mucho temor en sus ojos muy confundida, -¡este no es mi cuerpo! Grita desesperada, -¡sal de su cuerpo! Gritan todos y atacan al mismo tiempo, -¡no podrán! La poderosa guerrera le lanza al ataque pero es golpeada por todos, -¡awwwww! La guerrera cae al piso, -¿Qué diablos pasa? ¡Se supone que debo ser fuerte! Exclama con ira Lhethe, -¡hermana que sucede! Secunda la guerrera de las tinieblas, -¡tú no podrás usar mi cuerpo tonta! Tú no sabes mis técnicas exclama Shyla, -¡es cierto! Pero aún así no se atreverán a destruir tu cuerpo exclamaba la guerrera mientras sonreía malvadamente, -¡oh no! Todos se sentían impotentes ya que la guerrera tenía mucha razón, -¡sombras tenebrosas! La guerrera de la oscuridad arroja un poder tremendo y maligno que destruye el templo a la mitad, el piso se abre y todos caen adentro del gran agujero hecho por el terrible poder de la guerrera, -¡awwwww!, -todos los guerreros son atrapados y absorbidos a los escombros del templo, -¡ja j aja! ¡Lo logramos! Exclaman las dos malvadas guerreras, -¡este cuerpo será mío! Solo tengo que esperar y acostumbrarme exclama Lhehte, -¿ahora qué hacemos hermana? Le pregunta Khrystal muy indecisa, -¡despertaremos al gran emperador! Contesta la guerrera de la luz determinada, -¡queee! ¡No hermana! Tu sabes el gran poder del emperador, si lo despertamos las consecuencias serán terribles contesta Khrystal muy asustada, -¡basta! El emperador nos va a recompensar además cuando el despierte robaremos la gran espada y seremos las dueñas del mundo, el emperador Shion ya no será un problema exclamó Lhethe muy confiada, -¿estás segura hermana? Preguntó la guerrera de las tinieblas aún confundida, -¡así es! Seremos libres gobernaremos el mundo, además con este poder nadie podrá ganarme contestó Lhethe aún más segura de sí misma, -¡muy bien! vayamos al templo y despertemos al emperador para iniciar la conquista de este mundo exclamaron las dos malvadas guerreras y se dirigieron rumbo al templo del emperador que era el último el más grande y hermoso de todos los templos.

Mientras tanto entre los escombros el chico de trenza se empieza a despertar algo mareado y lastimado por la caída, -¿Dónde estoy?, ¡shampoo ¿Dónde estás? Grita el chico con todas sus fuerzas, -Ra. Ranma ¿eres tú? Le pregunta la chica de cabello corto reponiéndose del gran ataque,-¡Akane eres tú! ,¿Estás bien? le preguntó el chico de trenza dándole la mano a la chica para que se levante, -¡si estoy bien! contestó la joven, -¿Dónde están todos? Y ¿Dónde estamos? Solo recuerdo una gran explosión provocada por Lhethe exclamó el joven, -¡no lo sé Ranma! Solo espero que nuestros padres y Nabiki estén bien contestó la chica, -de pronto la chica de cabello corto sintió unas ganas enormes de arreglar las cosas con el chico, -¡lo siento Ranma! Sé que ya no me quieres pero yo te amo Ranma exclamó la chica mientras derramaba unas lagrimas, -el chico al ver esto sintió mucha tristeza por la joven y se le acercó, -¡lo siento Akane! Perdóname por tratarme mal cuando llegaste, no era mi intención contestó el chico de trenza secando las lagrimas de la joven, -¡está bien Ranma! Solo quisiera una cosa exclamó la joven, -¿Qué deseas Akane? Le preguntó el chico muy curiosamente, -la chica lo tomó por el cuello, -¡quiero un beso! El último beso para poder llevarme tus labios para siempre exclamó la chica mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Ranma, -el chico esquivó el beso y quitó las manos de la chica de su cuello mirándola con ternura, -¡lo lamento Akane! Pero tú sabes lo que siento por Shampoo y yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño, sé que me amas y yo te amé mucho pero no quiero herirte contesta el joven, -¡solo te pido un beso! Exclama la chica mientras se aproxima nuevamente al joven, -¡lo siento no! Es mejor irnos y buscar a los demás contesto el joven y empezaron a caminar, -¡todo está destruido! Parece que hemos caído al centro de la tierra exclamó el joven, -de repente la chica de cabello corto tropieza, -¡awww!, -¡cuidado Akane! El chico la sostiene mientras la chica está a punto de caer a un gran abismo, -¡te tengo! El chico de trenza la alza con tal fuerza que la chica cae encima de él y sus miradas se cruzan haciendo que los dos se pongan colorados, -el chico se levanta a toda velocidad pero Akane lo abraza muy fuerte y logra rozar sus labios, -¡debemos irnos! Hay que tener cuidado este lugar es peligroso exclama el joven y ambos caminan buscando a los demás mientras la chica de cabello corto se siente en parte muy feliz, -en otro lado del gran agujero se encuentran la chinita, Ukyo, Mousse y Cologne, ¿Dónde estamos bisabuelita? Le pregunta la chinita, -¡parece que hemos caído a las entrañas del templo! Exclama la anciana, -¡Shampoo! Qué bueno que estes bien contesta el chico pato mientras abraza a la amazona, -¡Ryoga! ¿Dónde estás? Exclama la chica de la espátula muy preocupada, -¡debemos encontrarlos! Es mejor dividirnos y ganar terreno, ¡Shampoo, Mousse! Ustedes por ese camino, Ukyo y yo iremos por el otro lado, si encuentran a los demás griten lo más fuerte que puedan exclama la anciana, -¡de acuerdo! Contestan los chicos y se dividen, -la chica de la espátula y la abuela empezaron la búsqueda, -abuela ¿cree que Ranma y los demás estén bien? le pregunta la chica muy preocupada, -no te preocupes ellos no se rendirán con tan poca cosa contesta la anciana y sonríe, -la chica de la espátula se sentía más aliviada al ver el optimismo de la anciana, -¡por cierto Ukyo! Cuando todo esto termine ¿no crees que deberían casarse el mismo día todos? Le preguntó la anciana lo que provoco que la joven se sonroje, -¡qué cosas dice abuela! Exclamó la chica muy apenada, -mmmm dime algo Ukyo ¿aún amas al yerno no es así?, -esa pregunta hizo saltar el corazón de la chica ya que la anciana casi nunca se equivoca en lo que decía, -la chica solo guardó silencio y no contestó la pregunta, -la anciana le toco el hombro y la miró a los ojos, -¡se que lo amas! Pero el yerno te ve como una hermana, se que estas sufriendo y lo siento mucho, eres una gran muchacha y sé que si le das una oportunidad a Ryoga el te hará feliz, el chico es muy despistado es cierto a veces algo torpe pero ah demostrado que le importas Ukyo y se merece una oportunidad no solo el sino también tú exclamó la anciana, -las palabras de la abuela hicieron sentir mucho mejor a la chica de la espátula, -¡tiene razón abuela! Ran chan siempre estará a mi lado y yo a su lado pero como una hermana para él, la verdad es que me alegró el día abuela exclamó la chica mientras le sonreirá, -¡eso me alegra! De ahora en adelante puedes contar conmigo y mi bisnieta, ella también te aprecia mucho exclamó la anciana, -y así continuaron la búsqueda, -por otro lado la chinita y Mousse también empezaron su búsqueda, -¡estoy preocupada por Ranma! Exclamó la chinita mientras caminaba desesperada buscando señales del chico, -no te preocupes Shampoo lo vamos a encontrar contestó el chico pato tratando de darle ánimos, -¡muchas gracias Mousse! Por cierto hay que encontrar a Shyla contestó la amazona, -¡así es! Estoy preocupado jamás imagine que tuviera ese poder y lo que más me asombró es que percibí energía maligna en ella exclamó el chico pato, -¿maligna?, ¿estás seguro? Pero ella no parece mala, así a de ser su aura dijo Shampoo tratando de no preocupar a su amigo, -¡tienes razón! Quizás esté equivocado será mejor encontrarlos además debemos hacer que Shyla recupere su cuerpo exclamó el chico mientras observaba lo hermosa que estaba la amazona, -¡aishhh! De repente la chinita siente un dolor en su pierna y cae al piso, -¿Qué sucede? Le pregunta el chico pato mientras se arrodilla a ver lo que pasaba, -¡mi pierna me duele mucho! Contesta la chica mientras se sacaba su zapato, -¡déjame ver!, El chico observó que la chinita tenía un vidrio enterrado en su pie, -¡esto dolerá un poco! Exclamó y retiró el vidrio con mucho cuidado pero aún así provocó un fuerte dolor en el pie de la joven, -¡eso me dolió! Gritó la chica pero ya se sentía un poco mejor y le sonrió a su amigo agradeciéndole, -¡que hermosa es! Pensó el chico pato y su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, -Sha.. sham. Shampoo, el chico está nervioso y cruzaba sus dedos tratando de decirle algo a la chica, -¿Qué sucede Mousse? Le preguntó la chinita con mucha curiosidad pero aún sonriéndole, -¿en verdad amas a Ranma? Preguntó el chico mirándola a los ojos, -la cara de la amazona cambió por completo y contestó con sinceridad, - así es y vamos a casarnos cuando esto termine contestó la chica que se sentía muy incómoda ya que se imaginaba el porqué el chico se lo preguntaba, -¡entiendo! Lo lamento Shampoo, no quiero que te sientas incomoda contestó el chico pato con tristeza, -la chinita sintió mucha tristeza y se acercó al joven dándole un tierno abrazo, -¡lo siento Mousse! Yo te quiero eres mi mejor amigo, pero tú sabes lo que siento, además tienes una hermosa novia y sé que te hará muy feliz exclamó la chica, -Mousse al oír esto disimuló su tristeza y secó las lagrimas de sus ojos, -¡muchas gracias! Por ser sincera conmigo, -¡será mejor continuar! Exclamó el chico y continuaron con la búsqueda, -y en otra parte de los escombros se encontraban Nabiki, Ryoga, Soun y Genma, -¡donde estas Akane! Gritaba el hombre de bigote buscando a su hija, -¡Ranma hijo! Exclamaba el hombre panda, -¡porque pasa esto! Lloraban los hombres, -de repente se observan, -¡todo es su culpa Saotome! Le grita furioso el hombre de bigote, -¡no me moleste Tendo! A ustedes nadie les dijo que vinieran exclamó Genma aún más alterado, -los dos hombres estaban a punto de pelear cuando de repente son noqueados por Ryoga, -¡con eso tendrán! Exclamó el chico aliviado, -¡vaya Ryoga! Exageraste demasiado secundó Nabiki, -el chico agarró a los hombres que estaban desmayados mientras caminaba junto a la chica codiciosa, -¡ya me tenían arto esos dos! Estoy muy preocupado por Akane y Ukyo exclamó el chico, -al oír esto Nabiki no se resistió a sacar provecho de la situación, -¿te gustaría que te ayudara con Akane? Exclamó la chica con una sonrisita malvada en su rostro, -¡queee! ¿Cómo me ayudarías? Contestó el muchacho intrigado, -¡te costarán 5000 yens! Exclamó la chica extendiendo su mano, -¡no tengo dinero! Contestó el chico mientras continuaba caminando, -mmmm ¡pues cuando tengas te digo! Contestó la muchacha sabiendo que el chico no soportaría la curiosidad, -el chico se detuvo y sacó de sus bolsillos el dinero, -¡solo tengo esto! Contestó el chico, -¡solo 3000 yens! De acuerdo pero me debes el resto contestó la muchacha mientras se guardaba el dinero, -¡muy bien! escúchame con atención lo que pasa es que.. -¡Ryoga, Nabiki! Qué bueno que están aquí exclamaron la abuela y Ukyo, -¡después hablaremos de esto! Exclamó la codiciosa chica al oído del joven, -¡Ryoga amor! La cocinera se lanza a donde se encuentra el chico cerdo y lo besa en los labios mientras este corresponde el beso apasionadamente, -¡qué bien! exclamó Cologne, pero no creen que deberían dejar eso para después, -¡lo sentimos! Los dos muchachos estaban avergonzados, -¿y qué les pasó a esos dos? Preguntaron viendo a los dos hombres soñados, -¡después le contamos abuela!, -¿Dónde están los demás? Preguntó Ryoga, -¡es cierto!, de repente la anciana arroja una llamarada con su bastón provocando que todos la observen y se dirijan rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban, -¡Shampoo mi amor! El chico de trenza se abalanza sobre la chinita y se besan lo que provoca tristeza en Akane y Mousse, ¡qué bueno que todos estemos bien!, -¡debemos salir de aquí! Exclamó la anciana, -¿por cierto y Shyla? Se preguntaban todos, -¡no lo sé Mousse! Contestaban todos, -la chinita se acerca al chico y lo abraza, -¡ella estará bien Mousse!, -debemos encontrarla y salir cuanto antes, -de repente Shyla que ahora tenía el cuerpo de Lhethe aparece frente a todos lastimada, -¡estás bien amor! Exclamó el chico pato y ambos se abrazaron, -los ojos de Shyla estaban llenos de odio, ¡vámonos quiero recuperar mi cuerpo! Dijo muy enojada, -¡de acuerdo salgamos de aquí! Exclamaron todos y salieron a toda velocidad.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO DEL EMPERADOR:**

Las dos guerreras se encontraban ya en el templo del emperador y se dirigen rumbo a donde se encuentra el sarcófago de Shion, -¿estás segura de esto hermana? Le pregunta la guerrera de la oscuridad muy dubitativa, -¡ya basta no seas miedos! Ya verás que pronto tendremos el mundo entero exclama la guerrera de la luz, -¡espero tengas razón! Porque sabes lo que nos pasara si todo sale mal contestó Khrystal, -¡no te preocupes!, -¡despierta mi poderoso emperador! ¡oh mi gran señor el momento ah llegado! El momento de que el mundo sea tuyo y empuñes la gran espada sagrada en contra del mundo entero, -¡nosotras tus súbditas te lo imploramos mi señor! Exclama la guerrera levantando sus brazos, -de repente todo empieza a temblar y una energía tremenda ilumina el gran sarcófago y un rayo cae adentro del mismo, -las miradas de las guerreras se cruzan entre sí con incredulidad, -de pronto la tapa del sarcófago se abre y el emperador empieza a salir levitando en el aire, -¡emperador Shion, su majestad! Exclaman las guerreras arrodillándose en el piso, -el emperador despedia una tremenda energía y aura negra, -sus ojos se empiezan a abrir lentamente, -¿Por qué me han despertado? Exclamó lleno de furia el emperador, -las dos guerreras estaban muertas del miedo, -pero Lhethe toma valor, -¡te hemos despertado para que te adueñes de este mundo mi señor! Exclama la guerrera, -¡te dije que no lo despertemos! Exclama la guerrera de la oscuridad y sale corriendo muerta de miedo, -de repente el cuerpo de la guerrera se detiene y explota en pedazos, -¡awwwww!, -¡Khrystal hermana! La guerrera de la luz estaba muerta de miedo, -¡cómo te atreves estúpida! Exclamó el emperador lleno de furia..

**CONTINUARA:**

**HOLA A TODOS, QUE OPINAN DEL PODER DEL SHION Y DE ESTE EPISODIO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO, NO QUIZE HACER TANTAS PELEAS HOY DIA JEJEJE, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO LAS SITUACIOES QUE VIVIERON NUESTROS HEROES EH, ESPEREN ELPROXIMO EPISODIO DONDE EMPIEZA LA BATALLA CONTRA EL EMPERADOR**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23: LA ESPADA SAGRADA**

**HOLA COMO ESTAN UN SALUDO A LOS QUE SE HAN SUMADO A MI FIC, ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN Y LES GUSTE ESTE EPISODIO, CON ESTE EPISODIO CONCLUYE ESTA SAGA DE LOS 5 ELEMENTOS PERO MI FIC CONTINUA ESPERO LES GUSTE =)**

En el gran templo se encontraban la guerrera de la luz y el emperador, -¡estúpida! Exclama Shion mientras observa como el humo se disipa después de tremenda explosión con la que destruyó a la guerrera de la oscuridad, -el rostro de Lhethe era de terror, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de Shyla sabía que iba a ser muy difícil ganarle al emperador, -Shion era un hombre alto, sus cabellos eran largos de color negro con alas de ángel, su cuerpo era perfectamente definido, sus ojos eran color violeta y sus vestimentas eran color negras, y portaba su increíble espada que era la que concedería el deseo a quien la obtenga y la espada estaba acompañada de un enorme escudo que parecía ser impenetrable, -¡porque me has despertado!, ¿Dónde están mis guerreros?, ¡responde! Exclamó el emperador empuñando su espada sobre la guerrera de la luz, -¡lo siento mi señor!, debo informarle que todos los guerreros han sido vencidos, solo quedo yo y quedaba Khrystal, contestó la guerrera temerosa,-¡qué dices!, ¡no puede ser!, ¿Quién ha hecho esto? Preguntó el emperador con una aura tremenda llena de odio en su espalda, -la guerrera tomó aire y trató de explicarlo todo, pero el emperador solo la tocó con su mano y empezó a verlos recuerdos de la guerrera, -¡ya veo!, así que esos sujetos quieren mi espada sagrada, -¡no la tendrán los mataré! Exclamó Shion,-pronto llegaran a mi templo y será su tumba,-la guerrera de la luz estaba decidida tomar la espada de el emperador a como dé lugar, ya que esa era su libertad, -¡muy bien mi señor! Exclama la guerrera mientras hace una reverencia al emperador que se sienta en su trono, -¡no quiero que te metas Lhethe! Ellos son míos has entendido, -¡si mi señor! Contesta la guerrera mientras maquina la forma de arrebatarle la espada a su señor.

Mientras tanto todos estaban llegando al templo del emperador, -¡por fin seremos normales! Exclaman muy confiados, -la cara de la anciana se vuelve muy seria, -¡no puede ser!, ¡que terrible poder! Dice la anciana, -todos cambian sus rostros al sentir la energía que proviene del templo, -¡escúchenme todos!, debemos tener cuidado dice el joven de trenza, -la chinita lo mira a los ojos, -¡pronto nos casaremos! Exclama la chica mientras Akane se siente muy desdichada pero ella había decidido resignarse, -el joven de trenza tenía un muy mal presentimiento, era algo que jamás había sentido antes, su corazón se sentía lleno de nostalgia, -el chico se aleja de los demás y empieza a conversar con Cologne, -¿Qué pasa yerno? le pregunta la anciana muy curiosamente, -¡abuela si algo me pasa cuide a Shampoo! Exclama el joven, -la anciana sentía lo mismo que el joven, ¡muy bien yerno! no te preocupes todo estará bien, contestó Cologne y siguieron caminando rumbo al templo, -la chica de la espátula notó lo que pasaba y se preocupó mucho, -¿estás bien Ran chan? Pregunta la chica muy preocupada, -el chico la mira y le agarra el hombro, -¡tranquila Uchan!, todo estará bien contesta el joven tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga, -Shampoo y Akane se miran a la cara y no pueden dejar de mirarse con algo de recelo, -¿estás bien hijo? Le pregunta Genma, -¡si papá! Contesta el joven y al fin llegan al templo, -¡miren eso que enorme lugar! Y ¡qué hermoso! Exclaman todos, -¡recuperaré mi cuerpo!, Shyla entra a toda velocidad al templo dejando atrás a todos, -en el templo se encontraba el emperador que se pone de pie, -¡muere! Una gran onda de energía golpea a la amazona y atraviesa su estomago cayendo esta al piso, -el emperador se acerca y la va a rematar, -pero la amazona lo esquiva con sus últimas fuerzas, -¡déjeme matarla! Le grita Lhethe, mientras se acerca a la amazona, -¡mi cuerpo dámelo! Le grita Shyla desde el suelo, -¡transfusión de almas! De repente todo se pone negro nuevamente, -¿Qué pasa?, ¡no puede ser! Exclama la guerrera de la luz ya en su verdadero cuerpo, -¿Cómo hiciste mi técnica?, -¡tonta no soy tan débil! Exclama la amazona y golpea a la guerrera de la luz, -¡mi señor ayúdeme! Grita desesperada la guerrera, -¡muere! El emperador lanza un ataque tremendo que acaba con la vida de la guerrera de la luz, -todos llegan al templo y observan a Shyla que ya tiene su cuerpo nuevamente y observan la terrible imagen de la guerrera muerta en el piso, -¡ese es Shion! Exclama Cologne mientras el emperador los observa, -¡ustedes morirán! El poderoso Shion ataca a los guerreros y no pueden esquivar su velocidad sorprendente, -¡puño destructor!, el chico cerdo arroja su ataque pero es bloqueado por el gran escudo y golpeado, -el chico pato arroja todas sus armas pero resultan inútiles contra el emperador, -¡ataque del dragón!, ¡ejecución de amazona! los ataques se dirigen al emperador pero es imposible el gran escudo evita que Shion sea golpeado, -¡no puede ser!, -¡bastón de fuego! El gran ataque de Cologne es inútil, -¡ja j aja!, -Genma, Soun y Akane se observan y lo atacan al mismo tiempo, los hombres son golpeados y Akane lastimada cayendo al piso, -¡Akane no! El chico de trenza se acerca a la joven y la recuesta en el piso, -¡cuidala Nabiki! Exclama el chico y la joven asiente, -¿Qué vamos a hacer Airen? Le pregunta la chinita al ver que el emperador era un guerrero sumamente poderoso, -¡te amo Shampoo! Exclama el chico mientras sonríe y se lanza al ataque, -¡airen no! La chinita va tras él pero Cologne la detiene, -¿abuela porque? Le pregunta impactada la amazona, -la anciana solo mueve su cabeza y observan la pelea, -los ataques de el emperador habían dejado muy lastimados a Mousse y Ryoga, -Shyla se acerca a atacar al emperador, -¡espada sagrada!, la gran espada arroja una onda tremenda que golpea a Shyla dejándola en el piso, ¡cuidado! otro ataque estaba a punto de matar a la amazona pero Shampoo la empuja a tiempo y Cologne usa un escudo protegiéndose las tres mientras van junto a Akane y Nabiki también usando el escudo en ellas, -¡abuela es muy fuerte! Exclama la chinita al ver el poder que jamás imaginó, -por su parte el chico de trenza y el emperador estaban a punto de empezar una batalla terrible, -¡te mataré! Exclama el emperador, -¡nunca! El chico de trenza se lanza al ataque y es golpeado por el emperador, -¡eres bueno chico! Pero ¡yo soy un Dios! , Shion arroja rayos de sus ojos lastimando el hombro del muchacho, -¡awww! El dolor en su hombro era espantoso algo que jamás había sentido, -¡truco de las ca….!, -el emperador lo golpea antes que use su ataque, -¡toma esto! Shion arroja a los cielos al joven de trenza y este empieza a caer a toda velocidad,-¡espada de la muerte!, la gran espada atraviesa al chico en el estómago y este queda colgando de esta mientras empieza a vomitar sangre, -¡nooo ya nooo! La chinita lloraba y Akane empezaba a despertarse, -¡Ran.. Ranma! La imagen era muy fuerte y desgarradora, - el chico pato y el chico cerdo se levantan e intentan ayudarlo pero no pueden ni siquiera pararse después de las heridas que tenían, -Shion arroja al chico de trenza al piso y este se encuentra respirando con mucha dificultad, -¡basta no puedo más! La chinita sale de la burbuja protectora junto con Ukyo y ambas golpean a Shion con patadas pero no le afectan en nada al emperador, -¡awwww! La chica de la espátula sale volando y cae al pilar del templo, -¡ejecución de amazona! l gran ataque impacta a Shion pero no le hace nada, -¡morirás primero! El emperador se aproxima a toda velocidad con todo su poder, -pero la chinita lo bloquea y empieza a sentir un fuerte dolor abdominal, -el emperador se para frente a ella y pone su mano en el estómago de la chinita, -¡ataque destrozador! El gran ataque estaba a punto de acabar con la chinita pro Ukyo arroja mini espátulas lanzando a la chinita fuera del alcance de Shion, -¡maldita! El gran Dios se dirige rumbo a Ukyo que ya estaba indefensa, -¡puño destructor! El gran ataque del chico cerdo impacta en l malvado, -¡atácame estúpido! Le grita Ryoga provocando a Shion que se dirige rumbo a él, -¡ahora Mousse!, -el chico pato arroja cientos de bombas que explotan en el emperador, -¡bien hecho! Abuela su turno, -¡tormenta amazónica! Una gran energía jamás vista golpea al Dios y este grita de dolor, -¡ejecución de amazona! la chinita y Shyla que ya estaba de pie atacan al mismo tiempo, -¡lo estamos logrando! El cuerpo del emperador cae al piso y parece estar inconsciente, -todos se acercan al cuerpo de el chico de trenza que se encontraba muy herido, -¡está muy herido!, la espada, -pidamos que se recupere, si no lo hacemos va a morir dijo la anciana muy segura, -¡hay esta la espada! Los chicos corren a cogerla, -¡ven a mi espada sagrada! La espada se levanta y regresa a las manos de Shion, -¡no puede ser! Todos se encuentran horrorizados al ver que el Dios estaba con vida, aunque estaba algo lastimado, -¡malditos!, -¡serenata de la muerte! Una onda tremenda empieza a lastimar los oídos de todos, -¡ja j aja! El emperador sonríe al ver como todos caen al piso, -¡me van a reventar los oídos! Grita la chica de la espátula, -¡ataque de dragón!, -el chico de trenza golpea al emperador y este cae al piso mientras todos están mejor ya que la onda desaparece, -¡váyanse ya! Grita el chico de trenza, -¡no te dejaremos! Le gritan los guerreros, -¡largo de aquí! El chico de trenza los mira a los ojos sonriéndoles, -se acerca a la chinita y le da un beso en los labios, -¡te amo!, se acerca a la chica de cabello corto abrazándola, -¡Ra. Ranma! ¿Qué estas pensando? Preguntan todos, -¡Ran chan nO! La chica de la espátula lo abraza y este asiente con la cabeza! -¡ahora abuela!, -Cologne usa un extraño poder y pone una gran barrera que los transporta unos 100 metros afuera del templo, -¡muere! El emperador arroja un ataque tremendo sobre el chico de trenza, y este ataque lo lástima de muerte, -¡el ataque final! El emperador levita en el cielo y prepara una poderosa onda de energía que puede verse a lo lejos, -¡ataque final! La gran onda empieza a caer pero el chico de trenza se arroja con su última fuerza arrebatándole la espada a Shion y atraviesa el corazón del Dios con la espada, -los dos caen al piso, -¡maldición! El gran emperador empieza a vomita sangre y cae de rodillas, -¡no puede ser! El emperador cae al piso muerto y el joven de trenza igualmente, -de repente el templo empieza a derrumbarse y el cielo se oscurece por completo, -relámpagos y truenos empieza a caer sobre todo el lugar, -¡debemos volver por el! Grita Ryoga y corre al templo observando los dos cuerpos en el piso, -el chico cerdo recoge a Ranma y lo saca mientras Mousse recoge la espada y salen a toda velocidad del templo, -¡boom! todo el lugar se hace pedazos y explota, -los dos jóvenes llegan con el cuerpo de el chico que estaba muy mal, -¡aire porque! Exclama la chinita llorando, -¡hijo mío noo! Genma se acerca al cuerpo del chico que apenas puede respirar, -¡está muy mal! Debemos pedir el deseo a la espada cuanto antes! Contesta Cologne, -Akane y Nabiki estaban realmente impactadas al ver la escena, -¡no baka! ¡no me dejes! Grita la chica de cabello corto abrazando el cuerpo del chico, -todo era tristeza y Mousse saca la espada, -todos la observan, saben que van a sacrificar la cura pero no importa, -Cologne empuña la espada y está a punto de pedir el deseo, -¡esperen!, -¡no puede ser! El Dios estaba vivo, -el gran emperador estaba intacto sin un solo golpe en su cuerpo, -todo se ponen en guardia y van a atacarlo, -¡deténganse! Shion truena sus dedos y el templo aparece intacto como si nada hubiese pasado, -de repente los 5 guerreros que murieron vuelven a aparecer frente a todos, -¡cómo es posible!, ¡ahora será el fin! Pensaban todos pero los guerreros unen sus ataques y lanzan un aura color blanca sanando al chico de trenza, -el joven empieza a abrir sus ojos y se levanta, -¡increíble! Todos corren y abrazan a su amiga, la chinita estaba llena de alegría y sus ojos resplandecían, -¿Por qué Shion? Le pregunta el joven de trenza, -¿acaso todo fue una prueba? Se preguntan, -¡ahora les diré las razones!, -muchas personas quieren mi espada para conquistar el mundo pero ustedes son diferentes, ustedes la quieren para curarse y por eso quería probarlos ver el poder de ustedes ya que muy pronto enfrentaran un poder terrible, el mundo depende de ustedes mis 5 guerreros los ayudaran cuando el momento llegue, pero no será ahora, -por lo pronto mi espada cumplirá el deseo exclama el Dios, -¡June qué bueno que estas bien! exclaman todos y se acercan a la guerrera que los abraza,- ¡sabia que lo harían!, -¡qué bueno Rhangos y Zhargos!, los dos guerreros les dan la mano a todos, -¡lo sentimos chicos! Exclaman, -¡Lhethe y Khrystal!, -sentimos los problemas causados y por lo de tu cuerpo exclaman las guerreras, -todos estaban muy felices, -antes de cumplir su deseo quiero decirles algo exclama el Dios, -al tocar tu estómago puede darme cuenta de algo Shampoo, -¡tú estás embarazada! Exclama Shion…

**CONTINUARA:**

**BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI EPISODIO, LO SIENTO SI LOS DECEPCIONE JEJEJE, QUE OPINAN LOGRARAN LA CURA O PASARÁ ALGO? Y SHAMPOO ESTA EMBARAZADA DE RANMA, RECUEDAN EL DIA QUE ESTUVIERON JUNTOS JEJEJEJEE =) ESPERO LES GUSTEN LOS NUEVOS EPISODIOS, PARA LOS QUE ME PIDIERON MAS ROMANCE PUES LES DIGO QUE DESDE AHORA EMPEZARA MUCHO MUCHO ROMANCE PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTA, SALUDOS Y ESPEREN EL 24**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24: LA PROPOSICIÓN**

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN, MIL DISCULPAS ME EH DEMORADO PORQUE EH ESTADO EFERMO DE LA COLUMNA, ESPERO LES GUSTE MI EPISODIO SERA MUY ENTRETENDO EMPECEMOS :**

¡Quee!, ¡eso es mentira! No puede ser exclamó la chinita ante la mirada atónita de todos, -la chica de cabello corto se acerca a Ranma y le propina una bofetada, -¡dime que no es verdad!, la chica se echa a llorar, -¡Ranma! Eso quiere decir que tu y ella han…., -todo fue un gran silencio en aquel templo, -¡felicidades Shampoo! Deseo que tú y Ranma sean muy felices exclamó Ukyo que ya se había resignado hace mucho tiempo y que además había decidido darse una oportunidad con Ryoga, -¡no es posible! La cara de el chico de trenza era de terror ya que si bien amaba a Shampoo el no estaba preparado para ser padre, -¿estás seguro de lo que dices Shion? Preguntó Cologne aun dudando, -¡soy un Dios!, no digo mentiras yo puedo ver más allá de lo que ustedes ven además no es solo 1 niño, son 2 tu vas a tener gemelos, -¡no puede ser! Todos estaban realmente impactados, -los ojos de Mousse se llenaron de lagrimas ya que él quería a Shyla pero ahora con todo esto sería imposible tener algo con la chinita, -las miradas del chico de trenza y su amada se cruzan, -¡lo siento Ranma! Exclama la chinita y baja su mirada, -el chico se acerca a su amada y la abraza frente a todo el mundo, -¡te amo Shampoo!, la verdad es que esto me sorprende mucho y no estoy preparado pero quiero hacerlo, quiero tener nuestros hijos y estar a tu lado siempre, desde que te conocí siempre me has apoyado y aunque al principio te detesté por tus planes para que me casara contigo ahora yo te pido que seas mi esposa Shampoo exclama el chico de trenza arrodillado, -los ojos de la amazona se llenan de lágrimas la emoción era tan grande que tenía un enorme nudo en su garganta, -¡wo ay ni!, ¡acepto amor! exclamó la chinita mientras Cologne y Genma los felicitaban y ante la mirada impotente de Akane, Nabiki y Soun sin contar a Mousse que estaba con su corazón destrozado pero el comprendía los sentimientos de Shampoo y esta vez sí decidió resignarse por completo, -¡te odio Ranma! Exclama la chica de cabello corto, -¡nunca más sabrás de mi!, -¡vámonos papá! Vuelve a decir la chica, -¡Ranma como has podido! El hombre de bigote va a lanzar una patada al chico de trenza pero es bloqueado por Genma, -¡no toques a mi hijo! Grita el panda lleno de furia, -nunca fui un buen padre, pero si ella hace feliz a mi hijo pues yo respeto su decisión, tarde mucho en darme cuenta exclama el panda, -¡muy bien Saotome! Eh perdido un hermano, nunca más quiero volver a ver su cara exclama el hombre de bigote y se marcha junto con sus dos hijas, -¡Ran chan!, ¡felicidades por tus hijos!, de seguro van a ser muy fuertes como su padre, -¡gra.. Gracias! Exclamó el chico que se sentía muy raro ya que en 8 meses su vida iba a cambiar por completo, -¡el deseo casi lo olvido!, -¡muy bien! quieren curarse exclama el Dios, -¡así es es lo que pedimos! Contestan todos los que están bajo el hechizo al mismo tiempo, -el emperador levanta su espada y la empuña al cielo, -¡te pido mi poderosa espada que cures la maldición de los presentes! Exclama el emperador y una luz brillante los envuelve a todos y los deja ciegos por unos segundos, -¿Qué pasó? Exclaman confundidos, -¿ya somos normales?, -compruébenlo ustedes mismo, contesta el emperador y les arroja agua fría, -las cara de todos es llena de alegría y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver que no se convertían ya en nada, -¡somos normales!, todos saltan de felicidad, -¡muchas gracias emperador! Exclama Cologne, -¡no es nada! Pero debo decirles que pronto dentro de 6 años exactamente estaremos en un peligro mortal, solo les pido que en 4 años regresen a los 5 templos donde serán entrenados por mis guerreros, el futuro de todos depende de ustedes exclama el emperador, -¿Cómo es eso? ¡Explíquenos!, contestan todos llenos de curiosidad, -¡ahora no es el momento!, ¡deben irse! Espero sea felices pero no lo olviden en 4 años deben regresar a los templos, exclama el Dios, -todos asiente y se despiden de Shion y sus 5 guerreros, -¡muy pronto nos veremos nuevamente!

Todos estaban ya regresando a Nerima, el chico de trenza y la chinita estaban muy contentos ya que ahora sí podrían casarse y nada se los iba a impedir, -el chico pato se acerca a ellos, -¡Shyla y yo nos marcharemos por un tiempo! Exclama el chico, -¡debes estar en la boda!, le contestan los dos, -¡lo sé! Cuando se casen regresaremos, -el chico pato y su novia se marchan rumbo a china donde Mousse tratará de enfocarse y olvidar definitivamente a su amada, -¡te voy a extrañar! Exclama la chinita mientras le da un cálido abrazo al chico y este lo corresponde, -¡hasta luego a todos! Exclaman Mousse y Shyla y se marchan, la malvada amazona parecía haber cambiado en algo ya que Shampoo la había salvado y pensó en dejar su plan a un lado, -por su parte el resto quería regresar cuanto antes a Nerima, -ahora que ya somos nuevamente normales ¿Cuándo se piensan casar? Les preguntó el ex chico cerdo a la pareja, -¡es verdad!, además debemos ir al hospital para que confirmen tu embarazo bisnieta exclamó Cologne, -¡es verdad!, eso me tiene pensativa bisabuelita, -¿tú qué crees airen? Dijo la chinita muy pensativa -¡no lo sé amor!, pero si es verdad pues asumiré mi responsabilidad como un verdadero hombre y será el niño más amado en este mundo, porque tendrá a la mejor mama y la más hermosa exclamó el chico de trenza mientras tomaba las manos de la chinita y la miraba con dulzura, -¡te amo tanto airen! Decía la chinita mientras sus ojos brillaban, -de repente su cara cambio, -¡tengo miedo amor! Exclamó la amazona, -¿miedo de que? Le preguntó el joven delicadamente, -¡no lo sé!, es que es como un sueño hecho realidad, me da miedo que alguien nos quiera separar, le contestó su amada, -¡te felicito Ranma!, espero seas un buen padre y que seas responsable, aunque siento mucha tristeza por la pobre Akane exclamó Ryoga mientras pensaba en la chica de cabello corto, -así viajaron todo el camino de regreso hasta que llegaron a Nerima, -¡nos vemos!, espero nos avisen para la boda exclamó la chica de la espátula, -¡yo seré tu madrina!, -muchas gracias contestó la chinita mientras se despedían de Ukyo y Ryoga, -¡hijo mío estoy orgulloso!, la verdad es que nunca pensé que fueses tan responsable, exclamó Genma mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su hijo, -¡gracias papá!, la verdad es que me has apoyado mucho y ahora debemos decirle a mi madre la situación, contestó el chico, -¡es verdad hijo!, no sé como lo tomará tu madre hijo contestó el hombre reocupado, -¡no es hora de pensar en eso! Ya estamos llegando al café gato, quiero que todos se duchen y se cambien hoy saldremos a cenar, es un día muy especial y hay que celebrarlo exclamó Cologne, -¡qué bien una cena! Ranma y Genma corrieron a toda velocidad rumbo al local, -¡esos dos! Nunca aprenderán, ¿no lo crees Shampoo?, -¡esta será nuestra familia! Exclamó la chinita muy contenta ya que sus sueños se estaban realizando y ambas caminaron rumbo al local muy contentas.

Mientras tanto en el dojo Tendo ya la familia había regresado y todo era lágrimas y llanto, -¡lo eh perdido!, exclamaba la chica de cabello corto mientras dejaba caer su llanto, -¡es mi culpa! Pensaba la chica y estaba sumida en sus pensamientos recordando todas las veces que maltrató a su amado, -¡baka te amo! Pensaba la chica pero ya no podía hacer nada y decidió tomar una dura decisión, se secó sus lágrimas y decidió bajar a la sala donde su padre estaba abatido y sus hermanas estaban tratando de alentarlo, -¡Akane hija!. Todos se sorprenden al ver a la joven tranquila, -¡papá! Voy a viajar al extranjero, quiero olvidarlo todo, quizás graduarme fuera de Japón, quiero viajar a América, exclama la chica ante la mirada de su familia, -¿estás segura hija mía? Exclamó el hombre de bigote, -¡piénsalo hermanita! Secundó Nabiki muy preocupada, -por su parte Kasumi tomó una postura que nunca se había visto, -¡deja que vaya papá!, si Akane quiere hacerlo debes respetar su decisión y debemos apoyarla exclamó Kasumi, -todos se asombraron y la chica de cabello corto abrazó a su hermana, -¡muy bien Akane! te mandaré de viaje hija mía, pero ten en cuenta que no es fácil vivir lejos de casa, -¡lo sé papá!, pero lo necesito, quiero olvidarlo todo exclamó la chica mientras su padre asentía con la cabeza, -¿y cuando te vas? Le preguntó Nabiki, -¡en un par de semanas! Exclamó la chica mientras pensaba que tenía que hablar con su amado por última vez y quería verlo, así los Tendo volvieron a su vida que no sería igual sin las locuras de los Saotome y sin la peculiar Akane.

Mientras tanto en un restaurant muy lujoso de Nerima se encontraban Ranma, Genma y las dos amazonas cenando, -¡qué bueno que ya son normales yerno! exclamó Cologne, -todo es gracias a usted abuela, la verdad es que sin el pergamino jamás hubiésemos encontrado la espada, pero algo me preocupa exclamó muy preocupado el chico y es que dentro de 4 años debemos regresar a los templos, creo que deberemos pelear como nunca antes exclamó el joven de trenza, -¡no pienses en eso ahora airen!, debemos descansar, además es un día muy feliz ya que pronto seremos una familia exclamó la chinita sonriente, - ¡tiene razón hijo!, además es momento de celebrar su amor! Exclamó el expanda, -¿Qué le parece si nos vamos abuela? Es para dejar que los jóvenes se expresen su amor exclamó Genma, -¡diviertanse!, el señor Saotome y yo iremos a dar una vuelta, regresamos en un rato secundó Cologne y se marcharon a espiar lo que iban a hacer los chicos, -los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la mesa, el chico de trenza estaba demasiado nervioso ya que estaban solo los dos aunque el local estaba lleno pero decidió tomar valor, -¡sha.. Shampoo, yo.. yo!, el chico estaba muy nervioso y sus manos temblaban, -¿Qué pasa airen? Preguntó la amazona ya que ellos ya tenían mucha confianza y hace tiempo no veía a su amado dudar tanto para hablarle, -el chico respiró hondo y decidió decirle a la chica lo que quería, -de repente Ranma saca de su pantalón un pequeño cofre y mira a los ojos a su amada, el corazón de ambos empieza a latir con mucha fuerza, se podía oír el latir acelerado de ambos, -de repente el chico la mira a los ojos con ternura, -eres la mujer más hermosa que eh conocido en mi vida, me has demostrado un amor tan infinito, tan incondicional y has sido es ángel que me ha cuidado, tu eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida y no tengo como pagártelo y por eso estoy aquí frente a ti Shampoo, y quiero darte algo que debí darte hace mucho tiempo, -la amazona estaba impactada, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y su corazón iba a estallar, -el chico abre el cofre y saca un hermoso anillo de oro con un gran diamante en su centro, -todas las miradas estaban fijadas en la mesa de los dos, el resto de clientes observaban todo y el lugar estaba en silencio, -por su parte Genma y la abuela estaban llorando de felicidad escondidos observando, -¡hijo estoy orgulloso! Pensaba Genma, -el chico de trenza la observo y acercó el anillo al dedo de su amada, -¡cásate conmigo! Exclamó el chico mientras derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos, -la chinita estaba encantada y su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, no podía contestar, -todos los clientes empezaron a aplaudir, -¡di que si! Gritaban las chicas, -esto puso más nerviosa a la amazona mientras observaba la cara de su amor, pero tomó aire, -¡acepto amor mío! Exclamó la chinita mientras lloraba y se abrazaban, sus corazones se hicieron uno solo y se fundieron en un solo abrazo que parecía interminable mientras todos aplaudían, -de repente sale el camarero con un pastel en forma de corazón, los chicos se sorprenden al ver el detalle, -¡no pedimos esto! Exclama el chico de trenza algo preocupado, -no se preocupes ya esta pagado señor, contestó el hombre y se marchó, -¿Quién habrá hecho esto? Se preguntaron los chicos, -mientras tanto Genma y Cologne regresaron a la mesa, -¡vaya y ese anillo! Exclamó la anciana tratando de hacer como que no lo sabía, -¡es el anillo que le dio Ranma a Shampoo exclamó Genma que metió la pata, -¡queee!, nos estaban espiando dijo la chinita, -¡papá! El chico de trenza s molestó pero se calmó muy rápido, -no te enfades hijo, además me llevo el pastel si te enojas dijo Genma riéndose, -¡asi que fuiste tú! Vaya que generoso exclamaron los jóvenes, -¡si yo lo page! Segundó la anciana muy molesta mientras el ex panda se tomaba la cabeza y se reía, -¡eres un sinvergüenza papá! Le gritó el joven de trenza y todos sonrieron, la pasaron realmente bien, ¡tráigame una botella!, esto lo vamos a celebrar en grande exclamó Genma y el camarero llevó su mejor botella de vino, -el hombre llenó las 4 copas, -¡quiero hacer un brindis!, por el amor y por esta hermosa pareja, que en un principio no estuve de acuerdo con la relación pero que me demostraron que hay que luchar por sus sueños, espero sean muy felices, ¡salud!, todos bebieron sus copas, la noche era muy alegre para los 4 era como un sueño hecho realidad para Ranma y Shampoo, -era muy tarde y decidieron regresar al Nekohaten, todos se acostaron cansados en sus habitaciones, -el chico de trenza quería dormir con su amada pero la abuela no lo deja, -¡cuando se casen! Exclamó la anciana, -¡pe.. pe.. pero! Contestó el chico, -¡pero nada!, por cierto mañana debemos ir al hospital para que le hagan los exámenes a Shampoo exclamó Cologne, debes ir con nosotros yerno, -¡de acuerdo! Contestó el chico y se acostaron a descansar muy felices.

A la mañana siguiente el chico de trenza se despierta y empieza a hacer unos pequeños ejercicios de estiramiento, -se da cuenta que su padre no se encuentra en la habitación, -¿Dónde estará? Se preguntó el chico mientras toma una ducha se viste y baja las escaleras, todos se encontraban en la mesa desayunando, -¡buenos días amor!, ¡te amo! Exclamó la chinita mientras besaba al chico, -¡buenos días amor!, ¿Por qué no me levantaste papá? Le preguntó el joven a su padre, -¡quería que descanse hijo! Además así como más yo contesto el hombre, -¡eres un tramposo!, -no te preocupes yerno, hay mucha comida, date prisa recuerda que debemos ir al hospital a hacer los exámenes de Shampoo, -¡yo no podré ir!, debo atender unos asuntos pero les deseo mucha suerte exclamó Genma, -¡está bien papá! Contestó el chico de trenza y así desayunaron y se alistaron para salir, -¡vámonos!, abren la puerta, de repente Akane está justo parada frente a la puerta, -¡Akaneee!, todos se sorprenden al ver a la chica de cabello corto, -¿puedo hablar contigo Ranma? Exclama la chica, -la cara de la chinita era de preocupación ya que sentía que su felicidad pronto se terminaría, -¡airen no! Exclamó la amazona muy triste, -el chico de trenza se sincero, -¡de acuerdo pero frente a Shampoo!, entre ella y yo no hay secretos exclamó el chico, -la cara de la amazona se iluminó, -¡de acuerdo!, -Akane tomó aire, quiero que sepas que me voy a ir de viaje muy lejos y no te volveré a ver jamás y sé que me amaste y fui muy tonta yo te perdí sola, por mi estupidez y por ser tan infantil te pido perdón Ranma porque no fui una buena prometida y por eso eh decidido resignarme y si ya decidiste respeto tu decisión, en un par de semanas me marcho a occidente, pero no quería irme sin decirte que espero que seas muy feliz yo trataré de olvidarte y aliviar mi corazón, siempre te amaré exclamó la chica mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas, -todos sentían mucha lástima, el chico de trenza no quería que Akane se fuera para siempre, pero por otro lado sabía que era lo mejor que ella se aleje por un tiempo, -la chinita se acerca a su rival y la abraza, -¡lo siento Akane!, es una situación muy dura, yo te detestaba pero eh cambiado y haré muy feliz a Ranma la verdad no quisiera que te fueras pero entiendo que te sientes mal y espero algún día regreses y quizás podamos ser amigas exclamó la chinita muy sinceramente, -¡gracias Shampoo!, -lo siento Akane de verdad no quería que terminará así, solo espero pronto regreses yo te quiero y siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón contestó el chico de trenza y también abrazó a la chica, -¡debo irme!, la chica de cabello corto se despidió, -¡te iremos a despedir en dos semanas! Le dijo Ranma y vieron como Akane se alejaba rumbo al dojo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO MI EPISODIO, LA VERDAD ES QUE HASTA A MI ME GUSTO MUCHO JEJEJEJE, EL PROXIMO EPISODIO ESPERENLO PORQUE VAN AL HOSPITAL Y LA CHINITA AL FIN SE ENTERA DE SUS HIJOS =) ESPERO LES GUSTE LA PAZ QUE REINARA POR UN LARGO TIEMPO Y QUE PASARÁ CON AKANE..**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25: MOMENTOS DE FELICIDAD**

**HOLA COMO ESTAN, ESTE EPISODIO LO EH SUBIDO MUY RÁPIDO PARA COMPENSAR EL TIEMPO EN QUE NO HIZE NADA, ESPERO LES GUSTE MI EPISODIO Y QUE SEPAN QUE TRATO DE DAR LO MEJOR DE MI EN CADA CAPITULO PARA QUE SE DIVIERTAN, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR QUE EMPIEZE EL EPISDIO Y QUE LES GUSTE… **

Todos estaban asombrados con la actitud de la chica de cabello corto pero se sentían aliviados ya que por fin sentían que ya nada podría dañar su felicidad, a pesar de todo el chico de cabello corto estaba muy preocupado por Akane ya que tampoco quería que se fuera para siempre, -¡debemos irnos yerno! Shampoo tiene su consulta en poco tiempo y hay que realizarle los exámenes exclamó Cologne, -así es airen debemos irnos, -por cierto ¿tu papá a donde se fue? Le preguntó la chinita ya que este era un gran evento ir a ver a sus nietos en la pantalla, -¡no lo sé amor! Pero debe ser algo muy importante para que mi papá no haya ido con nosotros, contestó el chico de trenza y el junto a las dos amazonas salieron rumbo al hospital.

Mientras tanto Genma se encontraba caminando y llegó a un gran local en el centro de la ciudad, -¡buenos días caballero!¿puedo atenderlo? Le preguntó una señorita que era la recepcionista del lugar, -¡buenas tarde eh venido porque mi hijo se va a casar y quisiera organizar la fiesta de recepción en su local exclamó el ex panda mientras observaba el enorme y hermoso salón de eventos, -¡esto me va a costar un ojo de la cara! Pensó el hombre que no le importaba gastar todos los ahorros que tenía con tal de que su hijo estuviera feliz, -la mujer sacó una calculadora y empezó a hacer las cuentas, -¡serian 200000000 yens! Exclamó la joven, -al oír esto la cara de Genma fue de impresión ya que se le iba a ir todo su dinero pero recordó que gracias a su hijo ya no tenían esa maldición, -¡de acuerdo! Le voy a dejar pagado y cuando sea la boda yo le avisaré lo más probable es que sea muy pronto exclamó el hombre, -¡deme una factura!, -la mujer cogió el dinero y le dio su recibo, -¡usted solo avíseme!, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá y será la mejor fiesta de matrimonio que su hijo vaya a tener exclamó la chica, -¡eso espero!, ya que esto me ha costado mucho dinero pensó el hombre y decidió ir a comprar las invitaciones para poderlas llenar en la noche junto con Cologne.

Mientras tanto el chico de trenza y las dos amazonas ya se encontraban en el hospital, -el chico de trenza estaba muy impaciente ya que a él no le gustaba mucho esperar, -¡cálmate yerno! vas a gastar el piso le decía la anciana, -¡es verdad airen!, no te preocupes y no estés impaciente es solo un examen secundó la chinita, -el chico de trenza abraza a su amada y le da un tierno beso en los labios, -¡te amo Shampo!, sabes no quisiera jamás separarme de ti y espero que nuestros hijos sean muy fuertes y sanos le dijo el chico de trenza a su amada, -¡eres tan lindo conmigo!, sabes airen es un sueño hecho realidad para mí todo esto y son demasiadas emociones, siempre pensé que nunca podríamos estar juntos pero mis sueños se han hecho realidad exclamó la chinita muy feliz, -los dos chicos se abrazaron mientras la anciana los observaba, -¡vaya estos dos de veras se aman! Pensaba muy feliz, -de repente la puerta del consultorio se abre, -¡señorita Shampoo!, es su turno exclama una enfermera y los 3 entran en el consultorio, -¡buenos días! Soy el doctor Fuky y le voy a realizar su examen quiero que se ponga esta bata y por favor se acueste en la cama exclamó el médico mientras el chico de trenza y la abuela lo observaban todo, -¡estoy nervioso abuela! Le dijo el joven de trenza, de repente la amazona regresa ya con la bata y se acuesta en la cama, el doctor coge un gel especial y se lo pone en la barriga de la chinita mientras usa su máquina y prende el monitor que se encuentra en la parte de arriba, -¡quiero que observen el monitor! Exclamó el médico y todos lo observaron con mucha atención, -el doctor empezó a mover el aparato y en la pantalla empezó a aparecer unas figuras, -¡ja ja! Me hace cosquillas exclamó la chinita y el chico de trenza toma su mano y le da un tierno beso, -¡tranquila amor!, deja que el doctor haga su trabajo, -¡está bien airen! Asintió la chinita y se quedó quieta, -¡vaya usted está embarazada de dos niños! Y por lo visto son gemelos ya que comparten el mismo embrión dijo el doctor, -¡muchas felicidades jóvenes!, -los ojos de Ranma y Shampoo se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, -¡mis hijos!, estoy tan feliz exclamó la chinita mientras su amado la abrazaba, -¡seré el mejor padre del mundo!, ya verás ahora que estamos curados por fin me doy cuenta de las cosas importantes de la vida mi amor, -¡qué bueno!, estoy muy feliz por ustedes y vaya así que seré tatarabuela, -¡que vieja estoy! Exclamó Cologne mientras lloraba, -¡nada de eso bisabuelita!, siempre te voy a cuidar y a querer, tú me criaste y me enseñaste todo lo que sé exclamó la chinita, -¡muy bien puede vestirse!, le daré los resultados en unos 30 minutos por favor esperen afuera dijo el doctor y así la chinita se vistió y salieron a la sala de espera.

Por otro en el restaurant de Ukyo esta se encontraba junto con Ryoga charlando, -¡no te parece genial que Ranma sea padre! Exclamó el ex chico cerdo, -la cara de la chica de la espátula era e preocupación, -¡es verdad! Pero son muy jóvenes amor, ¿te gustaría que tengamos un hijo? Le preguntó la chica al joven, -Ryoga se puso rojo como tomate, -¡qué dices!, -¡ja ja!, era solo una broma mi amor, sabes cómo voy a ser la madrina de la boda quiero ir en la noche a ayudar a Shampoo y darle algunas ideas y como va a ser una noche de chicas quiero que tu y Ran chan junto al señor Genma se vayan de paseo esta noche y se diviertan ya que después que se casen ya no podrá salir mucho exclamó la chica de la espátula, -¡muy bien mi amor!, así lo haré contestó Ryoga y ambos se dieron un cálido beso.

Por otra parte la chica de cabello corto se encontraba charlando con su familia, -¡hija estas bien!, me alegra verte contenta exclamó Soun que se encontraba muy tranquilo leyendo su periódico, -¡así es papá!, hable con Ranma y lo mejor es irme, por cierto ya hablaste a mi tía que vive en América para que me reciba le preguntó la chica a su papá, -¡desde luego hija!, no quiero que te vayas pero si es lo mejor para ti, espero que te vaya muy bien y siempre te apoyare amor le contestó Soun y ambos se abrazan, -¿vas a ir a la boda? Le preguntó Nabiki con su característico sarcasmo, -la chica de cabello corto solo sonrió, -¡no es conveniente! Exclamó y subió a su habitación, -¿Por qué lo haces Nabiki? Le reclamó su padre, -¡perdón papá! Contesto la chica arrepentida y se fue a su habitación, -¡tranquilo papá! Exclamó Kasumi mientras sonreía y le servía una taza de té a su padre, -¡hija mia!, no quisiera que tu hermana se vaya, pero entiendo que es lo mejor me duele mucho porque extraño las locuras de el señor Saotome y su hijo dijo el hombre de bigote muy triste, -¡lo sé papá! Pero recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, desde que mi mamá murió me ah tocado madurar para cuidar de la casa y mis hermanas exclamó la chica sonriente, -¡hija mía!, quiero pedirte perdón, la verdad es que nunca has podido enamorarte y todo es mi culpa, -eh notado algo especial entre ti y el doctor Tofu ¿o me equivoco? Le preguntó el hombre de bigote a su hija intrigado, -la chica se puso muy nerviosa, -¡papá! ¿Por qué dices eso? Contestó muy avergonzada, -el hombre solo sonrió, -¡hija mía! Te amo mucho y siempre eh estado más pendiente de Nabiki y de Akane pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y que si sientes algo por el doctor yo no quiero impedírtelo y te voy a apoyar en todo, -¡papá!, ¿estás hablando enserio? Le preguntó la chica a su padre, -¡así es hija mía! Contestó el hombre y ambos se abrazaron, -la chica estaba muy feliz ya que sentía que al fin su padre la miraba como una hija y no como una empleada o la sustituta de su madre y sentía que por fin no tendría que ocultar esos sentimientos que sentía por el doctor solo por el miedo de no poder estar juntos.

Mientras tanto la enfermera entrega los resultados de la ecografía, -¡vaya aquí dice que tengo dos meses! Exclamó la chinita sorprendida, espero pasen pronto los meses y poder ver a mis bebes, -es una lástima que no se los pueda ver hasta que tengan 5 meses exclamó el chico de trenza, -¡ja ja!, no se desesperen mejor disfruten lo que les queda ya que cuando nazcan los bebes sus vidas van a cambiar por completo les dijo Cologne, -la cara de los chicos cambió por completo, -¡es verdad!, nada será como antes pensó el chico de trenza, -es verdad debemos preparar la boda cuanto antes y debemos avisar a la gente de la aldea para que venga a Japón dijo la anciana mientras caminaban rumbo a casa.

¡Al fin hemos llegado!, -todos estaban muy cansados y hoy no iban a abrir el Nekohaten, -¡papá ya estás aquí!, te lo perdiste fue increíble vamos a ser papás exclamó el chico de trenza, -¡lo sabia ese es mi hijo!, estoy orgulloso de ti contestó el hombre, -la chinita se acercó a su futuro suegro y lo abrazó, -por cierto ¿Dónde estabas papá? Le preguntó el chico de trenza, -el hombre sacó la factura y se la dio a su hijo, -¡papá esto es!, el chico estaba asombrado, -la anciana le quitó la factura y la miró, -¡vaya señor Saotome!, este lugar es muy lujoso, -¡wow suegro!, la chinita estaba impresionada, -el hombre solo sonrió, -¡tuve que gastar todo! Pero hijo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, -¡gracias papá!, -iré a preparar la cena junto con Shampoo dijo Cologne y ambas amazonas se van a la cocina mientras el chico de trenza y su padre se quedan en la sala viendo la tv, -¡hijo quiero darte algo!, el hombre saca un par de medias de bebe, -¿Qué son papá? Preguntó el chico intrigado, -¡estas son las que tu usaste hijo!, yo las guardé con mucho amor y siempre pensé en dártelas y que mi nieto las usara pero como son dos compré otro par exclamó el hombre, -el chico de trenza estaba muy contento ya que su padre por fin se estaba comportando como tal, -¡muchas gracias papá!, eres el mejor padre que eh podido tener, siempre eh sido muy duro contigo exclamó el joven, -de repente la puerta sonó, -¡tock tock! -¡yo voy! Exclamó el chico de trenza y abrió la puerta, -¡Ryoga, Uchan! Adelante, -¡hola Ran chan!, hemos venido a visitarlos contestó la chica de la espátula mientras s sentaban en la mesa, -¡hola la cena estará lista pronto! Secundó la chinita y así se sentaron, mientras las amazonas cocinaban Ranma contaba a Ukyo y Ryoga lo que les dijo el doctor, -¡cielos dos hijos!, entonces era cierto y tras eso le pediste matrimonio los felicito exclamó la cocinera, -¡muy bien Ranma! Le dijo el ex pchan mientras le daba la mano, -así todos cenaron y se divirtieron mucho, -¡demos una vuelta!, además las chicas han de querer planear lo de la boda Ranma le dijo su amigo, -¡así es hijo! Le secundó el hombre panda y se marcharon rumbo a un bar a beber vino, -¡vaya al fin se fueron!, la chica de la espátula sacó una revista donde habían unos hermosos vestidos de novia, -¿cuál te gusta? Le preguntó a la chinita, -¡todos están hermosos!, ¡ayúdame bisabuelita!, -mmmm ¡este te quedara bien! le sugirió la anciana y así observaban las decoraciones y todos los detalles aunque aún no había fecha para la boda pero iva a ser muy pronto, -así pasaron las horas y regresaron los chicos, -¡al fin mi amor! La chinita se abalanza sobre su amado, -¡te extrañé mi amor!, -yerno ¿te parece si la boda es en 2 semanas? Le preguntó la anciana, -¡claro cuanto antes mejor! Contestó el chico muy alegre, -¡qué bien! mañana mismo hablaré con la chica de el local y le diré que es en dos semanas exclamó Genma, -¡ya llenamos las invitaciones!, como sabia que aceptarías casarte en dos semanas me adelanté Ran chan le dijo su amiga, -¡el pastel!, hay que comprarlo, mañana mismo dejaremos viendo el modelo y debemos repartir las invitaciones a Mousse y a las chicas de la aldea sin contar a todos en el instituto y a nuestros amigos dijo el chico de trenza, -¡Muy bien!, y así pasó la noche y todos regresaron a sus habitaciones a descansar, -la chinita solo deseaba que las dos semanas se pasaran cuanto antes ya que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era casarse con su amado y así cerro sus ojos y se durmió.

Y así pasó toda la semana, las chicas hicieron los preparativos y entregaron las invitaciones, el pastel ya estaba escogido y Genma se encargó de el local, todo estaba listo para que en una semana la boda se llevara a cabo, -Mousse recibió su invitación y compró un lindo regalo, por su parte todos en la escuela recibieron sus invitaciones y cuchicheaban ya que Akane era la prometida y esto les tomó por sorpresa pero obviamente querían ir, los Kuno también recibieron el más feliz era el espadachín pero Kodachi estaba muy deprimida y no quería perder a su amado mientras planeaba como detener la boda de el chico, en fin fue una semana muy movida y los dos novios cada día se sentían mas enamorados el uno del otro, -¡te amo Ranma!, muy pronto seré tu esposa exclamó la chinita mientras tomaba la mejilla del chico y este la abrazaba, ambos chicos se besan a la luz de la brillante luna y esa era una hermosa imagen que reflejaba lo lindo y maravilloso que es el amor.

Finalmente llegó el gran día de la boda y la iglesia estaba repleta de los amigos incluso los Tendo estaban presentes menos Akane que había decidió quedarse en su casa ya que no quería ser parte de la boda, mientras tanto Kodachi tenía algo en mente para dañar la tan anhelada boda, -¡esa boda no se realizará!...

**CONTINUARA**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI EPISODIO JEJEJEJE, EN MI PENSAR FUE MUY ROMANTICO Y EL OTRO LO VA A SER MUCHO MÁS, LE MANDO UN ENORME SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y MI AMIGA ALIYEN QUE ME DA BUENAS IDEAS, SE TE KIERE AMIGA, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL NUMERO 26 YA QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PORQUE SE REALIZAÁ LA BODA, HASTA LA OTRA =)**


End file.
